Deseo de Medianoche
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::.::Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OoC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__, aunque no podría reconocerlos… La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__ para la diversión de ustedes y por obviedad, la mía también._

_**

* * *

**_

SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.

* * *

**N/A: Se ha dicho de los primeros libros y películas de vampiros, que el vampirismo era simplemente un sustituto mal disimulado para el sexo. Volviendo a esos días, todo el género fue considerado muy subido de tono. Con esto en mente, esto es una parodia en donde TODOS SON HUMANOS de "Sol de Medianoche" reemplazando a todo el vampirismo con sexualidad —no hay sed de sangre— sólo lujuria humana **_**extrema**_**. ALERTA GRAVE DE PORNOGRAFÍA. Si estás acostumbrada a historias sólo románticas y de amor, está no es así. Has sido advertida…**

**

* * *

**

N/T: Uff, chicas, ¡como lo prometí! Aquí les dejo la tradu, presiento que les gustara mucho… por lo menos a mí sí. ¡HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!

* * *

***|~Deseo de Medianoche~|*  
*~Capítulo 1~***

Mientras estaba sentado en la cafetería, todo en lo que podía pensar, por enésima vez en ese día era: _Dios, cómo odiaba la preparatoria_.

Realmente era un purgatorio, sentado aquí, día tras día, escuchando hablar sin fin a los profesores de temas en los cuales estaba más avanzado de lo que ellos pudieran creer.

Hasta que nos mudamos aquí hace dos años, todos estábamos siendo educados en una escuela avanzada para chicos superdotados, lo que en realidad no incluía a Emmett ni a Rosalie, pero cuando tus padres están pagando extravagantes sumas para enseñanza, se sorprenderían de las excepciones que tales escuelas pueden hacer. Cuando mi madre decidió que quería vivir en un pueblo pequeño y mi padre sintió que sería "benigno" dedicar su excepcional talento médico a un rústico hospital, fuimos arrastrados hasta aquí, al lugar más miserable, nublado, y húmedo del planeta: Forks, Washington. Dudo que mis padres se dieran cuenta de lo doloroso que fue para nosotros estar aquí. Y para alguien como yo, que rara vez establecía una conexión con otra persona, era verdaderamente atroz estar rodeado todo el día por los ordinarios niños que este pequeño pueblo albergaba.

Mis hermanos y yo éramos demasiado diferentes —demasiado guapos, demasiado inteligentes, demasiado sofisticados, y los más imperdonable, demasiado adinerados—. Por otra parte, los locales parecían estar un poco obsesionados con el hecho de que mis cuatro hermanos adoptados también fueran dos parejas involucradas románticamente. Si se hubieran molestado en preguntar, yo podría haber dicho que Jasper y Emmett, a quienes ahora consideraba como hermanos, fueron relativamente recién agregados a la familia y que no habían crecido con mis hermanas ni conmigo. Pero no les importó preguntar, y claro que no a mí no me interesaba ilustrarlos. Entre más razones tuvieran para dejarme solo, mejor.

Cuando nos mudamos aquí, ya había sido bastante malo encontrar a todas las chicas de la escuela arrojándose sobre mí. No importaba que no supieran nada de mí, podría haber sido un asesino depravado, para lo que les importaba. Se trataba de mi aspecto, mi "cabello bronce" y ojos "esmeralda penetrantes". Había oído muchos comentarios en aquellos días: qué lindo, qué alto, qué bueno estaba. Realmente no consideraba que mi aspecto fuera tan excepcional, rodeado —como por lo general estaba— por mi familia igualmente atractiva. Pero aparentemente, causamos gran revuelo en el Instituto de Forks. Y como yo era el único Cullen "soltero" y disponible, estaba en el extremo receptor de la mayor parte de atención. Había llevado unas dos semanas antes de que yo hubiera sido capaz de disuadir a las más persistentes. No me fue fácil. Había sido educado para ser cortés, para ser un caballero. Con el tiempo, las miradas frías y respuestas cortantes consiguieron que captaran el mensaje, aunque de vez en cuando, pensaba que todavía podía vislumbrar anhelo no correspondido en ciertos rostros.

Sospechaba que la mayoría del alumnado enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que yo era gay. No eran los únicos —creía firmemente que mi familia había por lo menos especulado sobre ese mismo punto de vez en cuando—. Pero ya que yo no mostré interés en nadie, hombre o mujer, simplemente llegué a ser conocido como una especie de solitario freaky o un niño rico engreído. El hecho es, que la gente de mi edad no me intrigaba, hombre o mujer. Eran demasiado insignificantes, no lo entera o suficientemente formados como para captar mi atención. En contraste, yo trabajaba duro para educarme y constantemente mejorar yo mismo. Disfrutaba leyendo y aprendiendo sobre literatura, arte, cine, música, ciencia e historia —sobre más o menos todo—. Era buen lector y viajaba también. Era sólo que me era sumamente difícil conectarme con cualquier adolescente, por no hablar de estos adolescentes de pueblo.

Dicho esto, no es que nunca hubiera visto una chica por la cual me hubiera sentido atraído —pasaba de vez en cuando—. Hasta sentía un cierto grado de… estimulación en ocasiones. Es que la primera vez que ella abría la boca y algo de inanidad se derramaba, no podía sustentarlo. En ese momento, sentía que cualquier atractivo inicial se disipaba al instante, y me quedaba preguntándome qué había captado mi atención, en primer lugar. No es que yo quisiera ser así. Había pensado infinidad de veces que sería mucho más fácil si fuera "normal", si tan sólo pudiera salir a "echar un polvo" como Emmett expresaba tan pintorescamente. Pero sabía que si por alguna circunstancia, de repente me encontrara en la cama con una hermosa mujer, pero por otro lado estúpida, que tuviera todos los atributos físicos que un hombre comúnmente deseaba, no sería capaz de ejercer. Así que tal vez _había_ algo mal en mí, algo faltante en mi esencial carácter.

Mi hermana Alice, probablemente mi mejor amiga, escogió ese momento para interrumpir mi meditación.

—Edward, ¿has oído hablar de la chica nueva, Isabella Swan?

Ah, sí, el último tema del chismorreo en la preparatoria de Forks, la hija del jefe de policía, quien se acababa de mudar aquí para vivir con él.

— ¿Cómo podría haberlo evitado? —Respondí cínicamente.

Otro rubor floral uniéndose al alumnado, ¡qué maravilloso!

—Está en mi clase de Inglés —señaló Alice—. Realmente parece muy, muy tímida. Sin embargo, es linda. Se dice a sí misma "Bella" —sólo esperaba que no fuera otra mujer a la que tuviera que rechazar, por otro lado, no era del todo posible que tuviéramos una clase juntos.

—Está sentada por allá —Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro extremo de la cafetería—. Oh, Dios mío, está sentada con Jessica Stanley. ¡Pobre Bella!

De manera automática, mis ojos viajaron en la dirección que Alice había indicado. Bella estaba al otro lado del lugar, muy lejos de mí como para tener una verdaderamente buena visión de ella. Aunque estuve de acuerdo con Alice, parecía ser linda. Pero la distancia no permitía realmente algo más que una vaga impresión. También comprendí la expresión de compasión de Alice. Jessica Stanley era una de las creaturas más cabezas huecas y menos simpáticas del instituto. Si Bella Swan fuera feliz en su compañía, indudablemente no tendría ningún interés en ella, en cualquier caso, no es que me fuera a interesar.

El almuerzo estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que depositamos nuestras bandejas y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Me senté en la mesa de trabajo que afortunadamente no tenía que compartir y me preparé para otra ronda de aburrimiento en biología. En verdad que esta clase me irritaba, ya que mis propios estudios me dejaban tan avanzado en los temas que enseñaban, que era terriblemente aburrida.

Un momento después, me di cuenta de que una figura femenina pasaba del pasillo hacia la parte delantera del salón. Me reí entre dientes silenciosamente cuando su pie se enganchó en algo y casi perdió el equilibrio. Pero la diversión se extinguió cuando mi mirada se posó en su cuerpo. Mientras se acercaba al escritorio del profesor y comenzaba a hablar en voz baja con el Sr. Banner, mis ojos examinaron su figura. Vestía un par de estrechos jeans de tiro bajo y una camiseta ajustada, que de algún modo la hacían ver completamente femenina. Era delgada, pero tenía amplias curvas en todos los lugares correctos. El Sr. Banner señaló la silla que estaba a mi lado, y la chica miró en mi dirección. Aspiré bruscamente. Era Bella Swan, y era mucho más que linda. Era hermosa, exquisita. Tenía un espléndido cabello castaño oscuro, largo y espeso. Sus ojos también eran de un color marrón oscuro, y tan grandes y expresivos que una persona podría perderse en ellos. Tenía una cara en forma de corazón y carnosos labios rosas. Cuando la miré sentí como si algo me atravesara el pecho.

Mi mente entendió todo en ese momento, y al mismo tiempo, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar involuntariamente. Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba completa e instantáneamente excitado por el simple vislumbre de una mujer. No podía creerlo. Era intolerable —inaceptable—, y enteramente humillante. Simplemente no podía sentirme de esta manera. Pero aquí estaba yo, sentado en clase, de repente encontrándome con una erección atroz. Moví mi silla más cerca a la mesa; temeroso de que alguien se diera cuenta, mis manos se agarraban convulsivamente al borde de la madera. Aparentemente, fui incapaz de suavizar la expresión atónita y horrorizada de mi cara antes de que Bella se sentara junto a mí, porque cualquier palabra de saludo cortés que estuviera a punto de decir, murió en sus labios, y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Pasó el cabello por encima de su hombro para tener algo con que ocultarse detrás. Debió de haber pensado que estaba demente. Me sentía como si así fuera.

La mirada de aprensión en sus ojos mientras se sentaba, se había simplemente añadido a su atractivo. Cargaba un atrayente sentido de vulnerabilidad. Eso encendió dentro de mí una cierta intensa reacción todavía indefinida. También su delicioso perfume me llamaba, el cual olía como a fresas maduras. Embriagó mis sentidos. La sangre latía en mi entrepierna y me mordí el labio para evitar gemir en voz alta. ¡Esto era ridículo! ¿Cómo podía esta nula, esta niña-mujer, tener tal efecto en mí?

Quería alejar la silla de la mesa, para que así pudiera mirarla subrepticiamente, pero tenía miedo de que eso pudiera exponer mi… carencia de control. No había manera de que pudiera estudiarla a mi entera satisfacción estando sentado justo a su lado, sería demasiado obvio. Finalmente, agarré una carpeta y estratégicamente la coloqué en mi regazo, lo que me permitió ocultar mi condición mientras empujaba mi silla hacia atrás, alejándola de la mesa. Entonces, pude al menos beberme ciertas partes de su anatomía sin que ella lo notara.

Su castaño cabello era largo, casi hasta la cintura. Se veía denso y sedoso, y anhelaba tocarlo, ansiaba agarrar un puñado de éste para orientar su cabeza justo así. Sus dedos eran delicados, y no pude evitar imaginar lo que se sentiría que se envolvieran alrededor de cierta parte de mi anatomía ahora imprevisible. Volví a morderme el labio inferior, prácticamente sacándome sangre esta vez. La piel de sus brazos se veía pálida y suave, y tan mujeril. Desde mi punto panorámico actual, pude ver la curva completa de uno de sus senos, tirante contra la tela de su camiseta. Cerré los ojos y visualicé el sensible y rosado pezón que debería adornar la cima, mi lengua persuadiéndolo para que viniera a la vida plena de mi boca llena de adoración. Mi mirada se desplazó hasta la delgada cintura, e imaginé mis manos atrayéndola hacia mí, deslizándolas por su perfecto trasero y presionándola en mi erección. Tuve que detenerme antes de que mi respiración se hiciera entrecortada. Rápidamente eché un vistazo por el aula, para ver si alguien había notado mi perturbación.

Ahora que había memorizado lo que había podido ver de ella, mi mente se fue por un camino más oscuro. ¿Qué se necesitaría, me pregunté, para tener a Isabella Swan a solas conmigo? ¿Podría utilizar esos encantos que tan a menudo desdeñaba para persuadirla y apartarla? No era violación lo que estaba pensando, eso no me atraía para nada. Pero pensamientos de seducción —sí, seducción, eso era— llenaban mi mente. No tomándola en contra de su voluntad, pero sí manejándola a la mía. Me visualizaba a mí mismo sujetando sus muñecas encima de su cabeza con una mano, mientras que la otra junto con mi boca suscitaba involuntarios gemidos y jadeos de placer, su cuerpo retorciéndose inútilmente debajo del mío, todo el intelecto y la razón perdidos en sensación. La llenaría por completo y gritaría mi nombre en su estática posición. Mi entrepierna pulsaba y me moví incómodo en mi silla.

De pronto me sentí como un monstruo. Estaba demente. Esa era la única explicación. De alguna manera, y sin razón aparente, simplemente me había vuelto loco en los últimos 45 minutos. Yo, indudablemente, necesitaba ser entregado. ¿Cómo había pasado de ser una creatura casi asexual a un desalmado rabioso en una tarde? La clase casi llegaba a su fin, _Gracias a Dios_. No había oído ni una sola palabra de lo que se había dicho, no es como si realmente me importara. Tenía que salir de acá. Tenía que alejarme de Isabella Swan. Quitó su cabello de su hombro y su exquisita esencia me golpeó de nuevo. ¿Estaba provocándome? Mi laxa erección otra vez estaba como palo completamente.

Creo que esa vez mi gemido interno no fue tan silencioso, porque Bella me lanzó una mirada rápida. Estudié el cuaderno en mi regazo, como si el significado de la vida de pronto hubiera sido revelado ahí. El timbre sonó y glorifiqué en silencio. Aguardé un minuto para que todos se fueran, pero todavía tuve que sostener el cuaderno delante mío cuando salí del aula. Me encontraba en las profundidades de la mortificación.

No podría enfrentarme a otra hora de aburrimiento. Sabía que si tuviera que sentarme por otra aburrida clase, mis fantasías volverían con toda su fuerza. En verdad que estaba adolorido… ahí abajo. No creía que pudiera soportarlo más tiempo. Opté por irme a sentar en mi coche hasta que la escuela terminara, esperando a mis hermanos mientras escuchaba música relajante. Siempre podría _encantar_ a la Sra. Cope, la administradora escolar, para conseguir una ausencia justificada. Era la única vez que realmente valoraba mis llamados encantos.

Juré que no pensaría en Bella Swan y no lo hice. En lugar de eso, pensé en mi reacción hacia Bella Swan —lo que para nada era la misma cosa—. ¿Qué diablos había en esta mujer —esta chica, en realidad— que me tenía tan acobardado y desconcertado? A decir verdad, había visto otras mujeres por lo menos tan guapas como ella, sin tener nada parecido a esta reacción —sin tener reacción alguna, de hecho—. Entonces, ¿cómo es que me había convertido en un maniático sexual en una hora sentado junto a ella? Había socavado todo criterio que tenía de mí mismo. Estaba… aturdido.

Me obligué a relajarme y a escuchar los acordes de la orquesta del CD que se estaba reproduciendo. Traté de discernir los sonidos de los instrumentos individualmente. Finalmente fui capaz de calmarme.

Me sobresalté cuando las puertas de mi coche se abrieron. Sólo eran mis hermanos. La escuela había finalizado por ese día, ¡Gracias a Dios! No parecieron notar mi tensión, pero se sorprendieron cuando conduje al hospital. Les dije que se fueran a casa sin mí, ya que quería hablar con Carlisle. Estaban perplejos, pero afortunadamente no hicieron ninguna pregunta.

Me di cuenta de que habría sido extraño que un adolescente promedio quisiera hablar con su padre acerca de lo que me había ocurrido hoy. Pero Carlisle no era un padre normal. Por un lado, era doctor. Más importante, era joven, sólo 33 años. Pero mis padres eran tan amorosos y tan compasivos que no habían tenido problema en adoptar niños, en especial a los niños mayores que a menudo quedaban en la cuneta. En cierto modo, Carlisle me parecía como un hermano mayor comprensivo, maduro y con experiencia. Así que no sentía la misma vacilación en indagar… aclaraciones para aliviar mi confusión como cualquier adolescente normal hubiera sentido, aunque no estaba del todo exento de temor.

Después de deshacerme de la recepcionista, me quedé parado en la oficina de Carlisle a la espera de que respondiera a su llamado. De pronto me pregunté si esto sería una idea sensata. ¿Qué era lo que exactamente se suponía debía de decir: _Hoy vi a una chica y me puse duro_? No había nada anormal en eso. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Carlisle entró a su oficina y me dio un rápido abrazo, y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

—Estoy sorprendido de verte aquí, Edward. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Yo, um, yo, quería hablar contigo —tartamudeé.

Carlisle se sentó detrás de su escritorio, completamente en su papel de doctor. Repentinamente estaba serio.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Esto es realmente vergonzoso —comencé—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué estoy aquí, exceptuando que enteramente fue una nueva experiencia para mí. Y estoy… perplejo.

—Edward, tú yo podemos hablar acerca de lo que sea, lo sabes —Carlisle era absolutamente sincero—. Por favor, explícate.

—Bueno, hoy había una nueva chica en la escuela, y yo me… excité —admití vergonzosamente.

— ¿Y el problema es? —instó Carlisle.

Él estaba tratando de decirme que no había nada insólito respecto a la situación.

—Mi reacción no fue normal. Temo que no sea… sano —admití.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —ahora Carlisle estaba más preocupado.

—Esto es tan humillante —me detuve un momento, entretanto Carlisle esperó pacientemente, la comprensión estaba grabada en sus facciones—. Quería apartarla del aula y… tomarla. No podía pensar en nada más. No me importaba lo que ella sentía, sólo la quería, sólo quería satisfacerme a mí mismo en ella. Me sentí como una bestia.

—Bueno —fue todo lo que Carlisle dijo por un momento—. Todavía no estoy seguro de que sea algo fuera de lo normal en un adolescente. Tienes 17, Edward, y las hormonas están golpeando con toda su fuerza —se detuvo y lo consideró por un momento—. No estás hablando de nada violento, ¿verdad?

—No. Nada de eso —acepté—. Era más como si simplemente no me importaran sus sentimientos. Sólo quería tenerla, pero también quería darle placer. E indudablemente que no quería hacerle daño —me detuve y lentamente me pasé una mano por mi cabello—. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? Nunca he sentido nada como esto antes. Es tan… perturbador —terminé débilmente. Mi voz le sonaba extraña a mis propios oídos.

—Siempre y cuando no tengas pensamiento de fuerza o violencia, no puedo ver que tu reacción sea diferente de la de cualquier otro adolescente —declaró Carlisle—. Sé que no te gusta pensar en ti sólo como cualquier otro adolescente, pero fisiológicamente, eso es lo que eres. Comprendo que mental e intelectualmente estás mucho más allá del promedio de los de 17 años de edad. Al parecer, tu cuerpo físico está emparejándose con el resto. Y honestamente, me siento aliviado.

— ¿Así que para mí es normal… pensar esas cosas? Porque Carlisle, no había nada… tierno en las fantasías que me pasaron por la mente —confesé—. Mis deseos eran… salvajes… incluso dominantes. Eso está mal, ¿no?

—Las sensaciones que me estás describiendo, el tipo de fantasías de las que estás hablando, son, creo yo, relativamente normales. Pienso que si hablas con esta chica y te acercas a ella, tus fantasías cambiarían. Necesitas verla como una persona, no un objeto de deseo. Luego, vendría la preocupación por sus sentimientos. Querrías que ella te quisiera de la misma manera. Así que —continuó Carlisle razonablemente—, llega a conocerla. Habla con ella, averigua como es, ve si te gusta más allá de la apariencia. Si es así, y ella te corresponde, entonces te deseo felicidad. Y aquí estaré para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

"Y es posible que necesites algo de ayuda, Edward —reconoció Carlisle—. No recuerdo que alguna vez hayas tratado de ganar el afecto de alguien antes. Tendrás que ser paciente y desinteresado, tus cualidades nunca se habían exhibido en abundancia hasta ahora. Y, por supuesto, tienes que ser un caballero. No me interesa que siglo sea, las mujeres de todas las edades aprecian la caballerosidad. Bueno, no hay mucho aconteciendo aquí, ¿nos vamos a casa?

Asentí en respuesta, a más que sólo a su última pregunta. Carlisle tenía razón, como siempre. Tendría que conocer a Bella Swan. Por alguna razón, encontraba aterradora a la idea.

**

* * *

**

N/T: Uff, ¿apoco no está HOT? Y luego Carlisle siempre tan comprensivo y ayudando.

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Traduzco puras tonterías? (Obviamente yo no pienso eso, si no, no lo traduciría) Si tienes algo que decirme, preguntarme o sugerirme: ¡DÉJAME UN REVIEW! :D **

**Nos leemos el próximo sábado. ¡POR EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN QUE ESTÁ MUY, MUY HOT, HOT, HOT!**

**¿Sí me dejan review?**

_**Las quiero  
*~Sol~***_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

_**

* * *

**_

SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.

* * *

**N/T: Cathyiiaz: Siento ir en contra de tus principios —bueno, en realidad no tanto, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto—, pero ya que ambas nos chantajeamos mutuamente tienes que leer lo de allí abajo… espero tu review, jeje.**

**

* * *

**

*|~Deseo de Medianoche~|*  
*~Capítulo 2~*

* * *

Me paré en mi casillero después de la escuela, guardando los libros de texto que nunca necesitaba. Me giré hacia mi derecha y vi a Bella Swan caminando por el pasillo con Jessica Stanley. Bella vestía una ajustada blusa blanca, que abrazaba todas sus gloriosas curvas y una falda a cuadros. La pequeñez de su falda se acentuaba por sus medias blancas hasta la rodilla. Se veía tan malditamente sexy mientras se movía por el pasillo, con sus caderas balanceándose seductoramente. Al pasar, me dedicó una inocente mirada coqueta.

Bella se detuvo en su casillero y Jessica se alejó. Vi una oportunidad y la tomé sin pensarlo. Caminé hacia ella y me apoyé en el casillero contiguo al de ella. Cuando cerró la puerta, sus ojos encontraron los míos. Sus apetitosos labios formaron una perfecta y pequeña "O" que me volvió loco.

—Bella —dije, inclinándome despreocupadamente contra el casillero.

—Hola, Edward —dijo ella con voz sensual. _¿Cuándo se había enterado de cuál era mi nombre? _Me sonrió tímidamente.

—Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo, Bella —pregunté, mientras pasaba un dedo por su brazo, dándole mi sonrisa más sexy.

—E-Está bien, Edward —respondió con una sonrisa vacilante.

Coloqué un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la conduje fuera del edificio. Mantuve un flujo constante de conversación casual mientras me dirigía en dirección del bosque por el estacionamiento. Bella parecía un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué vamos por aquí? —preguntó con voz ansiosa.

—Es muy bonito aquí, Bella. Y pensé que podrías querer ver algo de la flora local —agregué hábilmente.

Era tan confiada. Caminó a mi lado en silencio mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque y continuábamos por pequeños caminos bajo el dosel que los árboles formaban. Me volví para encarar a Bella, y puse mis manos en sus caderas. Ella me miró, con los ojos más abiertos que lo usual.

— ¿No es bonito aquí, con la luz solar filtrándose por los árboles? —le pregunté poco sinceramente.

—Sí, es hermoso —admitió Bella nerviosamente, mirando alrededor un poco. Sus manos estaban en mis brazos, e hizo un medio esfuerzo para soltarse de mi agarre.

—No, tú eres hermosa —dije con voz baja, acercándola más a mí.

—Edward —dijo sin voz—, ¿por qué haces esto?

—Bella, nunca me he sentido de esta forma antes. Te he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi —le dije, con voz ronca. Ella me miró con sorpresa.

Mis labios encontraron los suyos y la besé suavemente.

—Bella —susurré contra su boca.

Mantuve mis besos lentos y suaves, succionando y mordisqueando con suavidad sus exquisitos labios. Cuando sentí, más que oír su pequeño gemido, ejercí suficiente presión para abrir su boca y mi lengua encontró la suya. Mis besos se volvieron más insistentes y jalé el cuerpo de Bella aún más cerca del mío, apretándola a mí.

Cuando mis labios se movieron a su cuello, Bella protestó:

—Edward, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

—Shhh, querida —susurré en su oído y mordisqueé su lóbulo. Un escalofrío la atravesó, y mi mano izquierda, se posicionó en la parte baja de su espalda, y avanzó más abajo para suavemente agarrar su delicioso trasero. Mi otra mano se movió hacia arriba para tomar su pecho, y mi pulgar atravesó su cúspide, elevando su pezón.

—Oh, Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? —jadeó Bella por la sorpresa.

Mis labios volvieron a su rostro, antes de que una vez más saqueara su boca con mi lengua. Gemí de placer y ella se inclinó más cerca de mí. Continué persuadiéndola con mi lengua, mientras mis manos se movían febrilmente a lo largo de sus atrayentes curvas. Sus ojos cerrados y respiración entrecortada sugerían su rendición, por lo que me arriesgué al siguiente paso. Siempre caballero, me retiré sólo el tiempo suficiente para quitarme mi abrigo y extenderlo sobre la tierra. Colocando una mano debajo de su precioso y firme trasero y la otra en la parte superior de su espalda, la sujeté cerca de mí, mientras nos bajaba encima de mi abrigo.

Bella protestó un poco en ese momento, retorciéndose contra mí y sin querer frotando su pierna contra mi erección.

—Edward, no podemos —objetó con un sexy mohín, empujando ineficazmente contra mi pecho. _Oh, sí que podemos._

Moví sus manos de mi pecho y los sujeté a ambos lados de su cabeza, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Continué besándola sin piedad y después de provocarle un pequeño gemido, aparté sus piernas con mi rodilla y me coloqué entre ellas, presionando mi excitación en su centro. Cuando percibí su rendición total, comencé a desabrocharle su blusa. Mis labios se movieron a su cuello, luego más abajo.

—Bella —susurré—, te necesito.

Mi lengua se deslizó debajo de la copa de su sostén, y le lamí un dulce pezón. Bella gimió y se arqueó contra mí, enviando más deliciosas sensaciones a través de mi entrepierna. Alcancé su espalda y desabroché su sostén con un movimiento experto, luego regresé a su pecho para deslizar la ofensiva prenda fuera del camino. Sus pechos eran tan perfectos como los había imaginado, orbes blanco lácteo que llenaban mis ansiosas manos, sus pezones sobresalían tentadoramente fuera de los delicados círculos rosados. Toqueteé y apreté sus pechos toscamente, y luego me tomé mi tiempo para rodar cada hinchada punta entre mi pulgar e índice. Bella gimió de placer, pero no había terminado. Rellené una mano con un seno, forzando al pezón hacia arriba para permitirle a mi lengua un mejor acceso a esas amplias cimas. Rodeé en perezosos círculos antes de chupar y mordisquear alternadamente, provocando más altos y más desesperados gritos de Bella. Su cabeza comenzó a azotarse para adelante y para atrás, y parecía delirante de placer.

Sus caderas se sacudieron suavemente contra mí, y tomé eso como una señal para trasladar mi atención más abajo. Mi boca se deslizó para atender a su otro seno, y mi mano se deslizó al interior de sus muslos, frotando suavemente la sedosa piel con ligeros toques de dedo. Después de tomarle el pelo de esa forma por unos minutos, Bella resolló mi nombre:

—Edward. Por favor, Edward —susurró.

Mis manos se desplazaron por su abdomen, retardándose un momento, y luego bajaron, mis dedos se deslizaron en el interior de la tira de sus adorables bragas de encaje blanco. Impacientemente las bajé por sus piernas, logrando quitárselas completamente de una pierna, antes de dejarlas envueltas alrededor de su otro tobillo. No pude dejar pasar por inadvertido la humedad que había sido absorbida por la tela y que suscitó un fuerte gemido de mi parte. Mis dedos empezaron a explorar los suaves pliegues de carne entre las piernas de Bella y ella lloriqueó en voz alta. Estaba tan caliente y tan deliciosamente húmeda. Deslicé un dedo en su interior y las caderas de Bella se empujaron hacia adelante otra vez. Le sumé un segundo dedo mientras mi pulgar comenzaba a frotar en círculos alrededor de su clítoris.

—Edward —jadeó, mientras instintivamente abría más sus piernas para mí—. No sé lo que me está pasando.

_Esa es la idea en general_, pensé con satisfacción mientras me alzaba. Desabotoné mi camisa para asegurarme de que no me estorbara, pero no me molesté en quitármela. Siguió mi cinturón, y luego me bajé mis jeans y bóxers hasta las rodillas, suspirando de alivio cuando me liberé de la incómoda restricción. Cuando Bella vio el tamaño de mi excitación, jadeó y luego se mordió su dedo de la manera más linda. Me posicioné sobre ella, alineándome para entrar. Me enfundé en su interior con un enérgico golpe, y una vez más, comencé a celebrar en su boca, sofocando sus gemidos con mi lengua. Mientras encontraba mi ritmo, las caderas de Bella se alzaban al encuentro de las mías. Sus manos se aferraban a mis brazos, y envolvió sus piernas a mi alrededor.

—Edward —jadeó Bella—, te sientes tan bien. Me estás volviendo loca.

Froté mi nariz en su cuello, y comencé a empujar más hondo, más rápido. Era increíblemente estrecha, y cada golpe se sentía mejor que el anterior.

— ¡Edward! ¡No pares! ¡Por favor, no pares! —gritó Bella—. ¡Oh Dios mío, Edward, eres tan increíble! —gritó, espoleándome.

Sentí sus involuntarias vibraciones cuando sus paredes convulsionaron alrededor de mi hombría. Mi hinchado órgano palpitaba en liberación, y gemí alto cuando mi semen surgió en su interior, reclamando mi territorio. Me derrumbé encima de Bella, y sollozó mi nombre mientras los temblores que corrían por su cuerpo menguaban. No pude evitar sonreír ante mi increíble habilidad.

Bella me tocó el rostro y la oí suspirar con satisfacción.

—Edward, estuviste… magnífico —susurró—. ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo mañana, por favor? —imploró.

—Ya veremos, Bella —respondí sin comprometerme.

Cuando me desperté, encontré mis caderas todavía moviéndose ligeramente con un movimiento ondulante. Podía sentir una parte fría y húmeda debajo de mi vientre. Gemí alto y me rodé. Sabía que era normal, pero cosas como esta simplemente no me pasaban a mí. Maldita sea, ¿podría esto volverse más humillante aún?

**

* * *

**

N/T: ¡Qué sueño!, uff.  
No sé ustedes, pero es el mejor sueño húmedo que he leído/traducido… o tal vez sea el primero… ay, no sé.

**Entonces…**

**¿Me dejan review? :D**

_**Las quiero mucho  
*~Sol~***_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

_**

* * *

**_

SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.

* * *

_**Cathyiiaz: dado que si no te dedico capítulo te enojas, este te pertenece, espero te guste. Todo tuyo, nada mío. **_

_**Tu amiga, loca, rara, maniaca, ¡ah!, y bipolar (combinación peligrosa) te envía muchos besos a donde sea que te encuentres.  
*~Sol~***_

* * *

**N/T: Chicas ¿qué creen? ¡ME UNÍ A CÍTRICOS! , para las que no saben, es una cuenta dedicada a la traducción de lemones.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews.**

* * *

***|~Deseo de Medianoche~|*  
*****~Capítulo 3~***

* * *

Era viernes. Decidí no ir a la escuela y quedarme en casa. Le dije a Esme acerca de mi decisión y me preguntó si me sentía bien.

—Sí, sólo estoy cansado, no dormí bien —respondí evasivamente.

—Te ves un poco mal —admitió—. ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu padre? Estaré fuera la mayoría del día.

—Uh, no. Sólo voy a volver a la cama por un rato —hice una salida precipitada.

Coseché las ventajas de un promedio de calificaciones perfectas, un pase gratis para faltar a la escuela cualquier día, sin cuestionamientos. Regresé a mi habitación y mis hermanos se fueron sin mí.

Fui honesto conmigo mismo, era simple miedo lo que me mantuvo alejado de la escuela. Mi reacción de ayer ya había sido bastantemente mala, pero después de anoche… ya no podía controlar mi propio cuerpo, despierto o dormido.

Mientras estaba sentado en el sofá de mi habitación, traté de analizar. Era una persona racional; la lógica dictaba que este problema debería ser tan resoluble como cualquier otro. Entonces, ¿qué poseía Bella Swan que me tenía tan completamente desconcertado?

Pensé sobre en la forma en que lucía. Sin duda, era realmente preciosa, pero eso no había significado nada en el pasado. Así que traté de determinar que tenía en particular ella que me hacía querer actuar como un completo cavernícola, y pelear por contenerme de apartarla y violarla. Traté de visualizar todos los detalles respecto a ella desde el primer momento en que se volvió hacia mi mesa de trabajo hasta que se sentó a un lado mío. Pero aparte de su alabastrina piel, su sedoso y castaño cabello, sus carnosos y rosados labios, sus deliciosas curvas… Diablos, esto no estaba haciendo ningún bien en absoluto. Sólo me estaba poniendo duro otra vez.

Realmente necesitaba hablar con ella. Estaba bastante convencido de que una vez que tuviéramos una conversación, mi atracción por ella declinaría. Siempre había sucedido en el pasado, aunque hay que reconocer, nunca había sentido una reacción tan fuerte antes. De acuerdo, nunca había sentido nada como esto antes. ¿Quizás debería ir a la escuela por la tarde y ver si podía hablar con ella?

No, no lo haría. Necesitaba un plan estratégico. Necesitaba asegurarme de que no perdería el control cerca de ella otra vez. Si eso ocurriera, y ella se diera cuenta, tendría que meterme debajo de una roca en alguna parte. Podía imaginarme explicándole _eso_ a Carlisle. _Bueno, Bella Swan se dio cuenta que tenía una enorme erección mientras estaba hablando con ella, así que sólo voy a tener que cambiarme de escuela… _

Desafortunadamente, sólo podía pensar en un método de… prepararme para volver a verla, por no mencionar el evitar todo el problema de emisiones nocturnas. Sólo iba a tener que ser más… pro-activo en aliviar mí… tirantez. Podría hacer eso.

Quiero decir, a pesar del hecho de que no había sentido la necesitad de complacerme en ese sentido con cierta de regularidad en el pasado, que realmente _era_ perfectamente normal y lo más importante, no dejar ninguna señal de advertencia a tu madre. Ese pensamiento me recordó algo, tenía que lavar las sábanas después de que Esme se fuera. Entretanto, ya que todavía no me había duchado el día de hoy, tal vez obtendría algo de… práctica.

Desde ese momento, puse el "Plan de Resistencia a Bella Swan" en práctica con una venganza. Pasé más tiempo en mi baño ese fin de semana de lo que había estado en el último mes junto. Si la masturbación realmente causaba ceguera, iba a necesitar un perro lazarillo para finales de la semana. Aparte del hecho de que me estaba poniendo bastante adolorido, sin embargo, estaba contento de que tenía un plan viable. Como siempre, estaba seguro de que tenía razón, esto funcionaría.

Me levanté temprano en la mañana del lunes para que pudiera… tomar precauciones adicionales. Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha, sintiéndome especialmente agradecido de que mi habitación fuera la única ocupada en ese piso de la casa. Además, ahora era cuidadoso en encender la música de mi cuarto para ayudar a camuflar mis actividades. Mientras más perfeccionaba mis fantasías de seducción, mis expresiones de… placer… eran cada vez más audibles.

Me preparé con una mano contra la pared antes de enjabonarme. Arrugué la cara ante la delicadeza, onanismo desmedido realmente tenía su precio. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio para superar este reto.

Veamos, ¿qué fascinantes modificaciones podría hacer aparecer hoy? Me asombraba cómo la más pequeña alteración podía agregar tanto a la vivencia. A veces sólo cambiaba el color de su ropa interior de blanco virginal a rojo o negro, o mi favorito más reciente: azul. En otras ocasiones, Bella se resistiría a mis insinuaciones sólo un poco más enérgicamente, lo que requeriría que refrenara sus manos mientras trabajaba mágicamente con mi boca. Pero ella inevitablemente se rendiría con más aún entusiasmo en el momento adecuado, haciendo mi victoria sólo mucho más dulce.

Esta mañana fui con la versión más nueva de la historia en donde quitaba completamente la ropa de Bella, haciéndola ver aún más vulnerable. Ella se puso tan nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, mientras yo todavía estaba enteramente vestido. Esta vez, prolongué esta parte de la fantasía, dejando que mis ojos vagaran arriba y abajo por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus suaves pechos, su ombligo, la exquisita curva de sus caderas, el montículo de su sexo, lentamente disfrutando su exposición, mientras ella se ruborizaba furiosamente. Eso agregó el toque justo de picardía, pensé.

Bella se estaba desconcertando por mi franco examen. _Ahora estaba totalmente duro, acariciándome fortuitamente_. Mi mano comenzó lentamente a seguir el camino que mis ojos habían tomado, ligeramente pasando desde un adorable pezón al otro, haciendo una pausa para dar un tentativo pellizco. _Estaba respirando con más dificultad, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis caricias_. A medida que mi mano alcanzó el calor de su centro, pasé mis dedos por su humedad, viendo las expresiones de placer atravesar su rostro. _Podía sentir la tensión acumulándose dentro de mí, y mis caricias se hicieron más insistentes_. Quité suficiente de mi ropa para eliminar cualquier interferencia y me coloqué arriba de Bella. _Ahora estaba cerca, y necesité apoyarme contra la pared de la ducha por soporte. _La penetré y empecé a empujar rítmicamente, profundizando nuestra conexión con cada arremetida. _Acaricié mi eje al compás con las imágenes en mi mente._ No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos alcanzáramos nuestro clímax, Bella gimiendo mi nombre fuerte. _Un largo y fuerte gemido se me escapó mientras mis músculos se contraían, y temblé convulsivamente en liberación. Me llevó un minuto recuperarme antes de terminar de bañarme y secarme para poder vestirme._ Lo siento, Bella. Tuvo que ser rápido esta mañana.

Vestirme representó un nuevo problema. No creo que alguna vez en mi vida entera me hubiera debatido en qué ropa ponerme para ir a la escuela. Pero qué tipo de pantalones debería de usar, se convirtió en algo así como un dilema. ¿Debería optar por mis jeans más ajustados, esperando refrenar la… expansión? Eso podría ser doloroso. ¿O debería usar mis pantalones más sueltos y arriesgarme a emplear una de las expresiones más caprichosas de Emmett, armando una tienda de campaña? No había una clara solución, por lo que opté por el punto medio, y escogí un par de jeans negros no demasiado ajustados. Tal vez la tela gruesa también proporcionaría algo de… obstáculo. Esto era más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Mientras bajaba, reparé en Carlisle dirigiéndose a la puerta. Me dio un rápido saludo con la mano, pero antes de que pudiera salir Esme le llamó.

—Carlisle, sólo quería que supieras que estoy llamando a un plomero. Seguimos agotándonos el agua caliente, por lo que pensé que es posible que necesitemos un nuevo tanque —informó ella.

Él murmuró su aquiescencia antes de irse y me escabullí dentro de la cocina para tomar el desayuno. ¿Estaba tratando de decirme algo?

Mis hermanos y yo llegamos a la escuela con buen tiempo. No pude evitar mirar alrededor de los terrenos para ver si podía encontrar a Bella. Lo único que sabía acerca de su horario era que tenía inglés con Alice. Por supuesto, podía preguntarle a Bella yo mismo más tarde, porque _hablaría_ con ella hoy.

Nuestros caminos no se cruzaron hasta la hora del almuerzo. Hoy, Bella se encontraba más en el centro del lugar. Parecía estar firmemente instalada en la mesa "cool", junto con esos idiotas de Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley, sin mencionar a Jessica y la peor de todos: Lauren Mallory, quien solía mirarme con tanta hambre sexual en sus ojos, que una vez pensé que en verdad podría empezar a babear. Deseé poder escuchar lo que se decía, porque incluso desde esta distancia los chicos parecían estar lisonjeando a Bella. Me enfermaba el pensar que cualquiera de ellos pudiera tener una oportunidad con ella. Estaba sorprendido por ese pensamiento, pero antes de que pudiera escudriñar aún más, Rosalie interrumpió.

— ¿A quién estás mirando, Edward? —preguntó, con una voz un tanto cáustica.

Mi cabeza dio la vuelta abruptamente y pude sentir mi rostro coloreándose. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que el resto de mis hermanos se interesaran. Alice fue más amable.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

¡Qué lastimosa expresión!

—Nada. ¿Puedo simplemente mirar por el comedor sin ser interrogado? —respondí con voz arisca.

Me dejaron en paz, pero me miraron estupefactos. Por Dios, ¿no podía un chico ocultarle secretos a su familia?

Alejé mi bandeja de comida. Verdaderamente, no tenía hambre. Esta mañana había estado tan seguro respecto a hablar con Bella, pero había parecido mucho más fácil antes de que la viera realmente. ¿Todos los chicos aquí estaban tras de ella? No me sorprendería. Podía imaginar precisamente la clase de fantasías infantiles que estarían teniendo sobre ella. De acuerdo, tal vez tendría que esforzarme más de lo que pensaba al principio, pero aún así, yo era un mucho mejor cortejador que cualquier otro chico en la escuela.

Aguarda, ¿de qué estoy hablando?, ¿por qué estoy pensando siquiera de esta forma? Tuve que recordarme no desviarme del plan. Hablar con Bella y puf, como magia, la burbuja iba a reventarse. Fin de la fascinación, fin de la historia. La paz mental es restaurada y mi vida vuelve a la normalidad.

Me dirigí a biología. Observé la puerta nerviosamente mientras estaba sentado en mi silla, esperando que Bella entrara al aula. Newton la escoltó hasta la clase, y tuvo el descaro de inclinarse en nuestra mesa hablando con ella hasta que el profesor entró. Mi resentimiento hacia él estaba creciendo. Después de que se alejó, me volví hacia Bella y le hablé por primera vez.

—Hola. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Quería presentarme, ya que no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar la semana pasada —_Debido a que estaba demasiado ocupado follándote en mi cabeza…_

Se volteó hacia mí con una tentativa sonrisa y dijo:

—Hola, soy Bella Swan.

Su voz era en verdad sofocante y sensual, al igual que en mis fantasías. Sentí una peligrosa excitación en mis entrañas. Era un idiota. Hasta ese momento, no se le había ocurrido a mi nublada mente que peleando con las fantasías de Bella Swan varias veces al día, lo único que estaba haciendo era echarle más leña al fuego.

**

* * *

**

N/T: Gracias a

_**FrikyWorld**_** por ser mi beta y checarme la coherencia en este capi.**

**¿Te gusto **_**Cathyiiaz**_**? ¡Espero que sí! Jejeje.**

**¿Y a ustedes les gusto?**

**¿Me dejan review?**

_**Las quiero mucho  
*~Sol~***_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

_**

* * *

**_

SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.

* * *

**N/T: Por favor ****chequen las aclaraciones**** abajo, no quiero que haya confusiones.**

**Mil Gracias a **_**FrikyWorld**_** por ser mi beta y checarme la coherencia en este capi.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios :D**

**

* * *

**

*|~Deseo de Medianoche~|*  
*~Capítulo 4~*

* * *

En ese momento, el Sr. Banner comenzó a comunicar el trabajo para el día. Suspiré de alivio y presté más atención a sus palabras de lo que jamás había hecho antes, desesperado por distraerme. Sólo cuando terminó y empezó a entregar materiales, me di cuenta de que Bella y yo estaríamos trabajando por nuestra cuenta más o menos durante la hora.

Tuve que controlarme allá debajo de la mesa. _Relájate Edward. Sólo mantente casual. No es la gran cosa. NO pienses en sus pechos…_

Me calmé después de un momento, y Bella y yo comenzamos a pasar las laminillas de aquí para allá, para verlas debajo del microscopio. La alenté a que viera primero, para poder estudiarla sin que fuera consciente. Realmente era hermosa, su piel era tan pálida y clara. Sus labios eran exquisitos, podía imaginar tantas cosas que quisiera que ella hiciera con esos labios. Cuando se retiró y movió el microscopio en mi dirección, salí de mi ensoñación. Bella me dedicó una sonrisa insegura.

Cuando le pasé la segunda laminilla, mi mano tocó la suya y la descarga de electricidad nos sorprendió a ambos. Bella incluso brincó un poco y luego se ruborizó. Y ese rubor me recordó de cuando estábamos en la ducha esa mañana. Quiero decir, de mi fantasía con ella en la ducha esa mañana. Esto era malo, pequeño Eddie comenzó a reaccionar. _Oh, Dios mío, acabo de apodar a mi pene. Mi cerebro estaba convirtiéndose en papilla…_

— ¿Está todo bien, Edward? —oí que Bella preguntaba amablemente.

—Lo siento, Bella. Sólo me distraje por un momento —le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se sonrojó de nuevo. _¿Podría ser más hermosa cuando se sonrojaba?, ¿se pondría de ese precioso tono rosado cuando se venía?, ¿debería sólo tomarla en el bosque ahora mismo y averiguarlo?_

Terminamos el trabajo rápidamente. Bella era inteligente, sin duda alguna. Sabía de la asignatura tanto como yo. ¡Maldita sea!, esto no era lo que tenía que pasar. Strike uno para el "Plan de Resistencia a Bella Swan".

Se estaba volviendo difícil el simple hecho de estar allí sentado. Me esforcé en encontrar un tema para conversar. Uno pensaría que yo nunca había hablado con una chica antes. Finalmente, la inspiración llegó.

—Entonces, Bella, tengo entendido que eres nueva en Forks. ¿Qué piensas del lugar? —_Edward mongol. Y por el amor de Dios, MANTÉN tus ojos en su rostro._

Echó un vistazo rápido por el aula y luego se inclinó hacia mí, susurrando con complicidad.

—Lo aborrezco. ¿Y tú?

No pude evitar reírme entre dientes ante su respuesta, pero luego hizo ese movimiento con su adorable cola de caballo y su aroma me golpeó. Pequeño Eddie rugió a la vida, amenazando con convertirse en Monstruo Eddie. _Oh no, por favor, eso no_.

Bella aún estaba esperando por mi respuesta. Mi cerebro volvió a conectarse.

—No es mi lugar favorito en la tierra, dejémoslo así —_Aunque me está comenzando a gustar mucho más…_

Ella se inclinó de nuevo hacia mí, más cerca está vez, y su camiseta con cuello en "V" se abrió un poco. Alcancé a vislumbrar un sujetador de encaje azul, acunando sus redondos y exquisitos pechos. El monstruo rugió de placer. _Dios mío, ¿por qué tenía que ser azul?_ Creo que un pequeño gemido pudo habérseme escapado. Traté desesperadamente en concentrarme en lo que Bella estaba diciendo. _Concéntrate en las palabras que salen de su boca, Edward, no en lo que te gustaría hacer con su boca…_

—Por favor, no le digas a nadie que dije eso. No sería bueno si se corriera la voz de que la hija del Jefe de Policía no puede tolerar el lugar —agregó, con la preocupación manifestándose en sus ojos.

_Tan confiada, probablemente te seguiría hasta el bosque,_ insinuó el monstruo con júbilo.

—No te preocupes, Bella —dije con una sonrisa—. ¿Y, puedo preguntar por qué? —_Tal vez puedo hacer de Forks un lugar más… deseable para ti, ¿Hmm?_

Ella sonrió otra vez, viéndose aún más atrayente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, extraño el sol. Nadie nunca sospecharía que adoro al sol, ya que estoy tan pálida, pero es verdad.

Mis ojos bajaron a su cuello de marfil, y luego a sus brazos. Tragué saliva nerviosamente, el monstruo me recordó acerca de sus aún más blancos pechos. _Por favor, no atraigas mi atención a tu piel otra vez…_

— ¿Y? —me las arreglé para gruñir.

—Tengo una desesperada necesidad de una buena librería —admitió con disgusto.

_Yo tengo una desesperada necesidad de otra cosa…_

— ¿Qué te gusta leer? —inquirí con genuino interés.

—Me encantan los clásicos y, supongo que no descansaré hasta leer todos los libros de ese género. Sin embargo, tengo muchos intereses diferentes; varían ocasionalmente.

_Hay un par de cosas en las que me gustaría te interesaras…_

A medida que continuábamos conversando, el Plan RBS se fue por un tubo. Inteligente, divertida, bien hablada, buena lectora; la parte racional de mi cerebro empezó a marcar todas las cualidades que se suponía no iba a tener. Bella Swan era… fascinante. El monstruo la encontró incluso más deseable, persuadiéndome a bajar mi mirada a su fabuloso cuerpo. _Por favor, dime que no acaba de atraparme mirando sus tetas otra vez…_

El Sr. Banner finalmente hizo algo bien y llamó la atención de la clase antes de que pudiera estallar en sudor. Dejé que mi mente vagara. Seguí dedicándole miradas furtivas a Bella, cada parte de Bella. Una o dos veces miró en mi dirección, ¿yo también le gustaba? Me sorprendió lo mucho que deseaba que ella correspondiera mis sentimientos. Pero ciertamente que esto solamente se relacionaba con el hecho de que yo quería tener sexo con ella, ¿no? Por fortuna, finalmente sentí como si estuviera domando al monstruo, aunque lo cierto era que no podía esperar para volver a mi baño. La visión de ese sujetador de encaje azul casi me había…

Cuando nos dejaron ir, Newton corrió para escoltar a Bella a su siguiente clase, dedicándome una mirada desdeñosa en el proceso. El monstruo le gruñó. Imbécil. Ella estaba tan fuera de su alcance que ni siquiera era gracioso. Dudaba que él pudiera entender la mitad de lo que ella decía. A Bella no podía gustarle realmente, ¿o sí? El pensamiento de él viéndola en ese sujetador azul me enfureció. También esa fue una nueva vivencia para mí. ¿Por qué me sentía de esta manera?

Cuando llegamos a casa después de la escuela, me fui a mi habitación. Siempre había pasado mucho tiempo solo, así que el hecho de que apenas saliera de éste no despertaba ningún comentario. Cerré mi puerta y me senté en el sofá, reflexionando sobre el día.

Realmente no entendía todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que tenía un enamoramiento_**[1]**_ con Bella Swan. Ella era… perfecta. Cuando me senté en el sofá, no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos e imaginarla sentada arriba de mí, a horcajadas en mis piernas. Quería ver ese sexy sujetador otra vez. Me sonrió tímidamente y levantó su camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Era el tono de zafiro más bonito y su piel blanca nacarada parecía resplandecer bajo el encaje. Quería que continuara desvistiéndose para mí, que se me ofreciera. Juguetonamente, deslizó hacia abajo primero un tirante y luego el otro, y sacó sus brazos antes de inclinarse hacia mí, sus brazos presionaban los lados de sus pechos hasta casi desbordarse de las copas de su sujetador. Me lamí los labios en anticipación y mi respiración se aceleró. Sus manos se movieron a su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador, sus pechos sobresaliendo tentadoramente hacia mi cara al tiempo que ella se arqueaba hacia adelante. Rápidamente, llevó sus brazos a los costados de nuevo, de modo que su sujetador estaba colgando de una súplica. Ella se movió de un lado a otro un poco y la gravedad hizo el resto, exhibiendo sus fabulosos pechos a mis ojos hambrientos. Gemí audiblemente.

Entonces Bella hizo la cosa más maravillosa. Elevó sus manos hasta detrás de su cabeza y arqueó la espalda, dejando a mis ojos agasajarse sin obstáculo sobre su glorioso torso. Arrancó la liga de su cola de caballo y dejó caer su cabello hacia adelante. Fue la cosa más sexy que hubiera visto jamás… ejem, imaginado. Después de un momento, bajó las manos, arrastrándolas a lo largo de sus costados antes de dejarlas regresar arriba, acariciando su abdomen. La mirada en sus ojos me dijo qué tan fervientemente deseaba que fueran mis manos rozando su piel de terciopelo. Ahuecó un amplio pecho en cada mano y me miró de modo suplicante, desesperada porque la chupara. No pude esperar más. Desde detrás de mis ojos cerrados, traté de fingir que era Bella desabotonando mi camisa y quitándola del camino. Imaginé sus hábiles dedos desabrochando el botón de mis jeans y bajando la cremallera lentamente. Era su mano la que había alcanzado y liberado mi polla palpitante de los incómodos confines de mis pantalones y comenzado a acariciar despacio su longitud, usando la humedad que se había filtrado de la punta para facilitar la fricción.

Bella se alzó lo suficiente para despojarse del resto de sus prendas. Su cuerpo era perfección en mi mente, y se detuvo por un momento permitiéndome admirarla. Con la tensión acumulándose dentro de mí, volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, alineándose ella misma grácilmente antes de conducirme a su interior, bajando a su manera por mi eje. Grité de placer.

Observé con febril placer mientras me montaba, sus preciosos pechos rebotando al tiempo que impulsaba mi polla dentro de su apretada humedad. A Bella obviamente le encantaba la posición, se estaba moviendo más rápido. Mientras la visualizaba llegando a su clímax, echó la cabeza para atrás, emitiendo un gemido fuerte y extático. Mi respiración se frenó y un momento después, mi liberación se derramó sobre mi pecho al tiempo que emitía sonidos salvajes de placer. Me llevó unos minutos tranquilizarme antes de dirigirme al baño para limpiarme. No pude evitar notar la sonrisa boba en mi cara cuando me miré en el espejo. Sin lugar a dudas, ese fue el mejor sexo que jamás había tenido. Me estaba volviendo realmente bueno en esto.

Pasé algo de tiempo con mi familia después de la cena, pero declaré fatiga para subir temprano. El hecho era que no podía esperar por repetir la sesión. Esta vez usé loción para intensificar la vivencia y después dormí como tronco.

Había nevado durante la noche. Todo mundo parecía estar teniendo cuidado adicional en conducir en el estacionamiento de la escuela. De inmediato vi a Bella y sentí la inevitable agitación de deseo. Estaba parada detrás de una vieja pickup roja mirando algo hacia abajo. ¿En serio conducía esa cosa espantosa? Me estacioné a unos cuantos espacios y decidí ir a hablar con ella. El Plan RBS era cosa del pasado, y tal vez constituía la idea más estúpida que jamás había tenido.

A medida que me acercaba a Bella por detrás, mi atención fue atraída por una camioneta azul patinando en su dirección. Ella no lo había notado todavía. Al tiempo que su cabeza se levantaba y un sonido de horror se le escapaba, la agarré y tiré de ella hacia atrás hacia el costado de su pickup. Nuestro impulso fue demasiado como para impedir nuestra caída, y Bella aterrizó arriba de mí, mientras mi aliento era expulsado con un fuerte zumbido.

Después de un momento, traté de evaluar el daño.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —pregunté ansiosamente.

—Sí, creo que sí, Edward —respondió sin aliento.

Alguien gritó que nos quedáramos quietos. Fue ahí cuando fui consciente de la posición en que estaba. Mi espalda estaba acuñada contra uno de los neumáticos del pickup de Bella. Un brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de la delicada cintura de Bella, mi mano descansaba justo arriba de la curva de su cadera. Mi otro brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo y mi mano izquierda estaba agarrando firmemente el seno derecho de Bella. Acostado en mi antebrazo izquierdo, era incapaz de mover esa mano, aunque traté de relajar mis dedos. _Oh Dios mío, ¿era ese su pezón poniéndose erecto debajo de mi palma mientras estábamos tendidos en el frío pavimento?_ Ella estaba recostada entre mis piernas con su precioso trasero acuñado contra mi entrepierna. La enfermera de la escuela había llegado y estaba advirtiéndonos en voz alta que no nos moviéramos. _No eso, cualquier cosa menos eso._

La situación estaba más allá de ser mi peor pesadilla. Estaba atrapado en un íntimo abrazamiento con la mujer con la que había estado fantaseando casi sin parar alrededor de los últimos cinco días. El monstruo rugió de júbilo, me estaba poniendo completamente erecto e incluso si Bella fuera ciega, sorda y muda como un poste, no podía haberse no dado cuenta del bulto creciente y pulsante debajo de su trasero.

Bella alzó su cabeza para hablar con la enfermera y sin darse cuenta se movió contra mí. Un pequeño sonido de dolor se me escapó, atrayendo su atención.

—Edward, ¿estás bien? —preguntó. Su cuerpo tembló con el frío, vibrando contra mí, y me contuve el sollozo de necesidad que amenazaba con emerger como respuesta.

—Creo que Bella está más en peligro de contraer hipotermia que de cualquier herida —le anuncié a la enfermera, quien salió corriendo para traer una manta. Quité mi brazo derecho de la cintura de Bella y la aparté de mí cuidadosamente, esperando que nadie más notara mi condición. No es que importara, la noticia estaría rondando la escuela como reguero de pólvora tan pronto como Bella se lo dijera a Jessica o alguno de sus otros amigos. Les encantaría eso, el arrogante e intocable Edward Cullen, quien había desairado a todas las mujeres de la escuela, incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo, se viera visiblemente excitado sólo por estar cerca de una chica.

Cuando el personal de EMS_**[2]**_ llegó, les dije que Bella se había golpeado la cabeza cuando habíamos aterrizado. Era apenas la verdad —su cabeza había golpeado mi brazo—, pero estaba realmente esperanzado que la confundiría lo suficiente como para que se cuestionara su propio juicio. Me jugué la carta "hijo del Dr. Cullen" y viajé en la parte delantera de la ambulancia. A medida que repetía la escena una y otra vez en mi cabeza camino al hospital, las sensaciones de mortificación se acrecentaban. Para el siguiente día, estaba seguro de que sería el hazmerreír de la Preparatoria de Forks. Todo el mundo sabría mi secreto.

**

* * *

**

N/A: En respuesta a una pregunta, no, en este momento no tengo ninguna intención de cambiar a BPOV. A pesar de que eso funciona en algunas historias, por lo general no me gusta cambiar los puntos de vista, especialmente cuando una historia está escrita en primera persona. En este punto de la historia, pueden contar bastante con el hecho de que Bella se siente de la misma forma que en Crepúsculo. Ella está intrigada por el apuesto y algo misterioso Edward Cullen. Al mismo tiempo, ya que Edward es humano, no hay nada de sobrenatural en él, así que en mi mente eso significa que el factor de intimidación es considerablemente menor.

**

* * *

**

N/T: Okay, ya saben, seguirá siendo EPOV, ¿apoco no es genial? A mí me gusta más su punto de vista.

**¿Saben?, en eso de "Edward Mongol" mi hermana me había dicho que le pusiera "Edward teletón" jejeje. Porque allá en su escuela para chingar a los chicos, les decían "niño teletón" jejeje.**

_**[1] Quiero aclarar eso, cuando Edward que tiene "un enamoramiento con Bella" no quiere decir que está ENAMORADO en el sentido estricto de la palabra, lo sé, no parece tener mucho sentido, pero aquí hay una línea delgada que en la traducción no pude destacar.**_

_**Originalmente dice 'had a crush' que no es lo mismo que decir 'fell in love' o 'be in love'. "Had a crush" en español se refiere más como a un "flechazo", de esos "enamoramientos" que así como llegan se van, ¿si me entienden?**_

_**[2] Aunque en "Crepúsculo" aparece: EMT=Emergency Medical Technician (Técnicos Médicos de la Emergencia).  
Aquí la autora puso: EMS=Emergency Medical Services (Servicios Médicos de Emergencia)**_

**Hasta investigo y todo, jejeje.**

**Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas, comentarios en general, bladu, bladu, bladu… ¡Comenta!**

**¿Merezco review?**

_**Las quiero  
*~Sol~***_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__ Meyer. La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

_**

* * *

**_

SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.

* * *

**N/T: ¡Estoy viva! ¡Gracias a Carlisle y Edward Cullen! :D Mi Eddie se deprimió mucho sin mí, así como yo sin él T_T. Pero es que las vacaciones no dejan…  
Y como dicen por ahí: "Tarde pero sin sueño" jejeje.**

**Sé que aún les debo otro capítulo de este fic, aparte del de VSBE. Y como diría mi santo padre: "Momento, momento, esto va lento" jejeje. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:  
**_**temari7:**_ **Chica, lamento informarte que la autora no está buscando que sea traducido ahorita el fic. Pero tal vez pueda hacerme un espacio y traducirlo aparte y ser enviado a tu mail. Pronto sólo me quedara DM para traducir, así que sería más fácil.  
Besos.**

* * *

***|~Deseo de Medianoche~|*  
*~Capítulo 5~***

* * *

En el hospital, tuve que seguir tranquilizando a Carlisle de que estaba bien. Él sabía que algo estaba mal conmigo, pero era incapaz de confiar en él. Simplemente era demasiado humillante. O sea, ¿qué podía decir? _¿Por favor, ven a casa ahora para que podamos empezar a empacar, todos vamos a tener que dejar el pueblo?_ Eventualmente, me dio las llaves de su auto para que pudiera ir a casa, diciendo que podría irse con un colega.

Esperé lo que pensé era un intervalo suficiente para hacer mi huída del hospital. Mi medida de tiempo no podría haber sido peor. Mientras pasaba los consultorios, Bella Swan apareció.

Seguí andando, pero oí su llamado.

—Edward, por favor, espera —dijo con voz quejumbrosa. Me detuve, pero no me volteé. Ella se movió para pararse frente a mí, pero no podía levantar la vista hacia ella.

—Edward, quiero darte las gracias —dijo Bella con sinceridad—. Probablemente salvaste mi vida.

Mis ojos se dispararon a los de ella, esto no era lo que esperaba. Rechacé mis acciones.

—Actúe precipitadamente, Bella. No creo que la camioneta te hubiera golpeado en absoluto. Yo sólo… sobre reaccioné —estaba teniendo problemas con mirarla a los ojos, y estaba desesperado por escapar.

Tocó mi brazo y di un paso atrás. ¿Por qué se veía herida? Iba a carcajearse de verdad contando la historia en la escuela mañana. Me encogí mientras la visualizaba repitiendo los horribles detalles a su multitud en el almuerzo.

—Me tengo que ir, Bella —dije lacónicamente, alejándome. Salí del hospital y me fui directo a casa, yendo arriba para ocultarme en mi habitación. Tenía que repensar las cosas.

Primero, había experimentado una reacción física sin precedentes hacia Bella. Mi idea inicial, y una completamente válida, había sido descubrir que como persona ella no podía estar a la altura de mis expectativas. Ese plan había fracasado completamente. Era fascinante así como era hermosa. Empezaba a gustarme. Eso había sido otro error. Ahora me había puesto en su poder, el poder para herir así como el poder para humillar. Eso eran dos errores de una. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Necesitaba un nuevo plan…

La solución era obvia.

El nuevo y mejorado plan de Resistencia a Bella Swan era elegante en su simplicidad. Bella Swan simplemente no existía. Ya no admitiría su presencia. No hablaría con ella. Simplemente no estaba ahí. Claro, antes de la completa ejecución del plan, una última paja no podría hacer daño…

Conforme pasó el tiempo, se volvió cada vez más claro que la resistencia era estéril.

Sí, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Aparte de una cabezada cortante en respuesta a su saludo en Biología el siguiente día, me reservé para mí mismo. Bella parecía herida y confundida por alguna razón. Me quedé esperando por los susurros y risas disimuladas en los pasillos. El hecho de que en realidad nunca escuché algo, no hizo nada para disipar mi nerviosismo o mi obligación con el plan para el caso.

Mientras más esfuerzo ponía en ignorar a Bella, parecía que mi cuerpo reaccionaba con la misma intensidad en la dirección opuesta. Sin importar cuántas veces me decía a mí mismo que ella no existía, el monstruo requería regular alimentación. Todas las mañanas en la ducha, me satisfacía yo mismo con mis cada vez más elaboradas fantasías. Cada noche tomaba a Bella en mi mente. Cada vez más seguido, el monstruo ni siquiera podía seguir durante el día sin sustento. A veces, iba a mi auto en la hora del almuerzo y conducía a una carretera aislada para satisfacerme yo mismo. Mi obsesión creció…

Ahora tenía una caballeriza entera de fantasías de "Bella Swan" para elegir. Claro, la escena de seducción de la no-tan-inocente colegiala todavía era una de mis favoritas. Lo había imaginado tan a menudo, que ya no podía ni siquiera ver algo a cuadros sin tener una erección. Pero no quería llevarla a cabo, por lo que había desarrollado una biblioteca entera de erotismo gráfico para suplirlo.

Ahí estaba Bella, sobre sus manos y rodillas al tiempo que la tomaba brutalmente por detrás, mis dedos agarrando su precioso trasero, manteniéndola firme a favor mis apremiantes empujes. A ella realmente le encantaba hacerlo al estilo perrito. Según mi humor, también disfrutaba la versión donde Bella estaba arriba de mí, montándome como una campeona de rodeo. A menudo, ella tenía múltiples orgasmos en esa posición. Particularmente disfrutaba a Bella, desnuda y de rodillas, chupándome con esos fabulosos y llenos labios suyos, mientras yo apretaba y acariciaba sus pechos. Dios, esa era una buena. La variedad era infinitamente fascinante…

Mientras tanto, continuaba pretendiendo que Bella no existía. Bueno, seguía tratando de todos modos. Eso no me detenía de estar híper pendiente de ella en Biología ni de cogérmela con la mirada en cada oportunidad que tenía. _Oh, Dios mío, ¿cuándo esa expresión entró hasta en mi conciencia? Mi cerebro se estaba deteriorando a partir de un nivel de papilla… pronto seré un idiota babeando._

A medida que las semanas pasaban, el dormir también se volvió más difícil para mí. Los pensamientos de Bella me ponían insomne. Y últimamente, había estado teniendo la peor pesadilla recurrente. Había conducido mi Volvo a esa carretera aislada a la hora del almuerzo, necesitando… un momento a solas con Bella. Estaríamos teniendo circo sexo extraño en mi mente, y me entregaría por completo a la fantasía. Mientras me estuviera corriendo, esperma caliente volaría por todas partes mientras gritaba fuertemente cosas como "¡Sí, Bella, fóllame, Bella!" Escucharía golpes en la ventana parcialmente abierta de mi auto. Levantaría la vista para encontrar para encontrar al Jefe Swan mirándome con un expresión asesina en el rostro. A veces me despertaba en ese instante, temblando, pero otras veces incluso estaba en la comisaría, y me estaban imprimiendo las huellas digitales, antes de que volviera a la conciencia, agitado hasta las entrañas.

Con todo, me estaba volviendo un estrago. Mi familia lo notó, por supuesto. Me cansé de que Carlisle y Esme me preguntaran qué me pasaba todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, a veces sospechaba que Esme sabía algo. Finalmente, confíe en Alice.

Una noche ella vino a mi habitación para hablar conmigo. Por suerte, pasé a estar entre "sesiones" con pequeño Eddie. Alice y yo siempre habíamos sido cercanos, si pudiera abrirme con alguien, sería con ella. Ayudó que ella ya parecía tener una muy buena idea de lo que podría ser el problema.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás tan abatido todo el tiempo? —preguntó Alice con preocupación.

—No… no puedo hablar de eso, Alice —respondí incómodamente, incapaz de mirarla.

Vaciló por un momento antes de preguntar.

— ¿Es Bella?

Mi boca se abrió.

—Alice, ¿cómo sabes estas cosas? —pregunté con asombro.

—He visto la forma en que la miras en la cafetería.

—Oh, grandioso, así que todo el mundo sabe que estoy atontado. Perfecto —concluí sarcásticamente.

—No, Edward. Sólo yo. Te conozco mejor que nadie —me tranquilizó Alice—. Pero, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no simplemente la invitas a salir?

—No puedo decirte, Alice. Es demasiado embarazoso —admití vergonzosamente.

— ¿Te pilló examinando su cuerpo? —preguntó Alice sin pensarlo mucho.

—Bueno, sí, pero no es eso.

— ¿Te vio mirando sus… pechos? —preocupando con más preocupación.

—Bueno, sí, también eso. Pero tampoco es eso, es mucho peor —ahora estaba de un rojo brillante.

Alice hizo una breve pausa.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Después de que la aparté de la camioneta de Tyler. Verás, ella aterrizó justo encima de mí, y ella es simplemente tan hermosa y su cuerpo es tan, tan… Y la estaba sujetando tan cerca. Y pues, ahora sabes lo peor de todo. Ni siquiera me atrevo a hablar con ella. Alice, ¿tú crees que le haya dicho a alguien? Digo, ¿has oído algo?

—No, Edward, no creo que lo hiciera —declaró Alice con convicción.

— ¿Por qué no? —le pregunté con confusión—. Me puedo imaginar a la mayoría de las chicas estando jubilosas de tener una historia como esa para contar.

—Edward, he llegado a conocer a Bella un poco sólo por sentarme cerca de ella en Inglés. Es una chica muy agradable. Estoy segura de que nunca le diría eso a nadie, especialmente después de que acabas de salvar su vida. O sea, ¿cómo mierda sería eso? —Razonó Alice—. ¿Estás seguro de que siquiera se dio cuenta?

—Oh, sí. No creo que no lo hubiera notado, acostada justo encima de mí. ¿Cómo te sentirías, Alice, si hubieras sido Bella. Pero no conmigo, digo, porque eso sería simplemente enfermizo. Pero con algún chico que apenas conocías?

—Bueno, depende del chico, supongo —respondió Alice—. Si fuera alguien horripilante, sería asqueroso —puso cara de disgusto—. Pero si fuera un buen chico, quien también resultara ser muy bien parecido, y que también acabara de acontecer que salvó mi vida como una especie de superhéroe, creo que estaría bastante halagada. Pero en cualquier caso, naturalmente que no lo difundiría o me burlaría del chico que acaba de salvarme de quedar aplastada por otro vehículo. Y tampoco lo haría Bella. Además, sabes qué, ya habrías oído hablar sobre ello. Así que, sólo habla con ella, Edward.

—No lo sé, Alice. He sido muy grosero con ella. Probablemente ahora me odia.

—Bueno, nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes. Ya eres miserable, ¿cuán peor podría ponerse?

Asentí pensativamente mientras Alice se despedía. Era útil tener un punto de vista femenino de la situación. Quizás no era tan malo como había pensado.

Por supuesto, realmente me había empujado en un agujero desde entonces por no hablar con ella. No estaba seguro que supiera como obrar para salir de esto. Sin embargo, tal vez podría tratar…

Todos los días iba a la escuela diciéndome que hoy hablaría con Bella. Pero no me animaba a hacerlo. Había esperado demasiado tiempo, habían pasado semanas desde que siquiera hubiera reconocido su existencia. Había sido un grandísimo idiota. Me había avergonzado demasiado yo mismo. Así que en clase continué sentándome en silencio junto a Bella. Y mis fantasías evolucionaron.

Inexplicablemente, la naturaleza de mis anhelos había cambiado. Ahora me encontraba haciéndole el amor a Bella. No había otra forma de describirlo. En mis imaginaciones, era tierno y suave. Nos lo tomábamos despacio, nuestras ropas desaparecían sin prisa, una pieza a la vez. Cada beso, cada caricia, me dejaban sin aliento. Lujuria bruta no tenía nada que ver con este escenario, el cual estaba lleno de pasión mutua, atención y deseo tan fuerte que apenas podía ser soportado. Estas eran las imágenes que estaban comenzando a consumirme. Estaba recostado encima de Bella, ambos completamente vestidos. Mis besos eran lentos y tiernos, pero aún contenían una sensación de desesperación en ellos. Estaba totalmente excitado, pero no me importaba que ella lo supiera, quería que comprendiera lo mucho que sufría por ella. Envolvería sus piernas alrededor mío, mostrándome su completa disposición a entregárseme. Me presionaría en su centro, y ella se arquearía contra mí en necesidad. Algunas veces sus manos se arrastrarían hacia abajo y me presionarían más cerca de ella. Me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Era… el paraíso.

Eran los tranquilos y amorosos momentos de esta fantasía los que enviaban estremecimientos a través de mí. De vez en cuando me detendría para apartarle el cabello de su cara y la miraría a los ojos. Su mirada de deseo siempre me afectaba tan intensamente. Suavemente besaría sus párpados, sus sienes, los lados de su cara. Su cuello se convertiría un campo de juegos para mí. Me encantaba provocarle tantos sonidos de placer como pudiera. Muchas veces, eso era suficiente. La visión terminaría y suspiraría con satisfacción. Estaba en una confusión total…

Un día me senté en clase de Biología, mirando con desprecio mientras Newton, una vez más, entraba con Bella al aula. Se sentó en el borde de nuestra mesa de trabajo, y comenzó a hablarle sobre algún baile escolar que estaba acercándose. Me encontré concentrándome esmeradamente en la conversación. Aguarda, ¿acababa de preguntarle que si lo invitaría a un baile en donde la chica elige? Audacia absoluta…

Estaba furioso al instante. Mis puños se apretaron en mi regazo mientras esperaba con impaciencia escuchar la respuesta de Bella. Exhalé de alivio cuando oí su contestación.

—Lo siento, Mike. No voy a ir al baile. Tengo otros planes esa noche.

Se alejó, abatido, y yo me regocijé. Oí suspirar a Bella. ¿Parecía irritada por él? ¿Qué otros planes tenía? ¿Estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Podría enloquecer aún más?

Durante toda la clase me perdí en pensamientos agitados. Finalmente, identifiqué qué era lo que había estado sintiendo. Estaba celoso de Mike Newton. Así de simple. No lo quería en ningún lugar cerca de Bella, nunca. La deseaba para mí, tenerla toda para mí. Y tampoco era sólo por un polvo. Eso no explicaría los sentimientos de celos y posesividad que estaba experimentando. Tampoco explicaría por qué mis fantasías sobre ella habían cambiado de follarla impasiblemente a desearla de una manera que sólo podría ser descrita como una noche de bodas. Evidentemente, en verdad, en verdad me gustaba, ¿pero era más que eso? Me senté allí, entre aturdidora comprensión.

La clase estaba finalizando. Bella estaba empacando sus cosas. Se estaba yendo.

—Bella —llamé. ¿Por qué era maravilloso sólo decir su nombre?

Miró en mi dirección, con la sorpresa escrita por todo su rostro. No era la única que estaba sorprendida. De pronto me di cuenta que tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que iba a decirle.

**

* * *

**

N/T:

**Okay, aún falta el otro capi. ¡AÚN NO LO TENGO! Pero primero traduciré el de VSBE. No podré irme tan rápido como normalmente lo hago porque si no me quedo sin lap T_T**

**¡Déjenme un review!, ¿sí?**

_**Las quiero  
*~Sol~***_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

_**SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.**_

* * *

***|~Deseo de Medianoche~|*  
*~Capítulo 6~***

* * *

Luciendo cual proverbial ciervo atrapado por faros, Bella esperó a que yo dijera algo. _¿Por qué había dicho su nombre? ¿En dónde estaba mi cerebro? ¡Otra vez estás pensando con la cabeza equivocada, Edward!_

Dije la única cosa que pude pensar:

—Lo siento, Bella.

Miró hacia abajo antes de preguntar en voz baja:

— ¿Sientes qué, Edward?

_Lo siento por ser tan verga, Bella. O por tener semejante verga. Sea cual sea._

Me aclaré la garganta y añadí más formalmente:

—He sido muy grosero, Bella. No has hecho nada para merecer eso. Te pido disculpas.

Para mi consternación, ella parecía un poco indiferente.

—No estás bajo ninguna obligación de ser amable conmigo, Edward. No tenemos que ser amigos —con eso, se fue, dejándome con la boca abierta.

De acuerdo, eso fue… horrible. Supongo que podría haber sido peor, pudo haberme escupido o algo así. Pero claro estaba que había cometido otro gran error. Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello con frustración. Tenía que arreglar esto.

Me fui a mi próxima clase ofuscado y salí de ésta de la misma manera. No estaba atrapado por lujuria esta vez, era miedo lo que había perseguido mis pasos hoy. Miedo y lujuria, esos parecían ser los sentimientos que experimentaba más. _Miedo y lujuria vienen a Forks_, mi vida sonaba como telenovela barata.

Pasé la terrible camioneta de Bella camino a mi coche. Estaba hablando con Eric Yorkie. Mis oídos se aguzaron y desaceleré mi paso, tratando de no ser demasiado obvio. ¡Jesucristo, le estaba pidiendo ir al baile también! ¡Maldito Eric Yorkie! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que los nerds podían bailar! En serio, él hacía que Bill Gates pareciera Johnny Depp. A Bella no podía gustarle, ¿verdad? El alivio me golpeó por segunda vez ese día cuando me di cuenta de que también lo estaba rechazando. Tampoco pude evitar advertir que ella estaba siendo más amable con él de lo que había sido conmigo, aunque sin duda, yo era merecedor de su desprecio.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que me olvidé de mis hermanos. Empecé a sacar mi auto del sitio antes de darme cuenta que estaba a punto de irme sin ellos. Me volví para mirar alrededor para ver si estaban en algún lugar cerca para poder evitar tener que retroceder y parecer aún más estúpido. Mis ojos alcanzaron el espejo retrovisor y me di cuenta que ahora estaba deteniendo el tráfico y, por supuesto, la camioneta de Bella estaba justo detrás de mi Volvo. Probablemente pensaba que hacía esto a propósito para fastidiarla. Estaba a punto de retroceder al espacio de estacionamiento cuando reparé en Tyler Crowley, esperando en su nuevo coche detrás de la camioneta de Bella. Mientras deliberaba qué hacer, vi a Tyler salir de su coche y dirigirse a la camioneta de Bella, tocando a su ventana. Rápidamente bajé la mía también, con la esperanza de oírlo.

¡Jodidamente increíble! Ahora Tyler, el tipo que casi había matado a Bella con su camioneta, la estaba invitando al baile. Y como un completo gilipollas, acababa de darle la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo por ociar aquí en mi coche. Me sentí como golpearme la cabeza contra el volante. Creo que tendría que, si no hubiera escuchado a Tyler gritar "Todavía tenemos el baile de fin de cursos", mientras se alejaba de su camioneta. Aparentemente, también lo había rechazado. Me sobresalté cuando las puertas de mi auto se abrieron, lo que indicaba la llegada de mis hermanos. Miré por el espejo retrovisor una última vez para ver a Bella mirándome fijamente. _Mierda_. Pisé el acelerador y salí disparado de ahí.

Esta insomne esa noche. A pesar de que me había retirado temprano a mi habitación, no podía dormir. Supongo que no ayudó que se trataba de la primera noche desde que conocí a Bella que no tenía la usual cogida antes de ir a la cama. Extrañamente, no estaba de humor. Estaba demasiado consumido con lo tanto que había metido la pata.

Decidí dar una vuelta en mi Volvo. Era una de las cosas que realmente disfrutaba y, por lo general, conseguía relajarme. Conduje sin rumbo hasta que se hizo bastante tarde. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba cansado. Conscientemente o no, con el tiempo, me encontré pasando la casa del Jefe Swan. Desaceleré pero no me detuve. Quiero decir, no me detuve la primera vez. La segunda vez, estacioné mi Volvo a poca distancia de la casa, al lado del bosque colindante con la casa de Bella. Sin pensarlo, salí de mi coche y me adentré una corta distancia entre los árboles, donde podía estar seguro de que estaba bien escondido de cualquier mirada curiosa, pero todavía podía ver la casa.

Por un minuto pensé que estaba soñando, pero cuando miré a la ventana de arriba en el frente de la casa, ahí estaba Bella. Abrió la ventana un poco y salió de mi vista. Un momento más tarde las luces de su habitación se apagaron. No tuve tiempo de obtener una buena visión de ella con las ramas del árbol en el camino, sólo me di cuenta de que estaba usando algo blanco.

Oh, Dios, si tan sólo hubiera una forma de subir a esa ventana y verla. Me imaginé lo que eso sería por un momento, estar en la habitación de Bella mientras dormía. Me pregunté qué se pondría para ir a la cama. Tal vez sólo una vieja camiseta y unas bragas. ¡Y qué si fueran las bragas azules a juego con ese sujetador azul! O tal vez una camiseta desmangada y un par de esos muy pequeños shorts. Luciría tan tentadora vestida así. De pronto me di cuenta de que mi imaginación me estaba fallando cuando se trataba de lo que las chicas usaran para dormir. Tendría que robar el catálogo de Victoria's Secret de Alice cuando llegara a casa y ver lo que se le vería mejor a Bella.

Un repentino pensamiento me golpeó y jadeé en su osadía. ¿Y qué si Bella dormía desnuda? Las chicas hacían eso a veces, ¿no? ¿Y qué si, después de subir a su ventana, la encontraba desnuda? La luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana me proporcionaría suficiente luz para beberme la escena delante de mí. Naturalmente, habría pateado las mantas de su cuerpo mientras dormía, y la encontraría acostada sobre su estómago, con su fabuloso trasero expuesto a mis agasajadores ojos. Mis manos se crisparon por la necesidad de apretar la carne de esas exquisitas curvas.

Sin embargo, su posición cambiaría pronto. Bella se rodaría inquietamente sobre su espalda y me revelaría todos sus gloriosos secretos. Sus pechos estarían desnudos, vulnerables, hambrientos del toque de mi boca, de mi lengua. Sus piernas se separarían lo suficiente para que pudiera ver el misterio de su feminidad. Y diría mi nombre en su sopor mientras soñaba conmigo.

Mi polla llena de sangre palpitaba ahora, recordándome con cada pulso qué tan adolorida se estaba poniendo en los confines de mis jeans. Desabroché mis pantalones y la liberé, exhalando de alivio. Aún así, no había manera de que fuera a estar parado aquí en el bosque masturbándome. Eso era simplemente pavoroso. Sólo me acariciaría unas cuantas veces para mitigar los efectos residuales de mi incomodidad, pero eso era todo.

Veamos… ¿en dónde estaba? Ah, sí, Bella estaba soñando conmigo, llamándome. Estaba bastante seguro de que para ese momento sería incapaz de impedirme tocarla. Me arrodillaría junto a su cama y besaría a mi bella durmiente hasta la conciencia, absorbiendo su paradisíaco olor. Al igual que una película en mi mente, pude verlo reproducirse.

Sus ojos se abren y de pronto se sienta en la cama. Empuña tímidamente una esquina de la sábana entre sus pechos, escondiendo nada de mis ojos, sólo enfatizando su desnudez. Incluso eso dura sólo un momento, antes de dejar caer totalmente la sábana y poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, murmurando suavemente:

—Estaba soñando contigo —al tiempo que me jalaba poniéndome encima de ella en la cama.

La beso suavemente una vez antes de susurrar su nombre. Mis manos, temblando a pesar de tomar ventaja de su desnudez, se portan bien en un comienzo. Empiezo con su rostro, sosteniéndolo suavemente al tiempo que beso sus facciones. Mis labios se mueven a quedarse en su boca, mis besos son lentos y delicados, tentando sus labios con mi lengua. Coloco una línea de pequeños besos de succión en todo su labio superior, los cuales le provocan un profundo gemido a Bella. Por último, dejo que una mano empiece a explorar su cuerpo, todavía evitando sus partes más íntimas, queriendo que su necesidad se construyera de a poco.

La respuesta de Bella es abrumadora. Su cuerpo desnudo se arquea contra el mío, enviando una oleada de exquisitas sensaciones a través de mí. Me sorprendo cuando Bella me aleja un poco, pero entonces comprendo que quiere tener acceso a mi camisa. Me detengo, dejando que sus delicados dedos desabrochen cada botón, mientras mis ojos escudriñan su gloriosa figura, y su pálida piel brillando a la luz de la luna. Le ayudo a quitar mi camisa y su reacción al ver mi pecho expuesto amplifica mi deseo. El saber que ella disfruta mirándome, tocándome, es fantásticamente excitante. Y la sensación de su piel contra la mía es tan increíble que de pronto no puedo tolerar ninguna barrera entre nosotros.

Me paro para quitar el resto de mi ropa, con mis ojos nunca abandonando los de ella. Los brazos de Bella se extienden hacia mí para alentar mi regreso, pero hesito por un momento, queriendo memorizar la maravillosa imagen que ella presenta. Mientras me coloco cuidadosamente sobre Bella, mis labios regresan a su cuello, saboreando el perfume de su piel.

—Bella —susurro apasionadamente—, eres tan hermosa, amor.

Muevo mi atención más abajo, con mi boca buscando su pezón. Bella jadea y se arquea contra mí nuevamente cuando empiezo a tentarlo con mi lengua. Sus manos se entrelazan en mi cabello, atrapando mi cabeza diciéndome más que con todos sus gemidos de placer lo mucho que quiere que persista. Estoy más que feliz de complacer su silenciosa petición, deteniéndome sólo lo suficiente para reemplazar mi lengua con una mano, con mis dedos siguiendo atormentando la extendida punta de ese pecho mientras mi boca busca el otro.

Bella se está volviendo frenética por el deseo. Sus gemidos son casi continuos, interrumpidos solamente por repeticiones de mi nombre. Sus caderas se sacuden instintivamente contra mí, y puedo sentir su humedad contra mi piel. Eso atrae mi atención más abajo, y comienzo a besar mi camino hacia el suave montículo de su sexo. Mis manos acarician la suave piel de sus muslos, suavemente haciendo presión para que sus piernas se abran. Mis pulgares acarician sus labios externos antes de separarlos, concediéndome pleno acceso para tentar los sensibles pliegues con mi lengua.

Su sabor es asombroso, me siento como si nunca fuera a tener suficiente. Paso mi lengua por su clítoris y Bella jadea, empuñando la sábana con sus manos. Asalto el objetivo con renovado vigor, amando cada sonido y movimiento involuntario de placer que provocaba. Mis manos se mueven de vuelta a su cuerpo, llegando a capturar sus pechos. Mientras estrujo su suave piel, frotando mis pulgares simultáneamente en sus dulces pezones, su cuerpo se arquea, se pone rígida por un momento por la liberación, al tiempo que sus jugos fluyen en mi boca. Mis movimientos son suaves mientras ella se relaja y beso su piel suavemente antes de reposicionarme de modo que pueda tenerla en mis brazos. Esconde su rostro en mi cuello y yo acaricio su cabello.

—Edward —susurra Bella—, te quiero dentro de mí.

Difícilmente puedo rechazar tal invitación. Entro en ella lentamente, su estrechez apenas acomodándose a mi virilidad llena de sangre. No puede haber mejor sensación en el mundo que estar dentro de Bella. Trato de tomármelo con calma, pero estoy perdiendo la batalla por el control. Mi empuje se vuelve más insistente, y me doy cuenta de que no podré aguantar por mucho. Al tiempo que la violencia de mi orgasmo me sacude, puedo sentir el interior de Bella apretándose a mi alrededor…

La comprensión me golpeó entonces. En la película dentro de mi cabeza, estaba en éxtasis vertiendo mi semen dentro de ella, mientras que ella temblaba con las secuelas de su propio orgasmo. En realidad, estaba inseminando el tronco de un árbol en el bosque cerca de su casa. Mi gemido de liberación se convirtió en uno de desesperación. Verdaderamente había alcanzado las cumbres, o las profundidades, de la degradación.

También poco a poco tomé conciencia de ciertos sonidos procedentes de varias direcciones detrás de mí. El miedo me atacó. Había casi con toda seguridad animales peligrosos en el bosque, osos tal vez, linces quizás. Sería sólo mi suerte si las autoridades, incluyendo al Jefe Swan, iban y encontraban mi cuerpo recostado en el bosque cerca de su casa, con mi garganta quebrada y mi polla todavía en mi mano. Me acomodé la ropa y salí de allí.

Mientras conducía a casa, juré que no iba a masturbarme así de nuevo. Me refiero al exterior. Al menos no fuera de mi coche.

Mientras yacía en la cama, también llegó una decisión. Conseguiría gustarle a Bella Swan. E iba a invitarla a salir mañana. Era un bien parecido, inteligente y encantador joven. Puedo manejar esto.

Cuando entré en el estacionamiento en la escuela a la mañana siguiente, noté la camioneta de Bella justo detrás de mí. Estratégicamente hice caso omiso del primer espacio libre, estacionándome unos lugares más allá. Vi que Bella entraba en el espacio que deliberadamente había pasado.

Dejé que mis hermanos se alejaran mientras yo perdía el tiempo por un minuto. Mientras Alice se iba, se volvió y me guiñó un ojo. No tonto, ella. Me paseé por la camioneta de Bella y la encontré parada junto a la puerta.

—Buenos días, Bella —dije alegremente.

Se sobresaltó un poco y dejó caer su llave en un charco.

—Me espantaste —dijo con tono acusador.

Ambos nos agachamos al mismo tiempo para recoger la llave y terminamos golpeándonos la cabeza una con la otra. ¿Podría yo ser más suave?

Traté de disculparme, pero Bella sólo ser rió, agarrándose la frente. Quería besársela mejor.

—De acuerdo, ya que es tu culpa, tú la recoges —dijo con una sonrisa.

Recuperé su llave y la coloqué en su palma abierta. Era la primera vez en semanas que me sonreía, y estaba en trance. Me quedé ahí, mirándola fijamente, con lo que debe haber sido una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. La sonrisa de Bella se desdibujó, pero continuó mirándome. Finalmente, sacudió su cabeza y dijo:

—Vamos a llegar tarde.

Igualé sus pasos y caminé hacia el edificio con ella. Estábamos casi en la puerta en el momento en que había acopiado el valor suficiente para preguntarle.

— ¿Bella? —se detuvo para mirarme.

— ¿Sí, Edward? —el sonido de ella diciendo mi nombre envió un estremecimiento a mis ya agitadas tripas.

—Me gustaría… este… ¿considerarías… ir a una cita conmigo?

Realmente se veía sorprendida ante eso, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, Edward? —preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

Estaba confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues —rió—, ¿me refiero a cuándo y dónde?, los datos básicos, ya sabes —me estaba hablando como si fuera un idiota.

_Mierda. Mierdamierdamierda_. Era un idiota. Obviamente no había pensado en esto muy bien. Desde luego, debería de haber tenido alguna fecha específica en mente antes de preguntarle. ¿Por qué no había discutido esto con Alice?

—Pues, podríamos hacer lo que quieras, Bella —ideé.

—Lo siento, Edward, eso no es lo suficientemente bueno —dijo en broma.

— ¿Quieres decir que no saldrás conmigo? —pregunté con desaliento. Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta.

—Lo que quiero decir es, que averigües a lo que me estás invitando y cuándo quieres hacerlo, y me preguntas de nuevo. Entonces, te daré una respuesta —se fue con una sonrisa, antes de salir corriendo a su primera clase.

**

* * *

**

N/T: Okay, mucho tiempo depués del esperado. Culpo al universo que se confabuló en mi contra, jejeje.

**Ahora esperaré que sean buenas y dejen review… **

…**porque si no dejan, no publico hasta dentro de un mes.**

**.**

**Ay, no se crean, sólo dejen review, no sean malitas.**

_**Y tú que me estás comenzando a leer, ¡y mis reviews de los capítulos pasados! (?)**_

**Dejo de delirar y les mando besos a donde sea que se encuentren.**

**.**

_**Con amor,  
*~Sol~***_

_¡Ay, qué bonito se oyó!_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

_**SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.**_

**

* * *

**

N/T: Okay, chicas, ¡Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de nuestro Edward Masturbín!

* * *

***|~Deseo de Medianoche~|*  
*~Capítulo 7~***

* * *

Me senté en clase sumamente preocupado por mi último fracaso con Bella. ¿Podría alguna vez hacer algo bien? Simplemente estaba tan desesperado por estar y pasar tiempo con ella. Realmente no me importaba cuándo ni dónde. Pero por supuesto, eso no parecía ser un evidente requisito previo para llevar a alguien a una cita. Mi falta de experiencia con chicas estaba dicha.

Sin embargo, no me había rechazado por completo. Y me había sonreído. Quizás, sólo me estaba haciendo ilusiones, pero estaba casi seguro de que había existido un "momento" ahí, de pie junto a la camioneta, cuando nos estábamos mirando el uno al otro. Pequeñas pero significativas victorias, me aseguré.

Estuve tentado a tratar de encontrar a Bella en el almuerzo y convencerla de que se sentara conmigo. Sin embargo, era claro que yo no estaba listo. Si ni siquiera podía manejar invitarla a salir, probablemente no podría mantener una conversación coherente. Necesitaba otro plan. Tanto la "Fase I" como la "Fase II" del "Plan RBS" habían sido unos completos fracasos. Ahora necesitaba idear el "Plan de Atracción a Bella Swan"; el "Plan ABS". Tal vez el "Plan Ganar a Bella Swan"; el "Plan GBS". _¡Deja de sobre-pensar las cosas, Edward!_ El "Plan Bella Swan", eso es.

Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas. Me fui en mi carro a la hora del almuerzo, conduciendo a mi carretera desierta favorita. Comencé a meditar sobre las posibilidades de todos los lugares tradicionales para citas. Estaba el cine, pero no podríamos llegar a conocernos de verdad el uno al otro de esa manera. Ir a cenar era una posibilidad, pero eso podría ser incómodo, el mirarnos fijamente el uno al otro por sobre una mesa en un atestado restaurante. Podría sólo llevar a Bella a mi casa, pero eso parecía un poco demasiado íntimo para una primera cita. Me pasé al cuándo. Mi familia y yo estaríamos fuera del pueblo por los días próximos, así que este fin de semana era una oportunidad. Eso dejaba una noche de semana, o sábado durante el día, ya que aparentemente Bella estaba ocupada la noche del sábado.

Me gustó la idea de ver a Bella el sábado durante el día. Si éste era medianamente decente, podíamos pasar nuestro tiempo al aire libre en algún lugar tranquilo y aislado. Y eso me dio una idea…

Sintiéndome satisfecho, me recompensé yo mismo con una rápida paja antes de devolverme a la escuela. Después de todo, necesitaba estar… calmo si iba a volver a hablar con Bella en Biología. Fui a nuestro salón de clases y aguardé impacientemente su llegada.

Newton la escoltó adentro, como siempre. Estaba determinado a hacer algo respecto a eso. Una vez que hubiera ejecutado con éxito el Plan BS… er, el Plan Bella Swan, ya no estaría escoltándola por la escuela o ni en ningún otro lado.

Cuando Bella se sentó junto a mí, me volví para saludarla con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, el Sr. Banner entró empujando un carrito. Parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo mientras anunciaba que disecaríamos ranas en clase ese día.

Tomó un contenedor del carrito y lo abrió. El olor a formaldehído comenzó a inundar el salón de clases. El hedor se hizo notablemente más fuerte cuando el Sr. Banner repartió más de los contenedores.

A medida que se aproximaba a nuestra mesa de trabajo, Bella parecía ponerse más frenética. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y se veía extremadamente angustiada. El Sr. Banner se dirigió hacia ella.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—No, es el olor Sr. Banner —se ahogó—. Me marea.

— ¿Alguien puede llevar a Bella con la enfermera, por favor? —preguntó el Sr. Banner. Parecía infausto de que su encantadora sorpresa no estaba siendo bien admitida por todos.

Newton saltó como una _caja de resorte_**[1]**, ofreciéndose a ayudar. _Sobre mi cadáver…_ no dije ni una palabra, pero cuando Bella se levantó con piernas temblorosas la cargué en brazos y salí del salón de clase, dedicándole a Newton la mirada más presumida que pude dirigirle en el camino. _¡Vete a la mierda, gilipollas!_

Al principio, Bella estaba demasiado miserable como para oponerse. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y pensé que moriría con satisfacción. Podía sentir un pecho apretado contra mi pecho y la sujeté más cerca de mí. Estaba tan tentado a besarle la parte superior de su cabeza mientras ésta descansaba en mi hombro. Cuando empujé y crucé las puertas hacia el exterior, Bella volvió a la vida.

—Edward, puedes bajarme ahora, sólo necesito algo de aire fresco —jadeó.

Estaba renuente. Era maravilloso tenerla en mis brazos de esta forma; un sueño hecho realidad. Un sueño húmedo hecho realidad. Innumerables ensueños y fantasías se volvieron realidad. Sin embargo, era un caballero, así que cumplí su petición.

Suavemente liberé sus piernas para que pudiera pararse, pero continué sujetándola contra mí, sólo para asegurarme de que podía equilibrarse por su cuenta, ustedes saben. ¡Y no se apartó de mí! Se apoyó contra mi cuerpo, con su cabeza reposando en mi pecho, y sus manos agarrando mis bíceps. Yo en serio que no los flexionaba mucho.

Me atreví a acariciarle el cabello. Parecía una cosa apropiadamente reconfortante de hacer.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? —le pregunté con preocupación. _¡Por favor, di que te sientes como una mierda para que pueda continuar abrazándote de esta forma!_

—Sólo un poco mareada —respondió débilmente.

El hijo de doctor se hizo cargo. Mandé con autoridad.

—Deberías sentarte y poner tu cabeza entre las piernas —_O puedo poner mi cabeza entre tus piernas…_

Encontré una parte relativamente seca de las escaleras en donde estábamos parados y le ayudé a Bella a sentarse. Sin embargo, no la solté, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante y respiraba hondamente. Me senté allí pacientemente, tratando de figurar otra razón de por la que debería de tomarla en brazos otra vez. _Me ñangoté aquí_, admitió el monstruo.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —pregunté después de más o menos un minuto.

Lentamente se enderezó, respiró hondo de nuevo, y me dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa.

—No, no estoy bien —admitió—. Me siento como una idiota.

—No seas absurda, Bella —añadí. _Conoce al prototipo de la idiotez_—. ¿Qué pasó para que te marearas?

— ¡Ugh! Es ese olor, ¡ese horrible olor! Tuve que disecar un cerdo fetal en mi clase de Biología en Phoenix. Trabajamos en eso diario por dos semanas. Para el término de ese tiempo, apenas podía tolerarlo. Creo que es la primera vez que he olido formaldehído desde entonces. Sólo se trajo todo devuelta —se calló con un escalofrío.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —pregunté en voz baja. _Si no, estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en algunas formas de ayudarte a sentirte mejor…_

—Sí, mucho. Gracias, Edward —me miró directamente por primera vez y luego se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté simpáticamente.

—Es vergonzoso —admitió—, me sacaste de la clase cargando.

_¡Sí, y fue el momento más maravilloso de mi vida!_

—Estabas mareada, Bella. No hay de qué avergonzarse —_Y yo sé de vergüenza…_

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —Bella soltó una risa cansada—. Todavía quedan 50 minutos de clase, y no puedo volver allí.

— ¿Por qué no te llevo a casa? —pregunté, tratando de esconder mi emoción. Estaba abrumado con pensamientos de cargar a Bella por las escaleras en su casa y conseguir entrar en su habitación. Desde luego, no necesitaría que la cargaran para entonces, a menos de que pudiera encontrar un poco más de formaldehído. Rápidamente rechacé la sugerencia del monstruo de esconder una rana en vinagre en mi mochila. Aún así, quizás ella necesitaría algo de ayuda…

—Voy a buscar nuestras cosas. Espera aquí —mandé.

Ella asintió con agradecimiento.

Un momento después regresé con nuestras dos mochilas y chaquetas. Bella estaba preocupada por irse de la escuela sin haber visto a la enfermera.

—No te preocupes —le aseguré—. Sé cómo manejar a la Sra. Cope para una ausencia justificada.

Cargué nuestras dos mochilas colgadas de un hombro y extendí una mano para ayudarle a Bella a pararse. Enferma como un perro, seguía viéndose increíblemente hermosa. Puse una mano alrededor de su cintura para asistirla hacia mi coche. Simplemente se sentía tan genial teniéndola pegada contra mí.

Cuando abrí la puerta del mi Volvo y le ayudé a entrar a Bella, se volvió hacia mí alarmada.

—Aguarda, ¿cómo voy a venir a la escuela mañana si dejamos aquí mi camioneta? —se veía tan adorable cuando estaba confundida, justo como en mi fantasía de seducción de la colegiala. Ahh, los buenos tiempos; en mi cabeza, de cualquier manera. _¡Compórtate pequeño Eddie!_

—Le permitiré a Alice conducir tu camioneta a casa y yo la seguiré. Estaría encantado de recogerte para ir a la escuela en la mañana, pero estamos empezando el fin de semana antes, así que para mañana no estaré aquí—admití.

— ¿Estás seguro? Eso parece como un montón de problemas.

Le aseguré que no lo era.

—Oh, gracias —aceptó Bella felizmente, entregándome las llaves.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella, nos sentamos en el auto y charlamos por un rato. Finalmente, reuní el valor para volver a hacer mi propuesta de una cita.

Estaba tan nervioso.

—Bella, he pensado acerca de lo que dijiste cuando te invité a salir esta mañana. Tenías razón, desde luego. Debí de haberlo pensado mejor. Supongo que simplemente estaba ansioso de pasar tiempo contigo, de llegar a conocerte mejor —_De llegar a conocerte mejor en el sentido bíblico, eso es…_

—De todas formas —continué—, me estaba preguntando si estabas libres de este al otro sábado. Pensé que si es un buen día, podríamos ir juntos de picnic —_Sé lo que me gustaría comer._

—Hmm. De este al otro sábado… —cogitó Bella.

—Sí, ya sabes, ¿el día del baile escolar?

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Sí, difícilmente podría olvidar eso —sacudió su cabeza como con incredulidad.

Rápidamente añadí:

—Sugeriría una fecha anterior, pero como ya mencioné mi familia y yo estaremos saliendo del pueblo mañana por la tarde y no volveremos hasta en algún momento del martes.

¿Lo imaginé, o se veía decepcionada?, ¿estaba triste porque me iba?, ¿me extrañaría?, ¿pensaría en mí?, ¿podría yo ser aún más inseguro? _Oh, por el amor de Dios, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo…_

— ¿Adónde van? —preguntó Bella.

—Estaremos en San Francisco el fin de semana. Esme, mi mamá, ama vivir en un pueblo pequeño, pero sólo si puede ir la gran ciudad una vez al mes más o menos, para mantenerse cuerda. A veces, sólo van mis padres, pero esta vez vamos todos.

—Eso suena maravilloso —suspiró Bella.

_Sería el paraíso si sólo fuéramos nosotros dos…_

— ¿Qué harás allá? —preguntó Bella con envidia.

—Pues, las mujeres irán de compras, como siempre. No estoy muy seguro de lo que los otros han planeado, aunque Emmett le gusta pescar en alta mar, así que es posible que hagamos eso. Generalmente, prefiero pasar mi tiempo en museos.

— ¡Ugh!, ¡qué envidia!, cómo me gustaría estar haciendo eso este fin de semana —admitió Bella.

_Cariño, si estuvieras conmigo, nunca dejaríamos el cuarto de hotel…_

De pronto me di cuenta de que no había respondido a mi invitación. Volví a hacerla ansiosamente.

—Y, sobre ese picnic… sé que no es muy glamuroso. ¿Tal vez hay algo más que te gustaría hacer? —_¿cómo joderme los sesos?_

—Oh, Edward, lo lamento —_Uh-oh_—. Me dejé llevar tanto pensando en tu fin de semana. Sí, por supuesto, me encantaría ir de picnic contigo. Es una gran idea. Es realmente dulce —me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

_Ese soy yo, dulce hasta la médula._

Una gran sonrisa involuntaria dominó mis facciones. El monstruo estaba dando volteretas.

—Grandioso. Gracias, Bella. Realmente estoy muy entusiasmado —¿estaba exagerando? Quería ella que supiera que eso era importante para mí.

Su sonrisa de respuesta fue igual de ancha.

—Gracias por preguntarme —dijo suavemente, antes de bajar los ojos. _Oh, tan tímida, tan inocente_, rió el monstruo alegremente.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado para el fin de semana? —le pregunté cortésmente.

—Aunque no lo creas, he aceptado ir a La Push con un grupo de amigos. Aún no puedo creer que aquí la gente vaya a la playa con este tipo clima —añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Quiénes van? —pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz llana.

—Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric y Jessica, junto con algunos otros —respondió Bella.

Ahora estaba apretando los dientes. Un autobús lleno de chicos; todos los cuales habían invitado a salir a Bella, eran sus acompañantes a la playa. Ahora un largo fin de semana en San Francisco parecía una verdadera tortura.

— ¿Supongo que ahora tienes que ir a recoger a tus hermanos y hermanas? —preguntó.

¡Santísima mierda!, casi los olvido de nuevo. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que sólo tenía diez minutos para volver a la escuela a tiempo. Y todavía tenía que hablar con la Sra. Cope por lo de las excusas. Salté del auto y le abrí la puerta a Bella. Murmuró un rápido gracias y me dedicó otra sonrisa agradecida. _¡Buen movimiento, Edward!_

Observé a Bella entrar a su casa. Se volvió y me dijo adiós con la mano. El monstruo y yo estábamos en completo acuerdo: _Dios, tenía un lindo culo…_

Como predije, el fin de semana fue un verdadero infierno. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Bella. Traté de decirme a mí mismo que había seguridad en los números, pero todos y cada uno de los chicos que había mencionado habían coqueteado con ella. ¡Y esos eran los únicos de los que yo sabía! Seguí visualizando a Bella rodeada por chicos de la escuela al tiempo que ellos competían por su atención en La Push. ¿Dejaría ella que alguno de los chicos la tocara? ¿Aceptaría salir con alguno de ellos? No podría aguantarlo.

No ayudó que no pudiera dejar de imaginar lo que sería estar en San Francisco con Bella. Estaba compartiendo un cuarto de hotel con mis hermanos, y cada vez que pensaba acerca de lo increíble que sería tener a Bella atravesada en la cama, levantaba la vista y veía el gordo culo de Emmett.

Además, parecían existir recordatorios en todos lados, por lo menos a mis ojos. Cada vez que veía a una chica con largo cabello castaño volvía a mirar. Aunque sabía que ninguna de ellas podría ser Bella, eso no le impedía a mi corazón latir aceleradamente cuando notaba algún parecido. Aún peor, mientras casualmente hojeaba la revista del hotel, mis ojos se quedaron clavados en un anuncio de una tienda de lencería. La modelo vestía un corsé azul oscuro haciendo que sus pechos sobresalieran de la manera más atractiva, y su aspecto era definitivamente similar al de Bella. Secretamente, arranqué la página de la revista para que pudiera llevármela a casa para… un estudio más a fondo.

Aún más exasperante, no había nada que pudiera hacer para aliviar mi… tensión. No me había dado cuenta que tan adicto me había vuelto en satisfacerme con mis fabulosas fantasías de Bella. Ahora, sin privacidad de ningún tipo, me vi obligado a abandonarlo… no tenía vida sexual para nada, era extremadamente doloroso.

Traté de consolarme con el hecho de que en la siguiente semana, estaríamos juntos. Bella y yo estaríamos completamente a solas en un picnic romántico. El problema fue, que eso sólo dio lugar a más pensamientos impuros, ninguno de los cuales podrían ponerse en práctica con Jasper y Emmett apareciéndose.

Sabía que les estaba poniendo los nervios de punta a todos, pero no parecía poder ayudarme a mí mismo. Entre mi preocupación por todos los lascivos chicos detrás de Bella y mi frustración de ser incapaz de mitigar mi propia lascivia, me sentía miserable. Nunca creí que pensaría de esta manera, pero no podía esperar a llegar a casa, a Forks.

**

* * *

**

N/T:

**[1] Originalmente era "jack-in-the-box" pero esa es la traducción y también está "Caja de sorpresas", lo que sea, son de esas cajitas en dónde sale un pinche mono todo marihuano atado en un resorte.  
**_***Perdonen si soy mal hablada, es que un fic me tiene trastornada…**_

**¿Qué les pareció el capi?**

**¡Pobre de nuestro Edward Masturbín! XD**

**¿Review?**

_**Las quiero  
*~Sol~***_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

_**SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.**_

* * *

***|~Deseo de Medianoche~|*  
*~Capítulo 8~***

* * *

Estuve consumido por pensamientos de Bella todo el camino a casa desde San Francisco. No podía esperar para hablar con ella, para verla. Me quedé pensando sobre cómo se había sentido sujetarla contra mí. Aunque no fue por la razón que yo quería, había sido maravilloso. Mis brazos dolían por abrazarla otra vez.

Dicho esto, otras partes de mi cuerpo también estaban adoloridas. Mientras desempacaba, encontré la foto de Bella en ese corsé azul. De acuerdo, en realidad no era Bella, pero si entrecerraba los ojos un poco, _Dios mío…_

Decidí que necesitaba una… ducha después de todo ese viaje. Así que, después de concentrarme en la foto durante unos minutos más, me dirigí al baño. Aquí no había ningún pretexto. Me enjaboné y pensé en Bella en ese corsé azul oscuro. No llevó mucho; eran sus pechos sobresaliendo de aquel milagro de la ingeniería, mirándose como si estuvieran puestos en una bandeja para mi placer, eso me mató. Mientras mentalmente apartaba la tela y hacía un festín en sus pechos, sólo me llevaron unas cuantas caricias más antes de que vertiera mi liberación. Apoyé mi frente contra la pared de la ducha mientras mi respiración se desaceleraba, mis manos se extendieron a cada lado de mi cabeza. Dios mío, la quería a ella.

Ya estaba empezando a ponerme duro otra vez. ¿Era incluso posible desear tanto a esta mujer? No tenía ninguna experiencia con esta clase de cosas. Pero mi privado cuerpo me estaba diciendo que tenía que tener más. Continué con mis caricias. Necesitaba estar dentro de Bella, así que para allá iba. Me vi a mí mismo permaneciendo inmóvil sobre su cuerpo desnudo, la boca de Bella entreabierta y sus párpados aletargados de pasión. Estaba lista para mí y desesperada por la necesidad. Me hundí dentro de ella de un golpe y gemí fuertemente. Me detuve momentáneamente para besar sus labios, para sumergir mi lengua en su boca. Era éxtasis, tanto mi lengua como mi verga introduciéndose furiosamente en Bella. La violencia de mi segundo orgasmo me dejó débil y tembloroso.

Tenía que dejar de pensar de esta manera. Ya no era realmente la forma en que yo quería tenerla, quiero decir, por lo menos no la mayoría del tiempo. Quería ser suave y cariñoso. Pero mi feroz necesidad había anulado mis más tiernos anhelos. Y si no dejaba de obsesionarme con ella y salir de la ducha pronto, iría por otros tres tantos.

Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación para vestirme, me sentía ansioso. Quería hablar con Bella, quería verla. Pensé en conducir a su casa, pero eso parecía muy adelantado. Después de todo, realmente no estábamos saliendo, no todavía, de cualquier manera. Sin embargo, la había extrañado tanto en los últimos días, que necesitaba algún contacto. Decidí que una llamada telefónica sería apropiada.

Miré hacia el número de teléfono de los Swan y marqué impulsivamente. Estaba totalmente desprevenido de lo que sucedió después.

— ¿Diga? —dijo una voz definitivamente masculina.

Mierda, era su padre. Ciertamente, no esperaba que él ya hubiera llegado del trabajo. Me llevó un momento recobrarme.

—Hola, Jefe Swan. Me estaba preguntando si podría hablar con Bella. Habla Edward Cullen —_ya sabe, el chico que acaba de cogerse sin piedad a su desnuda y complaciente hija. Dos veces._

— ¿Edward Cullen? No, Bella no está en casa. Fue a Port Angeles esta tarde para hacer algunas compras. Aún así, le diré que llamaste.

—Gracias, Jefe Swan —dije cortésmente antes de colgar.

Jesucristo, estaba temblando. Ese hombre cargaba una pistola, y si pudiera ver lo que estaba pensando… estoy bastante seguro de que nunca encontrarían mi cuerpo y sospechaba que mis bolas estarían perdidas si lo hacían.

_¡Ánimo, Edward!_, el monstruo me espoleó.

Acopiando mi valor, decidí dar una vuelta en mi Volvo. No fue un accidente que me encontrara yendo en dirección a Port Angeles. Conduje como maníaco y llegué en 40 minutos. Ahora, ¿qué se suponía debía hacer?, ¿empezar a buscar en las tiendas a Bella? _Edward, eres un idiota… un idiota obsesionado… un caliente, obsesionado, idiota masturbador._

Conduje pausadamente por la calle principal de Port Angeles. Unas cuantas veces. De acuerdo, durante media hora. No podía creerlo cuando finalmente vi a una chica con largo cabello castaño, parada en la banqueta hablando con dos hombres. ¿Podría ser Bella? ¿Quiénes eran los hombres?

Desaceleré a marcha lenta mientras la observaba. Estaba seguro de que era Bella, aún cuando no podía ver su rostro desde este ángulo. Algo en su lenguaje corporal sugería que estaba tensa. Parecía estar retrocediendo ligeramente mientras los hombres le hablaban. Eso fue suficiente para mí.

Entré en aparcamiento más cercano en el lado de la calle en donde Bella estaba parada y salí de mi Volvo. Cuando dije su nombre, me miró, primero con sorpresa y luego con alivio. Tomé eso como mi señal. Me dirigí a ella y puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Siento llegar tarde, cariño. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? —gruñí las últimas palabras. Ninguno de estos chicos era menudo y ambos eran mayores que yo, pero creo que el furor que sentía debió de haber salido de mí en oleadas. De hecho, puede que me haya visto algo demente. Ellos retrocedieron, antes de volver al bar más cercano. Solté a Bella a regañadientes y me volví para dirigirme a ella.

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada, y que ellos no fueran tus amigos realmente. Reparé en ti mientras manejaba y parecías… incómoda —_Sí, y sólo me tomó 50 viajes por la calle principal dar contigo…_

Me sentí aliviado cuando le oí decir:

—Gracias, Edward. _Estaba_ incómoda. En realidad estaba comenzando a asustarme un poco, a pesar de que dudo que haya algo de qué preocuparse en un pueblo como este, especialmente cuando aún hay luz.

— ¿Por qué viniste a Port Angeles? —pregunté. Su padre dijo que estaba de compras, pero no estaba cargando ninguna bolsa.

—Estaba buscando una biblioteca —admitió con desazón—. No encontré ninguna…

Esto parecía una oportunidad enviada del cielo. El monstruo me impelió al denuedo.

—Bueno, sólo para que esta noche no cuente como un total desperdicio, ¿me dejarías llevarte a cenar? —pregunté con mi sonrisa más encantadora.

Bella me miró con una sonrisa, y mi respiración se atoró. Dios mío, era hermosa. No era de extrañar que los chicos olfatearan tras de ella o la acosaran en la calle, era un imán de lujuria.

—De acuerdo —aceptó tímidamente.

La ayudé a entrar a mi Volvo, acertadamente demostrando la diferencia entre un caballero como yo y esos rufianes cuyas intenciones eran tan claramente deshonrosas. Conduje a un pequeño restaurante Italiano bajando la calle y me estacioné. Cuando entrabamos al restaurante, la anfitriona se aproximó a nosotros y nos llevó a una mesa.

Bella se paró al lado de la mesa, envuelta en los rayos del sol mortecino que entraba por la ventana. Casi me quedé sin aliento. Aunque no había sido notable antes, algún truco de la luz y las sombras aquí, hizo a su blusa blanca más transparente. Y claramente pude ver que estaba usando ese maldito sujetador azul. _Jesucristo, ¿toda su ropa interior es azul? _Sentí una agitación de deseo. No salvaría la cena completamente, estaría demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente sus pechos y fantaseando. Me volví hacia la anfitriona.

—Si no le importa, preferiría sentarme en algún lugar más… —ni siquiera pude terminar mi petición. No tenía idea de lo que la anfitriona asumió, pero nos condujo a un puesto en la parte trasera del restaurante. Suspiré con alivio mientras nos sentábamos, pero aún seguía perdido entre pensamientos sobre lo que había visto. Su sujetador era casi del mismo color que el fabuloso corsé. Si algún día Bella se hacía mi novia, sin duda estaría llamando a esa tienda de lencería…

—Me encanta ese color en ti —murmuré distraídamente.

Bella se miró antes de preguntarme con confusión:

— ¿Cuál?, ¿el blanco?

Pude sentir que me ponía colorado. _Jodido, brillante, Edward, ¡ya la estás regando!_

—Uh, digo, te ves bien esta noche.

—Gracias —Bella aún parecía confundida, pero la vi hacer un encogimiento de hombros casi imperceptible—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Port Angeles?

_Estoy acechándote. _

De repente me di cuenta de que si decía la verdad, sonaría como acoso. Pero como había llamado a su casa y su padre le diría acerca de nuestra conversación, no había manera de evitarlo. Paré para ganar tiempo.

—Te extrañé los últimos días —confesé. Bella se arreboló y tímidamente bajó la mirada. El monstruo gruñó. _Oh, Dios mío, no hagas eso… por favor, no te hagas parecer más vulnerable_. Mis ojos se bajaron a sus pechos y sentí mis manos apretarse. Temporalmente aturdido, admití más de lo que había sido mi intención.

—Llamé a tu casa cuando llegamos a casa. Tu padre dijo que estabas aquí en Port Angeles. Supongo que me encontré inconscientemente conduciendo en esta dirección antes de que me diera cuenta. Me sorprendí cuando te encontré. Espero que no te importe, Bella —no, no mentí demasiado. Contuve el aliento mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

—No, no me importa —admitió con una sonrisa—. Me alegró de que me hayas encontrado, sobre todo cuando lo hiciste.

La mesera interrumpió nuestra conversación, preguntándome si estábamos listos para ordenar. Diferí hacia Bella con un gesto de mi mano. La mesera hizo una mueca por alguna razón, y cuando miré a Bella, noté que estaba frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Voy a tomar una Coca-Cola y los ravioles con setas —dijo Bella con una forzada sonrisa.

—Yo tomaré lo mismo —ni siquiera me había molestado en ver el menú. Pero dudaba que fuera a comer mucho de todos modos.

—Pareces molesta, Bella. ¿Qué pasa?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Primero la anfitriona y ahora la mesera… —se calló.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con confusión.

—Ambas te estaban comiendo con los ojos como si yo no existiera, como si no estuvieras con tu… cita.

La elación me llenó ante la implicación de sus palabras. ¿Podría Bella estar celosa? ¡Eso debe significar que le gusto! Aunque, ¿por qué vaciló antes de decir la palabra "cita"? ¿Qué otra palabra se detuvo de usar? ¿Era posible que estuviera pensando "novia"? ¿Por qué me estaba interrogando tanto otra vez?

—En realidad no noté a ninguna de ellas, Bella. Sólo hay una chica aquí que retiene cualquier interés mío —_Y está usando ropa interior azul…_

Bella se ruborizó de la forma más adorable. El monstruo suspiró.

La mesera reapareció con nuestras Coca-Colas. Bella le dio un largo trago a la suya, y luego se estremeció. Cuando mis ojos se desviaron hacia abajo, pude ver la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo ante al frío. Los pezones de Bella estaban visiblemente sobresaliendo debajo de su blusa. Aguarda, más que eso: estaban clara y totalmente erectos, y tirantes contra la ajustada tela. Se veían tan perfectos como los había imaginado cuando apenas hace poco los estaba rodeando con mi lengua, pellizcándolos y retorciéndolos suavemente entre mis dedos, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos con mis labios y dientes… rompí en sudor mientras el monstruo comenzaba a reírse. _Joder, me estoy poniendo duro otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que masturbarme antes de que sea seguro estar cerca de esta mujer? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez?_

— ¿Tienes frío, Bella? —grazné, con la voz una octava más alta de lo normal—. ¿No tienes una chaqueta? —_Dios, por favor, di que tienes una chaqueta, preferiblemente blindada… _

Vaciló un momento.

—Creo que la dejé en mi vehículo —cruzó sus brazos en torno a su torso y comenzó a frotar sus mano arriba y abajo en sus brazos. Esto tuvo el efecto de aumentar sus pechos juntos y hacer a sus deliciosos pezones aún más evidentes. Me tragué mi angustia, aunque un sonido parecido a un "maullido" se las arregló para escapárseme. El monstruo se lamió sus labios.

Me apreté el puente de la nariz por un momento para desviarme y obstruirme la vista, antes de quitarme la chaqueta y prácticamente empujársela a Bella.

—Por favor, toma la mía —_Te lo ruego…_

Bella me agradeció y se puso mi chaqueta. Finalmente, pude respirar de nuevo.

La mesera reapareció con nuestra comida y di una alabanza silenciosa. Le presté incluso menos atención de lo que había hecho la primera vez. Bella sonrió. Haría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa. _Y sus tetas_, añadió el monstruo con entusiasmo. _¡No olvides sus tetas!_

De pronto recordé la conversación que Bella y yo habíamos tenido en mi auto la semana pasada.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje a La Push? —pregunté, manteniendo mi voz llana.

Bella sonrió.

— Resultó muy bueno. Me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia en la reserva.

—Ah, cuéntame.

—Su nombre es Jacob Black —_Oh, mierda, tenía que ser un chico._

Bella continuó:

—Su padre es un amigo de Charlie, digo, mi padre. Su familia solía ser dueña de mi pickup. Cuando venía aquí durante los veranos cuando era niña, jugaba con sus hermanas. Fue realmente bueno verlo.

Joder. No era suficiente malo que fuera a la playa con un regimiento entero de chicos. Tenía que conocer a otro. Me pregunté si estaba luchando contra el destino tratando de hacer mía a Bella.

—Me alegra que hayas pasado un buen rato —respondí con voz estrangulada. Estaba empujando la comida en mi plato, consternado por pensamientos de mi rival desconocido. El monstruo lloriqueó.

— ¿Hiciste alguna otra cosa interesante este fin de semana? —_¿Como salir con ese cabrón?_

—No, sólo tarea —respondió Bella—. ¿Cómo estuvo San Francisco? —preguntó de pronto.

— Estuvo… bien —respondió sin convicción. Todo lo que realmente podía recordar sobre eso era que extrañaba a Bella y que estaba volviendo loca a mi familia. Hablamos sobre ello por algunos minutos antes de que Bella terminara la conversación.

—Probablemente debería irme a casa —admitió—. Es más tarde de lo que pensé.

Le pedí la cuenta a la mesera y la pagué. Quería poner mi brazo alrededor de Bella cuando salimos del restaurante, pero estaba preocupado respecto a su reacción. Simplemente no era tan claro donde estaba con ella. Además, con ella caminando al frente de mí tuve la oportunidad de admirar su pequeño y apretado culo.

Le di un aventón a Bella a su camioneta y le hice saber que la seguiría a su casa, para asegurarme de que llegara a salvo. La ayudé a salir de mi auto y antes de que entrara a su camioneta, me besó en la mejilla y me dio las gracias.

—Haz venido en mi ayuda tres veces. Te lo agradezco mucho, Edward —estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo de oreja a oreja como para reconocer su gratitud, enviado al éxtasis encima de un beso en la mejilla. _¡Esto es sólo el comienzo!_, aclamó el monstruo.

Bella comenzó a quitarse mi chaqueta para regresármela. Rápidamente agarré las extremidades y los puse alrededor de ella de nuevo.

—Quédatela hasta mañana, Bella. Tu chaqueta ha estado en tu coche y está fría. Esta ya está caliente —inventé rápidamente.

Bella asintió con agradecimiento y me sonrió. Suspiré con alivio. Desde luego, estaba aún más frío afuera, de lo que estaba en el restaurante. Si veía sus pezones una vez más esta noche, estaría jodiendo su boca con mi lengua antes de que supiera qué la golpeó.

El viaje a su casa fue tortuoso. Su camioneta era molestamente lenta… Y ahora no había nada que me detuviera de concentrarme en la imagen de los pechos de Bella y lo que haría una vez que verdaderamente pusiera mis manos en ellos. Fugazmente, pensé en pajearme mientras conducía detrás de Bella, pero descarté la idea instantáneamente cuando el factor pavoroso se fijó. Además, eso parecía como otro deseo de muerte, sólo que esta vez el Jefe Swan me encontraría empalado en la columna de dirección de mi carro con mi verga en mano…

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Bella salió de su camioneta y se acercó a la ventana del lado del copiloto de mi auto. Bajé la ventana. Se inclinó para decir buenas noches y su blusa se abrió, dándome una vista espectacular de sus pechos. Me tomó todo mi fuerza de voluntad quitar mis ojos y enfocarme en su rostro y, para entonces, no tenía idea de lo que había dicho.

Tuve la suficiente serenidad para preguntarle a Bella si podía recogerla para ir a la escuela en la mañana. Aceptó y me dijo buenas noches agitando su mano. Esperé impacientemente a que entrara a su casa antes de largarme. Con esa última imagen gráfica de ella ardiendo en mi cerebro, me fui a casa a máxima velocidad.

**

* * *

**

N/T: ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo de nuestro EDWARD MASTURBÍN?

**¡Déjenme review!, ándenle. **

**Sólo pongan qué les gustó más, o qué parte les dio más risa o algo así…  
¡Quiero saber!**

**¡Si no llego a 200 RR, no subo! Ay, no se crean, pero qué les cuesta… sólo pongan lo primero que se les ocurra, pero sería genial llegar a 200 :D**

_**Las adoro, chicas  
*~Sol~***_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

_**SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.**_

* * *

**[N. de la T.]  
Okay, chicas, no me decepcionaron, el anterior capítulo es el que más reviews ha tenido, ¡GRACIAS!  
Aunque esta historia está como favorita de 114, ¡imagínense si todas dejaran review!**

**NO SEAN MALITAS, DEJEN COMENTARIO, AUNQUE SEA PARA DECIR: **"¡Cómo jodes, Sol!" **LOL.**

* * *

***|~Deseo de Medianoche~|*  
*~Capítulo 9~***

* * *

Al llegar a casa, fui distraído de mi previsto… objetivo cuando me encontré con Alice. Me detuve y le pedí que viniera a la cocina a hablar conmigo. Estaba cansado de hacer el ridículo delante de Bella. Quería que todo saliera perfectamente el sábado.

Alice aceptó con entusiasmo a ayudar a mis esfuerzos. De hecho, toda la cuestión estaba en peligro de rápidamente convertirse en una "Producción Original de Alice Cullen". Estaba emitiendo las sugerencias del menú más rápido de lo que yo podía echarlas abajo.

—No, Alice, no _"foie gras"_ _**[1]**_. Esto se supone que es un picnic sencillo pero romántico, no la fiesta de jardín de la Reina. Por favor, trata de contenerte —imploré.

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla de que fuera a la tienda y comprara todos los artículos necesarios, a pesar de que insistí en que yo ayudaría a preparar todo. No quería que Bella pensara que no me había tomado la molestia de arreglar las cosas yo mismo.

Alice estaba muy emocionada por mí. Decidí tomar ventaja de la situación y pedirle su consejo para la cita.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, Edward?

—Pues, ¿qué es lo que las chicas quieren? —pregunté.

— ¡No puedo decirte eso! —Exclamó Alice—. ¡Seré echada de la _Sororidad_!_**[2]**_

—Muy gracioso, Alice. Mira, sólo dame algunos consejos, ¿sí? —rogué.

—Pues, primero, una chica quiere que un chico sea lindo.

Asentí. Podía ser lindo. El monstruo se veía angelical.

—Segundo, ser educado, ya sabes, caballeroso, siempre es bueno.

Bueno, ese era yo cien por cien. El monstruo hizo una reverencia.

—Tercero, saber que el chico está más interesado en tu cerebro que en tu cuerpo, es un verdadero beneficio.

_Uh-oh_. No es que no estuviera más interesado en la personalidad de Bella, lo estaba. Definitivamente lo estaba. En serio. Sin duda. El monstruo asintió vigorosamente.

—Y estar con un chico que puede cuidarse él mismo, así como tú, es algo bueno, también. Te sientes segura y protegida.

Bueno, en vista de los anteriores acontecimientos, me sentía bastante confiado respecto a mi habilidad para mantener a Bella a salvo. El monstruo adquirió una pose y flexionó sus músculos.

—Gracias, Alice. Realmente aprecio tu ayuda, con todo —estaba verdaderamente agradecido. La vi sacudiendo su cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confuso.

—Es sólo que es tan lindo, tú tratando de impresionar a una chica —dijo Alice con un suspiro.

Desgraciadamente, Esme entró en ese momento.

— ¿Cuál chica? —Preguntó, con sus ojos brillantes de curiosidad—. ¿Tienes novia, Edward?

—No, no tengo —insistí.

—Sí, sí tiene —contradijo Alice—. Bueno, casi. Bella estaría loca si no quisiera ser tu novia. Él la va a llevar de picnic el sábado.

—Oh, estoy tan feliz por ti, Edward —Esme sonrió con deleite y algo más: ¿alivio?, ¿comprensión?—. Tienes que dejarme ayudar. Podemos hornear galletas el viernes por la noche.

—Miren, es sólo una primera cita. No es mi novia. Así que por favor, no lo hagan más de lo que es —supliqué. Realmente no quería tener que dar más explicaciones si las cosas no salían bien y Bella no me volvía a hablar nunca.

—Son sólo algunas galletas, Edward —dijo Esme de manera reprensora.

—De acuerdo, eso sería genial. Debo ir a hacer un poco de tarea. Gracias a las dos por su ayuda —dije mientras escapaba de la cocina.

Pude oírlas a las dos discutiendo a Bella mientras me iba. Fugazmente me pregunté si Esme podría hacer la conexión entre la reciente falta de agua caliente y mi repentino interés en una chica. No, sólo estaba siendo paranoico.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Veamos, en dónde estaba antes de que fuera desviado. Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. La imagen de los pechos de Bella cuando se inclinó sobre la ventana de mi auto me estaba provocando. Me quité mis ropas y me puse un par de gastados pantalones de chándal. Mientras me acostaba en mi cama, no pude evitar preguntarme lo maravilloso que sería tener a Bella recostada sobre mí, con sus pechos suspendidos sobre mi rostro mientras yo los amasaba y los chupaba. _Jódanme, pero esa era una grandiosa imagen visual_… aguarda, empecemos de nuevo y hagámoslo bien.

Entonces, Bella está de pie en mi habitación, usando una de esas camisolas y unos jeans. No, aguántala, jeans no —una falda con vuelo blanca—, mucho mejor… acceso con una fada. No demasiado corta —nada de puterías para mi Bella—, tal vez un par de _dedos__**[3]**_ arriba de la rodilla. Y poco a poco se acerca a la cama, con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Dios, es hermosa. Se arrastra sobre la cama y se monta a horcajadas en mi regazo, antes de inclinarse y exponerme su generoso escote. Me alzo y bajo por sus brazos los tirantes de su blusa, revelando completamente sus pechos. Se inclina hacia adelante un poco, con sus pezones suplicando atención. Tomo uno en mi boca mientras atormento el otro con mi mano, con mis dedos frotando y retorciendo la hinchada punta. Bella no puede controlar los gemidos de deleite que esto provoca, o las reacciones de su cuerpo ante el placer. Ella misma comienza a frotarse arriba y abajo en la longitud de mi erección. Mi otra mano se arrastra sobre su pierna hacia arriba, debajo de su falda, disfrutando la sensación de su sedoso muslo. Deslizo mi mano dentro de las húmedas bragas de Bella, y empiezo a explorar sus húmedos pliegues. Ella me mira con tanto amor y deseo que gimo en respuesta. Estoy indefenso al tiempo que ella baja deslizándose por mi cuerpo, arrastrando mis pantalones con ella para exponer mi hombría congestionada. Miro fascinado mientras Bella se lame sus labios seductoramente antes de deslizarlos alrededor de la cabeza de mi verga. La imagen visual es tan exasperante, duro un nanosegundo entero antes de que mi cuerpo sea tomado por los espasmos y mi liberación se derrama sobre mi pecho.

_Joder_. Me animé para encontrar los pañuelos de papel que estaban fuera de alcance. Todo lo útil estaba fuera de alcance. Me puse de pie de un salto y corrí a mi baño, agarrando una toalla del tocador para limpiar el desastre de mi abdomen. Empecé a tirar la toalla en el cesto, pero me preocupé de que estuviera costroso con evidencia cuando se secara. Así que la lavé antes de regresar a mi cama. Tener vida sexual requería cierto grado de responsabilidad, pero valía tanto la pena. Esa noche, soñé con Bella en esa femenina y ondeante falda blanca. También me acompañó en la ducha la mañana siguiente.

Estaba aliviado de no ver ningún coche patrulla en la calzada de Bella cuando fui a recogerla para ir a la escuela el miércoles. Conocer al Jefe Swan iba a necesitar un poco de preparación visceral, ninguna de las cuales incluía follarse mentalmente a su hija con sólo unos minutos de antemano. Me estacioné en la calzada y me estaba acercando a la puerta cuando Bella apareció con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días, Edward —dijo alegremente.

Dejé de respirar y mi corazón se infló. Mis ojos se enfocaron inmediatamente en su apetitosa boca. Me tomó todo lo que tenía para no agarrarla y meter mi lengua en su garganta.

—Buenos días, cari… Bella —respondí nerviosamente. Le abrí la puerta del pasajero en una nube. Sólo una mirada a ella y estaba tambaleando.

No podía entender mi reacción. Se sentía como si estuviera teniendo problemas para lograr introducir aire en mis pulmones. Mis sentimientos deben haber estado reflejados en la estúpida sonrisa que estaba casi seguro ocupaba mi rostro ahora.

Mientras daba la vuelta hacia mi puerta, me golpeó como una almádena y me paré en seco. Estaba enamorado de Bella Swan. La revelación era asombrosa. Ella era amable e inteligente, y divertida, y sexy, y hermosa y la amaba. _¡Yo también!_, insistió el monstruo.

Cuando volví a entrar a mi auto, me tomó un momento recobrarme de la realización. Mis entrañas zumbaban. Entonces recordé lo que Alice había dicho sobre asegurarse que una mujer supiera que la quieres más que a su cuerpo. Así que me pasé la mayoría del viaje preguntándole a Bella una variedad de cuestionamientos, sólo para llegar a conocerla mejor. De acuerdo, admito que estaba buscando información que pudiera zampar para en el futuro avanzar en mi causa. Mis preguntas tenían un tema, ¿cuál es tu… favorito? Tomé nota de cada respuesta que me dio.

Después de que llegamos a la escuela, ayudé a Bella a salir de mi coche. No solté su mano mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela, y cuando ella apretó la mía a cambio, mi corazón se disparó. Estaba lleno de una oleada de confianza.

Cuando llegamos a su primera clase matutina, puse su cabello detrás de su oreja y me incliné para susurrar:

—Te veo en el almuerzo —me fui con un ligero beso en su mejilla y podría haber jurado que eso le provocó un escalofrío a Bella. El monstruo comenzó a bailar claqué.

Floté hacia mi primera clase en una nube. No oí ni una cosa en toda la mañana. Después de mi última asignatura, me lancé a encontrarme con Bella en su salón para llevarla a almorzar. Me apoyé contra la pared, esperando que saliera.

Bella me saludó con otra ancha sonrisa. Celebré internamente. Estaba hambriento de algo más que comida, pero no habría más sexo a la hora del almuerzo para mí. _¡Por lo menos no solo!_, añadió el monstruo con un guiño y un codazo.

Traté de hacer caso omiso de la atención que recibimos en la cafetería, instalado en mi pequeño mundo con Bella. Sin embargo, no pude evitar ver los rostros sorprendidos cuando la gente se dio cuenta que estábamos sentados juntos. ¡Caray!, este pueblo necesitaba conseguirse una vida. También me complací particularmente en entrar de la mano con Bella a la clase de Biología. Ignoré a Mike Newton intencionadamente. El monstruo, no tan noble, se regodeó.

El dechado continuó durante el par de días próximos. Seguí haciéndole preguntas a Bella para conocerla mejor. Cada respuesta me deleitaba, ella era tan interesante, tan fascinante y tan _jodidamente_ deseable. En cada una de nuestras despedidas, le daba un beso en la mejilla a Bella, pero éstos se estaban haciendo cada vez menos castos; mi boca bajaba a su mandíbula o se quedaba en su cuello, mientras inhalaba su embriagador aroma. Y cada vez, la sentía responder más. Para el viernes, sentía como si estuviera_ caminando sin pisar el suelo_._**[4]**_

Sin embargo, esa tarde trajo un nuevo y desagradable progreso. Bella y yo estábamos sentados en mi carro después de haberla llevado a su casa después de la escuela. Acordamos que la recogería a media mañana el sábado para nuestro picnic. Estaba contento que el pronóstico predijera clima templado y agradable para ese día. Parecía que todo iba a salir bien. Cuando ella comenzó a decir adiós, me incliné para un beso, esta vez apuntando directamente a su tentadora boca. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lograr mi objetivo, un auto desconocido entró en la calzada de Bella y su atención fue atraída. _MierdaMierdaMierda_.

Bella sonrió un poco con timidez antes de decir adiós y salir de mi Volvo. Vi a un joven alto, aparentemente nativo americano, salir del auto. Saludó a Bella con una cálida sonrisa antes de volverse para ayudar a otra persona. Era evidente por su expresión que definitivamente quería a Bella. Mi mandíbula se apretó por la ira. Aún peor, Bella se veía bastante feliz de verlo. Estaba devastado. El monstruo rompió en sollozos.

No tenía ninguna razón para permanecer aquí mirando este intercambio, así que me largué. No podía creer lo horrendo que se sentía ver a Bella feliz en compañía de otro chico. Me revolqué en mi miseria la mayor parte del camino a casa antes de recuperarme. Mi resolución se endureció. Este era sólo otro tipo detrás de mi pequeño imán de lujuria. ¡Vencería todos los contendientes y la haría mía! El monstruo se puso de pie, sorbió por la nariz una última vez y rugió en concordancia.

Alice, Esme y yo trabajamos juntos esa noche para organizar el picnic ideal. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar a terminar todo en la mañana. Les agradecí profusamente antes de dirigirme a mi habitación. Ahora, sin nada que hacer, me estaba poniendo nervioso por mañana.

No sólo querer que todo fuera perfecto y conseguir gustarle a Bella tanto como ella a mí estaba preocupándome. En vista de los acontecimientos pasados, estaba un poco preocupado respecto a mi habilidad de controlarme cerca de ella. ¿Era acaso una buena idea estar a solar con Bella? La compresión de que la amaba sólo parecía enfatizar la magnitud de mi necesidad.

Se sentía como si ella se hubiera vuelto más y más acogedora a mis avances esta semana. Si eso continuaba, tenía que estar alerta para no llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Tenía miedo de que no se necesitara mucho estímulo de parte de Bella para de repente encontrarla sobre su espalda, con mi esperma saliendo a chorro dentro de ella, antes de que ninguno de nosotros supiera qué pasó.

Aunque no había sido la medida preventiva más efectiva hasta el momento, la única opción que podía ver era continuar con mi… rumbo original. Me di cuenta de que tomaría medidas en una… escala heroica para… prepararme para estar completamente a solas con Bella antes de recogerla mañana. Me aseguré a mí mismo de que estaba a la altura.

Para el momento en que salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras por la mañana, estaba tan adolorido que creo que hice muecas varias veces. Por lo menos el pensamiento de más… fricción… sería, con optimismo, desalentador. Tenía que creer eso para que fuera verdad.

Cuando entré en la cocina, Alice y Esme me saludaron con similares sonrisas socarronas, Alice apuntando orgullosamente el talego en el que había empacado todo.

—Estás listo, Edward. Esme y yo terminamos esta mañana. El resto depende de ti —añadió significativamente.

A ambas les di un beso en la mejilla y les di las gracias de nuevo por su ayuda. Era un tanto inquietante que la mitad de la familia ahora pareciera estar invertida en esta cita. Si las cosas salían mal, no habría manera de barrer bajo la alfombra.

Mientras manejaba a casa de Bella, traté de prepararme para conocer al Jefe Swan. Realmente no estaba tan preocupado, me dije. Después de todo, me habían dado toda la educación apropiada para un decente señorito. Aún así, expurgué todos los impuros pensamientos de mi cabeza y amonesté al monstruo para que permaneciera fuera de vista.

Mi preocupación estaba fuera de lugar, ya que ningún coche patrulla estaba presente en la calzada. Aún era un poco temprano, pero de todos modos no pude contenerme de acercarme a la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, podría encontrar a Bella a medio vestir…

Nope. Nada de suerte. En el momento en que Bella abrió la puerta, me di cuenta que la suerte me había abandonado por completo, de hecho, había dado la espalda y huido a pie. Para empeorar las cosas, también podía oír al destino aullando a risa histérica. Me quedé mudo cuando Bella apreció en la puerta, con una feliz sonrisa iluminando su rostro. El monstruo comenzó a babear…

Llevaba puesta una camisola azul y una falda blanca espumosa.

**

* * *

**

[N. de la T.]

_**[1] **__**"Foie gras"**_** en francés "hígado graso": ****hígado hipertrofiado de una oca, pato o ganso que ha sido sobrealimentado. Se considera uno de los platos más exquisitos del mundo. El paté de **_**foie gras**_** puede servirse como ****picnic****. (Wikipedia, XD). **_Sólo por si alguien no estaba segura…_

_**[2]**_** Originalmente "Sisterhood", y eso sólo se traducía como "hermandad", y como que a mí no me satisfacía del todo. Y me acordé de este término, y aunque no está en el DRAE, me pareció mejor que poner "hermandad"**

_**[3]**_**Originalmente pulgadas, pero yo nunca diría "pulgadas arriba de…", ni centímetros (es una medida muy chica), así que pensé que dedos le iba bien :D, eso sí se usa más comúnmente, al menos yo lo escucho más :D.**

_**[4]**_** Originalmente traducido: "Caminando en el aire", pero esa frase de arriba me gusta, se oye más cute, y se refiere a lo mismo :D**

**.**

**.**

**¿Me dejan su hermoso review?**

**.**

**.**

_**Las quiero  
*~Sol~***_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

_**SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.**_

**

* * *

**

[N. de la T.]  
Oh, chicas, ¡gracias por sus reviews! :D

* * *

**.::°Deseo de Medianoche°::.  
****‗‖****Capítulo 10****‖‗**

* * *

_Puta madre…_

Miré fijamente a Bella. Mi muy _violada_ verga estaba comenzando a volver a la vida. En realidad comencé a preguntarme por un momento si Bella podría leer mi mente. De algún modo, se las había arreglado para arrancar el atuendo exacto de mi más reciente fantasía de mi cerebro y estaba burlándose de mí deliberadamente. Tragué saliva nerviosamente. El monstruo comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo.

—Buenos días, Bella —murmuré, incapaz de impedir que mi voz se quebrara.

— ¿Pasa algo, Edward? —preguntó Bella, mirándose a sí misma. Tendría que estar ciega para no ver que mis aturdidos ojos no se habían movido ni una fracción de centímetro de su cuerpo.

—No, um, no exactamente —podía sentir gotas de sudor formándose en la parte posterior de mi cuello. Respiré hondo y traté de centrarme.

—Te ves preciosa, Bella. Verdaderamente. Es sólo que me estoy sintiendo extremadamente descuidado por no decirte que caminaríamos un poco para nuestro picnic hoy. No muy lejos, pero hay un sitio particularmente hermoso que tengo en mente. Sólo quiero asegurarme que de que te sentirás cómoda en esas… er, sandalias. Al mismo tiempo, te ves tan linda, odio siquiera sugerir que te cambies —_Por favor, cámbiate. Por favor, cámbiate. Por favor, cámbiate antes de que te incline en la superficie plana y estable más cercana, y eche tu falda por encima de tu cabeza…_

—Oh, bueno, pasa. Dame sólo un minuto para encontrar algo más apropiado para usar —dijo, claramente no molesta, ni por mi falta de memoria, ni compostura.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba, probablemente a esa habitación en el frente de la casa. Traté desesperadamente de no imaginarme a la falda de Bella bajar deslizándose por sus caderas y golpeando el suelo. Hice un verdadero esfuerzo en no imaginarla de pie en su habitación, vestida sólo con esa camisola azul y probablemente algunas bragas de encaje azules. Intenté no imaginarme su fabuloso culo medio expuesto mientras se inclinaba sobre un cajón del tocador, en busca de ropa alternativa. Y realmente, realmente traté de ignorar al monstruo mientras me aguijoneaba a seguirla por las escaleras. _Jesucristo, estoy temblando…_

Deambulé por la sala, buscando algo para desviar mi atención. Había una serie de fotografías de cuando era niña. Bueno, eso ciertamente enfrió mi ardor. Estaba fascinado examinándolas. Ella era adorable incluso entonces.

Un momento después, Bella bajó las escaleras, y di un suspiro de alivio. Seguía usando esa camisola azul, _maldita sea_, pero también se había puesto una sudadera con capucha blanca. Lo más importante, la falda se había ido, _gracias Dios_. Se había puesto un par de jeans capri y tenis rojos. Me quedé mirando fijamente por un momento, cautivado por la forma en que la linda niñita se había convertido en esta maravillosa mujer.

— ¿Lista? —pregunté, con mi equilibrio restaurado.

Bella asintió y me sonrió. Cuando alargó su mano en invitación, mi propia sonrisa se amplió imposiblemente y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Las mariposas en mi estómago viajaron desenfrenadas. El monstruo aferró su corazón.

Me esforcé en mantener los ojos en el camino mientras conducía. Cada vez que veía en la dirección de Bella la encontraba mirándome. Estaba demasiado distraído como para entablar una conversación.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Bella finalmente.

_¡Al bosque!_, gritó el monstruo con entusiasmo.

—Alice y yo estábamos explorando un día el año pasado cuando encontramos un pequeño prado. Se ha convertido en uno de nuestros sitios favoritos. Voy allí a veces, sólo para pensar, o cuando quiero estar solo. Espero que también te guste —concluí.

Cuando llegamos al final del camino, el cual era nuestro destino, ayudé a Bella a salir del auto, antes de agarrar el talego del asiento trasero. Cuando me di la vuelta, casi choco con ella, estaba parada tan cerca de mí. Mi pulso se detuvo mientras miraba su rostro, y no pude resistirme de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunté ásperamente. _¿Antes de que tire esta bolsa a un lado y te tire en el asiento trasero de mi coche?_

— ¿Qué tan lejos está? —preguntó Bella dudosamente.

—Está a sólo una media hora a pie. Pero no tenemos prisa, puedes marcar el ritmo —ofrecí.

Tomé su mano y nos adentramos en el bosque. Estaba caliente y cerrado bajo los árboles. Después de unos cuantos minutos, Bella se detuvo para quitarse la sudadera, atándosela a la cintura. Traté de no mirar boquiabierto su escote mientras seguíamos, pero sabía que no había tenido completo éxito. El monstruo ni siquiera trataba de ser discreto.

Cuando llegamos al claro, dejé que Bella avanzara delante de mí. Mientras la miraba caminar, me pregunté si el sustituir esa falda blanca por los jeans fue realmente mejor. Eran apretados como el infierno y enfatizaban cada una de sus dulces curvas. Sacudí mi aturdida cabeza y la seguí.

Cuando encontré un lugar en donde la hierba era más baja, bajé la bolsa. Bella se volvió y me sonrió alegremente. ¿Podría alguna vez acostumbrarme a lo hermosa que era? Trotó hacia donde estaba parado y no pude siquiera fingir que no noté la deliciosa forma en que sus pechos rebotaron. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Bella no había oído el pequeño lamento que salió antes de que pudiera apretar mis labios. El monstruo traía una mirada un poco estúpida.

—Es tan lindo aquí, Edward. Es perfecto, en serio —anunció con alegría, todavía sonriendo anchamente.

Tuve que aclararme la garganta antes de poder hablar.

—Me alegro de que estés contenta —respondí inteligentemente.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? —preguntó Bella alegremente.

_Hay una cosa con la que puedes ayudarme…_

—No, ya lo tengo —respondí mientras abría la bolsa. No pude ver mucho dentro de la oscura bolsa, pero vi una manta en la cima, así que la agarré para extenderla. No fue hasta que la abrí a la luz del sol que le di una segunda mirada. Era roja a cuadros. _Era una especie de jodida conspiración… _

Bella no debió haber notado la mirada de consternación en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó.

—Bueno, seré honesto —respondí, arrastrando mis ojos de la manta—. Le pedí a Alice que me ayudara a arreglar las cosas, y ella empacó la bolsa. Sin embargo, no quiero que pienses que no ayudé. Anoche ayudé en la preparación de la comida. Incluso horneé galletas —añadí, buscando ganar puntos.

Funcionó. Bella me dedicó la sonrisa más dulce.

—Eso es tan lindo, Edward —el monstruo tomó una actitud modesta, ahondando los dedos de sus pies en el suelo.

Me reí entre dientes silenciosamente, mientras desempacaba la bolsa. Alice pensó en todo. Le debía mucho por esto.

Primero, encontré mi iPod, ya puesto en un equipo de altavoces que funcionaba con pilas. Me pregunté si tendría una lista de reproducción "Picnic Bella Swan". La había. Confié en Alice y pulsé el botón de reproducir. Los acordes de una canción de Sinatra comenzaron a flotar suavemente por el prado. Bueno, le había dicho a Alice que quería que el picnic fuera romántico…

— ¡Cielos! —exclamó Bella—. Hasta música tenemos —se recostó boca abajo, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus codos y mis ojos fueron instintivamente atraídos a su apetitoso trasero en esos apretados jeans. _Mierda, ¿dónde está esa falda cuando la necesitas?_ El monstruo cayó hacia adelante y comenzó a follarse la manta.

Saqué una hielera, ofreciéndole a Bella elegir entre coca y agua. Aceptó una coca, mientras que yo abría una botella de agua. Entonces vi en una zona bloqueada de la bolsa dos rosas blancas y un pequeño florero. Ahora sabía por qué Alice preguntó por la flor favorita de Bella. Eché un poco de agua en el florero y lo coloqué sobre la manta. Bella me miró con ojos dulces, y silenciosamente bendije a Alice una vez más.

— ¿Qué más tienes en esa bolsa, Edward? —preguntó Bella riendo.

—Sólo comida, creo. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, no todavía. Aunque tengo curiosidad —dijo enigmáticamente.

—He notado eso de ti —respondí con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Bella mantuvo sus ojos hacia abajo.

—Te has metido en un montón de problemas, Edward. Me pregunto, ¿por qué?

_Mierda_. El monstruo dejó de cogerse la manta, alzó la cabeza y dijo: _"¿eh?"_

Bella se rodó sobre su costado, al menos quitando su culo de la ecuación de distracción. Aunque no ayudó mucho a mi cerebro a encontrar la respuesta.

— ¿Sería suficiente si simplemente digo que en verdad me gustas mucho? —pregunté esperanzado.

Bella frunció sus fabulosos labios. _Oh, Dios, no hagas eso_. El monstruo los frunció. **[1] **

—Todavía estoy un poco confundida. Digamos que tu comportamiento hacia mí ha sido… incongruente. La primera vez que te vi, en Biología, actuaste como si te hubiera pateado o algo. Luego, al día siguiente estabas bien. Y ha estado cambiando de un extremo al otro desde entonces, más o menos. Me preguntó por qué es eso, si no te importa decirme —preguntó cortésmente.

Asentí, luego respiré hondo. No era como si ella no mereciera una explicación. Ahora, ¿cómo hacía eso sin parecer un completo idiota? El monstruo, útil como siempre, se encogió de hombros.

—Bella, esto es realmente difícil de describir. Probablemente pensarás que soy… extraño —hice una pausa antes de confesar—: Es sólo que no tengo mucha experiencia con chicas —_Verdadera experiencia, eso es…_

Bella se veía sorprendida.

—Es verdad, Bella —_Sin embargo, tengo mucha experiencia con amor propio…_

—Honestamente, nunca he estado interesado realmente en una chica hasta que te conocí.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron aún más.

—Eso es un poco difícil de creer, Edward.

—Estoy siendo absolutamente sincero, Bella. No estoy diciendo que las chicas no me prestan atención, porque lo hacen. Pero nunca lo he buscado. Siempre he sentido como si la mayoría de las chicas que he conocido fueran simplemente poco interesantes, bueno, de hecho, la mayoría de los adolescentes. Y eso explica por qué no soy muy bueno en esto, supongo.

Me detuve un momento antes de continuar:

—La primera vez que te vi, estaba atónito. Pensé que tú eras la mujer más… atractiva que había visto. Y supongo que estaba desprevenido, no supe cómo reaccionar —_Aparte de conseguir una enorme erección…_

Bella se incorporó entonces, y se movió más cerca de donde yo estaba sentando al estilo indio sobre la manta. Se situó frente a mí.

— ¿Y luego qué? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Para ser franco, Bella, en realidad no quería que me gustaras. Encontraba tu presencia tan… perturbadora. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. Siempre había pensado que no necesitaba a nadie más en mi vida, que estaba bien yo solo. Recordando eso, estoy sorprendido de lo arrogante que era. Así que, para ser completamente sincero, cuando hablamos por primera vez, esperaba que mi interés en ti se disipara, que llegaras a ser tan poco interesante como todos los demás, y que yo pudiera volver a mi segura y presumida existencia. Eso no sucedió. Descubrí que eras fascinante, inteligente y divertida. Me empezaste a gustar, más de lo que hubiera creído posible. Eso fue… desconcertante, por decirlo suavemente. Mi bien ordenado mundo fue lanzado en un caos.

Bella estaba mirándome atentamente, escuchando cada palabra.

— ¿Es por eso que me dejaste de hablar?

—No, no exactamente —como de costumbre con Bella, admití más de lo intencional—. Después del incidente con la camioneta de Tyler, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hablar contigo —confesé, bajando los ojos—. Nunca había… perdido el control… así antes.

— ¿Y es por eso que no me hablabas? —preguntó Bella incrédulamente. El monstruo me lanzó una interrogante mirada severa.

Era mi turno para parecer sorprendido.

—Sí. ¿Qué pensaste?

—No lo sé. Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo por alguna razón que no podía desentrañar. Sólo que nunca pensé… que era algo como eso —terminó Bella—. Ahora te das cuenta de que no tenías nada de qué avergonzarte, ¿verdad?

—No podrías haberme convencido de eso en aquel entonces. Estaba más que avergonzado, mortificado sería más exacto.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos tener continuamente el control de nuestras reacciones o sentimientos.

—Yo siempre lo tenía, _siempre_, hasta que te conocí —respondí—. Tengo miedo de que si te digo lo mucho que pienso en ti, lo mucho que querer estar en tu compañía se ha convertido en una… adicción para mí, huyas gritando. El hecho es, que tengo que… trabajar para mantener mi compostura cuando estoy cerca de ti…

Una disimulada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bella.

—Bueno, probablemente deberías de saber, que desde luego eso no me hacía pensar… eh, _menos_ en ti. De hecho, era, um, agradable imaginar que tú estabas un poco atraído por mí. En realidad, estuve devastada cuando empezaste a evitarme.

Cogí una de las manos de Bella y la tomé con las dos mías antes de hacer la confesión más difícil.

—Ignorarte no me hizo ningún bien, Isabella. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, y sin intercambiar una palabra contigo en todo ese tiempo, aún así, caí perdidamente enamorado de ti —confesé.

Bella se sonrojó y sonrió ampliamente. Se veía feliz, luego pensativa. Por último, habló:

—Supongo que es obvio cómo me siento, Edward. Actúas como si no existiera por seis semanas, decides hablarme un día y brinco ante la oportunidad de salir contigo. Soy patética —finalizó con una risotada.

Ambos reímos.

Luego, nos sonreímos estúpidamente el uno al otro.

Pronto se desvanecieron nuestras sonrisas, y me encontré perdiéndome en los marrones y cálidos ojos de Bella. Por voluntad propia, mi mano se alargó para acunar su suave mejilla. Bella se quedó completamente quieta. Lentamente me incliné hacia adelante y suavemente rocé mis labios contra los suyos, una vez, luego otra vez. Y esos inocentes pequeños besos fueron lo suficiente maravillosos como para poner todas mis fantasías en vergüenza. Cuando nos separamos, Bella me dedicó una tímida sonrisa y un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

El monstruo saltó y golpeó sus talones juntos.

El prado se había puesto extrañamente caliente, así que me quité mi sudadera y la arrojé a un lado. Debajo llevaba una playera negra simple, y estaba seguro que cuando alcé los ojos pillé a Bella examinándome. Eso envió un diferente tipo de escalofrío a través de mí. Una distracción parecía buena para evitar que mi pobre y _maltratada_ verga reaccionara.

—Hmm. Bueno, ¿ya tienes hambre?, creo que me gustaría algo de comer —_¡Cómetela a ella!, ¡cómetela!_, coreó el monstruo.

—Seguro —respondió Bella—. Veamos lo que tienes ahí. Y definitivamente quiero una de tus galletas —_tomándome el pelo de nuevo…_

Empecé a sacar artículos de la bolsa de picnic y a ponerlas en la manta.

—Entonces, tenemos uvas, queso, lindos y pequeños sándwiches con la corteza cortada, algunas ensaladas y, por supuesto, galletas. Y veo que Alice echó algo de chocolate, también —me reí cuando vi lo que estaba en el fondo de la bolsa—. Y, porque Alice será Alice, cubiertos de plata y platos de porcelana para comer.

Bella rió y señaló:

—Alice está en mi clase de Inglés. Parece realmente agradable. Me gustaría llegar a conocerla mejor.

—Tengo una extraña sensación de que lo harás —respondí con una sonrisa. El monstruo, exasperado, añadió una insincera risa de su parte.

Pasamos el siguiente par de horas probando comida y hablando. Le hablé a Bella sobre mi familia y le hice preguntas acerca de la suya. Hablamos de libros, música, películas y otros intereses. Una vez más, estaba impresionado con la amplitud de su conocimiento y sus perspicaces comentarios, y asombrado de que pudiéramos ser discutir de forma tan compatible una amplia variedad de temas. Eventualmente, Bella se acostó sobre la manta, tomando el sol, y me tendí junto a ella, recostándome en un costado con la cabeza apoyada en mi mano. Ella se quitó los zapatos. Hasta los dedos de sus pies eran adorables. El monstruo se tomó la libertad de besar uno.

Bella alzó su rostro hacia el sol, cerró sus ojos y se estiró como un gato. Contuve la respiración, y le permití a mi mirada vagar libremente sobre su cuerpo. Tuve que apretar mi mano libre, tanto para impedir que temblara como para contenerme de agarrar varias partes de su cuerpo de la manera más inapropiada. Cuando se relajó, cogí su mano y besé suavemente su palma, aspirando el ligero perfume de su muñeca. Bella me sonrió y pareció que un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo. El deseo se removió dentro de mí una vez más. Sería tan fácil como caer hacia adelante para cubrir su cuerpo con el mío. El monstruo empujó furiosamente mi espalda.

A fin de no arruinar nuestra perfecta tarde, sugerí que empacáramos y regresáramos a casa. No había olvidado que Bella tenía planes para la noche, y ese conocimiento estaba comiéndose mis entrañas. Quería desesperadamente preguntar por ellos, pero me mordí la lengua.

Cuando llegamos de vuelta a mi auto lancé el talego en el asiento trasero. Me detuve antes de abrirle la puerta del pasajero. En lugar de eso, puse mis manos en la cintura de Bella y miré sus ojos mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia mí, con la expectación escrita en todo su rostro.

—Sólo en caso de que tu papá esté en casa cuando regresemos, me gustaría hacer esto aquí —me incliné para besarla, más a fondo esta vez. Su respuesta fue deliciosamente impaciente. Sus brazos se enrollaron apretadamente alrededor de mi cuello, el ímpetu me empujó contra el auto mientras ella pegaba su cuerpo al mío. Sin un mayor estímulo, mi lengua abrió sus labios y un bajo gemido se me escapó cuando probé su boca por primera vez, algo que había soñado hacer por tanto tiempo. Me concentré en la increíble sensación de sus pechos apretados contra mi pecho y todo pensamiento racional huyó. No parecía que Bella estuviera pensando más claro, ya que ella se presionó más a mí y me devolvió el beso con más intensidad, con su lengua encontrando la mía activamente. Yo ya estaba duro, y por una vez, no me importaba. Una de mis manos se movió a su rostro, luego se deslizó de su mandíbula a la parte posterior de su cuello y se hundió en su sedoso cabello, mientras la otra se deslizaba más abajo, empujándola contra mí para aumentar la presión en mi excitación. Sentí sus pezones endurecerse a través de las delgadas capas de tela separando nuestros torsos mientras Bella se fundía más conmigo. Mis manos estaban moviéndose deliberadamente en dirección a sus pechos cuando la cordura comenzó a regresar. Sin hacer caso de su respuesta inicial, si llevaba esto demasiado lejos podría asustar a Bella. Rompí con el beso y apoyé mi frente contra su hombro, respirando pesadamente. Bella descansó su cabeza contra mi pecho, y la sostuve allí, antes de alzar mi cabeza para poner la suya debajo de mi barbilla.

Eventualmente, me miró con ojos radiantes.

—Eso fue… maravilloso —susurró.

El deseo llenando mi garganta me previno de responder con algo más que una cabezada. La sujeté cerca entre mis brazos durante otro minuto, pensando en las emociones contradictorias dando guerra a través de mí, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que me hacía querer proteger a la delicada y aparentemente vulnerable mujer entre mis brazos y, al mismo tiempo, luchar para contenerme de tirarla al suelo y tomarla como un salvaje. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que tenía que hacerla mía y sólo mía. Besé la parte superior de su cabeza y la solté suavemente.

El monstruo se desmayó.

**

* * *

**

[N. de la T.]

**[1] **Se usó un verbo diferente al que se utilizó con Bella. Y se usa para cuando se contrae una parte de la cara, especialmente de la boca para cuando se besa o silba. **Yo creo que el monstruo "paró la trompa" para besar a Bella (?) XD**

_**

* * *

**_

.::Haciendo promoción::.

_Chicas, pásense por mis __nuevas traducciones__: __**"Volver a casa"**__ y__** "Una noche es digna de remordimientos" **_

_También las invito a leer __**"EmoLove"**_

_Dejen muchos reviews y de eso__** DEPENDERÁ la próxima ACTUALIZACIÓN **__de este fic__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Me hice un __**TWITTER**__.  
Es "__**Sol_Paradise**__" por si quieren seguirme… (avísenme si quieren que las siga)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Las quiero mucho, y ESPERO REVIEWS en los FICS  
**_**‗‖**_**Sol**_**‖‗**


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

_**SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.**_

* * *

_._

_._

_Para __**Tany**__ (Triana Cullen) por ser ¡el review número __**300**__!  
Este capítulo te pertenece, todo __**tuyo**__, nada mío…_

_._

_._

* * *

**.::°Deseo de Medianoche°::.  
****‗‖****Capítulo 11****‖‗**

* * *

Cuando regresamos a la casa de Bella, la ayudé a salir del auto. Le pedí que esperara un momento mientras revolvía el talego para sacar algunas cosas. Le entregué las dos rosas blancas en el florero ahora seco.

—Por favor, acepta estas humildes flores como muestra de mi afecto —bromeé pretenciosamente.

—Además, también puedes tomar el resto de las galletas. Tenemos alrededor de un millón en nuestra casa, aunque Emmett hará un trabajo rápido con ellas. Y por último pero no menos importante, el chocolate. Conociendo a Alice, probablemente voló a Bélgica para comprarlo, así que por favor, tómalo y disfrútalo —finalicé, mientras le entregaba a Bella la decorada bolsa. Bella la aceptó, pero no se dio la vuelta para irse.

Me había estacionado frente a su casa, a pesar de que la calzada estaba desocupada. Esperaba que la ausencia de la patrulla de su padre no significara que no habría supervisión paternal para cualesquiera planes tuviera Bella para esta noche. Mi cerebro había empezado a funcionar con mayor normalidad para este momento, así que me las arreglé para formular lo que pensaba como un discreto método de investigación sobre el tema.

—Espero que no te haya hecho llegar tarde para tu compromiso de esta noche —dije mientras ganduleábamos, la opresión en mi voz era desgraciadamente obvia.

— ¿Qué compromiso? —preguntó Bella confundida.

Ahora yo estaba empezando a sentirme confundido y tonto también.

—Uh, sentado a tu lado en Biología, difícilmente pude evitar oírte rechazar la invitación al baile de Newton. Quizás me equivoque, pero pensé que dijiste que tenías planes para esta noche.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Pues, en realidad tengo planes —_Mierda_—. Mi plan es no ir al baile con Mike o cualquier otra persona. Fue una pequeña mentira piadosa para no herir sus sentimientos. Los bailes escolares no… no van conmigo.

El alivio lavó a través de mí, dejándome casi débil por un momento. El monstruo cayó de rodillas.

— ¿Entonces no estás ocupada por la noche?

—No. Lamento que estuvieras engañado, pero eso es lo que te ganas por escuchar a escondidas —Bella se rió entre dientes, claramente no enfadada conmigo—. ¿Te gustaría entrar?

—Ah, claro. ¿Por qué no? —seguí a Bella hasta la puerta de su casa y vi cómo agarraba la llave y la abría. El monstruo se inclinó para entrar, precipitándose de la manera más descortés tan pronto se abrió la puerta.

Entramos en la cocina, pasando por delante del monstruo situado al pie de la escalera, gimoteando y apuntando hacia arriba.

— ¿En dónde está tu papá? —pregunté. Mi curiosidad no estaba totalmente inactiva.

—Fue a pescar, otra vez —respondió Bella con un suspiro—. Dios, estoy cansada de de comer pescado. Pero es su cosa favorita en el mundo entero. Por lo general no vuelve hasta que la oscuridad lo obliga a hacerlo —agregó, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Estaba tratando de decirme que teníamos un par de horas a solas aquí? Mi verga, obviamente, pensó eso. Ahora el monstruo estaba saltando arriba y abajo desde su posición cerca de la escalera, todavía apuntando significativamente.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó Bella de repente—. Pareciera como si hubiéramos estado comiendo por horas, pero no estoy segura de que alguno de los dos hiciera más que picar la comida, tan deliciosa como estaba.

_Oh, sin duda estoy hambriento…_

—Uh, no, gracias —respondí.

— ¿Entonces tal vez te gustaría ver mi habitación? —preguntó Bella casualmente.

_¿Ver tu habitación?, con una mierda, me encantaría pasar por allí…_

—Um, claro —respondí, con el nerviosismo atando mi voz. El monstruo corrió alegremente delante de nosotros.

Bella echó un poco de agua en el pequeño florero, llevándolo con ella, y la seguí por las escaleras, deleitándome con la vista de primera fila de su trasero balanceándose. Podía sentirme empezando a transpirar, a pesar de que, paradójicamente, mi boca se había secado. Pronto vería el lugar en donde había experimentado… er, fantaseado, el más increíble de nuestros encuentros sexuales.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación mientras entrabamos en éste. Era simple y ordenado. Había un escritorio con algunos papeles esparcidos por éste y una computadora tan vieja que verdaderamente sólo podría ser útil como tope de puerta. Un estante contenía una modesta colección de libros, cada uno de ellos cariñosamente desgastados. Una pequeña colección de CDs estaban cerca y apiladas ordenadamente. Traté como el demonio de ignorar la cama individual cubierta con una colcha simple, pero mi verga estaba actuando como una vara de zahorí atraída por el agua. El monstruo se acostó en la cama, cruzó sus piernas y comenzó a mirar a Bella con ojos insinuantes y provocativos.

Por mucho que quería estar aquí con Bella, estaba empezando a pensar si sería una buena idea largarme. El indicador del medidor de peligro estaba oscilando entre "pérdida de control" y "probable humillación". Bella se encaramó en el borde de la cama y me volví para encararla. La miré por un momento, con mis manos descansando en mis caderas, tratando sin éxito de ignorar el punto panorámico que tenía con respecto a su escote. La necesidad de _jugar billar de bolsillo_ estaba intensificándose a medida que mis jeans estaban volviéndose cada vez más incómodos para ese momento.

—Bueno, no es mucho, pero es mi hogar —anunció, gesticulando hacia la habitación.

Arranqué mis ojos de su cuerpo e intenté entablar una conversación.

— ¿Todavía extrañas a tus amigos en Phoenix? —yo sabía la respuesta que quería oír.

Bella miró hacia abajo.

—En realidad no tuve muchos amigos en Phoenix. Mi mamá era mi mejor amiga. ¡Qué raro es eso!

Algo en su voz haló mi corazón. Me encontré sentándome en la cama junto a ella antes de que me diera cuenta que me había movido.

—Estoy sorprendido. Hay un montón de… personas aquí compitiendo por tu… compañía —_Todos unos viles, calientes y caras de verga que sólo quieren meterse en tus pantalones_. El monstruo comenzó a contarlos con sus dedos.

—Sí. No comprendo muy bien por qué es eso —respondió Bella con sinceridad—. Me han invitado a más citas desde que llegué a Forks que en toda mi vida pasada junta —sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad.

Algo de esto estaba comenzando a aclararse.

— ¿Quieres decir que nunca has tenido un novio antes de ahora? —Pregunté incrédulo—. Los chicos en Phoenix deben de ser idiotas —las cejas del monstruo se alzaron hasta el tope.

Bella sonrió tímidamente y se volvió de lado para mirarme.

— ¿Estás diciendo que ahora tengo un novio? —el monstruo asintió enfáticamente.

Continué luchando entre el miedo de tocar a Bella y un abrumador deseo por el contacto. Me comprometí y tomé una de sus manos entre las mías.

—Me gustaría mucho ser capaz de decir eso. Pero sólo tú puedes darme permiso para hacerlo —contuve el aliento mientras el monstruo, súper dramático como siempre, se hincaba en una rodilla.

—A mí también me gustaría —dijo Bella suavemente.

La felicidad me inundó. Un momento como este no podía quedarse sin celebración. Mientras me inclinaba para besar a Bella, ella me recibió a medio camino con entusiasmo. Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y enterró sus manos en mi cabello. Esta vez fue su lengua la que encontró la mía. Sabía maravilloso. Y con un carajo, perdí.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo y me recosté en la cama, arrastrando a Bella medio encima de mí. Agarré un puñado de su cabello para mantener su boca trabada a la mía. Mi otra mano vagaba libremente arriba y abajo por su cuerpo, trazando la línea de sus costillas y rozando por el lado de su pecho. La tentación de sentir esa suave carne llenando mi mano se estaba volviendo abrumadora. Resistiendo por el momento, temporalmente moví mi mano a la parte posterior del muslo de Bella y estiré la parte superior de su pierna transversalmente por mi cuerpo.

Quería —necesitaba— estar arriba de Bella, y había suficiente espacio en la cama para rodarnos. Ahora estaba acostado entre sus piernas abiertas, y sentí como si hubiera muerto e ido al cielo. Retomé posesión de su boca con un hambriento gemido y la besé fieramente, con mi lengua disputando con la suya. Mi respiración se estaba haciendo violenta y entrecortada mientras me deleitaba en la sensación de sus suaves curvas apresadas contra la dureza de mi cuerpo.

Los pequeños gritos de placer de Bella sólo le arrojaron combustible al fuego. Deslicé mis labios a su cuello y planté besos burlones ahí mientras susurraba roncamente su nombre contra su piel. Viciosamente ignoré la pequeña voz que empezó a sonar en mi cabeza. Me decía que parara, que esto estaba mal, que Bella era inocente y que esto no debería de pasar de esta manera. Pero el monstruo había tomado el control, y su rugido de triunfo en mis oídos ahogaba las palabras de la razón.

Bella era simplemente tan responsiva. Recibía mis besos con igual fervor. Sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo a voluntad, eventualmente parando para tirar de mi playera desde la parte trasera de mis jeans, consiguiendo acceder a la piel desnuda de mi espalda. Sus exploraciones me volvían loco. Y cuando mis caderas comenzaron a empujar instintivamente en su centro, lloriqueó con placer y se arqueó contra mí. Mi pulsante verga estaba tan dura que mi necesidad de liberación se estaba volviendo un tormento.

Seguí dejando besos y mordiscos a lo largo de su cuello, deteniéndome en la coyuntura de su hombro para presionar mis dientes en la sensible carne. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y gimió fuertemente. Bajé el tirante de su camisola y mi boca acarició a su manera su hombro. A instancias del monstruo, mi atención se fue aún más abajo, dirigiéndome a la curva de su pecho, mientras mi mano se aceraba lentamente a la misma meta desde la otra dirección. Y entonces, ocurrió el desastre…

—Bells, estoy en casa —llegó un molesto grito, que de alguna manera, penetró mi cerebro empañado de lujuria. Me quedé helado, todavía jadeando a lo loco.

—Es mi padre —susurró Bella sin aliento.

Oh mierda. _Ohmierdaohmierdaohmierda. _El monstruo, todo balandrón ido instantemente, comenzó a acobardarse.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —susurré a su vez, sintiéndome completamente ñoño. Estaba dispuesto a bajar y afrontar las consecuencias, pero esto tenía que ser decisión de Bella.

—Sólo quédate en silencio por un minuto —Bella parecía, lo notaba, extrañamente calmada según las circunstancias.

Se levantó de la cama y gritó:

—Sólo me estoy cambiando, papá. Ya bajo.

Bella agarró la sudadera blanca que estaba en el extremo de la cama y se la puso. Se volvió hacia mí con una mirada arrepentida en su rostro.

—Voy a tener que bajar por un rato y darle de cenar a mi papá. No tardaré mucho. Sólo quédate aquí, pero trata de no ir y venir demasiado.

—Pero… —comencé con un susurro apremiante.

Bella caminó a donde yo estaba sentado en la cama y me dio un beso rápido.

—No te preocupes. Déjame manejar esto —ella parecía completamente a gusto.

Asentí, fingiendo una actitud calmada también hasta que salió de la habitación. Entonces me entró el pánico. _¡MierdaMierdaMierdaa! ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de una chica cuyo padre carga un arma? _El monstruo se puso un chaleco antibalas.

Muy lenta y silenciosamente me moví a la ventana para evaluar mis posibilidades de descender o saltar a tierra. Estaba más alto de lo que había pensado. Tuve una rápida visión de mí recostado en el césped delantero, retorciéndome de agonía con dos piernas rotas. No había escape allí.

Cuidadosamente regresé a la cama, esta vez sentándome en el lado más cercano al closet, por si acaso. Me pregunté qué estaba pasando abajo. Podía oírlos hablar a los dos, pero no podía distinguir ni una palabra.

Eventualmente, como no ocurrió nada más, realmente me calmé. No parecía haber ningún peligro inmediato. La realización de mi condición se volvió más clara. La inesperada e instantánea… deflación de mi erección habían dejado a mis bolas doliendo como el demonio. Joder, _realmente_ necesitaba llegar a casa y conseguir un poco de… satisfacción. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a estar aprisionado aquí? Traté de dirigir mi mente a otros pensamientos, ignorando intencionadamente la sugerencia del monstruo de hurgar en el cajón de la ropa interior de Bella.

Las cosas entre Bella y yo se habían salido de control demasiado rápido. Jesucristo, ni siquiera traía un condón conmigo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿_Con_ qué estaba pensando? Independientemente de su… entusiasmo, no era correcto. Esta no era la forma que quería que fuera. Cuando… si… hacíamos el amor, quería que todo fuera perfecto. Ella era demasiado especial para un arrebatado e incómodo polvo. Digo, para la primera vez.

Me juré a mí mismo que no dejaría que sucediera de nuevo. _Mantendría_ el control en todo momento y si yo fuera lo suficiente afortunado como para hacer el amor con Bella, sólo sería bajo condiciones ideales, preferiblemente en algún ambiente insoportablemente romántico, cuando ambos estuviéramos listos y preparados. Y claramente yo no lo estaba. Yo no le había estado haciendo el amor, había estado tomando posesión de ella, más preocupado por apagar mi lujuria que darle placer a Bella. No sentí nada más que vergüenza. Oh, y ese dolor en mis bolas.

El monstruo hizo pucheros como un niño de dos años.

Casi se me sale el corazón cuando Bella volvió a entrar a la habitación. Me sonrió y toda mi ansiedad se evaporó. Le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva.

—Charlie ha comido su cena, y ahora se instaló frente al televisor, viendo el partido —susurró.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan?, ¿alguna posibilidad de escapar?, ¿debería empezar a cavar un túnel? —_¿Al menos descargó su pistola?_

Bella se rió entre dientes suavemente, y luego se puso seria.

—Lo lamento tanto, Edward. Todo esto es mi culpa. Nunca antes ha vuelto a casa de un viaje de pesca antes del anochecer —sacudió su cabeza, consternada—. En verdad podría importarme menos lo que Charlie me haga; puede encerrarme por siempre. Pero eso nos haría las cosas más difíciles en un futuro si empieza a odiarte.

—Oye, estamos juntos en esto, Bella. Por favor, no te culpes. Sólo dime qué es lo que quieres que haga —_Y hazlo rápido, porque literalmente estoy muriendo por una paja…_

—Creo que sería mejor si sólo nos quedamos en mi cuarto hasta que Charlie se vaya a dormir. Una vez que empiece a roncar, podrías conducir un camión a través de la casa y no se despertaría. Luego, puedes escabullirte.

—Bella, ¿qué hay de mi auto? Está estacionado justo enfrente de tu casa —no me parecía probable que un policía no notara un vehículo extraño afuera de su casa.

—Oh, ya me encargué de eso. Le dije a Charlie que tú y yo habíamos salido esta tarde, pero que tu hermana Alice te necesitaba para que fueras con ella a algún lado, y ella tenía prisa por lo que te recogió aquí porque estaba de camino —explicó Bella.

El monstruo le dirigió a Bella una señal de aprobación. **[1]**

— ¿Se lo tragó? —pregunté dudosamente.

—Cuando se trata de Charlie, menos siempre es más. Por lo general acepta cualquier explicación razonable en sentido literal. En otras palabras, se niega totalmente a la realidad —admitió Bella. Debió haber anticipado mi siguiente pregunta—. No te preocupes. Nunca entra a mi habitación. Creo que teme poder entrar en el momento equivocado.

Me encogí de hombros. Realmente tenía que seguir su consejo en este asunto. Esperaba tanto que Bella tuviera razón.

—Así que voy a ir a ducharme y prepararme para dormir, luego le daré las buenas noches a Charlie. Le diré que voy a leer en mi habitación hasta que me dé sueño. Luego, sólo hay que esperar.

Luché por reprimir un gemido. Parecía como si fuera a estar aquí unas cuantas horas más. El monstruo agarró sus bolas y lloriqueó lastimosamente.

Bella cogió algunas cosas y salió de la habitación. Poco después, escuché la ducha abierta. ¡Dios mío, esto era tortura pura!

Bella estaba a sólo a algunos metros de mí, completamente desnuda, con el agua corriendo en arroyos por las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo. Sólo el pensamiento de eso me estaba poniendo tan… sediento. Por mucho que pudiera, e intenté fuertemente, no pude evitar que las imágenes invadieran mis pensamientos. Bella, de pie en la ducha, con sus brazos alzados por encima de su cabeza para lavar su cabello, con sus pechos empujando hacia afuera tentadoramente mientras se arqueaba bajo del agua fluyente. Bella enjabonando su cuerpo, con sus pezones duros y erectos, con su mano alargándose para atender los suaves pliegues de su carne femenina. Bella agachándose para recoger el gel para ducha del borde de la bañera, con su espalda inclinada tentadoramente.

_¡Joder! _Estaba duro otra vez. Una vez más tuve que resistir la violenta urgencia de aliviar mi sufrimiento con la imagen de ser encontrado muerto con mi verga en mano. Sólo que esta vez, sería el arma de Charlie la que hiciera el trabajo. Estoy seguro que el Jefe de Policía no tendría problema para justificar el asesinato del extraño y pervertido chico inexplicablemente encontrado exponiéndose en el dormitorio de su hija…

Debería haber sabido que la agonía empeoraría. Poco después de que se cerrara la ducha —_gracias a Dios_— Bella regresó a la habitación. Nervioso, pasé una mano por mi cabello, queriendo que mi erección se disipara. Luego, Bella se quitó la bata de baño.

Bueno, no había nada inherentemente sexy en su ropa de dormir. Llevaba un par de pantalones de dormir de algodón y una camiseta desmangada. Pero aún así, se veía increíblemente atrayente en eso. Los pantalones eran de esos de tiro bajo y se veían extrañamente ajustados para un pijama. Una tentadora brizna del estómago de Bella quedó expuesta. Y yo estaba muy, muy seguro de que no llevaba sostén, pero supongo que no sería muy cómodo dormir con uno. La idea de sus pechos, irrestrictos y vulnerables, me estaba mareando de deseo.

Bella vino y se sentó junto a mí en la cama, y me refiero a mi lado. Podía sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo. Esa debió haber sido la razón por la que empecé a sudar de nuevo. El monstruo secó su frente teatralmente.

En vista de resolución anterior, me prometí que no la tocaría de nuevo. Quiero decir, con mis manos. Pero no pude resistir acariciar su cuello con mi nariz un poco, aspirando su perfume fresco y delicioso, salpicando un beso o dos a lo largo de su mandíbula y hasta su oído. Bella se estremeció con deleite, y me retiré de la tentación.

—Se sentía bien —susurró Bella, soñadora.

—Creo que debo parar ahora, Bella. Eres demasiado tentadora.

Bella rodó sus ojos. El monstruo lo hizo también.

—Siento lo de antes. No debí haberte… atacado de esa manera. No volverá a pasar —prometí. El monstruo me frunció el entrecejo.

—No te disculpes. Me cuesta creer que tú tienes la culpa, Edward —dijo Bella generosamente—. Estoy bastante segura de que era una participante activa —de pronto, bostezó.

—Estás cansada —concluí—. ¿Por qué no te metes a la cama? —_Y te echas las mantas sobre esos deliciosos pechos…_

Me paré para que Bella pudiera meterse bajo la manta y la vi meterse en la cama. El monstruo se acurrucó a su lado. Me encaramé, una vez más, en el lado de la cama más cerca del closet.

—Gracias por hoy. Fue mucho mejor que un baile escolar —declaró Bella. Cogió una de mis manos y empezó a acariciar mis dedos con uno suyo. Era mi turno de temblar.

Balbuceé nerviosamente:

—No puedo decirte lo celoso que estaba de Newton cuando te invitó a salir. Pensé que podría golpearlo. En aquel entonces, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué me sentía tan furioso. Me tomó un tiempo averiguarlo. Los celos eran algo que sólo había leído en libros, antes de ahora. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa cuando realmente lo experimenté por mí mismo —confesé.

—No tienes nada de qué sentirte celoso. Nunca he estado interesada en Mike. Creo que es un buen tipo, pero encuentro su persistencia… tediosa —alcé la mano de Bella y besé su palma. El monstruo se recargó en uno de los codos de ella.

Bella bostezó de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no duermes un poco, cariño? —sugerí.

Sonrió ante el cariño.

—No es justo, el dormir mientras tú estás sentado aquí, atrapado en mi habitación.

—Bueno, la vida no es justa —repliqué hábilmente—. Tú duerme, no será por mucho tiempo estoy seguro. Luego, voy a escaparme y todo estará bien —_Y espero que este horroroso espectáculo de tortura sexual termine…_

Bella estaba dormida en pocos minutos. Parecía un ángel. Alternaba entre mirar su rostro y checar el reloj cada cinco minutos.

Poco tiempo después, Bella dijo mi nombre en voz alta. Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando en sueños. Dios, ¿podría ser más adorable? Y aparentemente estaba soñando conmigo. Mi corazón estalló. ¡Era tan dulce!

O quizás no. Justo cuando creí que había sobrevivido al noveno círculo del infierno, Bella habló de nuevo.

—Ohhh, Edward —gimió Bella suavemente. _¿Qué carajos?_

Más palabras salieron. _Aguarda, ¿acaba de decir: "Edward, tócame"? No, debo de estar imaginando cosas._

Bella se removió inquietamente, diciendo una sarta de palabras esta vez. Las únicas que eran claramente inteligibles eran "Edward" y "tómame". _Por favor, dime que esto no está pasando…_

Tuve que concluir que Bella estaba soñando con tener sexo conmigo. La forma en que estaba gimiendo y revolviéndose en la cama parecía reforzar esa creencia. Ah, demonios, no, la mano de Bella no acaba de acariciar su pecho. Eso tuvo que haber sido un completo accidente. _¡Tócala!_, gritó el monstruo.

Un gemido se me escapó. Mi verga se endureció de nuevo; mi enésima erección del día. ¡Con un carajo!, tenía que salir de aquí, antes de que violara todos los principios morales que había conocido jamás. ¿Nunca terminaría esta pesadilla de dolor y frustración?

Me acerqué silenciosamente hacia el closet abierto cuando oí pasos en las escaleras. Los siguientes ruidos vinieron del baño. Parecía que Charlie finalmente iba a irse a dormir. Esperé en ascuas para ver si necesitaría esconderme.

Eventualmente, los sonidos de movimiento cesaron. Y Bella tenía razón, al poco tiempo, oí ronquidos lo suficiente fuertes como para sacudir las vigas. Esperé unos minutos más, mirando a mi ángel mientras dormía pacíficamente una vez más. Después de un rápido beso en su frente, salí silenciosamente de la habitación. Me moví cuidadosamente por las escaleras y realicé mi fuga de la prisión.

Mientras conducía a casa, tuve la certeza de tres cosas: Deseaba a Bella Swan más que a mi próximo aliento. Hasta cierto punto, y no sabía cuánto, Bella Swan me deseaba. Y cuando llegara a casa, me iba a pajear hasta que me desmayara.

**

* * *

**

[N. de la T.]

[1]Le alzó los pulgares.

**¿Decían?, ¿bien portado?, jejeje.**

**No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me encantó el último párrafo. Muy Edward Masturbín, jejeje.**

**.**

_Espero te haya gustado Tany…_

_**.**_

**¿Review?**

_**Las quiere mucho  
.::Sol::.**_


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

_**SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.**_

* * *

**.::°Deseo de Medianoche°::.  
****‗‖****Capítulo 12****‖‗**

* * *

Alice y Esme prácticamente me saltaron cuando llegué de la casa de Bella. Ambas estaban impacientes de saber cómo había ido el día. Me arrastraron a la cocina para el interrogatorio.

—Vamos, Edward, desembucha —demandó Alice. Esme se veía sólo igual de impaciente por detalles.

—Todo salió genial. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Ustedes dos hicieron un muy buen trabajo; Bella estaba impresionada —respondí sinceramente.

— ¿Y? —Alice pidió más.

—Y tu predicción fue totalmente correcta, Alice. Bella ahora es mi novia —el monstruo se pavoneó orgullosamente.

Eso provocó que Alice y Esme chillaran con deleite.

— ¿Cuándo tendremos la oportunidad de conocerla, Edward? —inquirió Esme con entusiasmo.

—Tal vez mañana. No hablé con Bella sobre eso, pero creo que podría traerla para presentárselas, si está disponible.

Eso desencadenó chillidos adicionales, un poco más moderados esta vez. La emocionada reacción de Esme fue un poco sorpresiva. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Ahora, sólo me voy a ocupar de lo que quedó del picnic y a alistarme para irme a dormir. Estoy muerto —mentí entre dientes. Podía oír a la ducha gritando mi nombre…

—Yo me encargo —se ofreció Esme—. Ve a descansar un poco.

—Gracias, Esme —le respondí con agradecimiento. Les di un beso en la mejilla a Alice y a Esme antes de salir. Luego, subí los escalones de dos en dos, comenzando a desabotonar mi camisa en el segundo tramo.

Era irónico que fue justo esta mañana cuando la idea de cualquier tratamiento… adicional me hizo encogerme. El dolor en mis huevos ahora superaba con creces cualquier temor de… excoriación. Después de entrar en la ducha, me enjaboné con entusiasmo.

Había tantas nuevas sensaciones e imágenes para cebar las flamas de mi imaginación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era imaginarme inclinando a Bella sobre el respaldo del sofá, alzando el dobladillo de esa ondeante falda blanca, poco a poco deslizando una mano por la parte trasera de sus bragas azules de encaje, mientras la otra estimulaba y amasaba toscamente la suave carne de su pecho, y esperma estaba volando después de sólo unas pocas caricias. _Carajo, eso se sentía bien_. Me apoyé contra la pared de la ducha, tomándome un minuto para recobrarme antes de que lo inevitable ocurriera, una segunda y casi instantánea erección. Veamos, ¿ahora a dónde?

Oh, ya sé, recostado encima de Bella en su cama, sólo que sin Charlie para interrumpirnos. Esta vez, mi boca capturó su pezón exitosamente, con mi lengua y dientes infligiendo un delicioso tormento mientras mi mano estrujaba y apretaba ese tentador montículo. Aquí en el país de la fantasía de Edward, era bastante fácil hacer desaparecer a nuestros jeans, por lo que mi mano acariciando mi verga de pronto se convirtió en el agarre de los húmedos, calientes y tan apretados músculos internos de Bella mientras la montaba duro. Gemí fuertemente con mi segunda liberación.

Mis piernas estaban temblando, por lo que pasé de una tercera, al menos por ahora. Terminé de ducharme y me vestí para ir a la cama. Ahora que la sangre en verdad parecía estar circulando en mi cerebro de nuevo, era hora de pensar.

Considerándolo todo, había hecho un gran progreso con Bella hoy. Pero el asunto del control obviamente, era todavía un verdadero problema, uno en el que ninguna cantidad de sexo imaginario parecía eliminarse. Desde luego, no sabía cuán peor sería sin la paja pre-cita. Y, francamente, no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. El monstruo suspiró fuertemente con alivio.

Necesitaba consejo de alguien con experiencia. Tenía tres opciones. En primer lugar estaba Carlisle. Sin embargo, por una vez en mi vida, no pensaba que estaría muy cómodo hablando del tema con él. Por un lado, había pasado un tiempo desde que él fuera adolescente. Y por otro lado, él era simplemente tan… racional. De hecho, me costaba imaginarlo alguna vez luchando con el mismo problema. El monstruo asintió seriamente.

Eso dejaba a mis hermanos. Jasper habría sido mi primera opción, ya que era una persona muy comprensiva, pero realmente no estaba seguro de que él y Alice estuvieran teniendo sexo. Si lo tuvieran, estaban siendo extremadamente discretos al respecto. Pero el mayor problema era que Alice y yo éramos muy cercanos. Realmente no podía imaginar discutir su vida sexual con Jasper ni siquiera implícitamente.

Así que, mi última opción era Emmett. Estaba bastante seguro de que él y Rosalie estaban haciendo el acto, y dado que Rosalie y yo no éramos tan cercanos, no sentía el mismo grado de renuencia en hablar con él. Emmett no era el hombre más sensible del mundo, pero él y yo nos llevábamos bastante bien. Por lo tanto, era Emmett. Tendría que intentar con él en la mañana. Con eso resuelto, me quedé dormido.

Lo segundo que hice después de despertar en la mañana fue telefonear a Bella. Mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco cuando escuché su voz. El monstruo, de una manera sinvergüenza orejó nuestra conversación.

—Buenos días, Bella —dije suavemente.

—Buenos días, Edward —respondió en un tono sensual. _Jesucristo, por favor dime que no voy a tener otra erección sólo por escuchar su voz._

—Me preguntaba si estabas libre hoy —le pregunté, esperanzado.

—Creo que sí —respondió Bella tímidamente—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

_Oh, no lo sé. ¿Chupar tu clítoris hasta que te corras en mi boca?_

—Pensé que te gustaría ver dónde vivo y conocer a mi familia hoy.

—Sí, eso suena bien, Edward —aceptó sin vacilación.

Le dije a Bella que la recogería a la 1:00. Charlamos durante unos minutos más antes de terminar la conversación. No podía esperar para verla de nuevo. El monstruo comenzó a emperejilarse frente al espejo.

Tuve suerte de encontrar a Emmett solo en su habitación. Pareció sorprendido cuando toqué y entré con su permiso. No era conocido en mi familia por procurar entrevistar privadas.

— ¿Qué onda, carnal? —preguntó Emmett, con la curiosidad evidente en su rostro.

—Emmett, me gustaría hablar contigo, que me des tu consejo acerca de algo —respondí nerviosamente.

—Claro. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Bueno, primero que nada, es extremadamente personal, así que me gustaría que prometieras que no le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera dar indirectas a nadie, o fastidiarme con esto, o hacer cualquiera de las otras cosas que haces cuando estás tratando de ser latoso —pedí.

— ¿Y por qué debería de estar de acuerdo con eso?, ¿qué gano yo con eso? —típico de Emmett. El monstruo exhaló con impaciencia.

—Deberías de estar de acuerdo con eso porque eres mi hermano mayor, y es universalmente conocido que los hermanos mayores tienen una obligación moral de ayudar a sus hermanos menores con cosas como esta. Y segundo, si alguna vez rompes tu promesa, le diré a Rose de tu escondite de porno —advertí.

Eso fue suficiente para Emmett. Hacer que Rose se enoje con él lo sería siempre. Por otra parte, él ya olía la conversación de sexo aproximarse y no iba a perder la oportunidad de mostrar su superior conocimiento.

—Está bien, está bien. No hace falta que me amenaces. No voy a decir nada, ni voy a molestar. Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —volvió a preguntar Emmett.

—Pues, tengo una novia —anuncié con algo de orgullo—. Bella Swan, ¿sabes quién es?

Emmett asintió e hizo una mueca lasciva. El monstruo se rió disimuladamente.

— ¿Y el problema es? —instó Emmett.

—Am, estoy teniendo algunos… problemas de control —admití, con la vergüenza coloreando mi rostro.

—Más detalles, Edward —pidió Emmett.

—Me resulta difícil… quiero decir, parece que yo… Jesucristo, es como que siempre estoy duro alrededor de ella —finalmente balbuceé, desplomándome en el suelo y apoyándome contra la puerta—. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es prácticamente sonreír y me pongo duro. Es sumamente vergonzoso.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza.

—Edward, este es un problema que todos los chicos tienen. Sólo debes pajearte antes de verla. Ayudará, lo prometo.

Mi exasperación no podía ser contenida.

—Emmett, si me pajeo más de lo que ya hago, mi brazo derecho será notablemente más grande que mi izquierdo.

Emmett resopló con diversión. Continué:

—Y cuando me besó anoche, ya la tenía sobre su espalda y estaba tratando de robar base antes de que alguno de los dos supiera lo que pasaba. Si su padre no hubiera vuelto a casa a tiempo, ahora mismo mis pequeños nadadores estarían compitiendo contra corriente para engendrar —sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad ante mi propia estupidez. El monstruo tenía una mirada de tierna remembranza en su rostro.

—Su padre, ¿te pilló?

—Todavía estoy vivo, ¿no? —repliqué.

Emmett parecía pensativo.

—Edward, ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a esta chica?, me refiero a que, ¿sólo quieres follártela o realmente te gusta?

Hice una pausa antes de confesar:

—Estoy enamorado de ella, Emmett —el monstruo juntó sus manos y elevó sus ojos a los corazoncitos girando alrededor de su cabeza.

Emmett suspiró.

—Si ese es el caso, no vas a querer oír lo que tengo que decir —admitió a regañadientes.

—Sí quiero, Emmett, en serio. Necesito tu ayuda —le rogué.

—Vale, pero no me culpes si no te gusta —hizo una pausa para dar énfasis antes de anunciar definitivamente—. Si no puedes controlarte, no estás listo para tener relaciones, al menos no con alguien que ames. Digo, no quieres comportarte como un animal su primera vez. Necesitas sacar la idea del sexo de tu cabeza (de ambas), al menos por ahora. Sólo tómalo con calma, Edward. Al final valdrá la pena.

_Por Dios, ¿quién sabía lo que Emmett tenía en él?_

Debí haberme visto consternado, porque Emmett se encogió de hombros y añadió:

—Sólo estoy diciendo —un momento después, metió la mano en el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó algo. Agarró mi mano y puso media docena de paquetes metálicos en ésta, explicando con una sonrisa—: En caso de que cojas. No estoy listo para ser tío…

Asentí. Emmett tenía razón. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en tener relaciones con Bella, simplemente eliminar la idea de mi mente. Digo, que no sea sexo-fantasía. Como esta mañana en la ducha cuando tomé a Bella por atrás mientras ella se apoyaba contra la pared de la ducha y se inclinaba delante de mí, con su apretado culo viéndose tan suave mientras reemplazaba mis dedos exploradores con mi dura verga y golpeaba… _oh, mierda_.

Sacudí mi cabeza para disipar la imagen. Era tiempo de comenzar la tercera fase del Plan de Resistencia a Bella Swan. Si consideraba al sexo fuera de los límites, entonces tal vez no estaría obsesionado con eso todo el tiempo. Estaba decidido a tener el control de la situación.

Mientras le daba las gracias a Emmett y me levantaba para salir de la habitación, noté que el monstruo estaba tratando de patearse los huevos.

Todavía tenía un rato antes de que fuera tiempo de recoger a Bella, así que regresé a mi habitación. Primero, escondí los condones en un cajón. Luego, ordené las cosas un poco e hice mi cama. Después de todo, ella querría ver mi habitación, ¿cierto? Digo, sólo para ver cómo reflejaba mi carácter. Pero desde luego que para tener sexo no, eso ni soñarlo.

Cuando me paré por un momento mirando el cubrecama dorado, no pude evitar imaginar a Bella tendida, gloriosamente desnuda encima de ella, extendiendo sus brazos con invitación, deseándome tanto como yo… mierda, mejor me pajeaba una vez más antes de irme, sólo para estar del lado seguro. Y Emmett lo aconsejaba mucho.

Recogí a Bella exactamente a la una. Me había acostumbrado tanto a no ver la patrulla, que me sorprendió encontrarla estacionada en la calzada. Me tomó un minuto prepararme para conocer al Jefe Swan. El monstruo se puso una pajarita.

Me tragué mi nerviosismo mientras tocaba la puerta. Efectivamente, el Jefe Swan, uniformado, apareció cuando ésta se abrió. Hice mi mejor impresión Eddie Haskell.

—Buenas tardes, Jefe Swan. Soy Edward Cullen y estoy aquí para ver a Bella —anuncié cortésmente.

Charlie extendió su mano y nos las estrechamos.

—Pasa, Edward.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Señor —respondí formalmente. El monstruo mantuvo un ojo cauteloso en el arma de Charlie.

Bella llegó saltando por las escaleras cuando entré. Sonrió tímidamente cuando me vio, y no pude evitar devolvérsela. Lucía hermosa. Llevaba unos jeans y una blusa en un color que siempre relacionaré mentalmente con "corsé azul". _¡Por el amor de Dios, ahora no pequeño Eddie!_

— ¿Adónde van a ir ustedes dos? —le preguntó Charlie a Bella.

—Sólo a casa de Edward —respondió Bella alegremente—. Voy a conocer a su familia. No te preocupes, papá. Estaré de vuelta a tiempo para hacerte de cenar —agarró su chaqueta y nos dirigimos hacia mi coche. Tenía la esperanza de que Charlie aún estuviera viendo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para Bella. Quería asegurarme de que supiera que su hija estaba segura con alguien tan caballeroso como yo.

Conduje como una cuadra y me detuve de repente, alargándome para colocar mi mano detrás del cuello de Bella para sujetarla y besarla. Insinué mi lengua entre sus labios, pero me las arreglé para frenarme de violar su boca. Estaba respirando un poco irregularmente cuando nos separamos. Así estaba el monstruo.

—No podía esperar un minuto más para hacer eso —admití.

Bella parecía tan afectada como yo cuando respondió:

—Me alegro de que no pudieras esperar.

—Te ves muy hermosa con esa blusa, Bella —comenté. _E incluso más hermosa sin ella, lo apuesto…_

—Gracias, Edward —respondió recatadamente, con sus mejillas coloreándose deliciosamente.

Mis huevos se apretaron en respuesta. _¿Por qué esta inocente persona siempre me ponía?_ El monstruo se retorció su bigote imaginario con una perversa mirada lasciva.

Fácilmente podría haberme sentado allí mirándola toda la tarde, por lo que me obligué a volver a conducir. Me pasé el resto del viaje sujetando la mano de Bella y tratando de reprimir la reacción de mi cuerpo por estar cerca de ella. Aparentemente, mi verga no recibió el memorándum de no tener sexo con Bella en un futuro cercano. El alivio me golpeó cuando entré en nuestra calzada y pude mirar hacia adelante a la distracción que mi familia presentaría.

Esme y Carlisle estaban rondando convenientemente la sala cuando entramos. Le presenté ambos a Bella. Esme la saludó cálidamente, viéndose encantada.

—Estoy feliz de conocerlos —respondió Bella—. Su casa es muy hermosa. No tenía ni idea de que hubiera algo como esto cerca de Forks.

Esme disfrutaba en el resplandor de su cumplido favorito.

—Estamos muy felices de verte, querida —habló con entusiasmo.

Entonces, Alice llegó dando saltos por las escaleras, arrastrando a Jasper detrás de ella.

—Hola, Bella —anunció Alice alegremente. Presentó a Jasper, quien le dedicó una sonrisa a Bella y una pequeña cabezada, antes de añadir—: Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido. Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de llegar a conocernos mejor.

Bella respondió suavemente:

—También lo espero, Alice —Alice y Jasper se retiraron.

— ¿Por qué no le muestras la casa, Edward? —sugirió Esme. El monstruo silbo impacientemente, haciendo gestos significativos sobre dirigirnos al piso superior.

Me di cuenta de que Bella estaba concentrada en mi piano. Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando identifiqué una posible manera de presumir un poco.

— ¿Tocas? —pregunté.

—Sólo un poco —respondió—. Nunca he visto un instrumento tan hermoso. _Piano de Gran cola_, ¿no?

—Sí —observé, sorprendido—. ¿Quieres tocarlo?

—No he tocado un piano en años, pero tengo tentación de tratar. Mi mamá tenía un _vertical antiguo_ y me enseñó a tocar. Pero nunca fui muy buena.

—Bueno, trata por favor, si lo deseas. Prometo no ser demasiado crítico —agregué con un aire de suficiencia mientras dirigía a Bella hacia el piano.

Nos sentamos juntos en el banco y Bella pasó sus dedos cariñosamente por las teclas. Estaba hipnotizado, pensando en otra cosa que me gustaría que los dedos de Bella acariciaran cariñosamente. Entonces, me quedé boquiabierto cuando cambió el ritmo a una impecable interpretación de _Clair de Lune_. El monstruo comenzó a bailar despacio para sí mismo.

Después de unos minutos, las notas se apagaron.

—Eso es todo lo que recuerdo —dijo Bella tristemente.

—Eso fue hermoso, Bella —dije, verdaderamente impresionado.

—Ahora tú toca algo, Edward —incitó Bella.

Bella había agarrado mi mano cuando dejó de tocar. Cuando solté la suya para comenzar una de mis sonatas favoritas de Mozart, ella la dejó reposando casualmente en mi pierna. Traté de concentrarme en la música, pero parecía, fuera conscientemente o no, que su mano se mantenía arrastrándose por mi pierna. Llegó a la mitad de mi muslo antes de que tocara la primera nota discorde. Me di por vencido completamente varios compases más tarde, quitando su mano de mi pierna y diciendo severamente:

—Ya no puede sentarse a mi lado cuando toque el piano, señorita —_Suficiente de presumir…_

Bella rió y se puso de pie, quitándome del banco, diciendo:

—Dame un recorrido por el resto de tu casa —el monstruo corrió hacia las escaleras.

Le mostré a Bella el salón de entretenimiento del piso de abajo primero, luego, el resto de la planta baja. Para el gran placer del monstruo, eventualmente subimos las escaleras. Sin embargo, para su consternación, nos quedamos en el segundo piso cuando llevé a Bella a la oficina de Carlisle para echar un vistazo. Estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso respecto a llevar a Bella a mi habitación, pero después de unos minutos, me miró de manera expectante.

—Bueno, te mostré la mía. Ahora muéstrame la tuya —bromeó. El monstruo abrió un abrigo impermeable invisible y se dirigió a Bella.

Indiqué que Bella debería precederme, queriendo una repetición de ver su fascinante andar por las escaleras. Entonces me pregunté si darme gusto de esta manera era prudente. _¡Recuerda el Plan RBS, nada de sexo, Edward!_

Señalé la habitación de huéspedes por el pasillo antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando Bella la vio, se volvió hacia mí con una aturdida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Cielos, es hermosa. Tienes tanta suerte, Edward —el monstruo se levantó de un salto en la cama y comenzó a dar palmaditas en el espacio al lado de donde él estaba sentado.

Bella se acercó a mi estantería de CDs y comenzó a examinarlos detenidamente. Después de un rato, comenzó el mismo proceso con mis estantes de libros. Me relajé en mi sofá, con las manos detrás de mi cabeza, disfrutando enormemente sólo por verla. Finalmente, vino y se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, en donde la conversación fluyó naturalmente en una animada discusión sobre libros y música.

Cuando nuestro diálogo alcanzó un periodo de calma, me encontré mirando fijamente a Bella, empapándome de su precioso rostro, perdiéndome en sus intensos ojos marrones. Alcé mi mano para acariciar la línea de su mejilla. Casi sin voluntad, me encontré murmurando:

—Eres tan hermosa, Bella.

Al momento siguiente, Bella levantó su pierna sobre las mías y se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo. Me congelé en estado de shock. Ahora estábamos sentados en la exacta posición que habíamos estado ese día cuando Bella se había quitado su ropa burlonamente y me había hecho el amor. Quiero decir, en mi cabeza mientras me pajeaba. Mi verga aparentemente también lo recordaba.

Cuando se inclinó para besarme, respondí de una manera contenida y mantuve mis manos pegadas a su cintura. Después de unos momentos, Bella notó mi reticencia y rompió con nuestro beso.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, buscando ansiosamente mi rostro. El monstruo también se veía ansioso.

—Bella, no… no sé si puedo simplemente… dejarlo ir sin que al final… pierda el control. Tengo miedo de que vaya a asustarte, ir demasiado lejos —confesé—. Quiero que todo sea perfecto para nosotros. No quiero hacer el amor sólo porque no podemos contenernos. Quiero asegurarme de que ambos estamos listos, y… y soy simplemente tan inexperto… —bajé la mirada, sintiéndome algo avergonzado. El monstruo me hizo un corte de manga.

—Edward, estoy de acuerdo contigo completamente. Tampoco estoy lista. Pero hay un montón de pasos entre besarnos y hacer el amor. No tenemos que precipitarnos. Tampoco tengo experiencia, pero sería lindo si pudiéramos aprender juntos.

Bella cogió mi mano y la movió a su pecho.

—Por ahora, esto es suficiente —susurró antes de inclinarse y besarme nuevamente. Esta vez, le devolví el beso sin vacilación.

Y, oh, Dios mío, el tener esta fantasía hecha realidad —el tener su pecho llenando mi mano mientras la lengua de Bella recorría mi boca— era exquisito. Satisfice todo mis deseos, masajeando la suave carne bajo la delgada tela de su blusa, con mi pulgar estregando la cima para encontrar y alzar su pezón. Bella gimió con placer, y me di por vencido tratando de silenciar los salvajes sonidos procedentes de mi garganta.

Seguramente si tocar un pecho estaba permitido, no podría haber prohibición en duplicar mi placer. Deslicé mi mano desocupada hacia arriba, acariciando el otro suave montículo a la vez, atormentando el pezón a la vida. Cuando capturé cada pezón entre mi pulgar e índice y suavemente apreté y rodé las sensibles protuberancias, Bella echó la cabeza para atrás y sollozó.

—Oh, Edward.

Eso era suficiente. Sabía que tenía que parar. Mis brazos se movieron alrededor de la cintura de Bella y la atraje hacia mí. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho al tiempo que ambos buscábamos poner nuestras respiración bajo control. Mi verga estaba pulsando, deshaciéndose de disponibilidad, pero no me importaba. Arreglaría ese problema después. Repetidamente.

Incliné el rostro de Bella hacia el mío para darle un suave beso. Sus párpados aún estaban cargados de pasión y su sonrisa era inocentemente seductora. Cerré los ojos contra la tentación.

Estaba contento de abrazar a Bella durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente se sentía tan bien entre mis brazos. Eventualmente, levantó su cabeza para ver el reloj y gimió.

—Tengo que ir a casa y hacerle la cena a Charlie —anunció con desaliento.

—Pero no quiero devolverte —protesté, apretando mi agarre a su cuerpo.

Bella me dio otro rápido beso antes de levantarse de mi regazo. Me paré y le di un mejor beso, probando su sabor contra mi lengua y la sensación de su cuerpo alineado con el mío. Alcé mi cabeza, le sonreí a Bella y dije:

—Vale, amor, vamos a llevarte a casa.

Dejé a Bella en su casa y le hice saber que la recogería para la escuela en la mañana. De camino a casa, reflexioné en nuestro nuevo acuerdo. Era perfecto, en verdad, y dulce en una forma. Bella y yo aprenderíamos sobre amor físico juntos, poco a poco, un paso a la vez, durante un período de semanas o más probablemente meses, supongo. Así que, básicamente, más o menos todo ese tiempo, también mi verga estaría lo suficientemente dura como para clavar clavos o mis huevos estarían doliendo incontroladamente. _Jesucristo, ¿podría ser más masoquista?_

El monstruo apuntó su dedo a su cabeza y jaló el gatillo.

**

* * *

**

[N. de la T.]

_Tarde pero sin sueño…_

Siento la tardanza. Tuve mucho trabajo y además hice un **OS** para **OTRO CONCURSO** :D

Ahora, quiero hacer un trato con ustedes, hermosas lectoras.

**¿Quién quiere actualización más rápido?**

_Lean__ mi OS, __dejen review__, si les gusta __**VOTEN**__  
__**Y TENDRÁN ACTUALIZACIÓN MÁS RÁPIDO.**_

Así que ya saben, lean, comenten, **VOTEN** y **tendrán su recompensa**.

_Apreciaría mucho que me __**apoyen**__, y como el __concurso__ es sobre __**HALLOWEEN**__ les estoy preparando un __**OS**__ para ese día, será como un agradecimiento de mí para ustedes._

_**Besotes  
.::Sol::.**_


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

_**SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OoC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.**_

* * *

**.::°Deseo de Medianoche°::.  
****‗‖****Capítulo 13****‖‗**

* * *

La decepción estaba esperándome cuando llegué a casa. Había planeado ir directo a mi habitación, buscando aliviar y aliviar. Finalmente sabía cómo se sentían los pechos reales, bueno, al menos pechos cubiertos con dos capas de ropa, delgadas a pesar de lo que podrían ser. Realmente quería explotar mi reciente experiencia, disfrutarla con una paja para celebrar.

Desgraciadamente, me las arreglé para entrar por la puerta justo cuando Esme estaba sirviendo la cena dominical, un muy prolongado acontecimiento en nuestra casa. Suspiré con frustración y me uní a la familia en la mesa del comedor. El monstruo pateó la pata de la mesa.

Estaba más que consternado cuando Bella se convirtió en un tema de discusión durante la cena.

—Edward, me gusta Bella. Es tan dulce —declaró Esme.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo, Esme —concordé.

—Y muy bonita, también —añadió Esme.

—La próxima vez, quiero pasar algo de tiempo con Bella. Deja de acapararla, Edward —demandó Alice. _Sobre mi puto cadáver…_

Emmett mantuvo su boca cerrada, pero su promesa de esta mañana no le impidió lanzarme miradas lascivas ni reírse disimuladamente de vez en cuando. Rosalie sólo rodaba sus ojos cada vez que el nombre de Bella era mencionado.

Después de varios minutos, me las arreglé para cambiar de tema. No me gustaba que mi relación con Bella fuera forraje para la familia. Y realmente necesitaba alejarla de mi mente en la mesa. Sería sumamente vergonzoso si no pudiera pararme de la silla cuando la comida se hubiera terminado.

Me salté el pay de manzana y me excusé de la mesa. Tenía mis propios pensamientos respecto a postre. Corrí a mi habitación y me preparé para ir a la cama.

No sentía la misma sensación de urgencia que había sentido tan a menudo últimamente por lo que me tomé mi tiempo, prolongando la experiencia. Generosamente lubriqué mi mano y comencé a acariciarme casualmente, recordando el peso de los pechos de Bella en mis manos, el cómo se sentía encontrar sus pezones bajo la tela y atormentarlos a la vida, los exquisitos sonidos de placer que había hecho. Con un movimiento de mi varita mágica masturbadora, nuestra ropa desapareció, y ahora estaba toqueteando sus pechos desnudos al tiempo que Bella montaba lentamente mi verga. La dejé marcar nuestro ritmo, y era exquisito que lentamente se moviera arriba y abajo en mi congestionada longitud, apretando sus músculos internos alrededor mío. Finalmente tuvo suficiente de atormentarme y comenzó a moverse más duro y más rápido, masajeando mi verga implacablemente. La violencia de mi orgasmo me sacudió y gemí fuertemente en liberación. _Dios, cómo amaba a esta mujer…_

No podía esperar para ver a Bella en la mañana. Llegué unos minutos antes y me estacioné en la calzada afortunadamente vacía. Me aproximé a la puerta, con la intención de hacer buen uso del poco tiempo que teníamos para estar solos. El monstruo me siguió con entusiasmo.

Bella aparentemente tenía la misma idea, porque cuando abrió la puerta, tomó mi mano y me arrastró al interior de la casa. La incliné contra la pared y con fijeza, miré embelesado sus preciosos ojos. Mis manos se arrastraron lentamente desde sus hombros hasta sus brazos al tiempo que frotaba su cuello con mi nariz e inhalaba profundamente, volviéndome a familiarizar con su olor. Apreté su cintura y la besé con lenta intensidad, permitiendo a mis manos deslizarse hacia arriba y tomar sus cautivadores pechos. Apreté tiernamente mientras mi lengua exploraba su boca.

Cuando la solté, sonrió trémulamente y susurró:

—Bueno, buenos días a ti también —sonreí como el idiota del pueblo.

_¡Saltémonos clase y follemos!_,gritó el monstruo.

De mala gana nos fuimos a la escuela. Dejé a Bella en su salón de clases con otro significativo beso. Nunca había sido un gran defensor de demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero quería que todos supieran mi reclamación en ella, más bien, cada chico, muchos de los cuales habían estado tras mi imán de lujuria.

_¡Mía! ¡Toda mía!_, vociferó el monstruo.

Nos reunimos de nuevo para ir a almorzar y eso comenzó una costumbre de sentarnos y comer con mis hermanos. Alice y Bella empezaban a ser más cercanas, y eso estaba bien para mí. Tras reflexionar, se me había ocurrido que deberían hacerse amigas… bueno, a las chicas les gustaban las pijamadas, ¿no? Estaba contento con sólo sentarme y verla durante nuestro receso como un tonto enamorado a pesar del obvio desprecio de Rosalie.

No pude evitar ser algo más demostrativo con mi afecto en Biología. Todavía consideraba a Newton uno de mis mayores rivales, a pesar de la aserción de Bella de que nunca le gustó. Debe de haber sido la forma en que él la seguía a cada movimiento con ojos de cachorro patéticos. Marqué mi territorio todo lo posible, tocando a Bella de una manera persistente y cariñosa, con incluso la más miserable excusa para el contacto. Había veces que simplemente no podía resistir ver en dirección de Newton para ver la agria expresión en su rostro. El monstruo, vulgar como siempre, meó en la pierna de Newton.

Ahora que los pechos de Bella eran presa fácil, los consideraba temporada abierta cada vez que estaba solo con ella. En serio, eran tan maravillosos, tan asombrosos, no podía entender cómo las chicas podían estar tan satisfechas por tenerlos. ¿Acaso no entendían lo increíbles que eran, lo divertido que era jugar con ellos? Dios sabía que yo no podía alejar mis manos de los pechos de Bella. Ella probablemente podría salir sin usar sostén, yo los sujetaba gran parte del tiempo.

Después de la escuela, acompañaría a Bella a casa y tomaríamos residencia en el sofá. Eso inició nuestro patrón casi diario de intensas sesiones de besuqueo y manoseo en su sofá. Por lo general, estaba arriba, besando ávidamente su boca, su cuello y cualquier otra parte desvestida de su cuerpo que pudiera encontrar. Me prometí que no presionaría, que dejaría a Bella marcar los límites. Digo, los más obvios. Pero no podía impedirme emplear un poco de lógica inductiva. Si tocar sus pechos vestidos con mis manos estaba permitido, entonces, bajar mi boca a su pezón y tiernamente atormentarlo a través de su blusa usando mis dientes seguramente debe de ser permisible. Y eso sin duda debe significar que tocarla en cualquier parte de su cuerpo vestido también debía de ser aceptable. Probé la última premisa en las ocasiones en que Bella se acostaba encima de mí, buscando a tientas las exquisitas curvas de su culo mientras la presionaba en mi erección.

Me aseguraba de que me fuera antes de que Charlie llegara a casa, ya que al final de estas sesiones mi verga estaba tan grande y dura que podría derribar edificios con ella, y lucía como la personificación absoluta de la frustración sexual, jadeando fuerte, cara sonrojada, cabello alborotado, manos trémulas y ojos salvajes, vidriosos de lujuria. Si calculaba bien, podría llegar a mi baño antes de que mis huevos realmente se volvieran de un precioso tono de corsé azul. El monstruo gimió lastimosamente todo el camino a casa.

A fin de fomentar la amistad de Alice y Bella, pronto comencé a llevar a Alice conmigo una vez a la semana más o menos. Nos sentábamos a la mesa y hacíamos tarea juntos, a veces ayudando a Bella a hacer la cena. Me aseguré en estas ocasiones de que aún estuviéramos ahí cuando Charlie llegaba a casa, así entendería que las chicas eran amigas. A pesar de que estaba poco dispuesto a renunciar algo de nuestro tiempo a solas, parecía una inversión que merecía la pena. El monstruo comenzó a despreciar a Alice.

Estaba emocionado por la noche del viernes, cuando Bella aceptó venir a ver películas en mi casa. Mis hermanos y yo nos sentamos en el salón de entretenimiento viendo la televisión. Quiero decir, ellos la miraban mientras yo miraba boquiabierto a Bella y me movía tratando de evitar que mis jeans se volvieran demasiado incómodos. Para cuando la primera película terminó, había tenido suficiente. Tomé a Bella de la mano y la llevé a mi habitación. El monstruo aceleró con entusiasmo por delante de nosotros, haciéndonos pasar por la puerta con un gesto de bienvenida.

Una estupenda cosa acerca de mi familia es que la privacidad es muy importante para ellos y todos hacemos lo posible para respetar eso. Así que alguien pudo haber disparado un cañón en mi habitación y nadie nos habría perturbado. Sin embargo, cerré la puerta con llave como precaución adicional. Luego vacilé, preguntándome si había cometido un error. Ese pensamiento duró casi un segundo entero. Antes de que pudiera tomar asiento en el sofá y ponerme fuera de peligro, Bella tomó mi mano y me llevó a la cama.

Se sentó en el borde y jaló mi rostro al suyo. Mientras devolvía el beso, mis manos comenzaron a explorar los exuberantes contornos de su cuerpo. Rompió el beso con el fin de de deslizarse por la cama y jalarme encima de ella.

El primer pensamiento que se me ocurrió fue que alegremente podría pasar cada instante de la eternidad besando a Bella. Digo, para empezar. Nuestros besos comenzaban lentamente, pero inevitablemente se volvían más intensos a medida que mi control desfallecía. Con tiernas succiones y mordidas, hice mi camino desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la curva de su cuello. Cuando mi boca descendió a su pecho y rastrillé mis dientes en sus exquisitas puntas, las manos de Bella comenzaron a empujar mi pecho.

— ¿Hice algo mal? —pregunté con preocupación.

—No, para nada. De hecho, me estás volviendo loca —admitió. No pude evitar que la pequeña erupción de orgullo masculino surgiera en mí al oír eso. La cabeza del monstruo creció dos tallas.

—Ahora es mi turno —continuó. Bella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, acariciando mi piel al tiempo que la descubría. Mi respiración se atoró.

Cuando terminó con el último botón, me erguí y me quité la camisa. Bella me miraba como si fuera un sundae, incluso lamiéndose los labios. Un estremecimiento me sacudió, viendo esta evidencia de que ella también me deseaba.

_¡Arráncale la blusa!_, mandó el monstruo.

Bella se incorporó y comenzó a pasar sus exquisitas manos por mis hombros y pecho, hasta mis brazos. Se sentía maravilloso el ser tocado de esta manera. Ligeramente pasó sus uñas por un pezón y siseé cuando una pequeña sacudida de placer me atravesó. El monstruo pellizcó su propio pezón, curiosamente.

Aspiré bruscamente cuando las manos de Bella abandonaron mi pecho y comenzaron a desabotonar su blusa. ¡Santísima mierda!, _¡Santííísima mierda!_ Estaba paralizado, mirando fijamente con fascinación mientras un botón tras otro era desabrochado lentamente. Después de todo no había un Dios, Bella se quitó su blusa y estaba sentada frente a mí en ese jodido sostén azul, mirándome de manera expectante. Nada en todas mis fantasías me había preparado para la verdadera maravilla de este momento. El monstruo le dio a Bella una ronda de aplausos.

Alargué una mano y dulcemente toqué la clavícula de Bella con las yemas de mis dedos, frotando de un lado al otro, antes de dejarlos arrastrarse ligeramente hacia el nacimiento de su pecho. Su piel era tan suave y lisa. Excepto por el rápido ascenso y descenso de su pecho, Bella no se movió.

Puse mis palmas a ambos lados del rostro de Bella y la besé delicadamente. Mis manos bajaron deslizándose a sus hombros y se movieron a propósito, deslizando los tirantes de su sujetador por sus brazos. Mis labios viajaron al cuello de Bella y besé y mordisqueé mi camino hacia abajo al tiempo que ella se estremecía entre mis brazos. Conteniendo la respiración, llegué al broche del sostén de Bella y logré desengancharlo con un pequeño pero determinado esfuerzo, durante el cual, afortunadamente, ninguno de nosotros resultó realmente herido.

Quité su sostén y lo dejé caer sobre el suelo. En el ángulo en el que estábamos sentados, no podía sostener a Bella tanto como deseaba, pero en ese particular momento quería ver más de lo que quería tocar. Me eché para atrás, y estaba demasiado fascinado como para sentir vergüenza por la forma en que mis ojos estaban pegados a su cuerpo. Estaba viendo los pechos desnudos de Bella, y oh, Dios mío, eran la imagen más perfecta que hubiera visto jamás. Eran pálidos, amplios y redondos, y como puntas, unos apetitosos pezones rosados que parecían a mis ojos como si estuvieran adoloridos por atención. Así que busqué atender esa necesidad.

Alargué una mano y tiernamente ahuequé su pecho, presionando ligeramente ese glorioso montículo. La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron con placer. Tenía que tener más.

Extendí mi mano libre para encerrar su otro pecho y comencé a sobarlos más vigorosamente. Sentí como si hubiera podido continuar haciendo esto por horas felizmente, incluso días. Pero había una cosa más que quería probar.

Lentamente bajé mi cabeza y afiancé mi boca alrededor de uno de los adorables pezones de Bella. Mientras mamaba, di vueltas mi lengua alrededor de la sensible protuberancia, saboreando cada nueva sensación. Bella finalmente se movió, elevando una mano a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello como si fuera a retenerme allí para siempre, demostrando la fuerza de su respuesta más de lo que jamás podrían las palabras. Podía oír su respiración volviéndose más errática y pequeños indistinguibles sonidos de placer escapándosele.

Cuando me aparté, estaba respirando como si acabara de correr el _Kentucky Derby_ —en buen tiempo— y estaba bastante seguro de que mi verga estaba casi del mismo tamaño que la del último ganador. _¡Móntala!_, demandó el monstruo.

Con un fuerte gemido, empujé a Bella hacia atrás sobre la cama, y cubrí su cuerpo con el mío, deleitándome en la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la mía. Usé una rodilla para abrir más sus piernas para que pudiera crear fricción entre las partes más necesitadas de nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel desnuda que podía alcanzar, moviéndose febrilmente arriba y abajo por su espalda y costados, y regresando repetidamente para acariciar sus pechos.

—Dios, Bella —jadeé entre besos, lameduras y gemidos—. Eres tan hermosa, tan maravillosa —Bella se arqueó bruscamente, y exclamó mi nombre con suavidad cuando mi boca regresó a su pezón, y yo estaba atontado por la ola de necesidad que me golpeó al darle tan obvio placer.

No fue hasta que entreabrí un ojo y vi al monstruo, abriendo el cajón de la mesita de noche y agitándome un condón, que la razón comenzó a regresar. Jesucristo, lo había hecho de nuevo. Había perdido el control completamente y había hecho del Plan RBS una total burla. _Mierda_.

Desaceleré nuestro ritmo, plantando suaves besos en el rostro de Bella, a lo largo de su mandíbula, en sus párpados. Cuando retrocedí, no pude evitar deslizar mi mano por su torso una última vez, deteniéndome por un momento en su pecho. Bella me miró con ojos brillantes y tiernamente acarició mi mejilla.

Pateé al monstruo cuando lo encontré descaradamente follándose su pierna.

—Será mejor que te lleve a casa, cariño —admití de mala gana. La idea de retener a Bella en mi cama por siempre era más tentadora de lo que pudiera decir.

—Sí, ya es tiempo —aceptó Bella.

Después de un último beso, le di su ropa a Bella a regañadientes, deseando que pudiera conservar ese sostén azul como un trofeo. Di un último vistazo antes de que se cubriera. Dios, iba a extrañar esos pechos hasta la próxima vez.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, la acompañé hasta la puerta y la abracé por un momento.

—Bella, quería asegurarme… es decir, nunca te he dicho… —busqué las palabras.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? —preguntó curiosamente.

Respiré profundamente y me armé de valor.

—Te amo, Bella. Ahora eres mi mundo entero.

—Oh, Edward —susurró con voz entrecortada mientras sus brazos se apretaban alrededor de mi cuello—. A veces pienso que esto es demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad.

Y eso fue suficiente. No necesitaba oír las palabras de vuelta. De hecho, preferiría que no tuviera que decirlas en respuesta a mi propia declaración. Pero necesitaba hacerle saber cómo me sentía, y no cuando estaba atrapado en las garras de la pasión. No sabía mucho sobre chicas, pero estaba bastante seguro que anunciar que estás enamorado de alguien mientras estás tratando activamente de meterte en sus pantalones no era un comportamiento recomendado.

El monstruo cerró sus ojos y sonrió con aire soñador.

Cuando regresé a casa, era tiempo para otra paja urgente con visiones de pechos desnudos volando en mi rostro. Prácticamente grité con alivio cuando mi leche se descargó en la pared de la ducha. Pero la liberación no me hizo sentir realmente mejor.

A pesar de mis convicciones, las cosas iban muy rápido entre Bella y yo. El Plan RBS estaba en ruinas. A este ritmo, estaríamos teniendo sexo en otra semana o dos, y no estaba más preparado ahora de lo que estaba la semana pasada.

Había habido veces como esta noche cuando me comportaba como un animal. E incluso si a Bella parecía no importarle —y tenía que—, mejor dicho, parecía disfrutarlo, no lo hacía correcto. Podía fácilmente imaginar un futuro en el que teníamos sexo y sería todo, salvo remanentes en cuestión de segundos. De hecho, ese escenario parecía el más probable ahora mismo. A decir verdad, me estremecía de horror. Qué memorable experiencia sería para el amor de mi vida. Y Jesús, qué humillante… el monstruo arrugó su frente con comprensiva preocupación.

Había un obvio dilema aquí. Necesitaba ser capaz de controlarme cerca de Bella. Claramente, la manera más fácil de hacerlo era evitar hasta el tipo más inocente de contacto físico con ella. Al mismo tiempo, y tal vez aquí sólo me estaba engañando, pero con toda honestidad no veía cómo la falta de contacto físico me ayudaría a aprender control. Si me quedaba con besos castos por un año, ¿estaría en alguna mejor posición al final de ese tiempo? Quizás este era uno de esos casos en los que tienes que enfrentar tus miedos para superarlos, para volverte insensible, por así decirlo. Ya saben, volver al caballo que acaba de tirarte.

No iríamos más allá de lo que habíamos ido esta noche durante mucho tiempo, me prometí a mí mismo. De hecho, un paso atrás era probablemente una buena idea. Obviamente, no habíamos pasado suficiente tiempo en esa etapa, así que no más torsos desnudos por un tiempo. Pechos desnudos eran simplemente demasiado maravillosos, demasiado tentadores, demasiado… embriagadores. _Jesucristo, me estoy poniendo duro otra vez…_

Ignoré mi verga y me permití quedarme dormido. Como si fuera para demostrar mi punto respecto a cuestiones de control, me desperté en un lugar húmedo, otra vez. _¡Carajo!_, bueno, al menos este era el día en que cambiábamos las sábanas, así que nadie se preguntaría por qué desnudaba mi cama.

Después de terminar mi… rutina matutina, llamé a Bella. Estaba decepcionado de que estuviera ocupada haciendo quehaceres y compras hoy. Era terrible, en verdad, ¿cómo Charlie le permitía ser la cocinera y ama de casa? Bella merecía mucho más que eso, merecía tener cuidado de sí misma. Esta sorprendido por la ola de deseo que sentí por ser el que cuidara de ella. Traté de volver a enfocar mis pensamientos en el resto de nuestra conversación.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hay de esta noche?, ¿estás libre?

—Claro —respondió.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?, ¿quieres salir a algún lugar? —inquirí esperanzado. _Por favor di que sí…_

—Preferiría sólo pasar el rato en tu casa otra vez, si es que eso está bien —admitió.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres hacer… te recogeré a las siete.

Iba a probar mi temple, sin duda al respecto. Sólo necesitaría ser fuerte. Y realmente intenté.

Pero de alguna manera, esa noche terminamos de vuelta en mi habitación. Antes de que pudieras decir "Al carajo el Plan RBS" estaba recostado encima de Bella, besándola salvajemente, oprimiendo rítmicamente mi erección en su centro y yendo a tientas frenéticamente en cada lugar que mis manos podían alcanzar. Ella desabotonó mi camisa y la dejé. Quiero decir, mientras que realmente yo no me la quité, no estaba rompiendo las reglas, ¿no? Y extrañamente me las arreglé para temporalmente convencerme de que moviendo el escote de su playera en cuello "V" por su hombro y brazo, para que así entonces pudiera apartar la copa de su sostén y agasajarme con su pezón como un muerto de hambre era una gran mejora respecto a mi comportamiento de la noche anterior. Y en verdad, ninguno de nuestros torsos _estaba_ realmente desnudo…

La tarde del domingo se convirtió en más que una prueba, ya que Bella llevaba bajo su camisa abierta una camisola con algún tipo de sistema de soporte que supuestamente eliminaba la necesidad de un sujetador real, sostenida por estos delicados tirantes pequeños que no se habrían quedado en sus hombros incluso con ayuda de pegamento. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto tan fácil… y con eso quiero decir _difícil_, para mí? Una vez más, me encontré realizando una de mis fantasías favoritas cuando Bella se montó a horcajadas en mi cintura, frotándose contra mi rígida longitud mientras se inclinaba hacia mí de modo que sus pechos revoloteaban sobre mi rostro. Sólo esta vez mientras acariciaba, frotaba, amasaba, saboreaba, lamía y chupaba, y que sus desesperados gemidos de placer y la creciente presión en mi verga eran reales, socavaron mi control como ninguna otra cosa. Después de regresar de dejar a Bella por la noche, corrí a todo correr a mi baño. Ni siquiera pude esperar para entrar en la ducha, sólo arranqué mi playera, por lo que no había nada en mí y me di unos cuantos golpes duros, rápidas caricias para reparar el daño. Más tarde, por un momento me pregunté, si los pezones de Bella estaban tan adoloridos como mi verga.

En domingo por la noche, tuve otra charla severa con el monstruo. Necesitaba volver a comprometerme con el Plan RBS. Vale, lo admito, ir hacia atrás no era una opción. No podía renunciar a sus pechos desnudos, ahora eran la cosa más importante para mí. Quiero decir, aparte de Bella… er, es decir, todo de ella. Así que eso simplemente no iba a suceder. Pero aún así, las cosas no tenían que ir más lejos por algún tiempo. _¡Podía hacer esto!_, estaba casi agradecido que el lunes se hubiera torcido y las oportunidades para… expandir nuestros límites fueran más limitadas.

Tenía que reconocer que había problemas infinitamente peores que tener. Tenía una hermosa y amorosa novia con los pechos más perfectos del mundo y me dejaba tocarlos y besarlos cada vez que quería, lo alentaba incluso. Así que considerándolo todo, las cosas eran jodidamente maravillosas.

O por lo menos pensé que lo eran. Mirando ahora hacia atrás, me pregunto si la sensación de malestar que recordaba de aquel día era real. Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar y no para bien. Todos estábamos sentados juntos en el almuerzo cuando Alice hizo la más inocente de las preguntas:

—Y, ¿has oído hablar del nuevo estudiante, el chico llamado James?

**

* * *

**

[N. de la T.]

_Okay, __**he cumplido**__ :D_

_Yo __cumplí__, a pesar de que tengo __parciales__ :S logré __actualizar antes__._

_Ahora ¿__**se pasan**__ por mi __OS__**"Visitante Nocturno"**__?_

_¡Pásense y __dejen review__, y si les gusta ¡__**VOTEN**__!_

.

.

En cuanto tenga de **10 a 20 reviews más en mi OS**, subiré capítulo, ¿vale?, o en cuanto lo tenga…

.

.

Gracias por su apoyo

**.::Sol::.**


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Disclaimer**__: Puede que hayas oído esto antes, pero estos personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

_**SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OoC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.**_

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

¡Milagro, milagro! ¡Se cae el cielo! XD

_Por fin leerán el capítulo, espero les guste _:)

* * *

**.::°Deseo de Medianoche°::.  
****‗‖****Capítulo 14****‖‗**

* * *

—Pues, está en nuestra clase de Inglés —anunció Alice a la mesa.

No presté mucha atención al principio. Fue sólo la respuesta de Bella la que hizo que mis oídos se aguzaran.

—Después de Inglés, Alice, estaba en todas y cada una de mis clases de la mañana —dijo—. ¿Por qué está empezando en una nueva escuela a estas alturas del año?

—Tengo la primicia —anunció Alice—. Resulta que fue expulsado de su antigua escuela, y si no encontraba otra que le permitiera terminar el año, tendría que repetirlo. Supongo que sus padres tienen mucho dinero y pudieron… persuadir Forks para dejarlo entrar.

—Y, ¿qué hizo para que lo expulsaran, Alice? —preguntó Rose, siempre ansiosa de conocer el lodo de todo el mundo.

—No sé —admitió Alice—. Pero supongo que fue bastante grave para una expulsión permanente. Sin embargo, no he oído nada en específico.

Mi interés menguó. Era muchísimo más fascinante mirar a Bella con fijeza y trazar las líneas de la palma de su mano, fantaseando acerca de cuando pudiera estar a solas con ella de nuevo. El monstruo, con una mirada ilusionada en su rostro, hundió un dedo índice dentro y fuera de su puño cerrado.

Finalmente le eché un vistazo a James cuando fui a reunirme con Bella después de su clase de gimnasia. Sólo reparé en él porque su cara era desconocida, y parecía estar demasiado interesado en el movimiento del trasero de Bella mientras caminaba hacia mí. Le lancé una amenazadora mirada antes de agarrar a Bella y meter mi lengua hasta su garganta. Parecía un poco sorprendida, pero respondió entusiasmadamente después de un momento. El monstruo le hizo pedorretas a James.

La atención de James hacia Bella parecía más notable los próximos días cuando iba a su encuentro antes del almuerzo. Lo encontraba tratando de capturar el interés de Bella mientras yo la esperaba afuera de su salón de clases. Mi irritación estaba creciendo. El monstruo estaba aún más furioso, siseándole a James mientras éste caminaba cerca.

Mientras tanto, nuestros usuales especiales en el sofá de Bella después de la escuela continuaron. No había duda alguna, era adicto a sus pechos. Un día sin sus exquisitos pezones rosados se convertía en un día sin sol. Mamaba más que un recién nacido, y me pajeaba más que nunca como consecuencia.

En jueves, Alice vino con nosotros para hacer tarea a casa de Bella después de la escuela. Cuando Charlie llegó a casa y entró en la cocina para saludarnos, Alice me dejó con el ojo cuadrado.

—Jefe Swan, ¿estaría bien si Bella viene a una pijamada conmigo el viernes por la noche? —preguntó dulcemente.

De pronto encontré a mi libro de texto seco como el polvo la publicación más fascinante en la historia del planeta. Sabía que si alzaba la mirada, mis ojos delatarían mi emoción, y mis malas intenciones se pondrían a la vista de todos. El monstruo frotó sus manos juntas alegremente y besó los zapatos de Alice.

Charlie vaciló sólo un momento.

—Creo que eso estaría bien para mí, Alice.

—¡Grandioso! —Alice se veía emocionada y me pregunté un poco respecto a eso. Quizás no estaba pensando en mi… bienestar, en absoluto.

—¿Por qué no llevas tus cosas a la escuela mañana, Bella, y vamos directo a mi casa después? —sugirió Alice.

—Suena bien, Alice —confirmó Bella.

Mi intriga para incentivar su amistad parecía estar dando frutos; Bella, en mi casa durante toda la noche. Mi cabeza estaba nadando con las posibilidades. Entonces, la realidad me golpeó en la entrepierna. El monstruo se cubrió sus partes nobles.

_No olvides el Plan de Resistencia a Bella Swan, idiota_, me regañé. De hecho, podría llegar a ser una experiencia bien frustrante el tener a Bella en la casa durante la noche. No sabía la cantidad de atenuación que eso tenía…

Cuando llegamos a mi casa después de la escuela en viernes, Bella y Alice desaparecieron inmediatamente en el cuarto de Alice. Mientras miraba la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella, me sentí desolado. El monstruo se colocó junto a la puerta, obviamente intentando escuchar a escondidas.

Seguí a mi habitación, pero no sabía qué hacer conmigo. Normalmente estaría haciéndome una paja a esta hora, pero eso parecía imposible con Bella en la casa. Ese pensamiento me recordó que habían pasado dos días desde que había estado a solas con ella, dos días enteros desde que mis dedos habían sido capaces de agarrar cariñosamente sus pechos, 48 jodidas horas desde que había saboreado sus pezones… mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

Necesitaba hacer algo, así que fui al piso de abajo y me senté frente a mi piano, finalmente decidiéndome por la pieza de música más sombría que conocía. Saqué todas mis frustraciones en mi interpretación. Esme salió de la cocina y me dirigió una mirada extraña antes de sacudir la cabeza y salir por donde llegó. _Jesucristo, ¿era tan obvio?_

No vi a Bella hasta la cena, e incluso entonces, estaba absorta con Alice, sólo volviéndose para sonreírme una o dos veces. Estuve de mirón abatidamente. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero no podía evitar sentirme excluido. El monstruo se veía absolutamente desamparado.

Después de la cena, nos reunimos abajo para ver una película. Finalmente, Bella vino y se sentó conmigo en el oscuro cuarto. Me estaba sintiendo privado y, como consecuencia, tuve problemas para mantener las manos para mí mismo. Me senté con mi brazo alrededor de Bella cuando ella se abrazó a mi lado, mi mano libre se arrastraba arriba y abajo primero por su muslo, luego por su brazo, antes de ir a reposar en su estómago. Juro que sus pechos estaban de hecho, provocándome, con sus pezones, obviamente, endureciéndose mientras mis dedos le ponían a sus brazos la piel de gallina. Me moví incómodo junto a ella.

—Me gustaría que dejaras eso —me susurró en el oído—. Sólo nos estás volviendo locos a ambos.

Hice un mohín.

—Te he extrañado. No hemos tenido un momento a solas en dos días —le respondí en voz baja y quejumbrosa.

—Bueno, soy la invitada de Alice esta noche así que sólo tenemos que comportarnos —disciplinó Bella.

Suspiré audiblemente. Creí detectar un sonido de lloriqueo por parte del monstruo.

Después de la película, Alice agarró la mano de Bella y la arrastró a su cuarto. Emmett me dirigió una mirada maliciosa y presumida, y Rosalie se rió disimuladamente por la hosca expresión en mi rostro. Jasper, bendito sea, parecía simpático.

Sabiendo que solamente me volvería loco en mi habitación, me senté y vi otra película con ellos. Racionalmente, sabía que no podía culpar a Alice por querer ser amiga de Bella. Pero emocionalmente, estaba listo para hacerla pedazos miembro por miembro. El monstruo estaba ocupado clavando alfileres en un muñeco de vudú con cabello oscuro puntiagudo.

Después de la película, caminé desanimadamente a mi habitación. Me sentía demasiado triste para mi usual… sedativo antes de acostarme. Pulsé en _Adagio _para cuerdas de Barber, la pieza de música más deprimente que conocía. Me quité la ropa y me metí en la cama, dejando a la orquesta alimentar mi melancolía. De acuerdo, tal vez _estaba_ siendo un poco sobre dramático, admití para mí mismo antes de dejarme llevar por el sueño.

Me desperté lentamente para encontrar algo agradable acurrucándose a mi lado; algo suave y caliente, y desnudo… o casi. Mis ojos se abrieron y a la luz de mi reloj despertador, percibí a Bella pegándoseme. Mi verga reaccionó instantáneamente.

—También te extrañé —susurró Bella seductoramente.

Con un gemido, mi boca encontró la suya y mi lengua separó sus labios, buscando aumentar la sensación de calidez que me envolvía. Me volví hacia mi costado y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola lo más cerca posible. Mientras mis manos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, me di cuenta de que llevaba sólo un par de delgados shorts de algodón, y emití un necesitado sollozo cuando sus piernas se enredaron con las mías.

—Bella, Dios mío, Bella —dije con voz entrecortada. Me rodé encima de ella y sujeté su cabeza entre mis manos, para que así pudiera violar su boca con mi lengua. Sostuve su cuerpo quieto con el peso del mío, enfocándome en la sensación de sus pechos aplastados contra mi pecho. Lo estaba perdiendo; comportándome como un animal. Y sabía con absoluta certeza que no sería capaz de detenerme. Después de haber sido despertado sorprendido por la sensación de su cálida e incitante carne, todas mis defensas estaban bajas y podía oír el rugido triunfante del monstruo en mis oídos.

Sin aliento, rompí con nuestro beso, dejando a mi boca arrastrarse por su cuello, mordiendo el sensible punto en la coyuntura de su hombro, chupando la delicada piel en el hueco de su garganta. Me moví con propósito hacia sus pechos, afianzándome de su pezón como de una cuerda de salvamento, lamiéndolo con mi lengua y tiernamente atormentándolo con mis dientes. Mi mano engordó y acarició la flexible carne. Bella gimió y sacudió sus caderas contra mí. Los sonidos que yo estaba emitiendo ya no parecían humanos.

Aparté las piernas de Bella de un rodillazo y presioné mi erección en su centro. Con sólo las finas capas de su short y mi bóxer entre nosotros, las usuales sensaciones estaban sumamente ampliadas. De alguna manera, la realización de lo poco que se interponía entre yo y mi deseo esencial me hizo parar. Detuve nuestros movimientos por un momento, sujetándola con fuerza contra mí, mientras buscaba controlar mi respiración.

—Edward, ¿por qué te detuviste? —dijo Bella con tono áspero.

Le besé la sien, y luego pase mi nariz a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula.

—Bella, si no me detengo ahora, me temo que no seré capaz de parar, en absoluto —susurré con los dientes apretados.

—¿Qué pasó con avanzar un paso a la vez? —preguntó.

Tenía razón. Necesitaba ser capaz de llevar nuestros límites al siguiente nivel, sin desmoronarme.

—Sí, de acuerdo —acepté en voz baja, sabiendo que todavía no estaba fuera de peligro.

—Entonces, tócame —imploró.

Me aquieté por un momento. ¿No había estado tocándola? La compresión de su significado alboreó lentamente, e inhalé bruscamente. Amarré al monstruo y procedí con cuidado.

Mis labios encontraron los de ella nuevamente, y me las arreglé para controlarme mejor esta vez, todavía besándola intensamente, pero con un ritmo más relajado. Me apoyé en un codo para aliviar a Bella de la carga de mi peso, y dejé a mi otra mano acariciar su cuerpo. Su piel aterciopelada, tan suave y lisa, llenó mis sentidos, y aún así no me preparó para la textura satinada de la parte interior de sus muslos cuando mi mano se movió a su pierna.

Mis dedos se movían lentamente mientras se aproximaban a la parte superior de su muslo, acariciando suavemente la delicada piel de allí. Bella lloriqueó un poco, obviamente, queriendo más. Moví mi mano al sedoso plano de su vientre, y deslicé mis dedos debajo de la banda elástica de sus shorts.

Cuando sentí la cálida humedad de su piel, me estremecí de deseo. Sabía que fácilmente podría perder el control de nuevo, pero la maravilla e intimidad de ese momento me hizo aflojar el paso para saborear la experiencia como ninguna otra cosa podría haber hecho. Deje a mis dedos explorar, aprendiendo los secretos de su feminidad, sondeando los sensibles pliegues de su carne.

Mientras que había sido un jodido Don Juan en mis fantasías, reparé en que estaba un poco flotando aquí. Aparte de las respuestas de Bella, claramente de éxtasis, había habido una cierta imprecisión en mis acciones cuando los ensueños llegaron a este punto. Sin embargo, mi… investigación académica sobre este tema en particular me dio algunas ideas.

Introduje un dedo dentro de ella y experimenté un poco. A juzgar por la respuesta de Bella, parecía que le gustaba. Estaba envalentonado. Agregué otro dedo al primero y moví ambos a propósito dentro y fuera mientras mi pulgar comenzaba a hacer círculos en lo que sabía era el punto más sensible.

—Bella, cariño, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien? —susurré ansiosamente.

—Uh-huh —asintió con la cabeza brevemente—. Um, más rápido sería… hnn… bueno.

Aceleré mis movimientos y fui recompensado con un fuerte gemido de Bella.

—Oh, Edward —jadeó, proveyendo aún más motivación. Bajé mi cabeza y comencé a atormentar el pezón con mi boca, pensando que la estimulación extra ciertamente no dañaría. Tenía mi corazón puesto en mi objetivo ahora y estaba decidido a triunfar.

Después de tal vez un minuto, el cuerpo de Bella se puso rígido y suavemente exclamó mi nombre. Desaceleré mis movimientos mientras ella temblaba a raíz de su clímax. Pude sentir sus fluidos empapar mis dedos. No había duda —le había dado a mi novia un orgasmo—, era un jodido Dios del sexo. El monstruo comenzó a firmar autógrafos.

Rodé sobre mi espalda y Bella se desplomó medio encima de mí. Le dio un rápido beso a mi pecho y me sonrió soñolientamente antes de que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente. Le oí suspirar feliz. Dentro de un minuto, su respiración se regularizó y, obviamente, estaba dormida. Y yo todavía tenía un gran, gran problema.

_¡Carajo!_ La sensación de orgullo masculino que había impregnado mis pensamientos estaba menguando cuando me di cuenta de que no había alivio a la vista para mí. Pensé en levantarme y entrar al baño para tomar las cosas en mis propias manos, como de costumbre, pero no quería despertar a Bella. Simplemente se veía tan adorablemente apacible dormida. El monstruo, no tan considerado, empezó a jalarla del cabello.

Supongo que simplemente podría pajearme tendido aquí. No creía que me sintiera avergonzado si Bella se despertaba y me veía. O sea, estaba lo suficiente desesperado, así que simplemente no me importaba. Pero había dos problemas con el escenario. Uno: Bella estaba acostada sobre mi brazo… favorecido. De acuerdo, claramente no era un obstáculo insuperable; podría usar mi torpe mano izquierda y todavía irme rápidamente. Pero el mayor inconveniente era que la forma en que Bella estaba posicionada, tumbada atravesada en mi pecho, quería decir que estaba en la línea de fuego. Y si bien la idea de venirme por todo el vientre de Bella o en sus pechos o un millón de otros lugares era jodidamente atractiva, estaba bastante seguro de que no apreciaría ganar una vista completa de esperma.

Si mis huevos no hubieran comenzado a doler miserablemente, me hubiera reído ante lo absurdo de la situación. Así las cosas, simplemente le ordené a mi cuerpo relajarse y tratar de disfrutar el ardor de mi excepcional ejecución. Ciertamente, me faltaba experiencia, pero había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para compensarlo con entusiasmo y determinación. Cuando la tensión finalmente aligeró, el tormento comenzó de verdad.

Casi me había olvidado de que Bella hablaba en sueños. Me acordé abruptamente cuando le oí decir, con voz amodorrada:

—Ummm, Edward, fóllame —_¡Santísima mierda! ¡No esto otra vez!_

Di un suspiro de alivio cuando nada más salió de su boca. Pero aparentemente su sueño se estaba poniendo bueno, porque sus caderas comenzaron a ondular contra mí, y pude sentir la húmeda entrepierna de sus shorts frotándose en mi costado. _Dios mío, mátame ahora…_

Luego, cuando sobreviví a esa pesadilla sin rotura, su manó comenzó a arrastrarse por mi abdomen. Con horror, vi que se movía lentamente —como una tarántula—, solamente mortal. Cuando llegó a mi verga y sus dedos se cerraron gradualmente alrededor de ella, pensé que realmente podría comenzar a llorar.

Ahora mis pensamientos estaban comenzando a torcerse a despreciables actos. Por un lado, el monstruo estaba aguijoneándome para que cubriera la mano de Bella con la mía y comenzara a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo en mi rígida longitud. Mi mano trémula cubrió la suya.

Y cuidadosamente desenrollé sus dedos y llevé su mano a reposar en lo alto de mi pecho, respirando profundamente, posiblemente otro error. Llevando mi propia mano a las cercanías de mi rostro trajo un nuevo dolor, ya que ahora podía percibir la fragancia «agua de coño» en mí. Pero ahora estaba tan resignado a una noche de agonía sexual, lo que era una causa más de sufrimiento. Mi única esperanza era que mi verga no se fuera de reventón por sí sola durante la noche y añadiera humillación en el cóctel de confusión sexual.

Tengo que decirlo, era bueno saber que era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Me dio un poco más de confianza de que podría mantener el control. Y honestamente, Bella se merecía alguien que la adorara; alguien que pudiera producirle placer sin convertirse en un… monstruo.

Y justo entonces, Bella se revolvió contra y mí, y claramente oí que murmuró:

—Te amo, Edward —ahora mi corazón latía al compás con mi verga.

Sorprendentemente, me quedé dormido eventualmente, despertando a los nuevos e interesantes tormentos. Bella y yo habíamos terminado alineados como dos cucharas durante la noche, y ahora su fantástico culo estaba fuertemente presionado en mi intensa y dolorosa erección matutina. Mi brazo izquierdo se había enroscado alrededor de su cuerpo y estaba agarrando delicadamente su seno derecho. _Jesucristo, incluso en sueños…_

Lentamente desenganché mi mano y cuidadosamente me levanté alejándome de su cuerpo y saliendo de la cama, arropando su espalda con la manta para que no le diera frío. Entré en mi baño y cerré la puerta. Bueno, no habría nada inusual acerca de ducharse primeramente en la mañana. Apenas podía esperar para llegar allí… el monstruo vino deprisa detrás de mí.

Me enjaboné y reproduje las imágenes de anoche en mi mente: la sensación de la carne más íntima de Bella humedeciendo mis dedos, la mirada en su rostro cuando se corrió, los sonidos de placer que hizo, y esperma estaba saliendo a chorros violentamente por todas partes. Podría haber sido coronado rey del _circle jerk_** [1]** con esa.

Y estaba duro otra vez antes de que siquiera hubiera terminado de enjabonar el resto de mi cuerpo. Volví a trabajar, imaginando cómo se sentiría si hubiera sido mi verga arremetiendo en el apretado y húmedo pasaje de Bella en lugar de mis dedos. Duré unos cuantos golpes más esta vez, pero el segundo orgasmo fue tan intenso como el primero. Me apoyé contra la pared de la ducha, dejando al agua fluir por mi cuerpo mientras me recuperaba. El monstruo había perdido el conocimiento sobre el azulejo.

Bella todavía estaba durmiendo cuando entré en mi habitación. Rápidamente me vestí y me tendí sobre las cobijas junto a ella. Empecé a besar su cuello y hombro para traerla al desvelo. Se revolvió y dio la vuelta, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y frotando mi garganta con su nariz. Eran tan jodidamente linda en la mañana. Daría cualquier cosa para despertar con ella todos los días, y ante ese pensamiento, fui golpeado tan fuerte por una oleada de intenso deseo que me esforcé por respirar.

—¿Por qué estás levantado? —preguntó contra mi pecho.

—Es tarde, amor. Tenía miedo de que Alice pudiera venir para robarte —me expliqué.

—¿Qué hora es? —inquirió, un poco más despierta esta vez.

—Casi las diez. Estoy sorprendido de que Alice no estuviera aporreando la puerta desde hace un par de horas —tenía que agradecerle por lo menos eso, supongo.

—¿Edward?

—Sí, cariño, ¿qué pasa?

Bella vaciló.

—Te amo —susurró en mi cuello.

Me reí alegremente y mis brazos se apretaron en torno a ella.

—Sí, lo sé —respondí.

Bella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme.

—¿Cómo sabes?, no lo he dicho antes.

Besé su frente.

—A que sí —respondí en voz baja—. ¿Sabías que hablas en sueños? —_Y aparentemente tienes unos sueños sexuales bastante gráficos…_

—Oh, no —gimió Bella miserablemente.

—¿Por qué te enojas? Es increíblemente adorable —aseguré.

—Es vergonzoso. Ahora sabes que sueño contigo —confesó. No podía decirle que ya lo sabía desde la última vez que había dormido en mi presencia.

—Bella, amor, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Si pudiera controlar mis sueños, serían todos de ti. De hecho, la mayoría lo son, de cualquier manera —_Dios sabe que en todos mis ensueños te imagino en el papel protagónico; desnuda._

—No tienes ni idea lo feliz que me hace escucharte decirlo, incluso en sueños, especialmente en sueños, con todas tus defensas bajas —añadí, acercándola más a mi pecho y besando su delicado oído.

—Bueno, ahora lo has oído tanto en sueños como mientras estoy despierta, así que sabes que es verdad —dijo.

—Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —pregunté alegremente.

—Pues, me voy a levantar e ir a casa para hacer mis tareas y luego terminar mis deberes —anunció con un suspiro.

El monstruo también suspiró, antes de envolver un pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza y presentar un plumero.

—¿Qué hay de esta noche? —cuestioné—. ¿Te veré?, ¿quieres hacer algo?

—Por supuesto que me verás. Y sí, quiero hacer algo; quiero pasar más tiempo contigo que anoche. No me malinterpretes, fue divertido estar con Alice —alzó su mano para acariciar mi rostro—. Pero te extrañé demasiado.

Pensamientos de la noche anterior provocaron una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—¿En dónde está tu ropa? —pregunté.

Bella pensó por un minuto.

—Debería haber una camiseta en el piso por aquí en alguna parte.

Se levantó para ir a buscarla y yo abrí mi clóset para encontrarle un albornoz para que usara de vuelta a la habitación de Alice. Cuando me volví, estaba metiéndose la camiseta por la cabeza. Internamente, me despedí de sus fabulosos pechos mientras sujetaba la bata abierta para que se la pusiera. Le di la vuelta para un rápido beso antes de liberarla para que pudiera volver a la habitación de Alice.

Después de dejar a Bella en su casa, me pasé el resto del día igual que el sábado pasado; extrañando a Bella, haciéndome la paja ocasional y sermoneando severamente al monstruo. Las cosas casi se habían ido a pique anoche, y no podía permitirme el lujo de salirme de control otra vez. Aunque Bella nunca había parecido aprensiva, no estoy seguro de que se diera cuenta de cuán cerca del borde había estado. No quería asustarla o peor aún, herirla de alguna manera.

Así que a nivel físico, las cosas definitivamente no podían ir más allá por un tiempo. Un largo tiempo. Necesitaba retardar las cosas. La había tocado la noche anterior, y le había dado un orgasmo increíble. Eso tenía que ser suficiente. Mentalmente tracé una línea en la arena y di instrucciones al monstruo de no cruzarla.

Y ya saben, creo que podría haberme clavado por esa promesa. De verdad. Digo, excepto por dos cosas. Cuando fui a recoger a Bella esa noche, llevaba esa falda blanca ondeante otra vez. Y esta vez, no tenía ningún fundamento sobre el cual objetar. Además, se venía tan jodidamente bonita, no había forma de que pudiera quejarme. Y luego, más tarde esa noche, fue y metió su mano debajo de mis pantalones.

**

* * *

**

[N. de la T.]

**[1]** No me acuerdo de ningún término en español, pero es paja en grupo, ¿alguien recuerda?

¿Les gustó?

_¿Me dejan su review?_

**Besitos  
.::Sol::.**


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Disclaimer**__: Puede que hayas oído esto antes, pero estos personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

_**SUMMARY: Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OoC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.**_

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

Estoy consciente de que FanFiction no les permitió dejar review con su cuenta.

**Agradezco especialmente a las chicas que se tomaron la molestia de enviarme un PM en su lugar ^_^**

**

* * *

**

.::°Deseo de Medianoche°::.

**‗‖****Capítulo 15****‖‗**

Me porté de la mejor manera posible en casa de Bella cuando fui a recogerla. Charlie estaba ahí, y estaba casi seguro de que podía leer mis pensamientos una vez que vi a Bella en esa falda de gasa. No ayudó que también estuviera vistiendo esa camisola azul que teóricamente no requería alguna prenda base aparte. Mantuve mis ojos inocentemente amplios y mis manos en mis bolsillos. Pisé al monstruo sin piedad cuando lo pillé tratando de _admirar_ la falda de Bella.

Mi control duró como por 30 segundos después de que dejáramos su casa. Me detuve en el sitio ahora familiar y le di a Bella un beso abrasador. De alguna forma, mi mano se encontró por sí misma en su rodilla y estaba deslizándose con determinación por su pierna antes de que pudiera detenerme. Una vez que concluí el beso, volví a bajar su falda apresuradamente, un tanto avergonzado por estar yendo a la línea de meta sin calentar. Ya podía ver que esta sería una noche difícil.

—Bella, ¿te gustaría ir a alguna parte esta noche? —pregunté desesperadamente.

—Ya te dije, Edward. Quisiera pasar nuestra noche juntos y tener algo de tiempo a solas, si es posible —respondió con su voz más sofocante.

Estuve en silencio el resto del viaje, tratando de aunar los jirones de mi autocontrol y esperando que Bella no notara el bulto creciente en mis jeans.

—Vamos a unirnos con los otros abajo un rato —sugerí cuando llegamos a mi casa. Entramos al cuarto de televisión para encontrar a mis hermanos discutiendo acerca de qué película ver primero. Realmente no podría importarme menos y, aparentemente, Bella sentía lo mismo, ya que simplemente se sentó en silencio junto a mí en el sofá.

Alguien tuvo la brillante idea de apagar las luces después de que la película empezara. Creo que Bella no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que quería estar a solas conmigo. Antes de que los créditos de apertura hubieran terminado, estaba frotando mi cuello con su nariz y dejando una mano vagar libremente por mi cuerpo. Me las arreglé para resistir a eso durante unos, oh, diez segundos antes de atraerla a mi regazo y empezar a besarla.

—¡Consíganse un cuarto! —alguien siseó.

De repente, eso parecía como una idea primordial para mí.

—¿Quieres ver esta película? —susurré en el oído de Bella, con mi voz ronca de deseo.

Se apretó contra mí de una manera significativa y susurró:

—¿Qué película?

Nos levantamos para salir del sótano y mientras subíamos las escaleras, oí gritar a Emmett:

—¡Sean prudentes! —ignoré las risillas que le siguieron.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, el monstruo, reposando en la cama usando un pijama de seda roja y una sonrisa maliciosa, le meneó sus cejas a Bella.

No le saltamos a la cama de inmediato. Bella se paró directamente frente a mí, sujetando mis manos mientras éstas colgaban en mis costados. Alzó su rostro a mi cuello e inhaló profundamente.

—Edward —susurró en mi mandíbula. Temblé ante la sensación de su cálido aliento en mi cuello. Mis brazos ciñeron su cintura y la abracé a mí, contento por el momento con la sensación de su cuerpo presionado fuertemente contra el mío. Sentí su suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa? —aventuré.

—No es nada. Sólo estoy feliz —explicó. Se apartó de mi abrazo para mirarme con una sonrisa—. Me haces muy feliz. Tal vez es la gloria del primer amor.

—Bella —susurré, antes de alzar una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello para mantenerla quieta para un beso. Mi lengua separó sus labios y degusté el sabor de su boca. Mi mano libré avanzó poco a poco desde su cintura hacia abajo para apretar su cuerpo más cerca al mío.

Entonces se me ocurrió que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de Bella cuando no estuviera vistiendo jeans. La fina tela de su falda no dejaba nada a la imaginación y no pude resistirme de poner una mano a cada lado de su trasero y estrujar la deliciosa carne. Gemí en su boca y presioné mi erección en su cuerpo. Cuando rompí con nuestro beso estaba literalmente sin aliento. El monstruo estaba jadeando como un San Bernardo.

Manipulé a Bella hacia la cama y prácticamente caí encima de ella. Con fácil acceso a su cuerpo, al norte y al sur, no sabía por dónde comenzar. _¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué elegir?_ Mi boca comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el crescendo de su pecho, mientras mi mano avanzaba poco a poco por su muslo. El monstruo nos observaba como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

Anoche habíamos… arado nuevo territorio, por así decirlo, y estaba decidido a que no deberíamos ir más lejos por un tiempo. Pero ciertamente, volver a visitar el mismo terreno no haría daño a nadie. Mi mano continuó su trayecto hacia arriba, y la deslicé por debajo de las bragas de Bella y ligeramente acaricié su suave bajo.

Sentí a Bella tirando de mi playera, por lo que me moví hacia arriba para ayudarla a quitarla. Aproveché la oportunidad para bajar su camisola, revelando sus pechos por completo. Nunca podría verla revelada de esta manera sin jadear ante lo hermosa que se veía.

—Cariño —gemí antes de agachar mi cabeza para capturar sus labios. Mi mano volvió a buscar a tientas sus bragas. Sabía que era peligroso, pero quería que las malditas cosas pasaran. Aparentemente, el monstruo también quería, ofreciendo ayuda tirando de un lado.

Me las arreglé para moverlas hacia abajo lo suficiente para que Bella pudiera deslizarlas y quitarlas con su pie. Acaricié el interior de sus muslos, maravillándome una vez más en su exquisita suavidad, antes de ahuecar el montículo de su sexo con mi mano. La sensación de su húmeda y vulnerable piel era embriagadora. Me perdí en el momento. El siguiente paso tan sólo parecía tan natural; despojarme de mis jeans, darme la vuelta de nuevo y enterrarme yo mismo dentro de ella. Tuve que reprimir cruelmente la abrumadora tentación de hacer eso y recordarme en dónde estaba y quién era yo. _¡No seas idiota! ¡Esta es la mujer que amas, Edward! ¡Trátala bien! _Volví a dejar que mis dedos hicieran el camino.

Me tomé mi tiempo esta noche, explorando, atormentando, poniendo a prueba sus reacciones. Cuando mi boca no estaba ocupada besando los labios de Bella o su piel o chupando sus pezones, alzaba la vista para medir sus reacciones. Aparentemente, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, a juzgar por sus gemidos de placer y su cuerpo retorciéndose. Era jodidamente fascinante y más caliente que el infierno. El monstruo comenzó a abanicarse.

Utilizando básicamente la misma técnica que la noche anterior, alcancé mi objetivo con éxito una vez más, experimentando la inefable sensación de Bella deshaciéndose en mis brazos. Sintiéndome todo un superhéroe, la besé antes de rodar sobre mi espalda y envolver mi brazo en torno a ella para acurrucarla en mi costado. Y ahí estaba yo, ahí tendido inocentemente, felicitándome por mi pericia sin igual y preguntándome cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera pajearme, cuando Bella se levantó, inclinándose para darme un beso y deslizó su mano en mis jeans con determinación.

Cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a mi verga, pensé que podría correrme inmediatamente.

—¡Bella! —me atraganté—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te la estoy devolviendo —susurró—. Sólo relájate —el monstruo se relajó en la cama y extendió sus brazos y piernas en abyecta rendición.

_Sí, claro, me estoy relajando._

Comenzó a besarme otra vez, luego soltó mi verga y deslizó su mano hacia arriba. No sabía si suspirar de alivio o llorar de frustración. Me quedé quieto por la sorpresa cuando su mano se puso a trabajar en desatar mi cinturón y desabrochar mis jeans. Mis pensamientos eran un caos. ¿Deberíamos estar haciendo esto? ¿No estaba esto expandiendo nuestros límites dos veces en el mismo fin de semana? ¿Por qué no la estaba deteniendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar? ¿Qué tan humillante iba a ser?

_¡Cállate la puta boca!_, chilló el monstruo.

Bueno, mientras que estaba dejando al Plan RBS irse al infierno, supongo que debería estar acabado. Cuando bajó el cierre de mis jeans, deslizó su mano en mis bóxers, y tocó mi verga, gemí de incomparable placer. Justo como yo había hecho con ella, Bella comenzó a descubrir los secretos de mi anatomía. Sus dedos frotaron suavemente mi longitud, acariciaron la punta de mi verga y se desplazaron hacia abajo para ahuecar mis bolas dulcemente. Apreté mis dientes y traté de resistir por mi vida.

Esta era una nueva clase de tormento. ¿Cuántos cientos de veces me había pajeado pretendiendo que la mano en mi verga era la de Bella? Esas sesiones habían sido una carrera por el alivio; no podía correrme demasiado rápido para satisfacer mis necesidades. Ese _no_ era el caso aquí.

No ayudó la actual situación de que mi imaginación había sido tristemente deficiente cuando llegó a la realidad lo mucho mejor se sentía el tener la mano de Bella tocándome. Cuando sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de mi verga y comenzó a acariciar, pensé que mi corazón podría fallar. Luché para introducir aire en mis pulmones. Pero sobre todo, luché contra una abrumadora necesidad de dejarme ir.

Se sentía demasiado bien venirse tan rápido, me dije. Necesitaba hacer que esto durara, discutí. No me humillaría, insistí. Luego me pregunté cuánto tiempo exactamente necesitaría aguantar hasta que pudiera llegar al orgasmo sin parecer un total… pajero.

El monstruo se estaba golpeando en la cabeza con un mazo.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero cuando la mano de Bella comenzó a moverse más rápido, supe que estaba listo. Quité mi boca violentamente de la de ella para advertirle, lo que por alguna razón parecía importante para mí.

—Bella —grazné—. Me voy… a… correr…

—Esa es la idea —susurró en mi oído antes de suavemente atormentar el lóbulo con sus dientes.

Quería estar sujetando algo cuando ocurriera, así que agarré su pecho. Fuerte. En cuestión de segundos gemí fuertemente y me puse rígido en liberación. Sentí mi esperma salir a chorros en mi abdomen. Y Dios la bendiga, Bella siguió hasta la última gota. Por último, puse mi mano sobre la suya para parar su movimiento. De otra manera, estaría demasiado… um… agotado para moverme.

El monstruo se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre una almohada con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Después de unos momentos, alargué la mano hacia los siempre presentes pañuelos en mi mesita de noche y me limpié. Luego limpié la mano de Bella. Después de eso, no pude resistir rodarme arriba de ella y besarla por todo lo que valía la pena.

Acaricié el pecho que había agarrado previamente y levanté mi cabeza.

—Me dejé llevar un poco. Espero que no te haya lastimado —murmuré contrito. Besé su pezón suavemente, luego me quedé para chuparlo un poco.

—Edward —gimió en voz baja—. Si sigues así, terminaremos empezando todo de nuevo —_¿Y tu punto es?_

Volví a besar sus exquisitos labios carnosos y luego levanté la cabeza para plantar pequeños besos en sus ojos y rostro. No tenía el corazón para decirle que ya estaba, eh, en calidad de empezar otra vez. _Eso está bien, obviamente necesitaba práctica individual más ampliada…_

A pesar de que podría haberme quedado felizmente acurrucado con Bella por siempre, disfrutando del ardor de nuestras recién descubiertas… capacidades, eventualmente llegó el tiempo para llevarla a casa, y lo hice a regañadientes. Recordé lo maravilloso que había sido tener su despertar en mi cama, y prometí pedirle a Alice que invitara a Bella a otra pijamada el próximo fin de semana. Incluso si Alice tenía la intención de acaparar a Bella toda la tarde, todavía tendría la noche.

En la mañana, tenía más nuevo material para mi ducha. Sin embargo, esta vez trabajé en hacer que la experiencia durara, tratando de revocar el indeseado patrón creado por meses de desenfrenado onanismo. Pude ver que sería requerido mucho más esfuerzo de mi parte en este sentido.

Bella tenía tarea que hacer durante la tarde. Pensé en la noche anterior mientras esperaba que me llamara y me dejara saber que estaba libre. Considerándolo todo, estaba muy feliz.

Cierto es que, los límites habían tenido un desliz otra vez. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que estábamos en condiciones de mantener el _statu quo_ ahora. Había sido totalmente irrealista pensar que íbamos a ser capaces de parar con el faje. O sea, toda la frustración había sido absolutamente palpable. Ahora, habíamos alcanzado una etapa en donde ambos estábamos obteniendo… satisfacción. No había necesidad en reajustar el Plan RBS más pronto. Y también, me las había arreglado para mantener el control bastante bien. Así que las cosas estaban bien. Y, francamente, no podía esperar por una repetición de la sesión.

Razón por la cual fue realmente frustrante cuando Bella finalmente decidió aceptar mi oferta de salir. Cuando llamó en la noche tarde, sugirió que fuéramos al cine esa noche. Ya que yo sólo esperaba estar en compañía de Bella, no estaba terriblemente decepcionado. Digo, hasta que llegamos al cinema.

A mitad de la película, me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba. Me pasé la primera hora viéndola fijamente, fantaseando sobre sus pechos y cómo se sentía tener mis dedos dentro de ella y cómo se sentían sus dedos enroscados alrededor de mi verga, y en lugar de nuestros dedos haciendo nada, lo maravilloso que sería tener mi verga dentro de ella. Seguí moviéndome incómodamente en mi asiento, lo que no fue completamente desapercibido para Bella. El monstruo satisfizo su atufamiento lanzando palomitas a la gente.

Mi frustración se agravó cuando llegamos a mi auto y Bella decidió que una sesión extendida no estaba en regla. Era como regresar en el tiempo para… bueno, mierda, ¿era sólo dos semanas atrás cuando sentirla arriba era el pináculo de mi existencia?, ¿y qué carajo estaba pensando cuando compré un carro con una molesta consola central? Dejé a Bella en su casa experimentando una tensión familiar. _Oh, bueno. Necesitaba la práctica. Tal vez podría comenzar a medirme el tiempo…_

Mi fin de semana llegó a su fin de una forma habitual, y una nueva semana de escuela comenzó. Pasando tanto tiempo con Bella y teniendo tan fabulosos… encuentros, había olvidado que había algo de qué preocuparse. Ni una sola vez había pensado en James. Pero para el final de esa semana, el comportamiento de James se había pasado de molesto y entrado en el campo de ser preocupante; por lo menos para mí.

En la cafetería el lunes, vi que James estaba sentado en una mesa y estaba literalmente rodeado de chicas. Alice, notando la dirección en que mi atención había sido atraída, comentó:

—Aparentemente, es una verdadera sensación con las chicas —observó—. Creo que es la cosa del chico malo sombrío que puso en marcha. Y tengo que admitirlo, ese _look_ funciona para él.

Rosalie intervino, ajena a los sentimientos de Emmett:

—Bueno, es muy caliente y tiene un gran cuerpo —a su propia y única manera, buscó crear problemas—. ¿Qué piensas, Bella?

Bella se echó a reír en seguida.

—Difícilmente puedes esperar que sea atraída por otro hombre cuando tengo a Edward. No hay comparación —me sonrió cariñosamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco. El monstruo, con sus manos en sus caderas, le sacó la lengua a Rose.

Aunque no exactamente inquietantes por sí mismos, otros eventos estaban agravando estas pequeñas molestias. Una vez más, cada vez que iba a recoger a Bella de su clase de matemáticas para almorzar, James estaba situado a su lado, hablando con ella. Podría decir, por su porte, que estaba tratando de ser encantador. A pesar de que la reacción de Bella parecía ser una de cortés desinterés, James estaba irritándome totalmente.

Y James ya no estaba sólo mirando a Bella cuando salía de la clase de gimnasia para reunirse conmigo al final de cada día. Parecía engancharse a ella, buscando repetidamente reclamar su atención. Casi pierdo el control el miércoles cuando Bella comenzó a caminar hacia mí, y James la alcanzó hasta sujetar su brazo, y frenó su partida. Bella tranquila y suavemente se soltó y parecía totalmente indiferente mientras yo caminaba a su encuentro, pero estaba furioso y, posiblemente, mucho más enconado porque no sabía si armar un escándalo o no. Era probablemente un error que cometí en el lado conservador y traté de satisfacerme con una expresión amenazante. Dios sabe que si las miradas mataran, lo habrían llevado a la tumba. El monstruo tuvo que llevar una fingida falda escocesa y le enseñaba el culo cada oportunidad que tenía.

Sospechaba que la evidente caza de James hacia Bella estaba empezando a influir también en mi comportamiento. Por ejemplo, había sido cuidadoso en asegurarme de que no quitáramos ninguna de las prendas de vestir mientras realizábamos nuestras sesiones de faje en el sofá, regularmente programadas después de la escuela, sin querer provocar que Charlie realmente me pegara un tiro en caso de que llegara temprano a casa. Normalmente, estaba contento con empujar un poco de ropa a un lado, permitiéndome acceso un tanto limitado a su piel descubierta. Ahora, estaba cada vez más frustrado por mi inhabilidad de tocar a Bella donde y como quería. No comprendía muy bien por qué, pero sentía más que la usual necesidad de contacto físico sin obstáculos. El hecho es que estaba quemándome por intimidad con Bella y teniendo más problemas de lo habitual manteniendo a raya al monstruo.

A pesar de que el comportamiento de James sólo levantaba las menores alertas, todavía reavivaba en mí sentimientos que pensé domados desde hacía tiempo por mi amor por Bella. De repente, el cavernícola estaba reapareciendo en mis impulsos y deseos. Y eso significaba, que a pesar de la seguridad en mí mismo de que nuestra etapa actual de contacto físico era completamente satisfactoria, la necesidad de poseerla enteramente estaba, una vez más, en guerra con mi sentido común.

Mayormente, ese deseo aumentado tomó la forma de irresistibles fantasías, en las cuales, le hacía el amor a Bella suave y tiernamente, queriendo demostrar mi total devoción, adorando su cuerpo y alma. Pero cuanto más pensaba en James, más difícil se hacía evadir las imágenes en donde, sin piedad, la dominaba y reclamaba como mía y sólo mía.

El jueves en la escuela fue particularmente difícil. A media mañana estaba caminando por el pasillo a pocos metros detrás de las gemelas de Paris Hilton: Jessica y Lauren. Estaba seguro de que no sabían que yo podía orejear su conversación, la cual me dejó temblando de ira.

—Jesucristo, ¿podría Bella ser más zorra? —se quejó Jessica—. Cada vez que la veo está ensartada de James.

—Lo sé —compadeció Lauren—. Ya tiene a Edward Cullen comiendo de su mano y no es suficiente para ella. Ahora también va tras de James.

—Bueno, supongo que la parte buena es que si ella bota a Edward por James, por lo menos Cullen estará de vuelta en el mercado —rió Jessica

_Sí, como si alguna vez hubiera estado interesado en tu asqueroso culo, Jessica._ El monstruo bufó con burla.

Me sentí mal del estómago. Sabía que Bella no estaba interesada en James. No había duda en mi mente de que él era el único atacante de la situación. Pero oír hablar de Bella de tal manera, incluso por dos cretinas tan odiosas, era hiriente. Era aún más inquietante la realización de que otras personas notaran cuánto tiempo pasaba él en su compañía. De repente recordé que aparte de Biología, James y Bella estaban juntos en cada clase. Era exasperante que él tuviera tantas oportunidades de congraciarse con ella.

Cuando me reuní con Bella antes del almuerzo, en realidad entré en su salón para interrumpir lo que parecía ser una conversación unilateral provocada por James. De nuevo, me pregunté, ¿estaba exagerando? Luego, me entregué a mis más oscuros impulsos y agarré a Bella para un beso abrasador.

—¿Estás especialmente hambrienta hoy? —susurré, con mi voz turbia de deseo.

—No de comida —respondió, presionándose contra mí.

—Bien. Vamos a dar un paseo en mi coche —saqué a Bella del aula y salimos del edificio.

Sabía exactamente adónde ir, dirigiéndome directamente a mi carretera aislada favorita, en donde había eyaculado suficiente para dar a luz a un ejército. El monstruo saltaba arriba y abajo con anticipación en el asiento trasero. Después de aparcar, salí de un salto y abrí la puerta de Bella antes de hacerla pasar a la parte trasera de mi auto, empujando al monstruo babeando fuera del camino.

Atraje a Bella a mi regazo por lo que estaba a horcajadas en mis piernas y comencé a besarla ávidamente. La falda de mezclilla que llevaba, una opción sumamente fortuita de hecho, se deslizó hasta sus muslos. En cuestión de segundos, estaba desabotonando su blusa, prácticamente rasgándola en mi prisa de llegar a su piel. Vacilé cuando llegué a su sostén, incapaz de decidir la mejor manera de eliminar la indeseada interferencia. Deslicé mis manos sobre sus hombros, empujando los tirantes sobre sus brazos y bajé todo el artefacto por su cuerpo. Mis manos agarraron sus pechos toscamente y gemí con alivio y deseo. Cuando mi boca capturó un pezón y comencé a mamar frenéticamente, oí jadear a Bella y sentí sus manos enroscándose en mi cabello para mantener mi cabeza en posición.

Deje a una mano amasar su otro pecho, teniendo cuidado en dar un golpecito a su tirante pezón con mi pulgar. Mi otra mano se deslizó hacia arriba su falda y se metió en sus bragas. Ya estaba mojada; tan jodidamente mojada. Sonidos incoherentes estaban saliendo de mi garganta cuando comencé a mover mis dedos entre sus húmedos pliegues, desesperada por ver a Bella llegar al orgasmo, ansiando verla caer en pedazos en mis brazos otra vez. Necesitaba la seguridad, quizás, de que sólo yo podía tocarla tan íntimamente y darle tanto placer; que sólo yo podía dejarla tan completamente indefensa. Introduje un dedo dentro de ella y gemí con ansia desnuda de tener mi verga dentro de esa cálida y humedad estrechez. Bella comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo en contra de mi mano, incrementando la presión. Introduje un segundo dedo y aceleré el movimiento de mi pulgar contra su clítoris.

O me estaba volviendo realmente bueno en esto o Bella estaba excepcionalmente caliente, porque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que explotara en mis brazos, sollozando mi nombre antes de derrumbarse contra mí. La abracé con fuerza, plantando pequeños besos en su rostro y cabello. No creía que fuera posible amarla más de lo que hacía en ese momento.

Bella comenzó a alargar la mano hacia mi cinturón, y yo cubrí su mano con la mía.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa?, ¿no quieres que te toque? —cuestionó.

—No, cariño. Sólo quería darte placer. Estoy bien —susurré en su oído.

—A juzgar por el bulto en tus pantalones, tendría que decir que no estás bien —bromeó.

—_Estaré_ bien. Lo creas o no, obtuve todo lo que quería —digo, casi todo. De acuerdo, no era del todo cierto. Lo que realmente quería era poner mis manos en su cintura y alzar su exquisito cuerpo justo sobre mi rigidez, perdiéndome a mí mismo dentro de ella. Pero esa era ruta fuera de los límites del actual plan RBS…

Bella me miró con ojos dulces y piel enrojecida.

—El rubor en tus mejillas es verdaderamente precioso —murmuré mientras mis dedos se arrastraban por el lado de su cara. Y la besé lentamente, esperando transmitir la intensidad de mis sentimientos por ella con ese simple acto.

—Debemos volver —admití de mala gana.

La ayudé a ponerse su ropa, y luego, traté de ajustar mis jeans a una posición más cómoda. De acuerdo, eso no fue realmente posible. Mentalmente le ordené a mi verga que asumiera una postura «a gusto» antes de dirigirme de vuelta a la escuela.

El monstruo recuperó su asiento atrás y se lamió los dedos. No podría decir que lo culpaba, yo estuve subrepticiamente oliendo los míos el resto de la tarde. No pude evitar pensar en eso como disfrutar del buqué mientras se resiste al vino.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

Tardé mucho, lo sé, pero apuesto a que les gustó (:

.

_Bueno, ya saben qué tiene que ver James en todo esto, jaja._

.

**»****Propaganda****.**  
-Momentos (mi regalo para Estrella *_*)  
-Incestus ¿Recuerdan el fic de _Halloween_?, ¡es este! *_*

¿Review? (:

**Bites  
.::Sol::.**


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__… espero que no se moleste. La historia pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

**Summary:** Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de «Sol de Medianoche». AH, AU y por lo tanto OoC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.

**

* * *

**

.::°Deseo de Medianoche°::.

**‗‖****Capítulo 16****‖‗**

* * *

Alice se nos unió en casa de Bella después de la escuela, preparada, ante mi instigación, para preguntarle a Charlie si Bella podía pasar la noche del viernes. Charlie llegó a casa para encontrarnos estudiando diligentemente. La prevista conversación tomó un giro inesperado.

—Jefe Swan, me encantaría que Bella pudiera pasar la noche conmigo otra vez mañana —indicó Alice dulcemente.

—Bueno, Alice, no tengo problema con eso. De hecho, estaré pescando todo el día sábado, así que no hay necesidad de que Bella se apure a volver a casa —respondió Charlie.

—¡Genial! —añadió Alice—. ¡Podemos ir de compras el sábado, Bella!

—Papá, aún así estaré aquí a tiempo para hacerte la cena —ofreció Bella.

Charlie hesitó un momento.

—Bells, voy a ir a La Push el sábado en la noche para ver el juego con Billy, así que eso no será necesario. Claro, siempre puedes ir conmigo. Estoy seguro de que Jacob estaría encantado de verte.

¿Estaba Charlie deliberadamente tratando de provocarme? Si era así, estaba funcionando. Mis ojos volaron al rostro de Bella. Ninguna expresión discernible cruzó la de ella cuando respondió:

—No, gracias, papá, paso. ¿Llegarás tarde?

—Sí, probablemente. No estaré en casa hasta medianoche más o menos.

Alice prácticamente saltó de su asiento.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, Jefe Swan, Bella debería pasar la noche del sábado conmigo, también, así no tiene que estar sola. De ese modo, puedo hacer el cambio de imagen que estado queriendo intentar.

—Te hartarás de ella, Alice —bromeó Charlie—. Pero depende de ustedes, chicas. Preferiría no tener a Bella sentada aquí sola.

_¡Oh, Dios mío!_ Bella estaría en mi casa dos noches seguidas. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Una vez más, mantuve mis ojos pegados a mi trabajo, sabiendo que estarían rebosantes de lujuria. El monstruo sacó de repente una copia del _Kama Sutra_ y comenzó a marcar páginas.

—Entonces, está decidido —concluyó Alice.

Recogimos nuestras cosas para irnos y le di a Bella un casto beso en la mejilla, como un inofensivo noviecito que nunca, jamás, ni en un millón de años pensaría en tener algún tipo de encuentro sexual con la hija del jefe de policía.

De camino a casa, felicité a Alice por su movida en conseguir a Bella para pasara el fin de semana, pero añadí una advertencia.

—Espero que no estés planeando monopolizar a Bella todo el fin de semana —agregué.

—Claro que no —respondió Alice inocentemente—. Puedes sentirte libre de venir de compras con nosotros el sábado. Probablemente necesitaremos alguien para acarrear las bolsas.

—Alice, lo digo en serio. Ni siquiera pienses que estás tomando posesión de todo el fin de semana con Bella. Ella es mi novia, y ten en mente que estaremos pasando tiempo juntos este fin de semana sin tu intervención.

—De acuerdo, está bien, Edward. No acapararé a Bella.

El monstruo le dirigió a Alice una mirada dudosa.

Con eso arreglado, me alegré de antemano ante la perspectiva de dos noches con Bella. Estaba tan feliz que sentía como si estuviera caminando en el aire. Ni siquiera la visión de James podría turbarme el día siguiente.

Bella vino a casa después de la escuela con nosotros el viernes. Ni siquiera me importó cuando ella y Alice desaparecieron en su habitación. No me molestó ni un poco cuando Alice ocupó la atención de Bella en la cena. Y aunque bajaron para jugar videojuegos después de la cena, apenas hice la vista gorda cuando Alice y Bella se fueron para ir arriba. Bella dejó en claro sus intenciones cuando me susurró al oído antes de salir de la habitación.

—Te veré más tarde; desnúdate —mi verga se hinchó de felicidad. El monstruo voló escaleras arriba, tirando ropa mientras iba.

Vale, ¿qué significaba eso?, quiero decir, sabía lo que significaba. Pero, quiero decir, oh, ya saben lo que quiero decir… _Por Dios, he perdido la habilidad de pensar de manera coherente…_

Me senté en el salón de entretenimiento un rato, pretendiendo ver a Jasper y a Emmett matarse el uno al otro virtualmente. Mi cabeza estaba en las nubes. ¿Cuáles eran las expectativas de Bella? Eventualmente me di cuenta de que no podía pensar en ello aquí. Mi verga nunca iba a… comportarse mientras me sentara aquí pensando en Bella queriéndome desnudo.

Me retiré a mi habitación. No tenía idea de cuándo Bella planeaba unírseme, pero estaba seguro de que pasaría un rato. Había mucho tiempo para tomar una caliente y relajante ducha con la usual… ayuda para dormir. Sin duda ayudaría con cualquier cuestión de control también. Y estaba seguro que el monstruo apreciaría no tener que recitar las tablas de multiplicar en su cabeza, para efecto de evitar cualquier… suceso prematuro.

Después, puse algo de música relajante y me metí en la cama, desnudo. Esperé mirando fijamente el techo por varias horas, pero en su lugar, me quedé dormido bastante rápido. Habrían pensado que estaría mentalmente preparado para lo que venía, habiendo sido advertido antes esta vez. No lo estaba.

Cuando Bella me despertó por acurrucarse en mis brazos, mi conciencia se ocupó en el solo hecho de que ella estaba completamente desnuda y todo conocimiento paró allí. Mi mente se aferró a esa idea y actué consecuentemente. Metí mi lengua en su garganta, rodé arriba de ella, separé sus piernas y comencé a posicionarme en la entrada. Cuando la punta de mi verga comenzó a presionarse en su carne, la comprensión encajó con un nauseabundo golpe sordo. Sin preparación o juegos previos, estaba a punto de tomar la virginidad de mi novia de una forma que ciertamente no sería agradable para ella. Me relajé encima del cuerpo de Bella. El monstruo produjo una cuerda y comenzó a formarla un dogal.

—Lo siento, Bella —susurré—. Me cogiste con la guardia baja. Pero me controlaré, me portaré de la mejor manera posible a partir de ahora.

—Por favor, no te disculpes, Edward. Simplemente me metí en la cama contigo, desnuda. Y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, no estaba parándote —añadió.

Alcé mi cabeza para mirar la cara de Bella.

—Bella, no hablas en serio —susurré apremiantemente.

Alzó una delicada mano y tocó mi rostro.

—Lo digo en serio. Te amo y quiero estar contigo. Eso no puede ser tan difícil de entender —expuso con natural sinceridad.

—¿No sientes la complejidad… la confusión… que siento? —pregunté—. También te deseo. No tienes idea de cuánto. Pero no hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo, lo sabes. No quiero que hagamos algo que puedes llegar a lamentar. Me mataría si eso pasara.

Y lo haría. Si hacíamos el amor, y Bella llegara a sentirse arrepentida al respecto, me sentiría culpable hasta el día en que muriese. La pérdida de su virginidad no era algo que pudiera ser deshecho, era para siempre. Y así me sentía obligado para tomar la decisión en nombre de ambos. No dejaría a Bella cometer ese error.

_¡Come mierda y muere!_, gritó el monstruo, agitándome su puño.

Pero quería darle a Bella el placer que se merecía. La amaba, y claro que deseaba por encima de todo demostrar eso. Y podría hacer eso; había otras maneras de hacerle el amor.

Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. La besé lenta y apasionadamente. Pasé mi lengua por sus labios y los mordisqueé tiernamente con mis dientes. Cuando Bella estaba jadeando, moví mi atención a su rostro y nos di la vuelta, así que estaba arriba, liberando mis dos manos para recorrer su cuerpo mientras mi boca continuaba atormentando mis puntos sensibles favoritos en su cuello y hombros. Deslicé mis pulgares por en medio de nuestros cuerpos al tiempo que atravesaba su tórax para alcanzar sus pezones y tiré de ellos dulcemente. Mis manos se estiraron hacia abajo, siguiendo el delicioso crescendo de su trasero, amasando las carnosas curvas y dejando a mis dedos comenzar a explorar entre sus piernas. Me deleité ante la sensación de mi verga presionada en la suavidad de su vientre. A medida que mis dedos se hicieron más curiosos, Bella comenzó a retorcerse fervorosa, añadiéndole apreciablemente a la estimulación.

Nos hice rodar hacia nuestros costados y bajé mi cabeza a sus pechos. Mis manos apretaron la suave carne y presioné hacia adentro, permitiendo a mi lengua lanzarse rápidamente de un pezón al otro antes de que mi boca se afianzara sobre una rosada punta. Atormenté inexorablemente sus dos pezones, alternando entre mi boca y mis dedos. Mi lengua lamió y se movió en perezosos círculos, mis labios chuparon, y usé mis dientes para morder y rastrillar las sensibles protuberancias. Cada lloriqueo de placer de Bella enviaba una descarga de deseo a través de mí.

Le di la vuelta a Bella para que quedara sobre su espalda. Besando y lamiendo mi camino por su cuerpo, me detuve brevemente para explorar su ombligo con mi lengua, provocando una risita. Me retardé cuando llegué a la parte superior de sus muslos, saboreando el estimulante olor de su excitación. Continuando por una pierna, provoqué a Bella con mi lengua y dientes, descubriendo lo puntos más sensibles. Su pie se convirtió en el siguiente blanco de mi exploración, y no pude resistirme de chupar un par de sus adorables dedos. El monstruo se frotó lascivamente contra su dedo pequeño.

Mientras que era irresistiblemente tentador simplemente plantar mi rostro entre sus piernas, continué mi deliberado trayecto, lentamente moviéndome por la otra pierna de Bella, adorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La luz que había dejado encendida en el baño antes para el beneficio de Bella, me proporcionaba iluminación suficiente para estar absoluta y jodidamente fascinado por lo que podía ver delante. Era simplemente tan… intrigante. No podía esperar para explorar más a fondo.

Cuando llegué a su centro, mis manos separaron más sus piernas. La quería abierta para mí; indefensa contra mi planeado atentado. Pasé mis pulgares a lo largo de sus labios exteriores, abriéndola para mi lengua. Su cuerpo se tensó justo antes de que avanzara para probar por primera vez, pero su jadeo de placer ante mi inicial toque fue poderoso. Era la experiencia más asombrosa de mi vida, absorbiendo su increíble sabor y aroma mientras tanteaba sus secretos. Me tomé mi tiempo, queriendo aprender qué le provocaba el mayor placer, aunque a juzgar por las reacciones de Bella, no parecía ser mucho lo que podría hacer mal.

Ahondé intensamente dentro de ella con mi lengua, lamiendo sus embriagadores jugos. Las caderas de Bella se sacudieron desatinadamente, y mis manos ejercieron más presión en sus muslos para mantenerla firme. Después de explorar por completo sus suaves pliegues, finalmente encontré mi camino a lo que sabía era su punto más sensible. Bella ahora estaba moviéndose violentamente y reparé en la sábana empuñada en sus manos. Me adherí y chupé por todo lo que valía la pena, espoleado por los vulnerables sonidos ella que estaba haciendo. Cuando sentí su cuerpo comenzar a convulsionarse, Bella gimió mi nombre y sus caderas se alzaron involuntariamente para hacer un mayor contacto. Desaceleré mis movimientos hasta que se relajó, pero no pude resistirme de ver la respuesta de su cuerpo ante unos últimos burlones lengüetazos. Besé su suave carne antes de hacerle lo mismo a la delicada piel de cada muslo, y me levanté para tomar su trémulo cuerpo entre mis brazos.

El monstruo prendió una medalla en su pecho.

Abracé a Bella cercanamente, acariciando su espalda y plantando suaves besos en su rostro. Finalmente, habló:

—Edward, eso fue… uhnn… asombroso —susurró.

_Ese es el Jodido Señor Dios del Sexo para ti._

—Me pregunto si pensarías lo mismo —añadió ambiguamente.

El monstruo y yo dijimos: _«¿eh?»_

La mano de Bella se alargó hacia mi rígida verga y comenzó a acariciarla. Me estremecí con necesidad. Besó a su manera por mi pecho, su boca deteniéndose tan cerca en torno a un pezón. Mordisqueando suavemente, la uña de su pulgar se estregó en el otro, y jadeé con dobles dardos de placer. Cuando su boca comenzó a moverse más abajo me congelé, finalmente entendiendo su comentario. Aguarda, ¿iba a hacer lo que pensaba? No tenía la intención de esto; ni siquiera lo había considerado una opción. Pero sabía que no tenía la capacidad para detenerla.

Bella se detuvo por un momento, oteándome, imaginé. Su lengua paseó cautelosamente por mi longitud y yo inhalé bruscamente. Cuando su boca se cerró en torno a la cabeza de mi verga, la capacidad para cualquier pensamiento racional huyó. Y ¡oh por Dios!, era mi turno para agarrar las sábanas y aferrarme desesperadamente.

La sensación de la boca de Bella alrededor de mi verga era indescriptiblemente mejor que nada que hubiera podido imaginar en cualquier número de vidas. Podía sentir mis ojos rodarse en mi cabeza a medida que su boca y mano se movían arriba y abajo en mi excitación. Esta vez no estaba en peligro de una… finalización… prematura.

Por un lado, esto realmente se sentía demasiado jodidamente magnífico para ponerle fin a todo por correrme. Las ansias de prolongar la experiencia eran arrolladoras. Roncos sonidos de placer se me escapaban con cada uno de sus movimientos. No podía creer cuan jodidamente fantástico se sentía esto. En segundo lugar, y en un nivel más práctico, la total… etiqueta de la situación no estaba clara para mí. Mis pensamientos sobre este asunto eran suficientes para… retrasar lo inevitable.

Fue increíble cuando Bella se corrió en mi boca, pero estaba bastante seguro que a las chicas no les gustaba cuando daban una mamada. Digo, debí haber leído eso en algún u otro lado. Y tenía un poco de miedo de que si me corría, fuera suficientemente detonante que Bella pudiera necesitar algo de trabajo dental cuando todo hubiera terminado. Así que imaginé que sería mejor advertirle para… um… que se protegiera.

Mi voluntad más o menos se desmoronó cuando mi cerebro tomó esa decisión. Así que ahora sólo tenía que concentrarme en hacer que mi boca formara palabras concretas.

—Bel… la —gemí—, me… hnnn … me voy… a… mierda… venir.

Sus ojos se lanzaron para encontrarse con los míos y ver su boca afianzarse alrededor de mí así, habría sido suficiente para hacer el truco si no hubiera estado conteniéndome por todo lo que valía la pena. Pero ella no se detuvo ni por un segundo. ¿Vi deseo en sus ojos? Oh, por Dios, ¿significaba esto lo que pensaba que significaba?, quiero decir, ella tenía la intención de… _Mierda, no eso de nuevo_.

La presión en mi interior se había acumulado hasta un nivel intolerable y, finalmente, me dejé ir, esperando que hubiera interpretado su mirada correctamente. ¡Con un carajo! No podía creer la violencia del orgasmo que me golpeó. Cuando las secuelas disminuyeron, alcé la vista para ver al monstruo flotando en una nube.

Bella le dio una última lengüetada a la punta de mi verga y yo brinqué como un metro de la cama. La agarré y la atraje a mis brazos. Mientras la abrazaba cercanamente a mí, estaba invadido de sentimientos tanto de gratitud como de adoración, pero este no parecía un momento particularmente apropiado para decir o «gracias» o «te amo». Así que en su lugar traté de expresar mis sentimientos con un beso. Podía aún sentir la estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro cuando el sueño se apoderó de mí.

Despertar con Bella entre mis brazos la mañana siguiente fue exquisito. Estaba acostado sobre mi espalda y la cabeza de Bella reposaba en mi hombro, uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas me cubrían posesivamente. Estaba atónito, una vez más, por lo maravilloso que se sentía el despertar de esta manera, y una esencia expandible de felicidad palpitaba dentro de mí. Y mi verga.

Vale, supongo que era demasiado esperar que a Bella no le importara tener… leche para el desayuno. Traté de decirme a mí mismo que dejara de ser goloso. Dios sabía que no habría ningún problema en encargarme del asunto yo mismo. Un pensamiento de la boca de Bella en mí y estuve tirándome los azulejos de la pared de la ducha. Tenía la sensación de que el recuerdo vendría increíblemente… práctico, ya que después de anoche, estaba convencido que estaría duro casi todo el tiempo.

No pude resistirme de despertar a Bella con mi boca, chupando tiernamente su pezón, y cuando gimió y se acurrucó a mi costado fui nuevamente abofeteado con la fuerte y aguda necesidad de enfundarme yo mismo dentro de ella. No sabía si agradecer a Alice o retorcer su cuello cuando aporreó a mi puerta y dijo: «¡Vamos, levántense!» El monstruo tomó su propia decisión, recuperando la ahora decrépita muñeca de vudú con una mirada de venganza en su rostro.

—Bella, amor, sabes que Alice no se rendirá hasta que se salga con la suya —susurré.

Bella asintió y luego me dedicó una soñolienta sonrisa.

—Anoche fue increíble. Por un minuto pensé que podría ser un sueño.

—¿Crees que eres tan creativa? —bromeé. Alice llamó a la puerta de nuevo.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí todo el día contigo —admitió Bella con un suspiro.

_¡No me jodas!_ Qué no daría yo para que eso pasara.

—Para que conste, me gustaría más que nada pasar un día así contigo —mi mano acarició dulcemente su pecho al tiempo que me daba la vuelta para encararla. Tener irrestricto acceso a su cuerpo entero me estaba mareando.

Alice aporreó la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Se están levantando? —preguntó. El monstruo cogió otro alfiler.

—Sí, Alice. Ahora vete —respondí.

—Necesito una ducha —declaró Bella—. ¿Te importaría unírteme?

_¡Santísima mierda!_ Ahora sabía que era una terrible idea. Me había cogido a Bella en esa ducha tantas veces —en mi cabeza, quiero decir— de que estaba seguro de que nunca sería capaz de contenerme. Cuando pensé en mi posición favorita: Bella apoyándose en sus manos contra la pared de la ducha mientras yo, apremiantemente, me enterraba en ella por detrás, mis manos agarrando sus caderas para mantenerla quieta para mí, o alargando mis manos para tomar sus pechos, no pude detenerme de gemir en voz alta. Me dejé caer sobre mi espalda, estropeado entre abyecta necesidad y terror absoluto.

—Lo siento, Bella —me apresuré a inventar una excusa, preocupado por rechazarla—. Nada me gustaría más que ducharme contigo. Pero si entramos juntos allí, estaremos mucho tiempo. Y Alice va a entrar y sacarnos.

Después de unos minutos más de caricias y acurrucarse, Bella salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con el pijama que había llevado a mi habitación. Seguí en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en mi codo, disfrutando inmensamente del espectáculo. Era tan jodidamente hermosa, y me pertenecía. Mi corazón dio un vuelco con posesivo placer. Bella me dedicó una sexy sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto para encontrar a Alice.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, el monstruo se dejó caer un sombrero de fiesta en la cabeza, comenzó a saltar por la habitación y a cantar: _«Nuestra novia se lo traga… nuestra novia se lo traga…»_

A pesar de que estaba dispuesto a acompañar a Alice y a Bella a su viaje de compras, incluso para servir de mula de carga, ellas decidieron ir sin mí. Eso también estaba bien para mí, a pesar de que había anticipado el placer de caminar uno o dos pasos detrás mientras contemplaba el increíble trasero de Bella todo el día. Así que, lo primero en la orden del día para mí era una ducha. Y fue una experiencia gratificante, aunque entre más me acercaba a la realidad, más me daba cuenta de que mi mano y mi imaginación constituían otra —aunque todavía adecuada— muy lejana.

Después de que las chicas se fueran, no sabía qué hacer. Me relajé en mi sofá y pensé en la noche anterior. Admití que el Plan RBS había sufrido otro… golpe. Pero en mi mente no había duda alguna de que ahora podríamos pisar la línea. O sea, teníamos que hacerlo. Sólo quedaba un paso. El Plan RBS básicamente se había convertido en el Plan «No Folles a Bella Swan». Cualquier otra barrera había caído; rápidamente. Pero no habría avance de este último paso. En lo que a mí respecta, esto podría esperar hasta que nos casáramos.

_¡Aguarda!, ¿de dónde carajo vino eso?_ A pesar de que era sólo un pensamiento al azar, la noción me dejó tembloroso y jadeante. Era ridículo; ¡una locura! ¡Sólo teníamos 17! Siquiera pensar en ello —sólo la mera posibilidad de considerarlo y darle esencia a la idea— era de miedo y emocionante. Casi no pude lograrlo. Casi empujé al concepto en el más oscuro y profundo rincón de mi mente para ser ignorado y olvidado. Era demasiado peligroso y amedrentador.

Pero no lo hice. Mientras me sentaba en el sofá en mi habitación mirando por la ventana, abrí mi mente y dejé a la idea tomar forma por completo. E incluso ese pequeño y anodino ejercicio me hizo temblar de miedo y deseo en partes iguales. El monstruo se cambió con un elegante esmoquin.

Me di cuenta de que en cierto nivel, quería que Bella fuera mía y sólo mía. Y lo tenía ahora por cierto tiempo. El sentimiento ahora me golpeó con tanta fuerza que el anhelo se convirtió en dolor. Pero a menos de que fueran miembros de alguna secta religiosa ultraconservadora, los adolescentes simplemente no se casan, por lo menos no en este siglo. Quizá habría pasado inadvertido 100 o incluso 50 años atrás; pero no ahora.

Suponiendo que esto representaba mis verdaderos sentimientos y, que actualmente, ciertamente parecía ser el caso, ¿cuál era la mejor línea de tiempo que podríamos esperar llevar a cabo, suponiendo que incluso Bella sintiera lo mismo? Quizás si nos comprometíamos a los 20 y luego, esperábamos hasta que termináramos la universidad, no llamaríamos demasiado la atención. Así que, sólo tendría que esperar, ¿qué?, ¿seis años para tener sexo con penetración? Vale; no hay problema. El monstruo comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Ese no era realmente el punto, de todos modos. Esta línea de pensamientos había comenzado como una gratificación en una fantasía salvaje. Y la conclusión era… el monstruo hizo redoble de tambores… si podía, huiría con Bella a… Tennessee o a alguno de esos lugares con consentimiento a temprana edad y me casaría con ella en un instante. Así que estuve bien la primera vez; era una idea peligrosa. Y si Bella alguna vez descubría que me sentía de esta manera, saldría corriendo por las colinas de Tennessee por sí misma. Así que encerré con llave la idea lejos, en un distante rincón de mi corazón y la dejé de lado para ser saboreado sólo en momentos bien privados.

A pesar del ensueño sumamente agradable, no estaba más cerca de tomar una decisión sobre la fecha del abandono total del Plan RBS. Me sentía confiado en el amor de Bella, ¿pero realmente estaba lista para… consumar nuestra relación? Habíamos estado juntos tan poco tiempo. Y ahora había llegado al punto de partida. Me pasé una mano por el cabello frustrado. Lo mejor era simplemente olvidarse de ello; ni siquiera pensar en eso. Sólo quitar al sexo —me refiero al último acto, de cualquier manera— como una opción y encomendarme de nuevo al último jirón del Plan RBS. ¡Ya, ya!; decisión tomada. El monstruo se echó un trago de JD.

Bella llamó entonces para decirme que estaban en camino de regreso a la casa. No podía esperar para verla, así que bajé para estar ahí cuando llegara y maté tiempo tocando el piano. Cuando Alice y Bella atravesaron la puerta un rato después, ignoré a Alice completamente y tomé a Bella de la mano para guiarla en sentido opuesto de la casa.

Caminamos un poco más antes de que inclinara a Bella contra un árbol y le diera un resonante beso.

—Te extrañé —susurré.

—Eso veo —rió Bella—. ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estábamos?

—Pensé en ti —admití entre besos—. ¿No puedes enterarte? —pregunté mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, presionando la parte inferior mi cuerpo al de ella.

—Bueno, reten ese pensamiento un par de horas —susurró Bella.

—Ven conmigo más temprano esta noche —imploré, mis ojos grabándose en los suyos—. No después de las diez. Después de eso, voy por ti.

—Vale —aceptó Bella, su voz rica de promesa. La besé unas cuantas veces más antes de que volviéramos a la casa.

A las 9:30 estaba en mi habitación, vistiendo sólo unos pantalones de pijama y una erección. Anduve de aquí para allá esperando a Bella. El monstruo jugaba solitario. Cuando llegó, cerré y puse seguro a la puerta detrás de ella antes de empujarla contra ésta, metiendo mi lengua en su boca y clavando mi verga en su vientre.

Desaté el cinto de la bata que llevaba para encontrar a Bella gloriosamente desnuda debajo. Gemí bruscamente con apreciación. Mis abrumadas manos no sabían dónde tocar primero, subiendo un momento después para tomar y estrujar sus pechos.

—Bella —susurré en su cuello, mientras mis manos recorrían más abajo por su cuerpo. Deslicé un par de dedos en la suave carne entre sus piernas y volví a gemir. Estaba húmeda y caliente.

—Ven —dije mientras la guiaba hacia la cama—. Quiero probarte.

Era hermosa, cálida y tierna, y la amé con mis labios y lengua como había hecho la noche anterior, familiarizándome cada vez más con su cuerpo y sus respuestas. Y más tarde cuando estaba en mis brazos temblando, acaricié su espalda y le di suaves besos. Después de un rato, Bella se revolvió y me miró.

—¿Me dejarás devolver el favor? —inquirió.

Debo de haber estado enviando mensajes muy extraños si ella pensaba que necesitaba mi permiso para hacerme una mamada.

—Por supuesto —respondí inmediatamente—. Sin embargo, sólo hay una pequeña cosita. ¿Te importaría si me siento en el sofá mientras tú… um… lo haces?

—No me importa —respondió—, pero tengo curiosidad.

_Porque esa es la manera en que fantaseaba contigo haciéndome mamadas todos los días durante los últimos meses…_

—Sólo digamos que lo encontraría muy erótico de esa manera —respondí vagamente, con mi voz repentinamente ronca de necesidad.

Con un poquitín de estímulo, Bella, desnuda y vulnerable, estaba de rodillas entre mis piernas mientras yo estaba sentado igualmente desnudo en el sofá. Cuando me introdujo en su boca, alargué mis manos hacia sus pechos. Llenaron mis manos mientras ella se inclinaba sobre mí y jugué con la suave piel, dulcemente pellizcando y retorciendo sus pezones. Cierto es que, hubo una pequeñita neurona gritando que era incorrecto tener a esta diosa, desnuda y arrodillada a mis pies, chupando mi verga. Sí, dejé salir a ese pensamiento durante un nanosegundo antes de que mentalmente lo aplastara como a un bicho. Después de todo, Bella estaba convirtiendo una de mis fantasías favoritas en realidad, y entonces, me dejé saborear la experiencia. No pude evitar que un flujo constante de comentarios abandonara mi boca mientras seguía amasando su suave piel.

—Oh, mierda… ungh… Bella… hmmm… oh por Dios… oh, mierda… eso es… asombrosamente… agradable… jodidamente… unnn… increíble —esas fueron las únicas palabras inteligibles que pude lograr todo ese tiempo. El resto de los sonidos que surgieron de mí consistían en ásperos gemidos y quejidos necesitados.

Cuando me sentí acercarme, mis manos se movieron para enredarse en el sedoso cabello de Bella. En el momento crítico, a duras penas resistí el impulso de comenzar a alancear deliberadamente mi verga en su boca. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido cuando mi liberación explotó en mí, pareciendo después ondular interminablemente. Y sabía que podría felizmente morir en ese momento absolutamente realizado. Atraje a Bella a mis brazos y la abracé en mi regazo, suspirando de gozo. Simplemente no había nada jodidamente mejor que esto…

El monstruo besó a Bella en el trasero.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

Ha pasado DEMASIADO tiempo, lo sé. Pero raramente, en vacaciones tengo menos tiempo =/

¡Espero sigan dejando sus **reviews**! (:

Aunque se oiga/lea muy trillado, sí **alienta** a seguir traduciendo (:

¡Espero que el monstruo les haya dado **ganas de comentar**! :D

Besos  
**.::Sol::.**


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Disclaimer:**__ La dueña de los personajes es __**Stephenie Meyer**__, la historia es original de __**Twilightzoner **__y yo aquí soy sólo la __**TRADUCTORA**__._

**

* * *

**

Sinopsis:

Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de «Sol de Medianoche». AH, AU y por lo tanto OoC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

Calladita me veo más bonita ¡XD!…

**

* * *

**

.::°Deseo de Medianoche°::.

**‗‖****Capítulo 17****‖‗**

Despertar desnudo con Bella el domingo en la mañana fue simplemente tan exquisito; un exquisito tormento. Terminamos abrazados de nuevo, con mi mano derecha suavemente agarrando su pecho en la noche. La diferencia en esta ocasión es que mi verga, naturalmente rígida como hierro en la mañana, se enderezó hacia arriba en la noche para terminar firmemente encajonada entre los muslos de Bella y presionada contra su sexo. _¡Santísima mierda! _

El monstruo comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia adelante, e iba a estar condenado si podía resistir la insinuación. Quizás Bella pensaba que todavía estaba dormido cuando se despertó y me encontró… cogiéndomela entre las piernas. Digo, sin realmente… cogérmela entre las piernas. Después de unos momentos ni siquiera me importaba fingir el dormir; esto se sentía tan malditamente bien para importarme. Ataqué en serio.

Un poco más de… lubricante vendría útil a este punto, por lo que mi mano comenzó a acariciar sus senos. Quité su cabello de su cuello, permitiendo a mi lengua y labios unirse a la fiesta. Cuando mordí su cuello, Bella gimió y arqueó su espalda, aparentemente, en invitación. Me golpeó entonces, el poco esfuerzo que necesitaría para ajustar un poco mi posición y entrar en ella. Era tan jodidamente tentador, que casi me alejé. Pero entonces, la mano de Bella bajó y apretó mi verga en su cada vez más mojada carne femenina y parar se volvió un imposible.

Continué proporcionando tanta estimulación como podía, por todas partes, pero comencé a preguntarme si nuestra actual, er… alineación, era suficiente para ella. Mis dedos, impacientes por tocarla de todas las maneras, se arrastraron más abajo hasta que entraron en contacto con ese dulce manojo de nervios, y me puse a tratar de asegurarme de que Bella recibiría cada partícula de placer que pudiera entregar. No había nada más erótico para mí que verla arquearse en liberación antes de disolverse en mis brazos.

Aún tenía un brazo inútilmente atrapado entre nosotros, y parecía una pena no ponerlo en acción, por lo que rodé a Bella hacia adelante, así que estaba acostada hacia su frente y moví ese brazo debajo de ella para toquetear todo lo que éste podía alcanzar. Con mis dedos masajeando su clítoris, mi verga estimulando el… territorio adyacente, mi mano acariciando sus senos, y mi boca buscando cada punto sensible en su cuello y hombros, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bella estuviera jadeando y gimiendo mi nombre, otra gran jodida palomita en el marcador de erotismo, por cierto.

Cuando la sentí ponerse más rígida y gritar suavemente, y sus fluidos empaparon mi verga, comencé a empujar con entusiasmo una vez más, enfocando mi verga para máxima fricción. Estaba haciendo tanto ruido a este punto que tenía miedo que despertara a la familia, pero simplemente no podía evitarse. Era una sensación tan gloriosa el frotar mi verga contra su piel más íntima. Cuando Bella ajustó una pierna hacia adelante, aumentando la comodidad y calidez entre sus piernas, me corrí con tanta fuerza que tuve que colocar mi boca contra su cuello para evitar que el disparo se oyera en todo el mundo.

Después de tomar un momento para recobrarme, vale, tal vez dos, le di la vuelta a Bella para que me encarara. Mis ojos escanearon su trémulo cuerpo, mientras una mano delineaba su figura. No tenía idea de por qué, pero ante la visión de mi semen derramado en sus muslos y sexo, un primitivo sentido de triunfante posesividad me atravesó.

«¡Mía! —gritó cada neurona de mi cuerpo».

«¡Mía! —insistió el monstruo».

Estrujé a Bella en mis brazos, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello y devorando su perfume familiar.

—Bella, Bella, amor —susurré.

Sus brazos se apretaron en torno a mí, y una mano comenzó a alisar mi cabello hacia atrás.

—Edward, despertar contigo en la mañana es tan maravilloso —Bella susurró contentamente.

Y por sólo un segundo, estuve tentado a descubrir esa idea secreta guardada en el más lejano rincón de mi corazón, la única que hacía el despertar con Bella cada mañana una posibilidad. En cambio, la solté con un suspiro.

«El monstruo saltó arriba y abajo en la cama gritando:

—¡Más!, ¡más!, ¡más!».

Vale, ahora sólo había un pequeño problema. Ya que habíamos estado pegados uno contra el otro por los últimos minutos, el esperma que ahora nos cubría a ambos pronto comenzaría a actuar como un increíble adhesivo inconvenientemente colocado. Así que, todo ese escenario de ducharse juntos en el que había trabajado para evitar ayer como si fuéramos huéspedes mal acogidos en el Motel Bates, surgía nuevamente. Y a diferencia de ayer, no había ninguna Alice aquí para intervenir. Bueno, habíamos tenido sexo increíble; así que, ¿de qué manera podría ser tentador?

Dejé a Bella usar mi baño mientras que yo caminé penosamente por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de huéspedes. Cuando regresé, podía escuchar la ducha abierta. Más que poder escucharla, podía verla, ya que Bella no se había molestado en cerrar la puerta. Bueno, ¿por qué molestarte cuando estás esperando compañía?

Respiré profundamente para empedernirme, pero, honestamente, era mucho más difícil de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. El ver a Bella parada en mi ducha, con el agua cayendo en cascada por las curvas de su cuerpo, era una pasmosa visión. El que mis ojos bebieran algo que había imaginado no menos de un millón de veces hizo a mi verga reaccionar instantáneamente y con gran despreocupación.

Y entonces, lavé el cuerpo de Bella —exhaustiva y reiteradamente— con algunos puntos recibiendo absoluta y escrupulosa atención. Y cuando terminé, me puse de rodillas y la tomé para el desayuno. Aunque la idea de Bella correspondiendo de la misma manera era jodidamente atrayente, mi conciencia realmente estaba molesta por la posibilidad de ella teniendo que arrodillarse en el duro azulejo, sin mencionar la incómoda posición que tendría yo que asumir para estar en el extremo receptor. Así que opté por una alternativa, y no pude evitar estar brevemente entretenido por la ironía de Bella pajeándome en mi ducha. Pero en esta ocasión, la boca que besé, los pechos que acaricié y los pezones que atormenté mientras su mano me acariciaba fue gloriosamente real. Era jodidamente maravilloso, y no pude evitar sentirme agradecido con Esme por haber instalado el tanque de agua caliente tamaño industrial.

Ya impaciente por otra ronda, el monstruo se enjabonó él solo, mirando esperanzado a Bella.

Después de que nuestras… abluciones matutinas fueran realizadas, comencé a preguntarme acerca del resto del día y le pregunté a Bella si tenía planes.

—Bueno, por desgracia, voy a tener que ir a casa y terminar mis deberes y, luego, lavaré algo de ropa y haré algunos otros quehaceres —respondió Bella tristemente.

—¿No te veré esta noche? —pregunté con evidente consternación.

—No veo cómo me sea posible hacerlo todo antes de esta noche —admitió Bella—. Lo lamento, Edward.

—No te sientas mal, Bella. Te hemos monopolizado suficiente por un fin de semana. Te extrañaré, es todo —envolví mis brazos en torno a ella y la abracé cercanamente a mí, tratando de ignorar mi enojo creciente de que Charlie se aprovechara así de ella. Y sabía, una vez más, que no sería debidamente atendida hasta que pudiera estar conmigo todo el tiempo. _Uh-oh. Entrando en zona peligrosa…_

Me sentí absolutamente desolado cuando dejé a Bella en su casa. Se podría pensar que no iba a verla por un mes, por la forma en que estaba actuando. Había estado tan consentido esta semana, durmiendo con ella dos noches seguidas, despertando con ella dos mañanas juntas, y teniendo cuatro —cuéntenlos, ¡cuatro!— orgasmos. O sea, sin incluir los que fueron auto-inducidos.

Ayudé a Bella a bajar de mi coche y luego, le di un abrazo y un prolongado beso en la mejilla, paseando mi nariz contra la línea de su mandíbula.

—Te extrañaré —le dije otra vez en voz baja.

—Igual yo. Fue un maravilloso fin de semana —se apretó más cerca a mí, suspirando suavemente.

—Mejor entras antes de que Charlie empiece a preguntarse qué está pasando. Te llamaré en la noche —concluí, antes de tristemente ver a Bella entrar a su casa.

_¡Mierda!_ Realmente odiaba esto. Ella debería estar conmigo.

El monstruo exhaló dramáticamente antes de secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos con un pañuelo bordado.

Y la semana simplemente empeoró a partir de allí. En primer lugar, al llegar a casa me enteré que iríamos a San Francisco para el fin de semana, yéndonos el viernes por la mañana. Al principio, estaba emocionado, imaginando ya fuera un fin de semana solo —después de no haber optado por el viaje—, o tres días junto con Bella en la gran ciudad. Entonces, mi burbuja fue cruelmente reventada.

—Esme, prefiero no ir a este viaje —comenté casualmente, anticipando ningún problema—. Tengo un montón de trabajo de escuela acercándose —mentí descaradamente.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero se espera que estés allí. Como ya sabes, este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Rose, y por eso, vamos a celebrarlo juntos como una familia.

—Bueno, ¿entonces puedo pedirle a Bella que se nos una? —inquirí, de nuevo esperando un sencillo «sí».

Pero en el momento en que vi la incómoda mirada en el rostro de Esme, mi corazón se vino abajo.

—Rosalie ha indicado su preferencia de que sea sólo nuestra familia este fin de semana, y ya que es su cumpleaños, creo que deberíamos complacerla —dijo Esme en voz baja. Comprendí lo que había callado.

Esta no era la culpa de Esme, pero estaba tan enojado que nada pudo evitar mi gélida respuesta.

—Así que Rosalie ya se ha encargado de esto que no tengo más remedio que ser el hombre de non, una vez más —escupí antes de salir furioso de la habitación.

_¡Esa jodida perra!_ Había anticipado mi petición y le hizo imposible a Esme aceptar. Rose estaba preocupada de que Bella pudiera quitarla de ser el centro de atención por siquiera un minuto. Jodida Rose —¿qué decía eso?— ella siempre tenía que ser la novia en todas las bodas y el cadáver en cada funeral. Lo que lo empeoraba, era saber cuánto le encantaría a Bella ir a San Francisco cuando había tenido tan pocas oportunidades de viajar. Cuando regresé a mi habitación, el monstruo estaba lanzando dardos a una fotografía de mi rubia hermana.

Esa noche, comuniqué las noticias a Bella por teléfono. Sólo le dije que íbamos a pasar tres días en San Francisco y que yo tenía que ir porque era el cumpleaños de Rosalie. Obviamente, no le dije que era incapaz de invitarla, previendo que podría causar desavenencia en el futuro.

—¡Eres tan afortunado, Edward! —entusiasmó Bella.

—¡No quiero ir, Bella!, prefiero quedarme aquí y estar contigo, incluso si no hacemos nada, que ir a San Francisco —me lamenté.

—No digas eso. Es una gran oportunidad. Y para que lo sepas, también te extrañaré.

—¿Terminaste todo lo que necesitabas hacer? —pregunté, cambiando de carril.

—Sí, pero apenas —admitió Bella.

—Es culpa mía, Bella. Debí haber insistido a Alice para que te dejara tiempo para hacer tu tarea mientras estuviste aquí. No dejaremos que pase de nuevo —prometí. Realmente no estaba contento por eso. Fue egoísta de parte de ambos, Alice y yo, el entretener a Bella tanto que estuvo en apuros para hacer su trabajo, especialmente cuando Bella tenía muchas más responsabilidades en su casa que nosotros. Y fue otra razón para sentirme descontento.

—Bueno, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, Edward —respondió Bella con una voz que telegrafió un mensaje directo a mi verga.

—Este fin de semana fue maravilloso —respondí. Mi propia voz se había puesto repentinamente ronca.

—Te veré en la mañana, Edward —concluyó Bella.

—Buenas noches, mi amor.

Para mí no eran buenas noches, sin embargo. Me sentí tan afligido sin Bella allí. Y la perspectiva de los tres días venideros, en que no nos veríamos para nada era insoportablemente deprimente. Y esto me llevó a pensar ese secreto otra vez; el que significaba que nadie tendría el poder de separarnos. Mientras trataba de dormir, me dije una vez más, que era un concepto absolutamente ridículo, pero luego le permití consumirme por un rato mientras cerraba los ojos y, sin vergüenza, di rienda suelta a mi deseo más profundo.

No podía esperar para ver a Bella en la mañana. De hecho, llegué tan temprano que Charlie apenas estaba saliendo de la entrada de coches cuando giré en su calle. ¡Qué perfecta sincronización! Entré a la casa de Bella y, prácticamente, me lancé sobre ella. Parecían días desde que la había abrazado por última vez. Al parecer, ella sentía lo mismo, respondiendo a mi abrazo y besos con entusiasmo. Nuestro corto tiempo a solas esa mañana resultó ser la única cosa que salió bien en todo el día.

Todo estaba bastante normal para una mañana de lunes hasta que fue hora para recoger a Bella para almorzar. Cuando llegué a su salón, estaba absorta en una conversación con James. Alzó la vista y me sonrió, levantando un dedo para indicar que sería un minuto. ¿Qué mierdas podría requerir tanta discusión entre ellos dos? El monstruo le gruñó a James.

Obtuve mi respuesta camino a la cafetería. Era inquietante a lo sumo.

—Realmente no estoy contenta con esto —anunció Bella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nuestro profesor de historia nos está haciendo formar equipos para hacer un gran proyecto poco antes de que la escuela termine. Fui asignada a trabajar con James —respondió—. Odio que mis notas dependan del trabajo de alguien más, aunque tengo que decir, que él parece estar tomándose esto en serio. Incluso estaba apresurando en comenzar hoy.

¡Joder! _¡Joderjoderjoderjoderjoder!_ Apuesto a que quería apresurar _algo_.

—¿Por qué formaste equipo con James? —pregunté, repentinamente seguro de que él había tramado, de alguna manera, toda la situación.

—No parecía haber ninguna rima o razón para el trabajo —contestó Bella—. El profesor sólo anunció los equipos.

—Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer?

—Vamos a reunirnos en la biblioteca después de gimnasia para discutir cómo proceder. Sabré más después de eso —concluyó Bella.

Estuve callado y distraído el resto del día. No veía cómo James pudiera haber planeado el ser equipo de Bella, pero era muy sospechoso. Me fastidió aún más el verlos salir del gimnasio caminando juntos. Ambos se me acercaron y Bella nos presentó. Se veía tan feliz de conocerme, como yo de conocerlo. El monstruo le escupió.

—Vamos a ir a la biblioteca un ratito para hablar de nuestro proyecto —dijo Bella—. Siento hacerte esperar.

—No tienes que esperar, Edward. Puedo llevar a Bella —se ofreció James entusiasmadamente.

Ignoré al inepto.

—No hay problema, Bella. Haré algunos trabajos en la librería mientras ustedes están hablando.

James, inmediatamente, comenzó una discusión de su proyecto, convirtiéndome, eficazmente, en mal tercio. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la biblioteca, alargó la mano para abrirla para Bella y la hizo pasar con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

¡Esa era mi parte baja!, quiero decir, ¡mi espalda! ¿De dónde jodidos sacó el tocar a mi novia? Estaba emputado, pero me vería como un idiota posesivo si objetaba a ello, siendo el contacto una cosa más bien inocente. El monstruo tenía humo saliendo de sus orejas.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa de la biblioteca, James ostentosamente retirando una silla para Bella una mesa más allá de donde yo estaba sentado. Traté de enterrar mi nariz en un libro, pero no pude absorber una palabra de lo que leía. Cada vez que los veía mientras conversaban en voz baja, parecía que James estaba tocando a Bella; y de nuevo, siempre de la manera más inocente. Se acercaba para señalar algo en un libro, su brazo rozando el de ella. O tocaba su antebrazo para llamar la atención de Bella hacia algo; completamente inocente y absolutamente innecesario. Además, lo juro por Dios, un par de veces cuando los volteaba a ver, él me sonreía. ¡Sonreía! Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tan furioso que apenas podía contenerme. El monstruo apuñaló a James en el pie con un lápiz.

Y para echarle sal a la llaga, para cuando terminaron su discusión y llegamos a casa de Bella, era demasiado tarde para nuestro acostumbrado faje, por lo que tuve que conformarme con unos cuantos insatisfactorios besos antes de irme. Estaba frustrado y tenso, así que la primera cosa que hice al llegar a casa fue… consolarme yo solo. Dos veces.

El martes fue una repetición del día anterior. Antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca después de la escuela, Bella hizo un par de inocentes comentarios elogiando el inesperado entusiasmo de James hacia su proyecto en conjunto, haciéndome boquear ante su ingenuidad, de hecho. ¿Podría realmente no ver lo que estaba pasando aquí? El monstruo sacó un bloc de papel y un marcador, preparándose para dibujar a Bella.

Y, de nuevo, nuestro especial después de la escuela fue cancelado.

Para el miércoles, estaba desesperado por tener contacto físico con Bella. Cuando pasé por su casa esa mañana para ir a la escuela, la abracé tan fuerte que chilló. Mi boca tocó la suya en un beso dominante que nos dejó a ambos sin aliento. Me di cuenta de que el comportamiento de James hacia Bella estaba empezando a dejarme al borde de nuevo, pero me sentía impotente para detenerlo. Mis más bajos impulsos, el aprovechar y dominar, venían a la cabeza de nuevo, y el monstruo estaba rugiendo para ser desatado.

La tarde del miércoles requirió otro rato en la biblioteca después de la escuela. Bella estaba extremadamente apologética mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allá.

—Difícilmente puedo quejarme de que él quiera hacer un minucioso trabajo, pero me pregunto si tanta energía es requerida —suspiró.

—Bella, el viernes por la mañana me voy del pueblo. Necesito tener algo de tiempo a solas contigo. Quiero que vayas a mi casa mañana después de la escuela. Cena con nosotros. Prométeme que si James pregunta, le harás saber que no estás disponible mañana en la tarde —imploré.

—Me gusta eso, Edward. Me puedo asegurar de que haya restos esta noche, para que así Charlie tenga algo para comer mañana. Quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Tres días me parecen toda una vida.

Suspiré de alivio y tomé un asiento en la biblioteca, preparado para servir de chaperón, una vez más. No fue menos molesto ni frustrante de lo normal, y mantuve una estrecha vigilancia en la conducta de James. Al menos, parecía estar concentrado en su proyecto. Cuando James preguntó acerca de reunirse al día siguiente, Bella, cortésmente, le hizo saber a James que no estaba disponible. Cuando ella alzó los ojos, automáticamente hacia mi rostro, creí captar una fugaz mirada de rabia cruzar los de James. Eso me tomó por sorpresa, momentáneamente, pero me las arreglé para convencerme de que estaba equivocado.

No obstante, estaba aún más aliviado al oír a Bella rechazar su sugerencia de que se reunieran el viernes después de la escuela, diciendo:

—Creo que hemos tenido lo suficiente para mantenernos ocupados el fin de semana.

Bella guardó sus libros y me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa como una señal de que estaba lista para posar toda su atención en mí. Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la saqué de la biblioteca, arreglándomelas para resistir la tentación de dar media vuelta para regodearme en James. El monstruo colocó su pulgar en la punta de su nariz y le agitó sus dedos a James.

Y, una vez más, dejé a Bella en su casa y conduje a casa para… ocuparme de asuntos, pensando en qué haríamos cuando la tuviera a solas mañana.

Estuve ansioso todo el jueves y no podía esperar para llegar a casa. Bella y yo hablamos con Esme por unos minutos antes de irnos a mi habitación para «hacer tarea» antes de cenar. Cerré la puerta y puse un poco de música suave. El monstruo encendió unas velas.

Después de que Bella y yo… hiciéramos aperitivos el uno del otro, la abracé estrechamente en mis brazos, sintiéndome relajado y contento por primera vez en días. Estaba satisfecho de que me las había arreglado para controlarme, la amenaza representada por James provocaba con mayor urgencia de mi parte, tal vez, pero no tan desagradablemente. Eventualmente, rodé encima de Bella y me apoyé en mis codos, mirándola a los ojos.

—Quiero pedirte que hagas algo por mí —indiqué suavemente.

—Por supuesto; cualquier cosa.

—¿Me prometes que nunca estarás a solas con James? —pregunté tentativamente.

—Bueno, esa es una promesa fácil de hacer, ¿pero puedo preguntar por qué?

—Hay algo en él… simplemente no confío en él —continué—. Creo que tengo un conocimiento bastante bueno de la naturaleza humana, y, honestamente, él me molesta.

—Ha sido un perfecto caballero hasta ahora —señaló Bella.

—Entiendo eso, pero en todo caso, todavía no confío en él —incliné mi cabeza para darle un suave beso—. ¿Me lo prometes? —repetí.

—Sí, Edward. Te lo prometo —Bella rápidamente cambió de tema—. Y dime, ¿qué harás en San Francisco?

—Pues, tendremos la cena de cumpleaños de Rose, por supuesto —fruncí el entrecejo con indignación—. Y haré algunas compras —decidí.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué vas a comprar? —preguntó Bella. Aparentemente, le hacía gracia la idea de mí yendo de compras.

—Te diré cuando regrese —prometí—. Ahora mejor nos vestimos para cenar.

Besé a Bella de nuevo, luego, la dejé que se soltara de mis brazos para que pudiera verla vistiéndose. Puede haber sido un error. Cuando se inclinó para recoger sus prendas del suelo, gemí audiblemente. _No me jodas, ¡qué vista tan fabulosa!_

Le había prometido a Bella que estaría en casa temprano para que pudiera terminar su tarea, y poco después de que la cena terminara, la llevé a su casa. Después de abrir su puerta, la atraje a mis brazos y la abracé, sintiéndome absolutamente desolado ante la idea de dejarla tres días. Nos dijimos adiós, la besé con suavidad y la observé entrar a su casa antes de partir. El monstruo estalló en lágrimas, sollozando como maníaco.

Durante un tiempo en viernes, de hecho consideré el tratar de hacer a mi familia tan miserable como yo me sentía. En lugar de eso, me quedé en silencio, actuando como un niño petulante y mirando ferozmente a Rosalie de vez en cuando. Después de regresar de cenar el viernes por la noche, llamé a Bella, sintiéndome ligeramente feliz por primera vez en el día.

—¿Qué haces?

—Sólo veo una película con Charlie —respondió.

—Oh, bueno, no te entretendré entonces.

—Llámame en la mañana, si puedes —sugirió suavemente—. Estaré sola entonces y podremos hablar.

—Vale. Me estoy volviendo loco aquí sin ti —añadí—. Se siente como si me faltara una mitad.

—Te entiendo; créeme. Hablo contigo en la mañana. Adiós.

En cuanto colgué el teléfono, el obtuso dolor en mi pecho volvió. El monstruo se acurrucó en posición fetal.

En la mañana, decliné todas las ofertas para unirme a mis padres y hermanos en sus diferentes y planificadas salidas. Además de comisionar a Alice que comprara algunas cosas por mí, realmente tenía planeado ir de compras. Pero una más grande prioridad era pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Bella. Después de que todos se habían ido, le puse seguro a la puerta y le llamé.

—Buenos días, corazón —respondí a su «hola»—. ¿Qué estás haciendo esta mañana?

—Aún estoy en la cama, de hecho —me dijo—; sólo estando de floja, es todo.

Me imaginé a Bella en su cama. Necesitaba más detalles.

—¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Una camiseta de resaque y unas bragas —respondió tímidamente.

—Quítatelas —demandé.

—¿En serio? —Bella se echó a reír—. Vale, espera —después de unos momentos regresó al teléfono—. Bien. Ahora estoy acostada en mi cama, desnuda. Me tienes justo en donde me quieres. Y, ¿qué llevas puesto?

—Aguántame y me uno a ti —rápidamente me quité mi ropa y reasumí mi lugar en la cama—. Ahora los dos estamos desnudos —le informé con voz ronca.

—Y estamos a 1. 200 kilómetros de distancia. ¿Ahora qué sigue? —preguntó, logrando sonar tanto divertida como intrigada.

—Quiero que te toques y pretendas que soy yo. Y yo imaginaré que eres tú quién acaricia mi verga —y ya que mi mano ya había comenzado a trabajar, estaba comenzando a ponerme un poco jadeante.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Bella con voz suave—. Entonces, dime qué me estás haciendo ahora mismo.

Cerré mis ojos y me entregué a la fantasía. El monstruo estaba tratando frenéticamente de encontrar el botón del «altavoz» en el teléfono.

—Creo que estaríamos mejor en mi cama para esto —comencé.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió Bella, y por su voz podría decir que ella estaba… metiéndose en el espíritu de las cosas.

—Entonces… estoy sobre ti y nos estamos besando. Mis manos están… vagando arriba y abajo por tu cuerpo, demorándose en mis partes favoritas.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —sonaba un poco jadeante.

—La curva de tus caderas, tu suave vientre, tus magníficos pechos. Dios, ¡cómo amo tus pechos! —jadeé. En mi mente podía ver sus pálidas plenitudes, los exquisitos y rosados pezones erectos con deseo—. Tomo uno en mi boca y um, succiono vigorosamente la punta, antes de mordisquear suavemente con mis dientes.

—Uh-huh.

—Quiero mis dos manos libres, así que nos doy la vuelta y ahora, estás recostada sobre mí. Me encanta cuando tus pechos están… flotando sobre mi rostro. Los aprieto y acaricio a ambos y… tomo turnos lamiendo tus pezones y los rodeo con mi lengua. Mi polla está presionada entre nosotros, y cada… involuntario movimiento de tu cuerpo envía un temblor a través de mí.

—Hmmm —podía escuchar su respiración acelerarse.

—Mientras mi boca está… ocupada, dejo a mis manos extenderse hacia abajo, arrastrándose a lo largo de tus costados y deteniéndose para apretar tu precioso y redondo trasero. Mis dedos comienzan a… explorar entre tus piernas, y ahora tu cuerpo está retorciéndose encima del mío, enviando… descargas de placer a través de mí.

—Unnnnng —Bella respiró fuertemente al teléfono.

Sabía lo que quería ahora, así que seguí sin hacer pausa.

—Acerco tus piernas, así que estás montada a horcajadas en mí y elevo tu trasero por lo que puedo moverme por la cama debajo de ti. Me detengo cuando tus muslos están posicionados a cada lado de mi rostro. Separo más tus piernas así que estás extendida y abierta para mí, pongo mis manos en tu cintura para bajar tu… tu… sexo a mi boca, y Bella, eres impotente frente a mí, lo apreso mientras te chupo y atormento sin misericordia.

—Nnnnn… oh, Dios… Edward —gimió Bella.

—¿Estás mojada para mí, Bella? —gemí.

—Sííí, muy mojada.

—Sabes tan bien. Introduzco mi lengua en tu interior para más. Cuando vuelvo a chuparte y mordisquearte, estás retorciéndote contra mí, pero yo estoy implacable con mis… esfuerzos.

—Edward… oh… unnnk.

—Córrete para mí, Bella. Quiero oír que te corras mientras chupo tu clítoris, mientras te tengo aquí, indefensa contra mi boca.

Casi alcancé mi propia liberación en ese momento, oyendo los indefensos sonidos que ella hacía cuando explotó de placer. Pero no estaba preparado. No había un escenario más en el que quisiera actuar.

—Edward —mi nombré fluyó suavemente de su boca. Incluso su voz tenía esa cualidad pos-climática—. ¿También te corriste?

—No aún. No he acabado con nuestro encuentro sexual.

—Oh… bueno… ¿y qué hacemos ahora?

—Te das la vuelta y te acuestas sobre mi estómago.

—Creo que tal vez pueda ocuparme desde aquí —se ofreció Bella, con su sofocante voz enviando escalofríos por mi cuerpo. Mi imposiblemente dura polla pulsaba de necesidad.

—Así que, um… me doy la vuelta y me recuesto sobre mi estómago encima de ti. Mientras continuas… um, atormentándome con tu lengua, yo… simplemente… lamo la punta de tu polla para uh… probar el líquido que se ha filtrado.

—Oh, Dios, no te detengas —rogué. Fue mejor cuando Bella hizo la sucia charla. Me acaricié más vigorosamente. Esto no iba a tomar mucho tiempo.

—Introduzco… tu dura polla en mi boca y um… chupo un camino hacia abajo. Mis dedos se cierran alrededor de la base y me comienzo a mover, mi boca y mi mano al mismo tiempo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo por tu polla. A veces desacelero un poco, por lo que puedo… lamer los puntos más sensibles con mi lengua. Realmente me gusta cuando puedo hacer que te retuerzas.

—Oh… sí… um… a mí también —dije con tono áspero.

—Y entonces uso mi otra mano para um… acariciar tus bolas, y regreso a trabajar con mi boca, moviéndome sostenidamente arriba y abajo.

—Bella… voy… a… correrme —gruñí.

—Vente en mi boca, Edward —susurró.

—Oh… oh… mierda… Bella… ayDiosmío —cada músculo de mi cuerpo se puso rígido, y de pronto, hubo proyectil de esperma volando por todas partes. Me quedé en silencio, recuperándome mientras mi respiración lentamente regresaba a la normalidad. Sin lugar a dudas, el sexo por teléfono era jodidamente maravilloso.

—¿Bella?

—Eso fue… um… divertido —se rió. El monstruo asintió vigorosamente, de acuerdo.

—En efecto, lo fue. Y será aún más divertido cuando llegue a casa y realmente te haga todas esas cosas —añadí; con la promesa convirtiendo mi voz en acero.

—Cuando sugerí que aprendiéramos de sexo juntos, lo reconozco, esta… posibilidad realmente no se me había ocurrido. ¿Edward?

—¿Ummm?

—Eso fue muy sexy; tú masturbándote mientras estás pensando en mí. ¿Lo haces mucho?

—Uh… bueno, eso depende, supongo. ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres con «mucho»?

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

Y… ¿qué les pareció?

Siento el retraso… no daré excusas… sólo espero que me sigan dejando sus hermosos **¡comentarios! **=D

**:)Sol(:**


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Disclaimer: **__La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, a excepción del __**Monstruo**__ que pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__ junto con la trama. Yo sólo __**TRADUZCO**__._

* * *

_._

_._

Dedico este capítulo **100%** a **Estrella**.  
No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí para ti(:  
No importa cómo te sientas, o cómo yo me sienta. Siempre seré tu Sol y tú mi Estrella, [al menos de mi parte ^.^]

.

.

Luna, no te pongas celosa. Tú sabes que las amo igual XOXO!

.

.

_**I love you, girls!**_

_._

_._

* * *

**.Deseo de Medianoche.**

‗‖**Capítulo 18****‖‗**

Después de unos cuantos «uhs» y «ums», admití la verdad.

—Pues, sí, supongo que pienso en ti y… tomo cartas en el asunto con mano propia, mucho. No creo que tengas alguna idea de cuánto… me afectas, Bella.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que es bueno saber que no soy la única —susurró Bella.

Se me cortó la respiración. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que yo pensaba que quería decir? Quiero decir, ¿ella quería decir…? _¡Oh, mierda!, era la cosa más caliente que había oído nunca._

—Bella —susurré al teléfono—. Creo que es mejor que me distraigas, por favor. De lo contrario, voy a subirme en el próximo avión a casa.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a querer distraerte de volver a casa conmigo?

—Oh, Dios, tratas de matarme —gemí—. Daría lo que fuera por estar allí contigo; desnudo y caliente en tu cama.

—Edward, no podría desear nada más que eso. Te extraño, tanto.

Rodé sobre mi costado, apresando el teléfono entre mi cabeza y la almohada. Fue lo más cerca que pude llegar a ella en ese momento.

—Y yo te amo.

Escuché un sonido extraño al otro lado del teléfono.

—Yo también —dijo su voz áspera.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa?

—Tan sólo te extraño —su voz vaciló, sonando ronca y acuosa.

¿Estaba llorando?, ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntar. La idea era espantosa, desgarradora. Mis brazos dolían por querer abrazarla, por dar y recibir consuelo al mismo tiempo. El monstruo estrujó una almohada entre sus brazos, lloriqueando en voz baja.

—Corazón, pienso en ti a cada momento. No puedo esperar para volver a casa, contigo. Por favor.

—Estoy bien, Edward —su voz era más clara ahora—. Siento estar tan decaída. No necesitas oír esto.

—Bella, por Dios, por favor no te disculpes —hesité un momento antes de continuar. Su respuesta me había agitado más de lo que ella sabía—. Si por mí fuera, nunca estaríamos separados, nunca más.

—Ese es un bello pensamiento —Bella suspiró al teléfono—. Pero ahora, deberías ir… a hacer algo divertido en San Francisco. Ve de compras —añadió con una risilla, aparentemente todavía divertida por la idea.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que debería ir. Si alguien se aventurara a volver a la habitación y me encontrara acostado aquí desnudo, tendría un montón de explicaciones que dar. Te llamaré en la noche.

—Vale. Adiós.

El monstruo hizo un lastimoso gesto de mano hacia el teléfono.

Me limpié, me vestí —de nuevo— y me dirigí a mi destino. Había mucho camino por recorrer, así que obré con un propósito. Al final del día, estaba satisfecho de que todos mis objetivos se hubieran cumplido. Mi satisfacción en ese aspecto estuvo completa cuando descubrí que Alice había realizado sus comisiones también con ideales resultados.

Llamé a Bella nuevamente después de que regresamos de cenar y tuvimos una corta e insatisfactoria charla mientras Charlie se sentaba junto a ella en la habitación. Por desgracia, no hubo oportunidad por algo más… de sexo a larga distancia, ya que mis hermanos estuvieron cerca el domingo en la mañana. Todo lo que pude hacer fue una apresurada —y solitaria— paja en la ducha y una rápida llamada a Bella para decirle «buenos días» antes de reunirnos todos para almorzar.

A diferencia del viernes, cuando aún estaba humeando por mi forzosa y solitaria presencia en San Francisco, otras razones inspiraron mi silencio hoy. Extrañaba a Bella terriblemente y me di cuenta que ya no podría estar contento en compañía de mi familia sin ella. El monstruo era jodidamente miserable, haciendo pucheros y lamentándose sucesivamente.

Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Bella otra vez en el aeropuerto, pero sería demasiado tarde para verla, o incluso para telefonearla de nuevo, cuando llegáramos a casa. Le dije que la recogería para ir a la escuela el lunes por la mañana. Sonaba casi tan mareada a como yo me sentía por la anticipación.

Por la mañana, el monstruo estaba esperando para irse cuando me desperté. Llegué tan temprano que el coche patrulla estaba todavía en la cochera. Tuve que dar vueltas a la manzana un poco, matando tiempo. Cuando torcí en la esquina y vi que la patrulla se había ido, me detuve en la cochera en dos ruedas. El monstruo salió de un salto delante de mí y arrancó hacia la puerta, llegando mientras Bella la abría y apretado su muslo en un agarre mortal.

Mi propio abrazo fue casi tan desenfrenado. Jalé a Bella hacia mi cuerpo y sostuve su cabeza bajo mi barbilla. Ninguno de los dos habló. Inhalé profundamente, y de repente, todo estaba bien en mi mundo.

Mis brazos se aflojaron, permitiéndome inclinar hacia atrás la cabeza de Bella para besarla. Y cuando su lengua se encontró con la mía, me perdí. Antes de que me diera cuenta, la había cargado y había caminado hacia el sofá sin interrumpir nuestro beso. Acostado arriba de ella, en cuestión de segundos me había olvidado de todo excepto de mi necesidad de estar cerca de ella, de tocarla a voluntad. Acababa de alcanzar y sacar su camiseta de sus jeans cuando la mano de Bella empujó contra mi pecho.

—Edward, vamos a llegar tarde —jadeó.

Su voz penetró la bruma de lujuria de mi cerebro, y detuve mis movimientos. La decepción me inundó momentáneamente, antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

—Tal vez podríamos terminar esto a la hora del almuerzo —sugirió Bella.

—Buena idea. Me encantaría —bajé la vista hacia sus jeans—. Tal vez deberías cambiarlos por una falda antes de que nos vayamos. De hecho, me gustas mucho, mucho cuando usas faldas, por si deseas hacerlo un hábito —añadí con voz entrecortada.

—Vale, entonces, lo haré. Pero tienes que pararte primero —rió.

Tomé ventaja inmediatamente sobre el acceso aumentado, arrastrando mis dedos arriba y abajo por la sedosa piel del muslo de Bella mientras nos dirigíamos a la escuela. Claro, sólo nos estaba haciendo sufrir a ambos. Tuve que aflojar el paso en la escuela para darle tiempo a mi polla de… retirarse. Me despedí de Bella con un beso en la puerta de su aula y le dije que la vería a la hora del almuerzo, con mi voz escurriendo significado. La sonrisa que me dio como respuesta fue tan sexy que sentí que mi corazón dio sacudidas. O tal vez fue algo que estaba más abajo…

Corrí al aula de Bella después de que sonará el timbre del almuerzo. James parecía estar literalmente hablando con ella, pero cuando Bella me vio, sus ojos se iluminaron. A mitad de una frase, ella lo interrumpió con un «hasta luego, James», me dedicó una brillante sonrisa, y se reunió conmigo en la puerta. Esta vez no pude evitar alzar los ojos, sólo para encontrarlo mirándome ferozmente. Me pareció oír al monstruo cantando cuando nos fuimos «nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah» de la manera más infantil.

Al salir del edificio, me sentí obligado a advertir a Bella otra vez.

—Tengo la sensación de que es un mocoso morboso.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Veo su cara; puedo decirlo. Te mira… como si fueras algo que le pertenece.

Bella se veía meditabunda, pero no parecía convencida. Deseché a James de mis pensamientos a medida que esperaba nuestro «almuerzo». Después de todo, él no tendría ninguna oportunidad de estar a solas con Bella.

Conduciendo hacia nuestro lugar secreto, no pude evitar pensar en los días cuando había ido solo allí, teniendo sólo a mis fantasías y a mi… mano como compañía. Ahora, muchas de esas fantasías se habían convertido en realidad. Mientras contemplaba a Bella, una sonrisa amplia e involuntaria hizo erupción en mi cara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, viendo mi expresión.

—Sólo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo —respondí mientras detenía al _Volvo_—. No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé.

Cuando abrí su puerta para hacerla entrar en el asiento trasero, me susurró:

—Muéstrame.

Bueno, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Una vez más maldije mi elección del vehículo. Iba a trocarla por una enorme _SUV_, o mejor aún, una furgoneta con una bodega de carga a tamaño completo, lo más pronto posible. ¡A la mierda el despilfarro de recursos ilimitados! No parecía haber ninguna posición que hiciera cómodo… darle placer oral. No obstante, con determinación y ciertas maniobras acrobáticas, sin mencionar la manipulación de los asientos y algo de ropa, me las arreglé para conseguir mi objetivo. Fue un poco menos incómodo para Bella corresponder, lo cual, me complace decir, hizo tanto hábil como entusiasmadamente.

La retuve en mi regazo después, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Me sentí muy contento y absolutamente satisfecho. Eventualmente, ella se revolvió contra mí, levantando su mirada hacia mi cara.

—¿Vas a decirme qué fue lo que compraste en San Francisco?

—Bueno… sí, supongo que debo si es que voy a usarlo.

Sus cejas se alzaron interrogativas.

—Compré un nuevo esmoquin —admití, con mi cara ruborizándose un poco.

Bella se rió.

—¿En serio?, ¿estás pensando en casarte?

Enrojecí aún más. _Si tan sólo supiera_.

—No exactamente. Mi viejo esmoquin estaba obsoleto y… necesitaba uno nuevo.

—¿También tienes un viejo esmoquin? —preguntó asombrada.

—Sí, bueno, en el pasado, cuando vivíamos en otra parte, asistíamos a eventos con Carlisle con regularidad, prestaciones y demás, que requerían una vestimenta formal —le expliqué.

—¿Y piensas asistir adónde?; ¿al baile de Forks? —Bella se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, espero asistir al baile de graduación de la preparatoria de Forks con mi novia, si ella me permitiera.

Bella parecía genuinamente sorprendida.

—¡Edward!, sabes cómo me siento respecto a bailes escolares, ¿te golpeaste en la cabeza en San Francisco?

—No hay nada malo con mi cabeza. Me temo que es mi corazón —puse mi mano sobre el lugar determinado y traté de parecer miserable. El monstruo asumió una expresión como de niño abandonado.

—Oh, tú —su expresión se enterneció notablemente—. ¿De todos modos, por qué quieres ir a la fiesta de graduación?

Mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja, esperando suavizarla un poco más.

—Porque quiero verte en un precioso vestido, con tu cabello recogido sobre tu cabeza, y quiero tenerte en mis brazos y bailar contigo toda la noche —susurré mientras plantaba suaves besos húmedos en su cuello.

—Estás haciendo esto a propósito —dijo, temblando involuntariamente por mis atenciones.

—En efecto. Bajaré tanto como sea necesario para estropear tus sentimientos respecto a bailes escolares si eso te hace aceptar —mi boca siguió más abajo, y acaricié su pecho con mi nariz.

—No tengo nada que ponerme —gimió Bella en respuesta.

—Tu hada madrina se ha hecho cargo de todo —mis dedos bailaron por su pierna y suavemente acaricié una carnosa curva—. Así que no tienes excusas. ¿Vendrías conmigo, por favor?

—Estás haciendo trampa —jadeó—. Ahorita mismo diría que sí a cualquier cosa, y lo sabes.

—Así que está resuelto entonces. Y tenemos que regresar.

—¡Aguarda!, si acepto a ir a la fiesta de graduación contigo, quiero hacer una petición a su vez.

—Parece justo —respondí interesado.

—Quiero pasar la noche en algún sitio; sólo nosotros, toda la noche.

—Y por «sólo nosotros», supongo que quieres decir que no en mi habitación.

—Exactamente. En algún sitio en donde realmente podamos estar solos —enfatizó.

—Bueno, no será difícil conseguir un cuarto de hotel, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Ciertamente, no me molesta el estar a solas contigo —bromeé—. Pero, ¿puedes arreglarlo?; ¿el permanecer fuera toda la noche?

—Conoces a Charlie —rió—. No será problema, aún con una historia de tapadera poco plausible.

—Vale. Es un trato —desde luego, no me oponía a pasar una noche entera a solas con Bella, pero me pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta a la escuela el por qué pensaba que necesitábamos más privacidad que mi dormitorio.

De nuevo llegamos tarde a Biología, pero obtuve extremo placer por entrar los dos juntos con expresiones de satisfacción en nuestros rostros. Noté una mirada especialmente amarga en el rostro de Newton y saboreé sinceramente esa visión. Banner podría gritar toda la maldita noche y día y no importaría ni un poco. Nada de eso pasaría, de todos modos; yo lo intimidaba demasiado.

Parecía que estábamos cayendo en la misma rutina con James. Era molesto en tantos niveles que ni siquiera podría contarlos. Primero que nada, las regulares visitas a librería después de la escuela se reanudaron. James sostuvo su costumbre de inocentemente tocar a Bella lo más frecuentemente posible. Sin embargo, me di cuenta cada vez más de que él parecía medir mi reacción a esos momentos. Empecé a preguntarme si se trataba de Bella totalmente, pero asumir que esto estaba, en realidad, concentrado en mí parecía completamente egocéntrico. En segundo lugar, él parecía urgir su compañía con más vigor. Cuando Bella respondía que un mayor esfuerzo en determinados días parecía innecesario, James parecía agitado. Y, por supuesto, cuando más tiempo pasaba Bella con James, menos tiempo teníamos a solas. A mitad de la semana, busqué abordar ese asunto cuando llevé a Bella a su casa.

—¿Quieres venir a una _pijamada_ con Alice este fin de semana?

—Me encantaría. ¿Cuál noche?

—No creo que haya una oportunidad para los dos otra vez —mi avidez estaba sacando lo mejor de mí.

—Alice parece salirse con la suya con Charlie. Tráela mañana para hacer deberes después de la escuela, y veremos si puede hacer su magia. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Hmmm —acaricié su cuello con mi nariz—. Un tranquilo y agradable fin de semana me gusta.

Experimentó un pequeño escalofrío, seguido de un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Suena maravilloso.

—Esta vez, nos aseguraremos que tu tarea se haga. Y si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda con tus quehaceres, también házmelo saber. No quiero que tengas que trabajar más duro sólo para pasar tiempo conmigo —advertí.

Ayudé a Bella a salir de mi auto y le di un beso de despedida. Luego, me fui a casa para tener sexo telefónico imaginario… am, una fantasía sobre tener sexo por teléfono. O sea, pensar en tener sexo imaginario de verdad. _¡Lo que sea!_

Al día siguiente, Alice no tuvo problema en convencer a Charlie de que probar con peinados y maquillaje para la fiesta de graduación y el vestido apropiado para Bella requeriría su presencia en nuestra casa el fin de semana. Sin saber nada de estos asuntos, Charlie estaba completamente indefenso frente a Alice. Para mis adentros, sonreí como un tonto, sabiendo que mañana en la noche Bella y yo estaríamos representando nuestro cuadro de conversación de sexo telefónico en la vida real. Así que, naturalmente, me sentí obligado a «practicar» mentalmente los pasos necesarios al volver a casa; así como un atleta visualiza una actuación excepcional antes del juego.

A consecuencia, cuando llegamos a mi casa el viernes en la tarde estaba ansioso y acelerado. Quería llegar hasta allí, por así decirlo, pero no quería ser apresurado o tener que salirme de la cama una vez que nos hallásemos allí. En todo caso, Bella y Alice desaparecieron en la habitación de Alice poco después de que llegáramos a casa, quitándome todas las oportunidades de las manos.

En cambio, yo me quedé tratando de encontrar maneras de matar el tiempo. Ya que mi pasatiempo solitario favorito estaba… fuera de los límites, traté sin éxito de leer un libro, y luego hice un fútil intento de distraerme con música. Como no tenía nada que hacer, eventualmente fui a la cocina a ayudar a Esme con la cena, pensando que podría hacer circular las cosas de esta manera. Cuando había agotado las posibilidades allí, llamé a la puerta de Alice. El monstruo se paró junto a mí, de brazos cruzados, golpeando impacientemente el suelo con su pie.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y no estaba sorprendida de verme.

—Vete, Edward. Estamos ocupadas ajustando el vestido de Bella.

—Bueno, ¿por cuánto tiempo más? —me gimoteé—. Necesito ver a Bella antes de cenar.

—Dame diez minutos y la enviaré arriba.

Fui a mi habitación y me paseé sin rumbo. Fiel a su palabra, a los pocos minutos escuché un golpe en mi puerta, y Bella asomó su cabeza por ella.

—Adelante, por favor —animé.

—¿Debería trabar la puerta para que puedas salirte con la tuya conmigo? —bromeó.

—Me gustaría. Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar un poco —suspiré.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías?

—Sólo estaba cansado de tratar de mantenerme alejado de ti —dije simplemente. Puse mis brazos alrededor de ella y le di tórrido beso. Mi boca se arrastró por su cuello.

—¿Te gusta tu vestido? —susurré sobre su piel.

—Me encanta. Es la cosa más hermosa que he tenido —ese estremeció en respuesta a mis besos, y sonreí contra su piel.

—Bien, me alegra. Alice cumplió con sus instrucciones perfectamente —pinché su hombro con mis dientes.

—¿Le dijiste a Alice qué comprar? —sonó sorprendida, pero también distraída por mis esfuerzos, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado para aumentar mi acceso.

—De hecho, lo hice, o por lo menos en especificaciones generales. Y no puedo esperar para verte en él —añadí, con mis manos volviéndose más audaces.

De pronto, Esme nos llamó a cenar. Sin embargo, estaba tan feliz de ser sido interrumpido, sabiendo que me acercaría un paso más a mi último objetivo de la noche. Tuvimos tiempo para darnos un último beso antes de dirigirnos abajo para comer. Aunque volvería para el postre. El monstruo se humedeció los labios.

A pesar de que yo estaba a favor de desaparecer inmediatamente después de cenar, Bella pensó que deberíamos hacer acto de presencia con mis hermanos. Nos reunimos abajo en la sala de entretenimiento otra vez, donde los otros estaban discutiendo acerca de si jugar videojuegos o ver una película. Al no tener participación alguna en el resultado, jalé a Bella a sentarse conmigo en el sofá y comencé mis esfuerzos para persuadirla de retirarnos a mi habitación. El monstruo, siempre con un simbolismo vulgar, formó una _«V»_ con dos dedos y extendió su lengua por el medio.

Mientras tenía mi cara enterrada en el cuello de Bella, los otros habían obviamente, elegido una película que ver. Las luces se apagaron y mis libertades se hicieron más libres, mi mano serpenteando por debajo de la blusa de Bella para ligeramente acariciar su vientre. Hizo un pequeño sonido con la parte posterior de su garganta antes de decidir responder.

Mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba con los ojos puestos en nosotros, Bella llevó a su mano para dejarla reposar encima mi rodilla. Comenzó a avanzar poco a poco hacia arriba, parando de vez en cuando para masajear mi pierna con delicadeza. Fue mi turno para contener sonidos de angustia, y la sensación de urgencia con que había luchado todo el día se encendió de nuevo. Ya que el siguiente paso en su viaje sería ponerla en contacto directo con mi polla cada vez más apretada, ahora desesperada por salir de mis ajustados jeans, agarré su mano y prácticamente la saqué arrastrando de la habitación.

—¡Qué tengan buena noche! —dijo Emmett detrás de nosotros, con su voz llena de una intención lasciva.

_«Imbécil —_replicó el monstruo».

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, Bella se rió.

—Estás en un apuro esta noche —ciertamente no parecía molesta por eso.

—Bueno, me estaba poniendo… ansioso, estar lejos de ti.

Rió de nuevo.

—Sí, eso era justo como yo me estaba sintiendo; ansiosa —respondió en un tono burlón.

Bella prácticamente saltó a mis brazos, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor mío. Mis manos viajaron a su delicioso trasero para ayudar a afianzar su peso, y me deleité en el contacto que la posición ofrecía, mis caderas instintivamente empujaron hacia adelante para presionar mi erección contra su centro mientras mi lengua entraba en su boca. El monstruo se ocupó volviendo el edredón hacia abajo.

Maniobré para acercarme a la cama y prácticamente caí sobre Bella. La necesidad que había sentido toda la semana de hacer nuestro cuadro de conversación de sexo telefónico realidad incitó mis movimientos. Mi lengua violó su boca al mismo tiempo que trataba de contenerme —apenas— de rasgar su blusa. Después de frustrantes momentos de torpemente buscar a tientas los botones, abrí su blusa, empujé la copa de su sujetador a un lado y afiancé mi boca alrededor de su pezón como un hombre famélico buscando sustento.

Encontré gran alivio en esa pequeña intimidad; tanto así que mis movimientos frenéticos cesaron completamente mientras buscaba maximizar la sensación de satisfacción y realización que este contacto de lo más fundamental me daba inesperadamente. Desaceleré hasta una velocidad calculada para infligir el mayor tormento, engordando su pecho con mi mano para succionar delicadamente, lamiendo su exquisito pezón, dándole vueltas con mi lengua, hasta que Bella gritó su placer. Entonces, alcé mi cabeza para contemplar su bello rostro, y mi respiración se cortó cuando vi la pasión reflejada en sus rasgos; sus párpados pesados de deseo y su pecho subiendo y bajando con su acelerada respiración. _Dios, cómo amaba a esta mujer…_

Y así trajimos a la gloriosa vida la fantasía que actuamos al teléfono la semana pasada. Una vez más, descubrí que mi imaginación era tan inadecuada que daba risa. Quité nuestra ropa gradualmente, situando muchos errantes besos en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que yo disfrutaba la lenta revelación. Reiteradas expresiones de deleite y admiración de su belleza se me escapaban sin pensar; se veía tan preciosa que, verdaderamente, no podía contenerme a mí mismo. Mientras yacía sobre mí, volví a adorar sus senos con el fervor de un verdadero creyente. Cuando posicioné a Bella sobre mi rostro para que mi boca tuviera acceso a sus cálidos pliegues, mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo a voluntad, y mis ojos se deleitaron con la visión de su cuerpo arriba. Estaba definitivamente enamorado de esta posición, permitiéndome con facilidad darle placer mientras acariciaba sus vulnerables pechos y vientre y agarraba las deliciosas curvas de su trasero. Y cuando sus movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos, abrí más sus piernas y apreté mis manos en sus muslos para tenerla indefensa y temblorosa contra mi boca.

Incluso cuando la sentía tensa y un grito desgarrador salió de ella, no me atreví a detenerme. Bella se retorció en serio entonces, aparentemente desesperada por escapar de las placenteras sensaciones. Continué con mis esfuerzos inexorablemente, con el instinto empujándome, hasta que se puso rígida otra vez y se estremeció violentamente. Momentáneamente, tuve un destello de deseo de atarla y salirme completamente con la mía, superó la idea de la representación de Bella absolutamente impotente para detenerme, haciéndola rogarme y suplicarme que parara. Era divertido que una fantasía pudiera tan fácilmente inspirar otra, y me prometí que ese día llegaría. Otra vez. Y otra vez.

—Edward, por favor —gimió—. Serás mi muerte.

La solté, y se deslizó por mi cuerpo, colapsando contra mi pecho. Su nueva posición trajo la increíble humedad de su sexo a reposar firmemente contra mi polla palpitante, y fue mi turno para sobresaltarme. Aunque internamente, estaba disfrutando del resplandor del orgasmo que le había dado a mi novia. _Veamos, dos orgasmos consecutivos; ¿en qué me convertía eso?, ¿en el jodido Dr. Dios del sexo?_

El monstruo comenzó a pavonearse por el cuarto con un enorme juego de plumas de pavo real pegadas a su trasero.

Pero, claro, sólo una escena de la fantasía se había cumplido. Después de unos momentos de recuperación, Bella comenzó a frotarse contra mi rígida longitud, y gemí con necesidad. Reprimí despiadadamente el repentino y urgente deseo de darnos la vuelta y entrar en ella, asegurándome que el actual estado de las atenciones estaba… perfectamente maravilloso. Pero la fuerza y rapidez de ese imprevisto deseo era punzante.

Así que me alegré cuando Bella volvió a la vida, alzando su cabeza para sonreírme y añadir:

—Es tu turno ahora.

La ayudé a girar y jadeé de placer cuando su boca me encontró. Una cosa se hizo inmediatamente obvia. Mientras que esta posición había funcionado de maravilla en mi fantasía, en la realidad, no teníamos el tamaño exacto para que se me permitiera algo más que una… fascinante vista de las… partes íntimas de Bella. Supuse que podía acercar sus piernas a mi rostro, pero estaba un poco demasiado egoísta por el momento como para intervenir con el alcance de Bella, especialmente ya que parecía particularmente… dedicada en brindarme el mismo nivel de dicha que yo le había… _ung_… _ohmierda_… dado a ella.

Así que la dejé… _¡jódeme!… increíble… _seguir sin… interferencia por un rato, disfrutando la experiencia… _¡OhDiossí!… gahhhh…_ más de lo que podría posiblemente… am, decir con palabras. Sin embargo, eventualmente, estuve tan comprometido con realizar nuestro plan inicial, que puse mis brazos apretadamente alrededor de sus caderas y nos giré sobre nuestros costados para poder enterrar mi cabeza entre sus piernas. Los muslos de Bella se sujetaron alrededor de mi cabeza —otro gran y jodido cambio, debo añadir—, y reanudó su… misión con entusiasmo.

Después de unos minutos de… alimentarme de ella, sus muslos se apretaron más y parecía que se estaba acercando de nuevo. Sólo pensar en ella viniéndose en mi boca con la suya alrededor de mi polla era… increíblemente inspirador. Cuando sentí sus piernas cerrarse en un agarre alrededor de mi cabeza, mis caderas comenzaron a empujar involuntariamente y en cuestión de segundos nuestros orgasmos nos rasgaron con el acompañamiento de varios sonidos animales de placer no consolidado. Giré sobre mi espalda y traté desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento, mientras Bella se derrumbó en su lugar e hizo lo mismo.

Al monstruo, que tenía una beatífica sonrisa en su rostro, le brotaron alas de ángel y flotó hasta el cielo.

Bella fue incapaz de moverse, así que la alcé y la envolví en mis brazos, tapándola cuidadosamente con las mantas.

—¿Edward? —susurró soñolientamente.

—¿Sí, cariño? —mi voz también sonaba agotada.

—Fueron tres veces —suspiró, abrazándose más a mí—. No hay que tratar una cuarta esta noche.

Reí en voz baja. _¿Jodido capitán Dios del sexo?_

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

Sé que me he tardado mucho. Pero sólo quiero aclarar que **NO abandonaré la historia**.

¡El monstruo tiene twitter!(: y es, **DMonstruo  
**El mío es **Sol_WB**, por si les interesa ^.^, mándenme un mensaje si quieren que las siga(:

Y mi mail es: **sol . paradise (arroba) live . como ** por si quieren apurarme. ¡Doy permiso!(:

**¿Review?** 0.0

**.::Sol W::.**


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer**__ pronto no querrá que los personajes le pertenezcan, el __**Monstruo**__ le pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__ junto con la trama. Yo sólo __**TRADUZCO**__._

* * *

**.Deseo de Medianoche.**

‗‖**Capítulo 19****‖‗**

Cuando desperté la mañana del sábado, Bella y yo estábamos acostados sobre nuestros costados uno frente al otro. Mi nariz estaba enterrada en sus pechos. Apenas podía respirar, pero, aparentemente, mi cuerpo no tenía objeción contra la asfixia por piel femenina suave y caliente. Me pregunté qué estaba pasando en mi subconsciente que a pesar de estar dormido, buscó, activamente, tal comodidad, incluso a expensas de tener aire en mis pulmones.

Me levanté para usar el baño y beber algo antes de regresar a la cama. Después de quitar al monstruo del camino, puse a Bella entre mis brazos y me puse cómodo. Se revolvió brevemente contra mí, una vez más. Suspiré con absoluta felicidad. Era el momento más perfecto del día para mí. Bendije en silencio a Esme y a Carlisle por la completa privacidad que nos brindaron.

Lo que me recordó: ¿por qué exactamente Bella pensaba que necesitábamos estar más solos que esto la noche del baile escolar? A excepción de Alice, nadie siquiera había subido las escaleras a este piso mientras estábamos en mi habitación, y mucho menos, tratado de entrar a él. Tal vez, Bella se había estado conteniendo a la hora de… expresar… su ¿deleite? Ciertamente, si estaba preocupada de que alguien nos oyera, eso lo explicaría. ¡Qué pensamiento tan agradable! Bueno, definitivamente llamaría y reservaría una habitación más tarde.

Esperé pacientemente y contentamente a que Bella diera señales de vida. Era realmente agradable pensar que ella estaba lo suficientemente cómoda conmigo como para dormir tan pacíficamente a mi lado. El monstruo, no tan complaciente, comenzó a darle de codazos. Eventualmente, se movió un poco, acurrucándose más a mí y murmurando mi nombre. El sentimiento de amor que me atravesó cuando hizo eso otra vez me asombró. Y lo tomé como una señal.

Volví a mi posición original de antes de despertarme y comencé a suavemente chupar un pezón de Bella. Sus dedos se enrollaron en mi cabello, y un vago «hmmm» se le escapó. Mis manos se pusieron a trabajar acariciando ligeramente su cuerpo. Mi boca comenzó a moverse más abajo cuando Bella me detuvo.

—Edward, hay que hacer esto en la ducha, ¿sí?

—Como prefieras —respondí, sin dejar de dejar besos mojados en su vientre.

Bella se alejó de mí y se levantó de la cama.

—Alcánzame en un minuto, ¿quieres?

—Hmmm —estaba tan absorto viendo su hermoso trasero como para ser más elocuente.

Mientras esperaba, traté de alejar de mi mente la imagen que las palabras «Bella» y «ducha» que usadas junto con otra creaban inevitablemente. Pero luego pensé, ¿por qué luchar contra ella?, no podría hacer daño el sólo tener la imagen real de Bella en mi ducha «asumiendo la posición». La alcancé con una amplia sonrisa en mi cara.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para encararme, me fui detrás de ella, inmovilizándola con mis manos en sus hombros.

—Quédate quieta —susurré. Bajé mis manos por sus brazos y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos mientras presionaba mis dientes en ese lugar tan vulnerable en su hombro. Como siempre, eso provocó un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo, y sonreí ante la posesión de este pequeño conocimiento.

Levanté sus manos dentro de las mías y las coloqué contra la pared de la regadera, indicándole con mis movimientos que debía dejarlas ahí. Luego, coloqué mis manos en sus caderas y jalé su cuerpo hacia atrás así que su delicioso trasero se apretaba contra mí. Y, Dios mío, ver a Bella en esa postura era una jodida tentación. O sea, literalmente. Realmente era una bestia enferma y masoquista dándome rienda suelta de esta manera.

Enjaboné generosamente mis manos y comencé a lavar su cuerpo, empezando con sus brazos. Sin embargo, no estaban muy sucios, por lo que rápidamente llevé mi atención a sus senos, que me parecía recordar estaban terriblemente sucios. Oh, no, espera, yo era el asqueroso…

Lavé los pechos de Bella lenta y cuidadosamente, siendo particularmente concienzudo cuando se trataba de sus pezones. Pronto, ella gemía sin poder hacer nada y arqueando su espalda como una súplica sin palabras. Seguí acariciando sus pechos con una mano, con la otra moviéndose hacia abajo para bañar su estómago, otra área relativamente limpia, decidí, antes de desplazarse más al sur donde mis esfuerzos podían hacer el mayor bien.

Cuando comencé a explorar la piel suave e intrincada entre las piernas de Bella, jadeó y tuvo que apoyar sus antebrazos contra la pared, su cabeza descansaba en sus manos mientras éstas se presionaban contra el azulejo. Me pareció increíblemente alentador. Mi diestra acariciaba su delicada carne con creciente urgencia. Bella comenzó a frotar su trasero contra mi miembro, voluntariamente o no, y el ritmo y tenor de nuestras exclamaciones de placer comenzaron a armonizar.

Me incliné sobre ella para aumentar mi alcance, lo que me permitió introducir un par de dedos dentro de ella, mi pulgar mantenía la concentración en mi lugar favorito. No era mi fantasía de costumbre, pero era jodidamente maravilloso tener su cuerpo mojado atrapado fuertemente contra mí y dejar mis dedos salirse con la suya con ella. Se vino repentinamente, suavemente gritando su liberación aunque primero se tensó, luego, se desvaneció contra mí. Deje mis brazos envueltos en torno a ella para ambos darnos apoyo y mantener su cuerpo pegado con el mío.

La astucia de nuestros cuerpos enjabonados prevenía cualquier fricción de verdad, así que tan agradable como se sentía tener mi erección encajado en su trasero, no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Aunque, no había de qué preocuparse. Una vez que Bella se recuperó un poco, decidió que era su turno de tratar a mi… suciedad.

Al parecer, mis brazos y pecho estaban bastante limpios, ya que recibieron sólo una atención superficial, aunque, agradecidamente, mis pezones estaban pensados para merecer un tratamiento más minucioso. Y, obviamente, Bella creyó que mi miembro debía de haber estado absolutamente cubierto de inmundicia, ya que una mano le dedicó reiterados e intensos frotamientos, mientras su otra mano atendía asiduamente mis testículos, buscando elevarlos a un nivel poco menos que de devoción, sin duda. El monstruo se estaba posicionando para obtener la máxima estimulación de la regadera.

Me aferré de ella cuando me bien violentamente, con mis gemidos resonando en las paredes de azulejos. Cantando en la ducha, en realidad. Luego, se volvió necesario limpiar otra vez ciertas partes de nuestro cuerpo que habían sido… bañados de esperma. Nos apuramos para lavar nuestro cabello y terminar antes de que usáramos cada gota de agua caliente de la casa. No estaba seguro de cuál era el siguiente tamaño más grande de calentador de agua, pero pensé que implicaría instalar una torre en el patio trasero.

Antes que saliéramos del baño, envueltos sólo con toallas, acerqué a Bella a mí para besarla. La verdad era que yo no parecía poder tener suficiente de ella. Podría felizmente, haber regresado a la ducha o a la cama y empezado de nuevo. En lugar de eso, le sonreí mientras ella me miraba con fijeza a los ojos. La besé, una vez más, de forma rápida, y me desvié a asuntos más mundanos.

—¿Qué hay en la agenda de hoy?

—Alice está, probablemente, esperándome, supongo —respondió—. Recibí muy severas instrucciones de lavar mi cabello esta mañana y no hacerle nada más para que pudiera experimentar. Ya lo sabes, esto es tu culpa por entero.

—Lo sé. Siento mucho que te sientas molesta. Haría cualquier cosa para pasar el fin de semana contigo, pero desgraciadamente, sólo tú estás pagando el precio. ¿Cómo puedo compensártelo?

—Te lo diré más tarde —respondió misteriosamente.

Nos vestimos y desayunamos algo. Más tarde, Bella desapareció con Alice por el resto de la mañana. La única cosa productiva que hice fue reservar una suite en el hotel _Fairmont_ en Seattle para el próximo sábado. No era tan moderno como algunos de los hoteles, pero me conformaría con lujo de cinco estrellas. Bella se lo merecía.

Al mediodía, llamé a la puerta y grité:

—He venido por Bella —cuando salió, su cabello estaba seco y adornado con rizos sueltos por su espalda. Estaba muy bonito, y me aseguré de elogiarla. Pero se veía tan harta que insistí en ponerle un fin.

—Es suficiente, Alice. Dos y media horas en la estética Cullen es mucho; de todas formas, sólo le estás añadiendo un color más al arcoíris. Y, además, Bella tiene tarea que hacer.

Alice hizo un mohín; Bella parecía agradecida. El monstruo comenzó a experimentar con el brillo labial de Alice.

Después del almuerzo, pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde ocupándonos de nuestra tarea. La mía la terminé relativamente rápido, pero Bella se debatía con trigonometría algunas veces. Estuve allí para ayudarla si quería, pero en general, sólo disfruté de estudiarla a ella.

Sugerí que diéramos un paseo cuando terminamos. El clima era templado, el olor y la sensación de primavera estaba por todos lados. Nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás, agarrados de las manos y marcando un ritmo pausado. Cuando llegamos al área arbolada, Bella me dio un rápido e inesperado beso y susurró:

—Cuenta hasta veinte; ¡las traes! —antes de partir hacia los árboles.

Sonreí con anticipación y en silencio comencé a contar lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no echar a perder su diversión. Estaba bastante seguro de que no se adentraría demasiado en el bosque, y después de un par de minutos buscando, encontré algo azul colgando de la rama de un árbol. Era su sujetador de encaje azul, así que lo reclamé y seguí adelante más silenciosamente, esperando sorprenderla. El monstruo se puso una gorra de cazador y se paró sobre la punta de sus pies.

Un poco de viento reveló algunos mechones de cabello castaño oscuro volando por detrás de un árbol, así que lenta y silenciosamente me colé hacia éste. Caminé alrededor del árbol por la dirección con menos probabilidades de ser esperada, y atrapé a Bella contra éste. Ella se rió encantadoramente.

—¿Perdiste algo, tal vez? —susurré en su cuello, mis manos moviéndose para tomar sus pechos sobre la delgada tela de su camiseta—. Sí, veo que sí. Voy a tener que enseñarte a no ser tan descuidada —amenacé, haciendo rodar sus pezones entre mis pulgares e índices.

Bella jadeó.

—Edward —se quejó—. Esa era una pista; ahora, devuélveme mi sujetador.

—De ninguna manera. El que lo encuentra se lo queda, ya sabes. He estado enamorado de ese sujetador desde que lo vislumbré por primera vez cuando te inclinaste junto a mí en Biología.

—¿Miraste bajo mi camiseta? Hmpf, qué caballero eres —bromeó.

—Soy un caballero, pero también soy un hombre —respondí entre besos—. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de qué provocó en mí la visión de tus exquisitos pechos en ese numerito de encaje azul —presioné mi ahora rígido miembro contra su ingle.

—Hmm, cuéntamelo todo.

—Te lo mostraré en alguna ocasión. Justo ahora tenemos que regresar para cenar. Esme odia cuando llegamos tarde a la mesa —la besé de nuevo—. De hecho, deberíamos de correr.

—¿Correr sin sostén?, de ninguna manera. ¡Voy a estar rebotando por todo el lugar!

—Umm, lo sé. Eso será exquisito —reí.

—Para ti, tal vez; para mí será simplemente… incómodo.

—Bueno, no permitiré eso. Regresaremos lentamente a pie, entonces, y si te sientes incómoda, yo con mucho gustó sujetaré tus pechos por ti. ¿Ves lo caballero que soy?

Bella bufó.

—Sí, ya veo. Pagarás después por esto.

—Eso espero —respondí al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Bella para guiarla de vuelta a la casa. Fiel a mi palabra, anduvimos sin prisa. El monstruo corría por delante de nosotros, el sujetador azul de Bella se mantenía por encima de su cabeza y se rezagaba como un papalote.

Claro, yo fui el único que realmente sufrió por la falta de… ropa interior en Bella. Por motivo de pudor, antes de que nos uniéramos a los demás en la mesa del comedor se abotonó la blusa que previamente había usado abierta. Pero yo sabía que estaba sin sujetador y mi miembro también.

Después de cenar, ella insistió en reunirse con mis hermanos abajo en cualquier entretenimiento que eligieran para esta noche. Cuando comenzó la película y las luces se apagaron, al igual que ayer, comencé a tratar de persuadirla para ir a mi habitación. Nuestra apacible burla de la noche anterior se había convertido ahora, en una guerra total. Mientras acariciaba su cuello con mi nariz, Bella subrepticiamente, desabotonó su camiseta y la abrió. Había suficiente luz por la pantalla del televisor para ver la el contorno de sus duros pezones contra la tela fina de su camiseta. Logré reprimir un gemido.

Redoblé mis esfuerzos, pero Bella aparentaba indiferencia.

—¿Esta es tu idea de venganza? —le susurré al oído.

Ella se estremeció ante mi cálido hálito sobre su piel pero respondió sólo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano hacia mi muslo.

Estaba volviéndome loco. Seguí mi camino, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y arrastrando mis dedos arriba y abajo por su brazo. Mi brazo izquierdo rodeó su hombro y masajeé suavemente. Me alargué al otro lado de ella con el pretexto de mover el puño de mi camisa para ver mi reloj, rozando sus pechos. Eso tuvo un efecto visible; francamente, dos podían jugar a este juego.

Nos disfrutamos de esta manera durante la primera hora de la película; turnándonos en furtivos y no tan inocentes toques pero subiendo la cuota en cada ocasión. Mis dedos se deslizarían por el hombro de Bella para permanecer por encima de su pecho. Ella insinuaría su mano debajo de mi playera y, rápidamente, arrastraría sus uñas por mi pezón. Yo, brevemente, pellizqué los suyos en venganza. Finalmente, Bella ganó la guerra apretando en la parte más obvia. Tuve que fingir aclararme la garganta para encubrir mi gemido.

—Me rindo; tú ganas —susurré en su oído. Ella sonrió deliberadamente, todavía sin mirarme—. ¿Lista para subir?

—Definitivamente —respondió.

Salimos casualmente de la habitación y seguimos al aliviado y extasiado monstruo a arriba.

Ya que la idea de sus pechos sin restricciones me había estado provocando por las últimas horas, al llegar a mi recámara, inmediatamente, despojé la blusa de Bella de sus brazos y alcé la camiseta por su cabeza, tirándola al suelo. Gruñí, prácticamente, cuando vi sus pechos y bajé mi cabeza para afianzar mi boca sobre un pezón no muy gentilmente, haciéndola gemir y echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Después de unos momentos de succión entusiasta, cargué a Bella y ágilmente la arrojé a la cama, arrancándome la playera y más o menos cayendo sobre ella. Mi necesidad había sido privada por demasiado tiempo.

Me perdí en ella. Chupé su lengua en mi boca al tiempo que mis manos sujetaban firmemente su cuerpo cerca del mío. Mi rodilla abrió sus piernas y comencé a empujar a su centro. Mi control estaba decayendo. Había dejado el planeta y se había ido a vivir con Jesús. Cuando liberé la boca de Bella y mis labios recorrieron su cuello, escuché el único sonido que podría haber penetrado el deseo violento en mí; la voz de Bella diciendo mi nombre. Me desplomé exánime sobre ella, con la compresión y la vergüenza golpeándome al mismo tiempo, dejándome incapaz de levantar mi cabeza y mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo lamento mucho, Bella —susurré en su cuello.

—Espera; ¿por qué lo lamentas? —preguntó, con aparente confusión en su voz.

—Por perder el control así. Fui demasiado rudo. Nunca me perdonaría si te lastimara —mi voz estaba afectada.

Hizo un sonido irrisorio.

—No soy tan delicada, tonto. No tienes nada de qué disculparte; me gusta cuando te pones todo salvaje conmigo.

Estaba estupefacto.

—¿En serio? —encontré el valor para mirarla, apoyándome sobre un codo.

—En serio, a veces. Es un gran cambio el saber que no puedes controlarte cerca de mí; que te vuelvo loco —se rió encantada.

—Vale, ahora estoy confundido. Entonces, ¿por qué me detuviste? —mis dedos acariciaron ligeramente su abdomen mientras hablábamos.

Me sorprendí de ver su rostro colorearse un poco.

—Quería decirte… pedirte algo —respondió suavemente.

—Bueno.

—Um… no importa —se sonrojó más.

—¿De qué va? —pregunté gentilmente—. Sabes que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa —mis dedos se detuvieron mientras ponía toda mi atención en ella.

—Quiero… bueno… quiero que hagamos el amor.

Inhalé ásperamente y ni siquiera pretendí que le había entendido mal. Me tomó un momento ordenar mis pensamientos.

—Bella, no hemos estado juntos tanto tempo. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que estás lista?

—Sólo lo sé. Te amo, y sé que quiero estar contigo —el monstruo abrió bruscamente un condón y me lo lanzó.

—Somos jóvenes todavía. No podría soportar que hacer el amor conmigo se convierta en algo de lo que te arrepientas más tarde. Tienes que admitir que es una posibilidad —mi voz estaba llena de emoción.

—¿Por qué piensas que podría arrepentirme?, ¿crees que tú podrías arrepentirte?

—¡Dios mío!, ¡No! Sería el momento más increíble de mi vida. ¿Pero en serio estás tan dispuesta?

—Sí —dijo con simple sinceridad.

Me aferré más fuerte al último jirón del Plan RBS.

—No lo merezco.

—Edward, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—No me parece que siga sabiendo lo que estoy diciendo —pasé mi mano por mi cabello con frustración—. Sólo quiero que todo sea perfecto para nosotros; asegurarme que ambos estamos realmente listos —_para asegurarme que tú estás lista, eso es_—_. _¿Te importa… am… podemos esperar un poco más?

—Bueno, si hago un gran esfuerzo, puedo ser paciente —bromeó. Yo estaba inmensamente aliviado de que ella no parecía ofendida o demasiado decepcionada.

Francamente, estaba convencido de que simplemente no era posible que Bella pudiera amarme de la manera que yo la amaba a ella. Yo estuve enamorado desde el primer momento en que la conocí. Quería estar con ella todo el tiempo; quería casarme con ella. Lo quería para siempre. Bella no podía sentir lo mismo por mí. Y eso significaba que ella podría arrepentirse de una decisión de la cual no había vuelta atrás. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

El monstruo infructuosamente trató de asfixiarse con el preservativo no usado.

Me puse en la fila.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

Bueno, esta vez tardé menos(:

Y a mí en lo particular, me encantaron las dos últimas líneas.

**¿Review para mí y el monstruo?** 0.0

**.::Sol W::.**


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. __**Twilightzoner **__sólo les está ayudando a perder su virginidad por lo que la trama le pertenece. Yo __**TRADUZCO**_.

**.**

"_El monstruo infructuosamente trató de asfixiarse con el preservativo no usado._

_Me puse en la fila."_ **[Fragmento del capítulo 19]**

* * *

**.Deseo de Medianoche.**

‗‖**Capítulo 20****‖‗**

* * *

Le hice el amor a Bella. O sea, evitando toda la parte de… la penetración. Traté de trasmitir con cada mirada, cada beso, cada caricia lo profundos de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Más tarde, mientras ella dormí pacíficamente dentro del círculo de mis brazos, yo permanecía despierto con mis pensamientos en desorden.

Ella me había aventado a un remolino esta noche. No es como si no supiera que ella me deseaba, pero de alguna manera pensé que sería yo el que decidiera cuándo y dónde. Yo sabía que estaba listo, pero no me atrevía a creer que ella lo estaba; no podía permitirle cometer un error. Aunque reconocía que estaba siendo un poco controlador, era todo para el bien. Tenía que ser fuerte por ambos.

Una repentina comprensión me llegó de golpe. Esa era la razón por la que Bella quería un cuarto de hotel para la noche de graduación. Obviamente, quería que hiciéramos el amor esa noche. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego?, ¿cómo había eludido las señales?, ¿podría ella realmente desearme tanto?, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer al respecto?, ¿cómo podría manejar esto sin herir sus sentimientos? _¡Mierdamierdamierda! ¡Basta, Edward!_

«_¡Duh! —_exclamó el monstruo, meneando su cabeza con disgusto, antes de dirigirse abatido a la ducha».

Eventualmente, me quedé dormido, pero dormí a ratos. Seguí teniendo ese sueño donde Bella, usando sólo un sujetador azul y una corta falda a cuadros plisada, me perseguía por el bosque. De alguna manera, se las arreglaba para atraparme todo el tiempo y luego… se salía con la suya conmigo. Y tengo que admitirlo, era jodidamente maravilloso, a pesar de que el porqué estaba resistiéndome a ella tan enérgicamente era un misterio para mi sueño mismo. Cuando el número de los orgasmos que había experimentado en sueños se abrió paso en mi conciencia despierta, mis ojos se abrieron, y comencé a palpar frenéticamente las sábanas, preocupado de que podríamos estar recostados en un mar de esperma. Afortunadamente, las numerosas eyaculaciones habían ocurrido solamente en mi cabeza. Quiero decir, en mi mente.

Cuando Bella despertó, compartimos otra ducha. Realmente, disfrutaba con inmensidad enjabonar su húmedo cuerpo, tantear sus resbaladizas y carnosas curvas, y hacerla correrse con mis dedos. No faltaba nada. Nada en absoluto. No me moría de ganas de levantar una de sus piernas y abrirla para yo poder entrar y empalarla con mi hábil y húmeda erección. Y luego empujar dentro de ella mi rígida longitud sin piedad. Reiteradamente. Hasta que suplicara por su liberación. Quiero decir, la idea apenas pasó por mi mente mientras Bella me acariciaba hasta el orgasmo.

Manejé a casa de Bella después del almuerzo, sintiendo el familiar aumento de ansiedad ante nuestra inminente separación. Ella había decidido que después de haberse ausentado todo el fin de semana, necesitaba pasar tiempo con Charlie, por lo que no la vería de nuevo hasta mañana. Era tan difícil tener que separarse de ella después de nuestro maravilloso fin de semana. De vuelta a casa, nuevamente estaba triste por cuán despojado me sentía sin ella. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que necesitaba que pensar las cosas.

En este punto, sólo tenía preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Me era claro que la noche de graduación, en nuestra suite en el hotel, Bella espera que le hiciera el amor; sin restricciones, por así decirlo. Y hasta el momento, no había sido capaz de pensar en alguna forma de retrasar lo inevitable, sin admitir que sólo eran mis reservas acerca de _su_ compromiso con nuestra relación lo que detenía a mi miembro.

Volvimos a nuestra rutina habitual semanal. Recogía a Bella antes de la escuela cada día superado una vez más por la necesidad de contacto físico que incluso nuestras pequeñas separaciones generaban en mí. Todos los días al terminar la escuela, ella acompañaba a James a la librería conmigo a cuestas. Me preguntaba si me imaginaba una sensación de desesperación en relación a sus atenciones a Bella. ¿Se veía más ansioso de desviar el tema a cuestiones personales? ¿Estaba procurando tocarla, aunque inocentemente, aún con más frecuencia? No importaba; Bella firmemente los mantuvo en el tema y mantuvo su distancia. Afortunadamente, su proyecto estaría listo para fines de la semana siguiente, y ninguno de los dos tendría que tener nada que ver con James nunca más.

Por supuesto, después del estudio en la escuela significaba que no había tiempo para nuestros… encuentros habituales. Aunque no me molestó terriblemente esta semana. De hecho, ni siquiera sugerí ningún almuerzo. Fuera de la cafetería, me refiero. Estaba tan absorto en tratar de resolver el dilema de la noche de graduación que la idea de estar a solas con Bella y aumentar la tentación simplemente me parecía una mala idea. Por supuesto, eso significaba que era como un retorno a los viejos tiempos cuando yo era el único responsable de la satisfacción de mi propia tensión. Rápidamente, volví a las múltiples duchas diarias con un par de pajas provisionales para mantener mi cordura.

Bella pensó que debíamos pasar la noche del viernes en su casa, así que nos sentamos en la sala con Charlie y vimos una película. Fue decididamente incómodo, al menos para mí, sentado allí con Charlie sabiendo que estaría, bueno, durmiendo con su hija la noche siguiente. Entre otras cosas. El monstruo, aburrido a morir, roncó a mi lado en el sofá. Hacia las diez, tiré la toalla.

Antes de irme, Bella y yo hablamos en privado cerca de la puerta mientras yo le contaba los planes para el día siguiente. Alice la quería en nuestra casa cerca de las dos, así que le hice saber que la recogería poco antes. Esme estaba planeando para nosotros una ligera merienda temprano en la noche, sobre todo porque no había ningún lugar en el pueblo adecuado para una cena formal. Tenía la intención de que Bella y yo tuviéramos algo que comer más tarde en el hotel, de cualquier manera. Me refiero a que, también comida. Una vez que todos estuviéramos listos para irnos, vendríamos a la casa de Bella para que Charlie pudiera admirarla. Luego, nos iríamos a la fiesta. Le recordé llevarse ropa para cambiarse al día siguiente.

—Después de todo, difícilmente podríamos irnos con la ropa con la que llegamos. ¿Qué pensaría el personal del hotel? —bromeé, antes de que un escalofrío de temor resonara en mí.

—Estaré lista para cuando vengas aquí mañana —me susurró con una mirada significativa.

El monstruo le guiñó un ojo y se frotó las manos con regocijo.

Le di a Bella un beso distraído y me fui. Se me ocurrió al llegar a casa que probablemente debería asegurarme que estaba suficientemente… relajado para obtener un buen sueño. Después de todo, necesitaría de todos mis ingenios para mañana si es que las cosas iban a hacerse a mi manera. Sin mencionar que yo no quería estar… sobre excitado.

Mi noche estuvo llena de más extraños y eróticos sueños, los cuales aproveché la mañana siguiente en la ducha. Y a media mañana mientras perdía tiempo en mi habitación. Y después del almuerzo, antes de ir a recoger a Bella. Después de todo, nunca sería demasiado en el camino de preparación para esta noche por sobre todas las demás.

Después de recoger a Bella, la dejé con Alice y regresé a mi habitación. Tenía la intención de adelantarme y empacar algunas cosas para el día siguiente y decidí hacer un viaje rápido a Seattle y corroborar nuestra habitación. Quería asegurarme que todo estaba atendido y evitar cualquier incomodidad al checarla con Bella a mi lado más tarde esta noche. Fue mientras estaba recogiendo mis cosas que la idea me azotó.

El monstruo no tenía a nadie a quién culpar más que a sí mismo. Estaba parado en la mesita de noche, apuntando al primer cajón abierto mientras rebotaba arriba y abajo. Allí fue cuando recordé los condones. Y fue entonces, cuando se me ocurrió olvidarlos deliberadamente.

¡Claro!, era increíblemente simple. Si no llevaba ningún condón conmigo, haría que el sexo estuviera fuera de los límites. Para la hora que llegáramos a nuestra habitación, la tienda del hotel estaría cerrada por la noche. Y estaba bastante seguro que Bella no me mandaría a comprar en la noche una vez que estuviéramos instalados en nuestra suite. Estaba sumamente complacido conmigo mismo mientras conducía hasta Seattle; ¡problema resuelto! Y al igual que en la mayoría de los problemas, la solución era notoriamente obvia.

Según lo previsto, la habitación era preciosa, con una vista impresionante de la ciudad y el agua. Hice arreglos para una cena romántica para que se sirviera después, y unas pocas comodidades más, dejé nuestras maletas y regresé a casa. Increíblemente, Alice seguía atormentando a Bella cuando llegué a casa. Temía que ella jamás me perdonase por esto, especialmente cuando se enterara que no había ninguna… olla de oro al final del arcoíris. Bella ni siquiera salió para nuestra comida, Alice se llevó una bandeja de comida a su habitación. Así que, no fue hasta que estaba parado al final de las escaleras, vestido con mi traje de noche, que la vi por primera vez.

_¡Excitante!_

Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta. Nunca había visto nada más exquisito en mi vida. Me di cuenta que la miraba boquiabierto mientras ella descendía lentamente las escaleras, sin mencionar que mi miembro estaba brutamente comenzando a apuntar hacia ella, pero no tenía las neuronas suficientes para serenarme. _¡No me jodas, ella es hermosa!_

El monstruo, sabiendo lo que venía después, arrancó su cabello con frustración y me envió miradas mordaces.

Aún siendo consciente de antemano de cómo lucía su vestido, no me había preparado en lo más mínimo para la impresionante imagen que Bella mostraba. Era de seda de color azul oscuro, sin tirantes, con un suave lazo atado en la parte superior central, sus largos extremos bajaban casi hasta el dobladillo. La falda caía en suaves pliegues desde debajo de sus pechos hasta un par de pulgadas por arriba de sus rodillas. ¡Y sus pechos!, ellos parecían desafiar a la gravedad y otras cuantas leyes fundamentales de la física, ya que caían desde lo alto del vestido, pero firmemente encerrados adentro. Las maquinaciones que debieron haber sido empleadas para llevar a cabo tal ejecución estaban totalmente fuera de mi alcance. En cambio, me concentré en contenerme de caer en picada entre ellos en ese mismo momento. Me estaban llamando, tentándome. Apreté mis dientes y a regañadientes despegué mis ojos de la encantadora vista.

Con su cabello arreglado de una manera extremadamente halagüeña sobre su cabeza, con unos recatados zarcillos dejados estratégicamente flojos, no había nada que obstruyera la vista. Alice había dejado inteligentemente los encantos naturales de Bella sin adornos, y llevaba sólo un par de aretes colgantes para resaltar la gracia y longitud de su precioso cuello. No podía esperar por la oportunidad de tener mis labios acariciando cada centímetro de éste.

No estaba seguro de cuánto Bella estuvo parada frente a mí antes de que me las arreglara para formular palabras. El primer sonido que se me escapó se pareció a un chirrido bajo, y rápidamente aclaré mi garganta antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

—Te ves… preciosa… hermosa… asombrosa —me debatí.

Los ojos de Bella brillaban de felicidad.

—Gracias. Tú te ves bastante asombroso, Cullen. Me gusta tu esmoquin. Me alegra que te decidieras por una corbata en lugar de un moño. No es tan formal. Estaba un poco preocupada por que pudiera estar mal vestida.

—Creo que me gustas… mal vestida —susurré. Mis manos empezaban a acercarse a su cintura antes de que fuera sorprendido por el sonido de Alice gritándome.

—¡Alto, Edward!, ni se te ocurra tocar a Bella —me advirtió. Pude escuchar a Jasper y a Emmett riéndose detrás de mí, aparentemente al tanto de estas cosas. El monstruo sacó un alfiler y sin tener ningún muñeco de vudú en la mano, apuntó a la pierna de Alice.

—Debes estar bromeando —respondí de mal humor. Parecía cruel hacer lucir a Bella como la aparición de la belleza que era ahora y decirme que no podía tocar; como poner regalos envueltos, tentadoramente adornados con listones frente a un pequeño niño y decirle que no podía desenvolverlos, sino que debía conformarse con mirar. Cuando mis ojos se inclinaron involuntariamente hacia el escote de Bella, traté de perdonar a Alice, quien, obviamente, había puesto esfuerzo en intensificar la ya considerable belleza innata de Bella.

Por instrucciones de Alice, le había comprado a Bella una pulsera bouquet atractivamente arregladas con rosas blancas. Se la mostré a Bella y ella tendió su mano para que así yo pudiera ayudarla. Hasta yo me di cuenta de que una pulsera bouquet normal no sería apropiada con un vestido con un escote palabra de honor pero no pude evitar momentáneamente lamentarme por la falta de oportunidades para hurgar por el escote del vestido de Bella luchando contra innecesariamente estirarme para tocar. Bella admiró las flores por un momento antes de mirarme cariñosamente y sonreírme su agradecimiento.

Alice me dio una suave pieza de tela, la que desdoblé para hallar un hermoso chal Chino de seda con elaborados flequillos decorando los bordes. Lo puse alrededor de los hombros de Bella antes de acercarme para coger su cintura. Al oír el ruido de Alice de una protesta inminente, me conformé de entrelazar la mano de Bella con la mía.

—Vayamos a mostrarle a Charlie lo exquisita que se ve su hija —le dije a Bella.

—¿Y adónde creen que van? —escuché una enfática voz detrás de mí.

Me volví para encontrar a Esme sosteniendo una cámara y mirándome con desaprobación.

—Es la hora de las fotos —anunció para todos en general—. Todos se ven tan maravillosos —sonrió—. Carlisle, ven a ver a los niños.

Pasaron casi veinte insoportables minutos para que finalmente pudiéramos escapar, todos habiéndose visto obligados a posar en varias configuraciones, aunque sabía que más tarde estaría agradecido por las fotografías. Aún así, estaba muriéndome por tener mis manos sobre Bella. La puerta apenas se había cerrado detrás de nosotros cuando le di alcance.

—No lo hagas, Edward. Ya oíste a Alice —reprendió, retrocediendo un paso.

—¿Tú también? No puedes esperar que me guarde las manos para mí mismo cuando te ves así. Es simplemente… inhumano.

Pero Bella no lo aceptó.

—No me senté allí durante horas y horas dejando a Alice torturarme sólo para dejarte deshacerlo todo.

—¿Un casto besito? —rogué.

Bella se enterneció con una sonrisa.

—Un pequeño y casto beso.

Me dirigí a su mejilla, pero ella se alejó un poco.

—Tengo maquillaje en mi cara —explicó.

Esta vez puse mis manos en sus hombros para mantenerla quieta; apenas podría quejarse si tocaba su piel desnuda. Acaricié su cuello con mi nariz y planté unos cuantos pequeños besos a los largo de un camino que terminaba en su hombro. Sonreí cuando su cuerpo sufrió un leve estremecimiento, pensando en más tarde, cuando la haría reaccionar de una manera mucho más notable que esa.

—Hueles maravilloso —murmuré en su piel.

—Alice me puso perfume —respondió temblorosa.

—¿Cómo se llama?, no quiero que te quedes sin él.

—Creo que «Bal a Versailles», Edward… mejor nos vamos —instó, aunque su voz temblaba.

Desafortunadamente, me había dejado llevar un poco. Bueno, mucho. Difícilmente podría aparecer en la puerta de Charlie con el frente de mis pantalones viéndose como si alguien estuviera de acampada allí. Traté de… disimular mi reacción, pero honestamente, era difícil. Fue una lucha mantener mis ojos lejos de Bella camino a su casa. De hecho, estaba empezando a preguntarme si algo de esto era una buena idea. ¿Cómo se suponía que me contendría cuando ella se veía así?

_«Te lo dije _—se burló el monstruo con una mirada malvada».

Ver al padre de Bella fue tan buen tónico como cualquier otro. Virulentamente borré de mi mente todos los pensamientos de sexo con su hija y traté de lucir lo más eunuco posible. El monstruo se subió sus calcetines y después de haber optado por una apariencia más formal, se enderezó su moño.

Charlie hizo apropiados sonidos de aprobación por la forma en que lucíamos, a pesar de que puede que no hubiera estado del todo satisfecho con el vestido de Bella. Creía atraparlo una o dos veces mirándome de reojo con una mirada amenazadora, pero tal vez fue sólo mi pecaminosa conciencia. Después de tomar unas cuantas fotos, estuvimos en camino.

No hubo duda cuando entramos en el gimnasio de la escuela que Bella era la chica más hermosa en el salón. Ni siquiera Alice o Rosalie, quienes habían llegado con Jasper y Emmett antes que nosotros, podrían, en mi opinión, comparársele. Y estoy bastante seguro que no era mi imaginación que los ojos de todos los hombres del lugar inmediatamente se enfocaran en Bella. Observé con disgusto que James era uno de ellos, parado junto a Lauren, quien estaba amoldada a su lado como una exagerada esponja con lentejuelas.

Pero nada de eso podría molestarme esta noche. Estaba allí en el baile con el amor de mi vida, viéndose tan hermosa que debería ser ilegal, y en un minuto, no la dejaría salir de mis brazos por el resto de la noche. Incluso los ojos en blanco de Bella al darse cuenta de las cursis decoraciones no pudieron diluir mi felicidad.

Dejé sola a Bella sólo por un segundo; lo suficientemente largo para lanzarme sobre el DJ, darle una gran cantidad de dinero y pedirle que sólo tocara canciones lentas durante las próximas dos horas. Sin embargo, incluso en ese corto tiempo, cuando regresé con Bella tuve que atajar a tres chicos que iban en su dirección.

—Ahora, eres completamente mía el resto de la noche —anuncié con satisfacción al acercarme a ella.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Bueno, para empezar, ya no me voy a preocupar por arrugar tu vestido o arruinar tu cabello. Todo el mundo te ha visto y te ha admirado ahora, así que puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera —y agarré su mano y la llevé hacia el centro del lugar para bailar. El monstruo se balanceaba atrás y adelante en la línea de banda.

Bailar con Bella cerca de mí fue como un sueño. Amé cada segundo de ello, especialmente presionar su cuerpo contra el mío y sentir sus senos contra mi pecho y mirar subrepticiamente cómo su escote se hacía más pronunciado como resultado. Oh, y las partes donde mi mano se había deslizado accidentalmente más abajo sobre su espalda y la había discretamente empujado hacia mí. Y cuando llegué a enterrar mi cara en su cuello y morder juguetonamente su piel. Disfruté de esas mordidas más de lo que podría decir.

El DJ fue fiel a su palabra. La música que tocó que no podrías clasificar como canciones lentas aún se prestaba a bailar íntimamente, así que definitivamente mi dinero lo estaba valiendo. Me pregunté si alguien más lo había notado, aunque me pareció ver a Emmett dedicarme una mirada cómplice y un gesto de agradecimiento. Supongo que era demasiado bueno para durar.

Mientras Bella y yo permanecimos entre canciones por un momento, Jacob se nos acercó. Mi brazo se apretó alrededor de su cintura como respuesta. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él aquí?, ¿no estaba todavía en la escuela primaria o algo así, aún cuando ahora era notablemente más alto que yo y parecía cinco años más grande que la última vez que lo había visto?

—Hola, Bells —gritó prácticamente.

—Hola, Jacob —su evidente felicidad de verlo era en extremo irritante—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Vino con una de tus compañeras —señaló groseramente a una chica que no reconocí al otro lado del lugar.

La manera en que miraba a Bella me estaba poniendo furioso. Me debatía entre enviarlo de vuelta con su propia cita y poner mis manos sobre el pecho de Bella para que así no tuviera nada que ver. Ni siquiera estaba tratando de ser sutil.

El monstruo gruñó perversamente.

—Oye, te ves bien, Bella; realmente maravillosa —añadió con una desagradable mirada lasciva. Sentí mis manos hacerse puños cuando sus ojos viajaban hacia abajo una vez más. _¡Qué cerdo!_

—Gracias, Jacob, tú también luces bien —respondió Bella amablemente. ¿Se había al menos dado cuenta de que él la estaba desnudando con sus ojos e insensatamente cogiéndosela en su mente? Tenían una familia imaginaria de seis antes de que yo interviniera.

—Bueno, fue bueno verte, Jacob —gruñí mientras llevaba a Bella a bailar de nuevo. _Bye-bye._

—Estás siendo muy grosero, ¿sabes? —me regañó Bella mientras le daba una vuelta en mis brazos, dejando a Jacob parado con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Sin embargo, no parecía realmente enfadada.

—Me estaba poniendo de nervios. Luces demasiado tentadora como para estar en compañía de otros hombres esta noche —expliqué, sin importarme lo mucho que parecía un imbécil posesivo—. Eres toda mía, Bella —susurré en su oído, encantándome que aún esos pequeños gestos enviaban un escalofrío de placer por su cuerpo—. Te he ganado, y soy absolutamente incapaz de ser generoso con tu atención.

—Muy difícilmente soy un premio de lotería que ganar —murmuró Bella.

—Eres mucho mejor que eso, eres todo para mí.

Su cálida sonrisa y brillantes ojos me dijeron que estaba perdonado.

Habíamos bailado casi cada canción, deteniéndonos brevemente para tomar algo. Bella habló con Angela y algunas otras personas, pero me mantuve decididamente a su lado, ferozmente desalentando todo interés masculino. Una o dos veces pensé que James había tenido la intención de acercarse, pero ya fuese la expresión en mi cara o el comportamiento parecido a grilletes de Lauren hicieron el truco.

Eran poco después de las diez cuando sugerí que nos fuéramos. La aceptación aliviada de Bella dejó en claro que había experimentado el baile lo suficiente y, francamente, después de un par de horas estando en tan cerca de ella, estaba teniendo problemas limitando mi contacto con ella a las normas aceptables en público. El viaje hasta el hotel sería suficiente tormento. Estaba más que listo para desenvolver mi… regalo.

Tomé la mano de Bella y mantuve mis ojos en el camino mientras nos dirigíamos a Seattle. Nada bueno podía salir de mirarla. Bella mantuvo una conversación ociosa, mencionando en varias ocasiones como ciertas personas se veían bien o lo bien que bailaban y así sucesivamente, gratamente recordándome cuán afable era de verdad. El monstruo ser removía nerviosa e impacientemente en el asiento trasero.

Sintiéndome extremadamente satisfecho de haber traído nuestras maletas antes y de que no habría momentos incómodos en la recepción, caminamos por el elegante vestíbulo del hotel hacia los ascensores, recibiendo a lo largo del camino miradas amables y algunas veces de admiración de la gente. Por alguna razón, me sentía extrañamente tentado a cargar a Bella y llevarla a través del umbral de nuestra habitación, pero me contuve al imaginar su reacción de desconcierto. Jadeó cuando vio la habitación, girando en todas direcciones para abarcarlo todo, admirando los arreglos florales que había ordenado y mirando dentro de la recámara antes de dedicarme una mirada tímida.

—La habitación es fabulosa —anunció suavemente, moviéndose para pararse frente a las ventas de cuerpo entero y admirar la vista. Mientras tanto, yo estaba disfrutando la vista delante de mí, la línea elegante del cuello expuesto de Bella, la feminidad de sus hombros, sus hermosas piernas, viéndose incluso mejor formadas debido a los tacones que llevaba. Y me preguntaba, ¿podría realmente controlarme?, ¿tenía la fuerza para cumplir la constricción que quedaba del plan RBS? Bueno, ya que no traía ningún condón conmigo, me había más o menos arrinconado a eso.

_«Es una lástima que no te hubieras dado cuenta de eso antes, ¡imbécil! _—gritó el monstruo, antes de sacar un bateador de Louisville y golpearse él mismo en la cabeza.

Me acerqué a Bella silenciosamente, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros y bajando mi boca por la parte posterior de su cuello, dando rienda suelta al deseo con que había estado peleando toda la noche. Mis dedos bajaron por sus brazos mientras mis labios y dientes exploraban su piel delicadamente. Mis brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura, y yo acerqué su cuerpo al mío, presionando su exquisito trasero en mi polla ahora rígida.

—¿Tienes hambre? —susurré entre besos—, hay comida.

—¿Qué clase de comida? —Bella preguntó más bien con voz entrecortada.

—Paté, algo de carnes frías, queso, fruta; nada que no se mantenga —continué con mi asalto en su piel expuesta—. ¿Quieres algo de vino espumoso sin alcohol?

—¿Sin alcohol?

—Bueno, no creerás que yo le daría alcohol a la hija del jefe de policía, ¿verdad? Además, no lo necesito. Estoy embriagado por tu sola presencia —añadí, no bromeando del todo mientras inhalaba el aroma embriagador de su perfume.

Bella se retorció en mis brazos, y mi abrazo se aflojó automáticamente. Se dio la vuelta para encararme. Tímida por el momento, bajó sus ojos y habló contra mi pecho.

—Todo es maravilloso, la habitación, las flores, el vino… tú. Parece… um, una suite de luna de miel o algo así. Así que tenía la esperanza de que pudieras haber cambiado de opinión… que me harías el amor después de todo.

Bien, habían tomado enteros cinco minutos después de entrar en la habitación para que el tema surgiera. Tragué saliva nerviosamente mientras el miedo y el deseo luchaban por dominar dentro de mí. ¿Deberíamos tener la discusión ahora?, ¿y qué si esto arruinaba esta noche perfecta? No era algo a lo que quisiera arriesgarme. Tomé el camino cobarde, pero me prometí que resolveríamos el problema pronto; sólo que no esta noche. Esta noche había sido demasiado maravillosa, seguiría siendo mágica, y no quería destruir eso o decepcionar a Bella más de lo necesario. Así que respiré profundamente y jugué mi carta del triunfo.

—Bella, sabes que no quiero nada más que hacer el amor contigo. Pero estúpidamente, no pensé en traer condones conmigo. Así que temo que no será posible esta noche.

Ella alzó sus ojos hacia los míos por primera vez. Hizo una pausa para darle efecto. Luego, una sonrisa de auto satisfacción iluminó su rostro y respondió:

—Oh, eso no es problema, Edward. Verás, estoy tomando pastillas.

El monstruo echó un vistazo a mi cara y comenzó a rodar por el suelo, riendo histéricamente.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

Hola, chicas, ya sé, ya sé.

Sólo compartiré una cosa con ustedes, algunas ya lo saben, otras no. Pero me gustaría que lo supieran todas por igual, estoy mega **embarazada **(y digo mega, porque ya estoy en las últimas), y es una **niña** *.*

_Subí el capítulo sin revisarlo, si hay algún error, disculpen. Lo revisaré más tarde._

**¿Review para el monstruo, para mí y la traductora más joven del mundo **(mi niña)**?**

**.::Sol W::.**


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Disclaimer: **__Basado en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**__. __**Twilightzoner**__ es dueña de las partes pornográficas… bueno, ya que es una parodia todo le pertenece. El __**Monstruo**__ dice que él es el dueño. Yo sólo me adjudico la __**traducción**__._

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

¡Por fin!, ¡el capítulo más esperado ha llegado!

* * *

**.Deseo de Medianoche.**

‗‖**Capítulo 21‖‗**

* * *

—¿Qué? —grité idiotamente. _Esperen, ¿qué es lo que acaba de decir?_

Bella lo repitió más enfáticamente.

—Estoy tomando pastillas —sonrió serenamente.

Mi cerebro digirió esa pizca de información mientras trataba de calmar mis facciones, sin mencionarlos latidos de mi corazón. El monstruo, aún hipando con diversión, sacó un pañuelo bordado y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te has estado cuidando? —pregunté incrédulamente. Me di cuenta que era bastante irrelevante, pero estaba tratando de ganar tiempo.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Un par de meses —murmuró.

Automáticamente hice mis cálculos.

—¿No es eso por las fechas en que comenzamos a salir? —_¿Había estado planeándolo desde el inicio?_

—Supongo que sí, ahora que lo pienso —respondió Bella, con voz deliberadamente casual—. Pero el control de natalidad no fue mi principal motivación; al menos no entonces.

Me detuve de preguntar cuál fue la razón, dándome cuenta que estaría totalmente a la deriva en un minuto aquí. En lugar de eso, le di la espalda y pasé una mano por mis cabellos. Mi estrategia estaba en ruinas. Los planes mejores formulados se habían convertido de alguna manera en los mejores planes para echar un polvo.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Bella con voz baja.

—No, claro que no, Bella. Jamás podría estar enojado contigo —_Sólo por el hecho de que hayas socavado el último y frágil hilo del plan RBS._

—¿Entonces me dirás qué pasa? —preguntó quedamente.

Mientras vacilaba, los ojos de Bella se ampliaron y comenzaron a brillar. _¡Mierda!_ El monstruo lucía aún más desamparado.

Bella me dio la espalda y encaró la ventana.

—Lo siento, Edward. Pensé que tú te sentías de la misma forma que yo; que querías hacer el amor. No tenía la intención de presionarte. Me siento como una idiota.

—Oh, Dios mío —exhalé con desesperación —. Por supuesto que quiero hacer el amor contigo. No hay nada que desee más en el mundo entero, te lo aseguro.

—Entonces no lo entiendo —respondió confundida, hablándole a nuestros reflejos en el vidrio.

No había manera de evitarlo; la charla se iba a dar aquí y ahora. Respiré profundamente para calmarme y ayudarme a organizar mis pensamientos. El monstruo gritó: _«¡Más vale que sea bueno, pendejo!_

Puse mis manos en los hombros de Bella y le di la vuelta para que me mirara. Busqué sus ojos antes de comenzar.

—Necesito estar seguro, es eso, asegurarme de que esto es realmente lo que necesitas. Hacer el amor, perder tu virginidad, eso es para siempre. Es algo que no puede deshacerse. Tengo miedo de que te arrepientas, que algún día llegues a creer que le diste algo valioso a alguien que… no se lo merecía. No te haré eso.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿que no te lo mereces? —sonaba sorprendida. Bella dudó por un momento, y cuando yo no hablé, continuó—. Edward, dices que estás seguro de quererme, ¿no es así?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¿No tienes ninguna duda acerca de tus sentimiento? —insistió Bella.

—No. Ninguna —admití sinceramente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué piensas que yo podría llegar a arrepentirme?

—Yo… um —vacilé. No tenía una buena respuesta.

—¿De verdad crees que te interesas más por mí que yo por ti?

—No lo sé. Quizás —terminé sin convicción.

—¡Edward! —la sorpresa era obvia en la voz de Bella—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

El dolor en su rostro me hizo sentir terrible. Estaba metiendo la pata magníficamente. Así que una vez más, mis pensamientos salieron de golpe.

La agarré de los brazos y lo dejé salir.

—Porque, Bella, quiero casarme contigo. Pienso en eso todo el tiempo; siendo capaz de estar contigo, sin nadie que tenga el poder de separarnos nunca más. Sé que pensarás que estoy loco por sentirme de esta manera; estamos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos. Pero eso no me impide desearlo; fantasear sobre esto constantemente. Muero un poco cada vez que tengo que llevarte a tu casa; cada vez que nos separamos —me di cuenta que estaba respirando con fuerza y sacudiéndola ligeramente mientras hablaba. Dejé caer mis manos y me alejé antes de continuar con voz temblorosa—. Sé que es una locura. No quería decirte esto. No quería asustarte.

El silencio era palpable. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de miedo por cómo ella podría probablemente reaccionar ante mi confesión. El monstruo contuvo la respiración. La respuesta de Bella me sorprendió tanto que mis ojos se movieron para encontrarse con los de ella.

—Tonto, Edward —canturreó, Bella. Ella estaba radiante de felicidad, y sus ojos brillaban ahora por una razón completamente diferente—. ¿No sabes que me siento exactamente de la misma manera?

—¿De verdad? —pregunté con la incredulidad animando mi voz.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pienso en nosotros estando juntos todo el tiempo también, y en un tiempo en el que no tengamos que decir buenas noches otra vez. Odio cuando estamos separados, créeme. No tienes idea de cuántas veces me he acostado en la cama por las noches deseando que estés allí abrazándome. O cuántas veces he despertado en las mañanas después de soñar contigo, desilusionada de descubrir que no estás conmigo.

Bueno, quizás yo tenía alguna idea sobre toda esa parte de los sueños.

—Desde casi el momento en que nos conocimos, mi vida parece tener sólo dos dimensiones; las veces que estoy contigo, y las veces que estoy esperando y deseando estar contigo —finalizó.

¿Era posible que Bella sintiera tan fuerte como yo? Busqué su rostro, buscando una confirmación de sus palabras. El monstruo, siempre viendo el vaso medio lleno comenzó a dibujar un camino de pétalos de rosas hasta la cama.

—En cuanto al futuro, también pienso en eso —bajó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco antes de continuar—. Me he preguntado si podríamos… aplicar a las mismas universidades para así poder irnos juntos después de la preparatoria. No había dicho nada de eso porque, como tú supusiste, tenía miedo de que pudieras pensar que iba demasiado rápido. Y… aunque estoy de acuerdo en que estamos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos, pude haber… escrito el nombre «Isabella Cullen» una o dos veces, sólo para, ya sabes… ver cómo luce —sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sonrió tentativamente.

—Bella —murmuré, antes de abrazarla a mí —. Te amo demasiado —la abracé más cerca, con fiereza. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, de emoción esta vez. Mi corazón remontó. No parecía posible que Bella pudiera sentir por mí lo que yo por ella, pero la evidencia era clara en sus palabras. Me animé y di el siguiente paso.

—Me gustaría… darte algo… si quieres aceptarlo.

Solté a Bella, y ella me miró preguntándose. Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi saco y saqué la delgada caja de terciopelo negro. No había estado seguro de que se lo ofrecería esta noche, pero alguna inclinación me había dicho que me lo trajera de todos modos. Tomando una de sus manos y colocando la caja en su palma, continué sosteniéndola mientras le explicaba.

—Me doy cuenta de que somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos, por mucho que lo quisiera ahora. Así que un anillo de compromiso estaba fuera de lugar. Incluso un anillo promesa parecía que levantaría una preocupación molesta. Así que hice esto para ti, y… si tú quieres, me encantaría que lo usaras.

Las manos de Bella temblaron ligeramente mientras levantaba la tapa de la caja. Jadeó cuando vio el contenido. Era un anillo de diamantes en miniatura, colgando de una fina cadena de oro. Bella la sacó de la caja y la admiró, la pequeña joya brillando intensamente.

—Es un pequeño anillo —dijo, impresionada—. Luce exactamente como un pequeño anillo de compromiso.

—Bueno, esa era la idea en general —admití—. Quería darte un anillo, pero tenía miedo que eso evocara una tormenta de preguntas y comentarios. Así que hice este; un anillo de compromiso a menor escala. Y lo puse en una larga cadena, para que a menos que elijas lo contrario, nadie excepto nosotros necesita saber que está allí. Supone ser representativo tanto de mi amor por ti como de mi compromiso con nuestro futuro. Así que… ¿lo aceptas?

—Oh, sí. Edward, pónmelo —exclamó Bella, dándose la vuelta rápidamente para que pudiera abrochárselo alrededor del cuello. Mis manos temblaban mientras tentaba para cerrar el broche. Le di un beso en la nuca y puse mis manos en sus hombros para darle la vuelta y así poder verlo. El pequeño anillo yacía acurrucado en su escote, lo que también era algo representativo en nuestra relación. _¡Maldito collar suertudo!_

El monstruo, fingiendo admirar el anillo, miraba descaradamente los pechos de Bella, flexionando sus dedos como reacción. Yo hice lo mismo. Luego, hice lo que me había estado muriendo por hacer toda la noche y planté mi rostro en medio de ellos, acariciando con mi nariz su suave piel e inhalando profundamente. Le di al anillo un beso rápido. En serio. Quiero decir, estaba apuntándole al anillo, no a la suave y fragante piel de sus pechos.

Confortado tanto por nuestra conversación como por ese íntimo contacto, me di cuenta que el momento de decidir estaba ya cerca. Yo había luchado durante tanto tiempo con… los pros y los contras de la situación, por así decirlo, pero ahora estaba teniendo problemas ordenando mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué exactamente había estado tan reticente de… consumar nuestro amor? Parecía una idea maravillosa en este momento.

Como para disipar cualquier duda instintivamente, Bella me rodeó con sus brazos y susurró en mi cuello:

—Te amo, Edward.

Tanto su cercanía como el sentimiento que expresó me hicieron temblar de deseo. Un bajo gemido se me escapó y mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella. Pero aún así, mis dudas luchaban por dominar.

¿Cómo ella podía querer darme un regalo tan valioso? Ella era maravillosa, hermosa, amable, ¡una diosa en la tierra! Ella podría tener cualquier chico que quisiera.

«_Ella sólo te quiere a ti…»_

¿Y si encuentra alguien a quien ame más? ¡Sería demasiado tarde! Si hacemos esto, no podría dejarla jamás; ¡jamás!

_«No podrías dejarla, ni siquiera ahora…»_

Simplemente no soy lo suficientemente bueno. No soy digno de su amor.

_«Trata de decirle eso; ella te ama con todo su corazón…»_

La he estado codiciando por meses. Soy un monstruo.

_«No, no lo eres, eres un idiota… ¿no lo ves? Nosotros sólo la deseamos a ella; a nadie más, porque ella es la única a quien amamos…»_

Y de repente, me detuve. Detuve todas las dudas y todas las preguntas. Abracé al monstruo y me entregué a este momento. Ella me amaba y yo a ella, y eso era todo lo que importaba. O sea, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

_«Eso es lo que digo; fóllemo… digo, ¡hagamos el amor!»_

Algo se rompió. Si se trataba de mi mente, o el último y lastimoso hilo del plan RBS, no lo sabía. Antes de que mis labios se estrellaran con los de ellas, me escuché murmurar:

—Estoy rompiendo todas las reglas.

Liberado de los confines de ese maldito plan estúpido RBS, mi cerebro alimentado de hormonas comenzó a forjar visiones de que iba a… venir mientras violaba la boca de Bella con mi lengua. Teníamos toda la noche, así que desaceleré mis movimientos y me concentré en hacer de esto el momento más memorable de nuestras vidas.

Liberé a Bella y me moví por atrás de ella. Mientras mis labios acariciaban la suave piel de su cuello, las yemas de mis dedos se deslizaban por sus hombros y brazos, regresando lentamente para desabrochar el gancho de su vestido antes de bajar el cierre. Lo dejé caer, permitiendo que se juntara en una nube azul a sus pies. Bella automáticamente salió del círculo de su vestido, y cuando suavemente se agachó para recogerlo, arqueando tentadoramente su espalda, un ronco gemido se me salió.

Tal vez una perseverante Alice había logrado teñir la ropa interior de Bella para que hiciera juego con su vestido, porque su sujetador sin tiras y sus bragas parecían ser de un idéntico tono de azul oscuro. Su pálida piel contrastaba seductoramente con la oscura y satinada tela, adornado con provocativos trozos de encaje por aquí y allá. Mientras caminaba a una silla cercana para cuidadosamente poner su vestido en el respaldo, fijé la vista en su trasero terriblemente delicioso y mi erección se sacudió con entusiasmo._ ¡Jódeme! ¡Doblemente! ¡Triplemente incluso!_

Con su sedoso cabello aún amontonado sobre su cabeza, y usando solamente sus tacones y esas y esos pedazos de raso y encaje indecentemente pequeñas, me quedé sin aliento cuando Bella se volvió hacia mí.

Yo estaba armando una carpa; una carpa de circo; una carpa de circo de tres pistas, y no podría importarme menos lo ridículo que parecía, con mis ojos indudablemente vidriosos de… amor y mis manos extendidas cegadoramente hacia el objeto de mi deseo. El monstruo, babeando como perro rabioso, también extendía sus brazos.

Bella se acercó y se detuvo frente a mí, esperando con expectación. Mis dedos trazaron ligeramente la curva de sus pechos, aún ofreciéndose seductoramente a pesar de la minúscula cantidad de soporte que el sujetador podía proporcionar. Mis manos delinearon las deliciosas curvas de su cuerpo. Me sentía como el proverbial niño en la dulcería. _¿Qué quería probar primero?_

Puse mis manos a cada lado de su rostro y me incliné para robarle un beso. Jugué con sus labios —sus carnosos e incomparables labios sexys— con besos y mordiscos suaves. Mientras nuestras bocas se unían y comenzaba a explorar la suya con mi lengua, una mano se deslizó para sostener la parte posterior de su cuello mientras la otra acariciaba la longitud de su espalda, presionándola a mi cuerpo y a mi desesperadamente apremiante erección.

Mi siguiente desacierto de la noche fue tratar la «maniobra desabrocha sujetador» con una sola mano. Aparentemente, no estaba preparado para ello, buscando a tientas torpemente por un segundo o dos incluso después de deshacerme de la «útil» ayuda del monstruo. Eventualmente, lo logré sin causar ningún daño permanente, deslizando el agraviado artículo por en medio de nuestros cuerpos y dejándolo caer al suelo. Mi mano continuó viajando arriba y abajo por la suave piel de la espalda de Bella mientras mis besos se hacían más exigentes.

Mis dedos se deslizaron más abajo, dentro de sus bragas, y gemí dentro de la boca de Bella. Quería rompérselas, pero controlando mi urgencia, en lugar de eso rompí con nuestro beso y se las bajé hasta los tobillos. Ayudé a desamarrar sus pies antes de pararme para admirar su cuerpo perfecto.

—Exquisita —se me escapó sin pensar mientras miraba a Bella. Ella deslizó mi sacó por mis hombros y me la quité con un encogimiento de hombros, con mis ojos pegados a su gloriosa figura. El monstruo comenzó a lloriquear y a señalar hacia el dormitorio, pero no estaba completamente listo.

—Bella —susurré con voz ronca—, suéltate el cabello.

Ella sonrió seductoramente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. La visión de ella parada allí, usando sólo su collar y sus zapatos y levantando sus manos sobre su cabeza, era tan irresistible, tan jodidamente erótica, que tuve que retroceder un paso con el propósito de apreciar la vista aún más. El monstruo cayó sobre sus rodillas y echó espuma por la boca. O tal vez ese era yo…

Bella lentamente arrancó las horquillas de su cabello y las tiró, una por una, al suelo, en una especie de striptease de peinado. Su cabello comenzó a aflojarse, cayendo en ondas a sus hombros. Bella sacudió la cabeza, sus rizos alargándose y cayendo hacia enfrente cuando pasó su mano por su cabello.

—Dios de mi vida —susurré. Quería perpetrar esta imagen en mi memoria; absorber cada detalle y estigmatizarla en mi cerebro, para así poder saborearla por siempre.

Le quité la cámara de las manos al monstruo antes de lentamente acercarme a Bella. Para no sucumbir a la tentación de tomarla en ese mismo momento, la tomé en brazos y la llevé a la siguiente habitación, colocándola suavemente en el centro de la cama. Sus zapatos habían cumplido su propósito, así que se los quité y los lancé lejos, pateando los míos también. Luego me acosté sobre mi costado junto a ella, sosteniendo mi cabeza en alto y siguiendo contemplando su cuerpo expuesto sin prisa.

—Eso no es justo, ¿sabes? —apuntó Bella con voz baja.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté, sabiendo completamente adónde iba. Mis dedos comenzaron a deslizarse a través de su abdomen.

—Tú aún estás completamente vestido —hizo un mohín, luciendo adorablemente sexy y tentándome a tomar su boca con la mía.

—Sí, lo sé. Estoy disfrutando la… desigualdad inmensamente —ni siquiera traté de ocultar mi deleite ante su creciente sensación de vulnerabilidad.

Llevó sus dedos a mi corbata, pero encerré su mano con la mía y contuve sus esfuerzos. Me incliné y la besé, delineando esos deliciosos labios con mi lengua, al mismo tiempo moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba, llevando su mano a reposar en la almohada a un lado de su cabeza. Levanté su otra muñeca e hice lo mismo, deteniéndome para saborear la vista de ella ofreciéndose ante mí, absolutamente indefensa, como un cordero de sacrificio.

—Por favor —susurré contra sus labios, y ella entendió que yo quería acceso total y sin restricciones a su cuerpo. Mi mano se volvió más atrevida, así como mi deseo más acentuado.

La besé suavemente, con pasión, mientras acariciaba su suave piel. Tomé sus pechos, uno a su vez, acariciando y apretando la flexible piel. Pero quería ver tanto como quería probar, así que alcé mi cabeza otra vez para ver las reacciones de Bella con una creciente fascinación.

—Abre tus piernas para mí, cariño. Quiero ver todo de ti —imploré con un susurro gutural.

Ella cerró los ojos y volvió su cara ligeramente hacia el otro lado, antes de abrir las piernas un poco.

_No lo suficiente._

Coloqué mi mano debajo de su rodilla y lentamente levanté su pierna, dejándola reposar apoyada contra mi cuerpo. Ahora tenía lo que quería.

Regresé a un pecho, amando el peso de éste en mi mano. Suavemente pellizqué y retorcí la sensible punta, saboreando el ronco gemido que se le escapó a Bella, mirando con fascinación las expresiones de placer que pasaban por su rostro. Perezosamente atormenté cada uno de sus pezones, amando sus reacciones y la evidencia del claro placer que le proporcionaba. Mis dedos de forma atormentadora acariciaban la delicada piel de la cara interior de su muslo, mientras mis ojos se agasajaban con mi objetivo final. Lo consideré una pequeña victoria cuando una mano llegó más adelante y sus dedos se cerraron convulsivamente alrededor de una tablilla en el cabecero de madera.

No tenía ninguna prisa. Me tomé mi tiempo, explorando su cuerpo, midiendo sus respuestas. Cuando mis dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo, encontrando su caliente y femenina piel, descubriendo el verdadero alcance de su buena disposición, gemí en voz alta. Estaba tan húmeda.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios —grité quedito, antes de inclinarme para urgentemente besar sus labios. La rodeé fuertemente en mis brazos, apretando su cuerpo al mío. Los brazos de Bella se enroscaron alrededor de mi cuello, sus dedos momentáneamente colándose en mi cabello, antes de que deslizara sus manos entre nosotros para quitar mi corbata. No hubo objeciones esta vez, y yo aflojé mi agarre para que así ella pudiera desabotonar mi camisa, amando la sensación de sus cálidas manos en mi piel. Hubo un par de momentos de consternación cuando traté de quitarme la maldita cosa, olvidándome de las mancuernillas y forcejeando como si estuviera siendo atacado. Por suerte, Bella se hizo cargo, desabrochándolos mientras se reía para que así pudiera liberarme solo. Rápidamente me quité el resto de mi ropa y me volví a poner en la cama.

La puse sobre mí, trazando las líneas de su cuerpo con mis manos, apretando sus dulces curvas, jadeando de necesidad cuando sus movimientos involuntarios acariciaban mi erección. Dejé a mis dedos explorar entre sus piernas una vez más hasta que Bella se volvió frenética, sus respiraciones se convirtieron en gemidos, su cuerpo sin decir palabras rogaba por más. Estaba decidido a que ella encontrara el placer antes de que estuviéramos unidos, preocupado de que su primera vez fuera incómoda, y aunque esperaba que no fuera así, posiblemente dolorosa. De hecho, esa desagradable idea estaba pesando en mi mente más y más a medida que las cosas avanzaban.

Jalé las piernas de Bella hacia arriba por lo que estaba a horcajadas sobre mí, levantándola ligeramente, y moviéndome hacia abajo por la cama, me posicioné… estratégicamente y bajé su cuerpo para… apaciguar mi hambre. Cuando mi boca comenzó a trabajar con entusiasmo, Bella echó su cabeza para atrás con un intenso gemido y se agarró del cabecero buscando apoyo. Eso me permitió contacto sin restricciones con sus pechos, los que alcancé para atormentar y acariciar en armonía con los movimientos de mi lengua. En vista del prolongado… calentamiento, el cuerpo de Bella se arqueó y se tensó más rápido de lo que pensé posible y sollozó en señal de rendición, jadeando mi nombre con fuerza. Bueno, eso fue jodidamente estimulante…

Aunque más que dispuesto, ansioso de hecho, de continuar… la cabalgata, Bella desmontó y se derrumbó en mis brazos con un poderoso estremecimiento. Abracé su tembloroso cuerpo cerca del mío, tirando la enredada sábana sobre ella, aunque sabía que el frío no tenía nada que ver con su reacción. Planté suaves besos en su cabello, su frente y su rostro. Como siempre, fui golpeado por la inexplicable fuerza de las emociones que se apoderaban de mí cuando le daba un placer tan visible.

Después de unos momentos de recuperación, Bella ladeó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Como si quisiera asegurarse que tenía toda mi atención, puso su mano en mi mejilla, y susurró:

—Ahora, Edward.

—¿Estás lista ahora, entonces? —repetí profundamente, buscando sus ojos para detectar cualquier signo de vacilación—. ¿Ahora?

Bella asintió y yo respiré profundamente. Si bien estaba nervioso, no pensé que mi polla se estaba retorciendo por esa razón. Uno de nosotros no tenía reserva alguna sobre este próximo paso. Tampoco las tenía el monstruo, quien sacó un conjunto de pompones y comenzó a agitarlas energéticamente.

—Si llega a ser… demasiado, estoy bastante seguro de que voy a poder parar —le informé.

Me acomodé entre las piernas de Bella y su vagina desapareció. Quiero decir, lo parecía, a medida que mi polla infructuosamente buscaba entrada en alguna parte. Acerqué la mano para ayudarlo a… cruzar el territorio, localizando una entrada aparentemente apropiada. Entré sólo un poco. _Cristo, ¿ahora qué hago?_

O sea, sabía qué hacer, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Rápido, cómo romper un curita? ¿Lento y suave, facilitándome la entrada, pero posiblemente prologando alguna molestia?¿Por qué no había repasado esto con Emmett? Ya estaba sudando y apenas me había movido.

Bella se movió un poco, probablemente tratando de animarme mientras yo luchaba contra mis dudas. Optando por un punto medio, lentamente me enterré con determinación, aún conteniéndome considerablemente. Y estaba dentro. Y se sentía… maravilloso. Cálido. Húmedo. Más apretado de lo que posiblemente pudiera haber imaginado.

Si no hubiera sido por el jadeo de Bella y la tensión en todo su cuerpo, hubiera sido felicidad absoluta. Pero al ver que obviamente le dolía, luché por permanecer quieto, temblando completamente por el esfuerzo que conllevaba. El impulso por empujar, y empujar duro, era abrumador. Apoyado en mis codos, miré a Bella, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que esto no fuera demasiado terrible para ella.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿te duele? —me sentía como una bestia.

—No —respondió con suavidad—, es tolerable. Sigue.

Lentamente, comencé a moverme dentro de ella. Me refiero a que, lo más despacio que podía. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan jodidamente bien? Odié el hecho de que ella estaba en el mejor , mientras yo estaba teniendo el mejor momento de mi vida. Por el otro lado, con una creciente sensación de mortificación, me di cuenta que el momento de mi vida no iba a ser tan terriblemente duradero.

Esto era simplemente demasiado, um… jodidamente maravilloso; se sentía absolutamente asombroso. Y yo que pensaba que nuestros encuentros previos habían sido enteramente satisfactorios. Pero esto estaba más allá de cualquiera de mis expectaciones. Y mucho más allá de mi habilidad para… aguantar.

Muy a mi pesar, iba a correrme —rápidamente—, y no iba a poder evitarlo. Tal vez era lo mejor, me consolé. Bella se había relajado un poco, pero no podía decir con certeza que ella lo estaba disfrutando. _Jodido Sr. Dios del sexo, ¡mis bolas!_

La fuerza de mi orgasmo me sacudió mientras mi esperma era inyectada en Bella. Grité como si acabara de salir de la parrilla. Fue mi turno de colapsar, jadeando sin control, aunque me aseguré de salir de ella primero. Y Bella, a su vez, acarició mi cabello cariñosamente mientras me recuperaba.

Rodé sobre mi espalda, volviendo a Bella conmigo para que pudiera colocarse en mi costado. No sabía qué decir. Mis pensamientos se alternaban entre lo increíblemente fantástico que era el sexo y en lo mucho que debí haber decepcionado a Bella. Tenía que decir _algo_.

—Lo… lo siento, eso no fue muy bueno para ti, ¿no es así? Espero… bueno… que no te haya hecho tanto daño.

—Por favor, no te sientas mal. No creo que la primera vez, para la mayoría de las chicas, sea todo arcoíris y coros de ángeles. Digamos que, hay que olvidarlo y que ahora va a mejorar.

—Sí, voy a olvidarlo; rápidamente —bufé burlonamente.

—Vamos a mejorar en esto. Aprendiendo juntos, ¿recuerdas?

—Yo sólo… quiero complacerte, Bella. No me parece justo que yo haya sido el único que se divirtiera —me lamenté.

—Está bien, así que la próxima vez yo voy a tener toda la diversión y tú prometes no disfrutarlo. ¿Mucho mejor? —bromeó—. Además, me parece recordar haber tenido un montón de diversión sólo unos momentos antes. Tú siempre me complaces.

Suspiré. Me sentía como un fracasado, aunque no estaba tan deprimido como para no babear ante la visión del trasero de Bella mientras se dirigía al baño un poco más tarde. Bueno, supongo que era un poco ilusorio pensar que me portaría como una estrella porno en mi primera vez. Sólo tenía que tragarme mi humillación y hablar con Emmett de esto; pedir su consejo. La próxima vez sería mejor.

Bella salió del baño vestida con una de las batas del hotel. No me gustó eso y la miré interrogativamente.

—Tengo hambre ahora. Vamos a ver qué hay de comer —sugirió.

Le di un beso rápido.

—Voy por una bata —me dirigí al baño.

Cogió mi mano.

—Oh, no, tú no. Es tu turno de estar… en exhibición para mí —explicó con una desconocida y depredadora mirada lasciva.

Vacilé, extrañamente avergonzado, ahora que la balanza estaba del otro lado.

—Te arrastraré de vuelta —me amenazó Bella cuando mis ojos se lanzaron hacia el baño.

La seguí hasta la sala de estar y nos sirvió a cada uno una copa de vino sin alcohol. Bella se sentó y examinó la comida disponible. Y a mí. Me senté a su lado sintiéndome sumamente expuesto.

—Tienes el trasero más lindo —anunció.

Me sonrojé como una colegiala y dirigí mi atención a la comida. Ya no tenía hambre, pero ofrecía una conveniente distracción.

—Si quieres algo más, lo ordenaría con gusto —ofrecí.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que tengo todo lo que quiero justo aquí —respondió de manera insinuante.

Asentí, confundido por su tono. Miré a Bella mordisquear la comida delicadamente por un rato. Eventualmente, se dio cuenta de que no estaba comiendo. Cogió una uva y la llevó a mis labios.

—Creo que deberías de comer algo, Cullen. Vas a necesitar tu fuerza.

Esperen, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Ella quería…?, ¿íbamos a…?, ¿podría ella decir que…?, ¿realmente me quería de nuevo? Tanto mi humor como mi polla se revitalizaron por la posibilidad no hablada.

Bella metió una fresa en su exquisita boca y me sorprendió poniéndose a horcajadas en mi regazo.

—Definitivamente está resurgiendo —bromeó, viendo hacia mi regazo.

—Eres observadora, ¿no es así? —reí, con mi moral y am… otras cosas, aumentando a cada segundo.

El monstruo le dio una vuelta a la habitación, llevando sobre su cabeza un cartel grande que decía: «Segunda ronda».

Desaté la bata de Bella, abriéndola y gimiendo de placer. Sus exquisitos pezones estaban exactamente al nivel de mis ojos, y repentinamente yo estaba… muy hambriento. Atormenté a cada uno con mi boca y lengua, sintiéndome particularmente complacido cuando la bata se deslizó de sus blandos brazos y la desnudez equitativa para todos fue restaurada.

Me levanté del sofá, cargando a Bella conmigo, y me dirigí de regreso al dormitorio. Caímos sobre la cama, y las… fiestas comenzaron de inmediato. Mi lengua recorrió la boca de Bella mientras mis manos hacían lo mismo con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, al parecer Bella estaba buscando una amplia gama de… actividades previas esta vez.

—Edward, te quiero dentro de mí. Por favor —susurró.

_Bueno, ya que me lo pides tan amablemente…_

Me alineé, esperaba que correctamente, y entré en ella, esta vez más despacio. Sin estar tan preocupado por infligir dolor, tuve la oportunidad de disfrutar la sensación inicial mucho más exhaustivamente. No pude reprimir un gemido de satisfacción; estar dentro de Bella era el paraíso en la tierra.

Esperé un momento antes de empezar. Todo parecía estar bien, así que empecé a embestirla lentamente, abrumado por las sensaciones de calor y humedad, sus paredes estrechas agarraban mi polla. Después de unas pocas estocadas Bella jadeó, y abruptamente cesé mis movimientos.

—¿Qué sucede? —dije con voz ronca.

—Nada. Sigue, por favor —jadeó.

Volví a mi ritmo, aún no completamente convencido de que algo no iba mal. Cuando Bella jadeó otra vez y luego gimió, entré en pánico.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño?, ¿debería parar?

—No, no. Se siente… maravilloso. Y si te detienes nuevamente, _voy a hacerte daño_ —bromeó sin aliento.

Casi no lo podía creer. Pero cuando las caderas de Bella comenzaron a moverse hacia enfrente para encontrarse con mis estocadas, tuve que aceptar sus palabras. Por primera vez, me relajé y pude apreciar plenamente la maravillosa intimidad de nuestra unión.

Me dejé llevar. Quiero decir, no de esa forma; la única cosa que me impediría lograr mi objetivo esta vez sería insuficiencia cardiaca. Quizás por primera vez en mi vida, dejé de pensar y me sumergí en la sensación. Disfruté cada golpe hasta… la empuñadora, disfrutando los matices de cada movimiento, y más especialmente, deleitándome en las respuestas de Bella cada vez más ruidosas y entusiastas.

Sus jadeos y gemidos continuaron. Sus caderas empujaban con un ritmo regular para encontrarse con las mías. En un momento dado, sentí a Bella lamer mi cuello, una apropiada acción considerando los inhumanos gemidos que se le escapaban. Fue increíblemente… alentador. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí, provocando otro fuerte gemido de mi parte.

La capturé con todo mi peso y comencé a penetrar mi polla con fuerza dentro de ella.

—Bella, oh Dios, Bella —entonó, y mi nombre escapó de sus labios con la misma frecuencia. Me enterré en ella, deleitándome con la primaria conexión, alborotando pasiones desconocidas que hasta entonces sólo sospechaba que poseía. Y en mi cabeza, me pareció escuchar un coro rítmico de «mía, mía». Ahora ella era mía; lo había hecho así. Mi amor por ella no tenía límites, pero en ese momento deleitarme en mi posesión sobre ella pareció igual de fuerte. Verla, tan delicada, tan indefensa, y su frágil cuerpo retorciéndose, atrapado debajo del mío, envió un salvaje estremecimiento a través de mí. Y su conmovedora vulnerabilidad sólo enfatizaba el conocimiento de la mía propia. Era impotente frente a ella… y sería para siempre.

Me di cuenta de que bella estaba cerca. Parecía casi retraída en sí misma, volviéndose insensible a todo excepto al placer que sentía. Era electrizante y completamente erótico de ver, no, ser la causa de su éxtasis. Un momento después, sus piernas y brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí; toda ella se apretó alrededor de mí, de hecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se volvió hacia mí, mirándome a los ojos y gritando mi nombre. Y en un momento de triunfo glorioso, de éxtasis chocante, me liberé violentamente dentro de ella con un largo y gutural gemido.

Me desintegré contra ella, seguro de que nunca tendría la fuerza de moverme otra vez. Eso cambió un momento después. De repente, sentí algo húmedo en mi rostro y alcé la cabeza. Había lágrimas escapándose de las comisuras de los ojos de Bella. _Oh, mierda. ¿Qué he hecho?_

—¿Bella? —susurré con mi corazón en la garganta—, ¿estás llorando?

—Oh, Edward —sollozó, lanzando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello con tanta fuerza que rodamos sobre nuestros costados—. Fue simplemente tan… maravilloso estar tan cerca de ti, realmente… pertenecerte. Hacer el amor contigo es todo lo que esperaba que fuera. Me has hecho tan feliz. Nunca me dejes… —concluyó en un susurro, dejándome sin saber si yo estaba destinado a escuchar sus últimas palabras o no. Frotó su frente contra mi pecho como gatito, y luego se relajó, suspirando con satisfacción.

Oh, mi Dios. _OhmiDiosOhmiDiosOhmiDios_. Esta mujer iba a ser mi muerte. Sus sentimientos casi me hicieron sollozar. En lugar de eso, la agarré a mí convulsivamente, tratando de contener las emociones que amenazaban con abrumarme. La restauración de mi estado como Dios del sexo llevó en un segundo a la euforia, la adoración, la devoción rayando la idolatría que ahora brotaba dentro de mí. Me invadió una sensación de perfecta felicidad. Y sabía que nunca podría dejarla ir.

Mientras el sueño me llevaba, vi al monstruo, tumbado en el sofá, encendiendo un cigarrillo e inhalando profundamente.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

¿Comentarios?

**.::Sol W::.**


	22. Capítulo 22

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes, menos el __**monstruo**__, están basados en los que pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, pero la versión de __**Twilightzoner **__divierte mucho más… la __**traducción**__ es mía._

* * *

**.Deseo de Medianoche.**

‗‖**Capítulo 22‖‗**

* * *

Mi polla me despertó a mitad de la noche. De alguna manera, la maldita cosa sabía, aun cuando yo estaba inconsciente del mundo, que su complemento perfecto estaba a em… a corta distancia. Mi cerebro estaba turbio de sueño, pareciendo sólo reconocer que el plan RBS era cosa del pasado. La cabeza equivocada se hizo cargo de la situación.

Bella y yo habíamos terminado de nuevo recostados de lado, cuchareando en la noche. Mi brazo derecho rodeaba su cuerpo, abrazándola estrechamente contra mí. Y el… susodicho miembro se las había arreglado para insertarse entre sus muslos, alineado contra la suave, cálida y, atinadamente, deliciosamente húmeda carne femenina, receptiva a nuestras anteriores incursiones para aún más aventuras.

Sin querer, mi rodilla empujó contra la de Bella, obligando a la suya a inclinarse y a su pierna a desplazarse hacia arriba. La hice rodar un poco, así que estaba medio acostada boca abajo. Mi polla buscó entrada.

A medida que lentamente me insinuaba dentro de ella, suficientes neuronas estaban dedicadas a asegurarse de que Bella fuese a disfrutar mi asalto nocturno. Revolví mi mano izquierda debajo de ella para poder capturar su pecho, palpando la tentadora piel y atormentando su pezón a la vida. Mi otra mano acariciaba arriba y abajo su vulnerable torso, deteniéndose para recompensar a otro pezón por añadidura antes de moverse lentamente hacia abajo. Bella jadeó y luego gimió cuando mis dedos encontraron su objetivo.

Estoy un poco avergonzado de admitir que me lancé a ella como un animal. O sea, después de haber sido despertado de un profundo sueño por mis propios… deseos, yo no tenía el grado necesario de consciencia para protegerla de mis bajos instintos. Mis labios se aferraron a su cuello y hombro, chupando y mordiendo. Mis manos continuaron masajeando sus objetivos elegidos. Mi empuje se hizo más insistente, recalcado por mis intermitentes gruñidos y gemidos.

Bella alzó sus manos por arriba de su cabeza y otra vez, se agarró del cabecero buscando apoyo. Mi cuerpo instintivamente interpretó esto como una señal de rendición, de sumisión incluso, dando el mayor acceso a su desprotegida piel, y un gruñido triunfal se escapó de mí. La dominación abyecta de la posición, y mi poder sobre su delicado cuerpo, me excitaba a sobremanera. Mis dedos trabajaron más duro para demostrar su dominio de la situación, mientras arremetía sin descanso en su interior. Era… jodidamente increíble.

Bella se tensó de repente, gritando algo ininteligible, y yo hice lo mismo un segundo después. Nunca había prestado atención a lo rápido que mi cuerpo podía producir esperma, pero parecía que algún mecanismo había estado trabajando horas extras, mientras seguía vaciándome en ella mientras mis estocadas disminuían. Por un pequeño momento, todo fue maravilloso. Quiero decir, hasta que mi consciencia decidió que ahora era un buen momento para estar totalmente alerta, permitiéndome experimentar la plenitud de la realización de mis acciones en segundos. _Dios mío, acababa prácticamente de violar a la mujer que amaba más que a la vida misma. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?_

El monstruo, con sus ojos mirando en todas direcciones, mordisqueó la punta de su dedo, y arrastró sus pies, tratando sin éxito de parecer inocente.

Acaricié a Bella cariñosamente y coloqué besos contritos en todos los lugares apropiados, tratando de expiar mi bestial comportamiento. Ella se dio la vuelta en mis brazos y se acurrucó soñolientamente contra mi pecho, lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción. ¿Tal vez no había nada que perdonar? Me permití pensarlo, sobre todo para poder volver a saborear la última experiencia, viendo el llamativo carrete en mi cabeza, por así decirlo y reviviendo las increíbles sensaciones de dominio y pasión. Pero esta actividad estaba poniendo a mi polla en mente una repetición instantánea, así que dejé los pensamientos por un lado para unirme con Bella de nuevo a dormir. La siguiente vez que desperté, o mejor dicho, ambos, Bella ya había despertado completamente.

Debí haber sentido cuando salió de nuestra cama. Mis párpados se abrieron para vislumbrarla entrando al baño. La débil luz deslizándose alrededor de los bordes de las cortinas indicaba que era muy temprano por la mañana, amanecer, tal vez. Contento de que nuestra noche no hubiera terminado todavía y de que ella iba a volver en un momento, me acurruqué mucho más en el edredón, tratando de compensar la calidez faltante de su cuerpo.

Bella se reunió conmigo en la cama, abrazándose estrechamente a mí. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que no tenía en mente volver a dormir. Empezó a besar mi cuello suavemente y a pasar sus manos a lo largo de mi pecho. Su boca viajó a un pezón y mordisqueó con delicadeza, enviando diminutos escalofríos por mi cuerpo, mientras sus manos buscaban nuevo territorio. En poco tiempo, sus hábiles dedos bajaron hasta alcanzar y acariciar mi polla, la cual agresiva e instantáneamente reaccionó a sus atenciones. Lancé un grito ahogado de absoluto placer y pensé que mejor me unía a la fiesta. Así que hicimos el amor sobria, tierna y suavemente esta vez, como si no quisiéramos perturbar un sueño maravilloso. Y mi corazón pareció aumentar de tamaño, tratando de contener toda la devoción y ternura que sentía por ella.

Era media mañana cuando realmente desperté para ese día. Bella y yo todavía estábamos enroscados alrededor del otro, así que mis movimientos la impulsaron a moverse. Abrió los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa soñolienta.

—Buenos días, amor —dije, colocando un pequeño beso en su frente.

—Buenos días —dijo antes de estirarse, atrayendo inevitablemente mis ojos a su cuerpo. El monstruo, habiéndose reunido con nosotros en la cama, se estiró también.

—Tenemos _check-out_ en la tarde, así que no tenemos que apresurarnos, pero supongo que deberíamos empezar a movernos —le informé, empezando a sentir el dolor que iba a sentir en nuestra despedida. Aparté ese pensamiento sin piedad—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Un ducha, primero —susurró Bella. Se levantó de la cama y entró al baño—. Te veo en un minuto —gritó

Oh, mierda. _Ohmierdaohmierdaohmierda_. Mi polla ya estaba en posición de firmes, y ante la palabra «ducha», saludó como si el General Patton**[1] **acabara de entrar en la habitación. Sin perder tiempo, el monstruo corrió hacia el baño. Esperé unos minutos después de que escuché el agua caer, todo el tiempo dándome a mí mismo un severo sermón.

_Bella probablemente está muy adolorida. La tomaste como un animal en la oscuridad de la noche; no puedes estar con ella otra vez. Tienes que controlarte a ti mismo. No hay ninguna razón por la cual no podamos ducharnos juntos y aun así evitar relaciones sexuales. De ningún tipo. Sólo tócala con tus ojos…_

Y así continuó, hasta que me encontré de pie detrás de Bella en la ducha con mis manos temblando y mi polla tirando bruscamente. ¿Por qué la visión de toda esa agua cayendo en cascada por su cuerpo me volvía loco de deseo? O sea, por supuesto que sabía porqué; todas esas fantasías en mi ducha de tomarla por detrás, metiendo mi polla muy profundo, empujándome, hundiéndome, sumergiéndome, envainándome… oh, mierda. Apreté los dientes y otra vez me aconsejé permanecer a una distancia prudente. Estaba contra la pared de azulejos más alejada de Bella cuando se dio la vuelta.

Su mirada viajó hacia abajo y sonrió.

—Bueno, bueno —reflexionó.

—Te diste cuenta, ¿no? —respondí tímidamente—. Sólo ignóralo, va a desaparecer.

—Es muy difícil de ignorar, Edward —dijo con una sonrisa. El monstruo se pavoneó.

Se acercó a mí y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, presionando su cuerpo deliciosamente cerca del mío.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y las duchas? —bromeó—. No importa qué tan poco tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que… bueno, tú sabes, estás instantáneamente excitado al momento en que nos metemos en el agua. No es que me queje, pero me pregunto, ¿por qué?

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello, murmurando mi respuesta contra su piel mojada.

—Porque yo siempre fantaseo contigo en la ducha —desgraciadamente, la mayoría de las palabras fueron inteligibles, porque llamaron la atención de Bella.

—Fantasías en la ducha sobre mí… hmmm —frotó su cuerpo perversamente contra el mío—. Muéstrame —susurró.

Me opuse, sabiendo que esta era una fantasía que no podía cumplir siendo a la vez amable con ella.

—Todavía debes de estar adolorida, cariño. No quiero lastimarte otra vez.

—Estoy un poco adolorida. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Cada vez que lo sienta, voy a pensar en anoche y sonreiré. Así que, ven y hazlo…

Respiré bruscamente antes de tomar su boca con la mía, besándola con fiereza. Cuando el aire se convirtió en una necesidad, mis labios se movieron a su cuello y hombro, mientras mis manos acariciaban su piel resbaladiza, casi tocando a tientas cada dulce curva de su cuerpo. La estrujé contra mí, presionándola contra mi erección, desesperado por encontrar la fricción que ansiaba.

Traté de dominar al monstruo, pero sabía que era inútil. Ahora el deseo se había hecho cargo, y sólo él guiaba sus movimientos. Sabía exactamente cómo quería que fuera y estaba decidido a satisfacer a Bella primero, así podría ser tan egoísta como quisiera en ese momento tan crítico. Ese enfoque también me daría la encantadora ocasión de ver mientras ella se derretía en mis brazos, otra gran oportunidad para jodido Sr. Dios del sexo.

El monstruo sacó una gorra de béisbol y me hizo señas para robar base.**[2]**

Le di la vuelta a Bella y la jalé contra mí, mi rígida longitud viéndose conveniente y deliciosamente encajada contra la hendidura de su trasero. Arrastré mis manos lentamente por las curvas de su cuerpo, adorando su atractiva figura femenina, antes de moverlas hacia sus pechos e infringiéndole los pellizcos más atormentadoramente ligeros en sus sensibles puntas. Bella se movió inquietamente en mi contra, gimoteando un poco en obvia necesidad, enviando deliciosas sensaciones a través tanto de mi polla como mi ego. Mis manos apretaron sus pechos y luego acariciaron su liso vientre, antes de seguir más abajo para chasquear los delicados pliegues entre sus piernas. Pero yo la quería indefensa. Y así continué el tormento, mis dedos haciendo fintas rápidas contra sus pezones y llegando hasta entre sus piernas para atormentar fugazmente, mientras mis labios y dientes asaltaban las más receptivas áreas de su cuello y hombros. No tuve misericordia en mi campaña. En poco tiempo, Bella estaba gimoteando en serio, los sonidos siendo interrumpidos sólo por ocasionales gemidos, su cabeza moviéndose de lado a lado y su cuerpo retorciéndose pecaminosamente contra mí.

Cuando mi propia necesidad alcanzó un nivel intolerable, una mano mantuvo su posición manipulando su sensible carne, mientras la otra apretó su pezón en un ritmo deliberado. Parecieron sólo segundos antes de que Bella gritara y se tensara en mi contra, sus movimientos eventualmente se volvieron más agitados en un intento de escapar de mis atenciones. No dejaría que eso sucediera, pero mis esfuerzos se desvanecieron de a poco y luego cesaron por completo y la abracé con fuerza por unos momentos. _Jesús, pero me encantó hacerlo._

Ahora estaba bien y era verdaderamente mi turno, y lo tendría. Moví a Bella algo más cerca de la pared de azulejos, pasando mis manos por sus brazos y tomando las suyas con las mías. Como lo había hecho antes una vez, las coloqué contra la pared de la ducha, inclinándome sobre ella en el proceso. Mis manos masajearon bruscamente sus deliciosos pechos por un momento mientras susurraba.

—Arquea tu espalda para mí, cariño.

Cuando sentí su trasero presionarse más cerca de mí, un fuerte gemido se me escapó. Me enderecé, pasando mis manos por su espalda, embelesado por la visión de ella abierta y lista para mí. Movió sus caderas provocativamente contra mí, aumentando la sensación de urgencia ahora consumiéndome. Incapaz de resistir un momento más, me posicioné y entré en ella con brusquedad.

Y, oh Dios, era felicidad; jodida y absoluta felicidad. Mis manos agarraron sus caderas, sosteniéndola en su lugar, reteniéndola para mi placer. Estaba húmeda y caliente, y oh, tan apretada y me aproveché completamente de su indefensión, cada estocada más fuerte, cada embestida más profunda, tratando desesperadamente de aguantar y prolongar las increíbles sensaciones en la máxima medida posible. Sí, en algún nivel, comprendí que esta era la mujer que adoraba, y sin embargo, me pareció tratarla como a nada más que un receptáculo de mi lujuria. Pero también sabía que la amaba más allá de lo esperado y no quería otra. Eso tenía que ser suficiente para calmar mi conciencia. Así que no pensé más en eso, mientras me entregaba por completo, buscando sólo maximizar la gratificación que acepté. Demasiado pronto tuve que dejarme llevar, necesitando desesperadamente derramar mi semen dentro de ella y marcarla en la forma más primitiva en la más primitiva de las posiciones.

Me corrí como una bestia salvaje, o al menos parecí uno. Me incliné sobre Bella, con una mano aferrándose a su pecho, la otra presionada contra su vientre, sujetándola a mí, manteniendo nuestra conexión, mientas mi liberación estallaba en su interior. La dejé ayudar a soportar mi peso por un segundo o dos antes de tener la fuerza para mantenerme en pie, le di vuelta en mis brazos y la abracé fuertemente contra mí. Me preguntaba si alguna vez ella llegaría a comprender lo mucho que esa experiencia significaba para mí; cómo la entrega incondicional de su cuerpo, demostraba su completa confianza en mí, me hizo amarla aún más.

—Entonces, ¿eso hace realidad tu fantasía? —susurró Bella tímidamente.

—Sólo dame un minuto para reiniciar mi corazón y luego te contesto —bromeé sin aliento.

Seguí abrazándola cerca de mí mientras mi respiración y los latidos fuertes de mi corazón se calmaban. Finalmente, eché su cabeza hacia atrás y mirándola a los ojos, respondí con toda sinceridad.

—No hay ninguna fantasía en el mundo que pueda aproximarse a la maravilla de estar contigo. Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad, Bella.

Su respuesta brilló en sus ojos.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —respondió en voz baja. Luego su mano bajó hasta el pequeño anillo que descansaba entre sus pechos. Lo acarició por un momento, parpadeando rápidamente un par de veces, antes de abrazarme con fuerza otra vez.

Contra toda lógica, mi espíritu se alegró un poco por la obvia tristeza de Bella por nuestra partida pendiente, ya que hizo mi objetivo final de estar con ella por siempre, parecer más probable. ¿Tal vez ella no estaba más inclinada a esperar indefinidamente ese tiempo como yo? La besé profunda y pasionalmente, finalmente soltándola para limpiar suavemente su cuerpo y lavar la evidencia de nuestro acto de amor. Por supuesto, para ese punto, mi cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar otra vez.

—Hay que salir de aquí antes de que haga algo realmente estúpido —murmuré, al tiempo que cerraba la llave del agua.

Al salir de la ducha, se me ocurrió que el tamaño del tanque de agua caliente en el hotel había justificado la exorbitante suma que había pagado por la suite; barato, de hecho, en dos veces el precio. Me veía a mí mismo convirtiéndome en un invitado frecuente. El monstruo, por su parte, lamió la mina de un lápiz antes de hacer una marcada paloma en una casilla a lado de unas palabras imposibles de identificar de una lista aparentemente interminable.

Desayunamos, o almorzamos, supongo, admirando por la ventana la fabulosa vista. Traté desesperadamente de mantenerme con buen ánimo, pero los pensamientos de nuestra próxima separación de nuevo comenzaron a pesar fuertemente en mí. Reunir nuestras pocas pertenencias y prepararnos para irnos era aún más deprimente. Le dediqué a la suite del hotel, de pronto mi lugar favorito en la faz de la tierra, un suspiro nostálgico antes de salir de la habitación.

Eran más de las dos cuando dejé a Bella en su casa.

—¿Te veré esta noche? —pregunté abatido, anticipando ya su respuesta.

—Realmente creo que debería pasar algún tiempo con Charlie —respondió Bella con tristeza.

Asentí sombríamente, tratando de alejar el sentimiento de tristeza que me vencía. Sinceramente, sentía ganas de llorar. El tener que separarme de ella después de la noche más exquisita de mi vida era doloroso en extremo. Ella era mía ahora, ¿por qué tenía que devolverla? Simplemente no era justo… ayudé a Bella a salir del carro y la besé suavemente, mirando su figura retirándose a medida que se acercaba a la puerta.

El monstruo, negándose a ser disuadido, sacó una maleta y se dirigió decididamente a la casa a un lado de Bella.

Después de llegar a casa, me acosté en mi cama, pensando en lo verdaderamente maravillosa que había sido nuestra noche y lamentando profundamente la pérdida de la compañía de Bella. Traté desesperadamente de pensar en maneras en que pudiéramos estar juntos, sabiendo que el matrimonio era la única respuesta y, por el momento, sería inaceptable para todo mundo menos para mí. ¿Si solo hubiera alguna manera de forzar la situación?

Mi desesperación era tal que en realidad consideré seriamente diferentes escenarios en ese sentido. ¿Tal vez había una manera de hacer las pastillas anticonceptivas de Bella desaparecer? Suspiré, sabiendo que nunca podría hacer nada como eso. La idea de Bella llevando a mi hijo era maravillosa, mágica, incluso, pero no para este momento y, definitivamente no causado por tales medios. ¿Tal vez podría arreglármelas para que Charlie nos encontrara en una situación comprometedora? Dejé a mi imaginación volar conmigo, resultando en encantadoras visiones de Charlie pillándonos en el acto, sacando su pistola y mandándonos sumariamente con el clérigo. _Dios, ¿no sería genial?_

Imaginaciones como esas llenaban mi cabeza, hasta que finalmente me quedé dormido, todavía cansado por mi… sueño interrumpido de la noche anterior. Sueños de Bella en vestidos largos blancos y una jubilosa sonrisa en su rostro, llenaron mi cabeza, hasta que por alguna razón comenzó a llover y la lluvia se convirtió en una cascada de agua que venía de una monzónica regadera y, de repente, Bella estaba desnuda e inclinada contra la pared y… bueno, ya saben el resto, supongo.

Me di cuenta de un dolor palpitante. Mi polla me despertó; otra vez. Estaba sudando y lucía una masiva erección incómodamente encarcelada en mis pantalones. Una… ducha parecía estar justificada, a pesar de la ternura de ciertas partes del cuerpo. Y la ironía de hacerme una paja en la ducha, mientras recordaba cogerme a Bella en la ducha, lo cual había estado obligado a hacer porque había fantaseado con ella en la ducha tantas veces… digo, bueno, saben a lo que me refiero. Parecía que había creado un dilema circular, uno con ninguna resolución posible. Requeriría un compromiso de por vida para abordar adecuadamente el tema, reflexioné con alegría.

El monstruo sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

**[1]** General Patton, es considerado el mejor militar estadounidense de la 2da Guerra Mundial. Yo personalmente, no sé mucho de la historia de . y por eso, hice esta pequeña aclaración.

**[2]** Alusión a la frase «stole home», ya saben:

Primera base: Besarse.

Segunda base: Manosearse, y/o «digitación», por decirlo de alguna forma.

Tercera base: Sexo oral.

Home: Sexo. O en el peor de los casos, también se refiere a violar.

Ahora sí, las saludo, chicas. Espero que les esté yendo de maravilla en este nuevo año que ha comenzado. Agradezco a las chicas que me felicitaron y han preguntado por mi pequeña bebé, ya no tan pequeña, hehe. Gracias por sus buenos deseos.

Y recuerden…

Que tenemos Facebook**: **diagonal **Our **(punto) **Paradise** (punto) **Cullen**, va comenzando (apenas hoy), así que denle like!

Y que tenemos twitter: **DMonstruo**, **Sol_WB** (personal)

Y además correo electrónico: **our_paradise_cullen (Hotmail)**

¿Me regalan un comentario?

**.::Sol W::.**


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Disclaimer: **__Aparte del __**monstruo**__, los personajes son una parodia basada en los que pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, la historia original pertenece a __**Twilightzoner**__… la __**traducción**__ es mía._

* * *

**.Deseo de Medianoche.**

‗‖**Capítulo 23‖‗**

* * *

Al momento que vi a Bella la mañana siguiente, sentí la diferencia. Todo parecía diferente. Realmente no podía identificar qué era, pero podía sentirlo. Tal vez era que ella era mía ahora, y yo lo sabía y ella lo sabía, y por la manera que estábamos actuando, pronto lo sabría todo el mundo.

Ni siquiera tuvimos que intercambiar una palabra después de que me abrió la puerta principal. La besé pasionalmente y la abracé muy cerca durante un minuto entero, recuperando el sentimiento de armonía que siempre ocurría en estos momentos; el mundo de nuevo giró sobre su eje. El cese de ansiedad que se produjo, y la pura felicidad que sentí al verla, abrazarla y besarla, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. El tiempo desde que la dejé en la dejé en la tarde o hasta casi anochecer, hasta que la volví a ver la mañana siguiente, parecía vacío y sin sentido. Quiero decir, a excepción del tiempo que pasé, uh… pensando en ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio, incluso de camino a la escuela, a pesar de que ambos llevábamos estúpidas sonrisas en la cara que lo decían todo. Incluso el monstruo lucía completamente idiota, extendido en el regazo de Bella, haciéndole ojitos y lanzándole besos. Al llegar a la puerta de su salón de clases, hice a un lado el cabello de su cuello y la besé suavemente. La sonrisa que me dedicó fue tan amorosa, tan jodidamente atractiva, que casi la agarré y la saqué del edificio. En lugar de eso, me marché antes de que pudiera caer en la tentación, dejando al monstruo desgarrado de indecisión en el pasillo.

Intercambiamos nuestras primeras palabras del día en la cafetería.

—Pensé que posiblemente quisieras ir… a comer fuera hoy —me informó Bella.

—Sí quiero —admití con vergüenza—. Pero después de haber sido una bestia insaciable ayer, pensé que podrías estar demasiado adolorida. Estaba tratando de ser considerado.

—Bueno, trata de no ser demasiado considerado mañana —se rio Bella.

Mi sonrisa en respuesta encendió el comedor.

—Voy a luchar contra la inclinación si esta me mata —prometí.

Y me di cuenta de nuevo después del almuerzo, cuando nos dirigíamos a Biología. Parecía tan natural para nosotros pasear del brazo por el pasillo, ignorando las miradas que inevitablemente acumulábamos, mirar hacia ella mientras caminábamos y encontrarla mirándome con amor, colocar un beso en su cuello o mejilla o detrás de sus orejas y deleitándome en su respuesta apenas perceptible. Era sólo una nueva sensación de estar en lo correcto con Bella; un sentido de permanencia, tal vez, que nadie podría apartarnos.

Si eso contribuyó o no a mi complacencia acerca de James, realmente no lo sé. Durante las inevitables sesiones en la librería esa tarde después de la escuela, admito que vi la creciente tensión en sus modales. Sus miradas en mi dirección aumentaron en frecuencia e intensidad, y algunas veces me pareció ver una hostilidad no disimulada en ellas. Y a pesar de que las miradas que le dedicó a Bella podrían ser descritas a veces como hambrientas, mi nueva sensación de seguridad me inducía a una alegría petulante. El monstruo nunca se dejó engañar…

Pasé a dejar a Bella después de la escuela, deseando que llegara el día en que este jodido proyecto se terminara y que su tiempo me perteneciera de nuevo. James era la última cosa en mi mente cuando llegué a casa. En su lugar, lo primero que hice fue pasar tiempo… trabajando en las posibles variaciones de nuestra… excursión para comer mañana. Esperaba que llegara el día siguiente más de lo que podría decir.

Dejé a Bella en su primera clase del día, susurrándole al oído:

—Te veré en el almuerzo —el tiempo se arrastró insoportablemente toda la mañana. Cuando el cuarto módulo finalmente terminó, prácticamente corrí al salón de Bella. Como era de esperarse, James no paraba de hablar con Bella, quien sonrió en señal de bienvenida el segundo que aparecí y recogí sus cosas. El monstruo dirigió una mueca feroz a James, y ansioso por escapar, yo estúpidamente lo ignoré.

Bella y yo nos subimos a mi Volvo, casi vertiginoso de anticipación. Después de arrancar el coche y salir del aparcamiento, le entregué a Bella una bolsa de papel marrón, que ella aceptó con una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Trajiste un bocadillo? —preguntó, divertida, encontrando los sándwiches, manzanas y barritas de cereales que había traído esta mañana.

—No quiero que te quedes con hambre —admití.

—Hay otras clases de hambre —bromeó, enviando con su voz un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral. Aceleré el coche. El monstruo, con la cabeza pegada a la ventana, miró ansiosamente adelante hacia nuestro lugar habitual.

Cuando llegamos, nos trasladamos al asiento trasero, aunque decir que eso fue una mejora era cuestionable. Maldije a mi elección de un coche nuevamente. Había estado tan preocupado con el desempeño del coche que no había pensado en mi habilidad de desempeño en él. Bueno, no es que lo hubiera necesitado en aquel tiempo. Gracias a Dios que no había comprado el mini…

Bueno, claramente, no había más remedio que Bella se sentara a horcajadas en mi regazo. Era la única configuración posible que podría funcionar. Como no tenía tiempo que perder, llevé mis manos por debajo de su falda cuando Bella se sentó a mi lado y bajé sus bragas, arrojándolas al asiento delantero. Entonces, se me ocurrió que probablemente debería haberla besado primero. Obviamente, necesitaba hacer un mejor trabajo para controlar mis impulsos salvajes.

—Vamos, amor, súbete a mi regazo —alenté, colocando mis manos en la cintura de Bella y levantándola por encima de mí, poniéndola sobre mis piernas. Con las suyas a cada lado de la mías, su falda se subió hasta la parte superior de sus muslos, y yo lo subí aún más cuando mis manos acariciaron fugazmente la suave piel de adorable trasero. Moviendo una mano detrás de su cuello, la atraje hacia mí, besándola atronadoramente mientras que mi otra mano sacaba su camiseta de la pretina de su falda. Alzando las manos para desabrochar su sujetador, sabiamente empleé mis dos manos esta vez. Encontré sus pechos y gemí en la boca de Bella, acariciándolos entusiasmadamente.

Capturé sus pezones entres mis pulgares e índices, pellizcando y girando sus sensibles protuberancias hasta que Bella rompió nuestro beso, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo en voz alta. Estaba frustrado por esa capa de tela entre nosotros. Quería ver sus deliciosos pechos y también tocarlos, pero estaba reacio a innecesariamente quitar la ropa en vista de nuestra situación. Finalmente, aparté su sujetador por encima de su cabeza, que se quitó del camino y tenía la ventaja añadida de mantener la parte delantera de su camiseta hacia arriba. Ahora mi boca podía encargarse de lo que mis manos habían dejado.

Ajusté nuestras posiciones de forma que los pechos de Bella estaban prácticamente suspendidos en mi cara. Jodidamente perfecto. Me turnaba atormentando sus pezones con mi lengua y labios, mientras bajaba mi mano hasta… el lugar más fascinante. El hecho es que, desde el momento en que le quité sus bragas, la idea de su… capital desnudo, vulnerable y de fácil acceso, sus piernas ya extendidas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, había sido una presencia abrasadora en mi cerebro. Cuando mis dedos encontraron su carne femenina, tan jodidamente húmeda, gemí en voz alta otra vez. Bella estaba lista para mí…

Seguí atormentándola, amando los sonidos inútiles que estaba haciendo, la involuntaria torsión de su cuerpo, deleitándome de mi poder sobre ella. Cuando comenzó a hacer pequeños empujes con sus caderas, no pude atrasarlo más. Eso dio lugar a algunos momentos incómodos por mover nuestros cuerpos y andar a tientas para quitarme mis vaqueros, obteniendo un éxito eventual. Bella se sorprendió cuando saqué un condón.

—¿Decidiste que necesitábamos uno de todos modos? —inquirió, con una mirada de confusión en su rostro—. No hay ninguna posibilidad de una ETS. Me refiero a que al menos si los dos somos fieles.

Pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos, la pregunta no hecha.

—No, no, Bella no es eso. Claro que voy a serte fiel. Eres la única a quien quiero y a quien siempre querré —me apresuré a tranquilizar su inusual acto de inseguridad—. Es sólo que… pienso que sería menos… desastroso de esta manera —expliqué—. No es como si hubiera una ducha a la mano.

—Oh, bien pensado —el alivio era evidente en sus ojos—. Veo que has pensado en esto —ella sonrió alegremente y besó mi mejilla en agradecimiento, calmando mi vergüenza ante haber pensado mucho en este escenario. El monstruo, ahora agarrando las bragas de Bella me alzó sus pulgares.

Me las arreglé para ponerme la maldita cosa en un intento, bastante bien creo, para un primerizo. Pero, no era precisamente ciencia espacial, a pesar de que ciertamente estaba yo preparado para despegar. Bella se movió lo necesario, antes de bajar lentamente ella misma por mi longitud. _Oh, Dios mío…_

Por mucho que me gustara dominar y controlar nuestros encuentros sexuales, era un cambio refrescante cambiar para dejar a Bella tomar la iniciativa. De hecho, sólo tenía que sentarme allí y disfrutar, y que lo hice, tanto las sensaciones como la visión de ella montando mi polla, sus fabulosos pechos rebotando, sus gemidos y lloriqueos llenando el coche. Esto era jodidamente maravilloso.

Yo estaba absolutamente fascinado por ella. Verla entregándose completamente al momento, la ropa sólo empujada a un lado, con diversas partes de su cuerpo en vista de mi… excitación, mientras que al mismo tiempo deleitándome extravagantemente en la sensación de sus paredes internas masajeando implacablemente mi polla, parecían expandir en gran medida el placer que sentía a pesar del condón.

Bella se acercó más a mí, aumentando nuestro contacto y me pregunté si quizás yo debería estar ayudándole. Pero, honestamente, no tenía ninguna prisa para terminar esto, así que seguí dejándole dirigir nuestros movimientos, manteniéndolo a raya por el momento, dichoso de acariciar sus deliciosas curvas mientras se mecía constantemente en mi contra. Después de un par de minutos, durante los cuales yo también me dejé vivir sólo en el delicioso momento, su ritmo se aceleró durante un corto espacio de tiempo antes de que su cuerpo se tensara en mis brazos, y sus músculos internos apretaran mi polla. Finalmente, pude dejarme ir, agarrando las curvas carnosas de su trasero con rudeza para sujetarla mientras gritaba mi liberación. Bueno, no había duda de que fue jodidamente espectacular…

El monstruo se desplomó en el asiento delantero, abanicándose violentamente.

Bella, por su parte, se había desintegrado encima de mí, y la abracé en silencio durante unos minutos, acariciándole el cabello y dejando tiernos besos aquí y allá, como me gustaba hacer en estos momentos. Cuando su respiración regresó a la normalidad, me miró, viéndose extrañamente tímida en este momento, antes de enterrar su cara en mi cuello y suavemente susurrar mi nombre:

—Edward —susurró, ejerciendo su poder sobre mí con una sola palabra. Su comentario no requería respuesta, pero lo hice de todos modos, respondiendo:

—Sí, amor —no como una pregunta, sino como una confirmación.

Se nos estaba acabando el tiempo, si no íbamos a llegar tarde otra vez, así que tiré el condón por la ventana, pensando que pronto habría un verdadero montón de ellos. Nos ajustamos nuestra ropa y nos dirigimos de vuelta a la escuela, y nuestro nuevo patrón se había establecido. Por los próximos días desaparecimos juntos a la hora del almuerzo, explorando nuestras nuevas capacidades. Bella aprendió qué movimientos le daban más placer. Era más sencillo para mí; el único ajuste que hice fue usar una camisa de botones, para así poder desabrocharla y experimentar el placer en su medida total mientras sus pechos se balanceaban contra mi pecho desnudo.

Emmett pronto comenzó a hacerme bromas en cada oportunidad.

—Te estás poniendo delgado, Edward. Tal vez deberías comer más —bromeaba refiriéndose a nuestra continua ausencia de la cafetería, añadiendo otros comentarios igual de ingeniosos. Finalmente, lo amenacé con enseñarle el historial de navegación de su laptop a Rose, sabiendo que estaría plagado de sitios porno. Eso lo calló. El monstruo se rio desdeñosamente.

No, no permitiría que nada pinchara la perfecta burbuja de felicidad en la que vivía alegremente. Después de la escuela el miércoles y una reunión con James considerada innecesaria, traje a Alice con nosotros a la casa de Bella para que pudiera hacer su súplica habitual a Charlie por una visita el viernes en la noche. Me enteré de que mis hermanos iban a ir a Seattle después de la escuela y decliné su oferta de ir con ellos al descubrir que mis padres tenían planes para salir también. La idea de estar a solas con Bella en mi casa era demasiado atractivo como para ignorarla. El sexo en el asiento trasero de mi coche estaba muy bien, pero extrañaba estar encima de Bella, de tenerla a mi merced. El monstruo saltó de arriba abajo ansiosamente mientras Alice hacia funcionar su magia persuasiva, tirando alegremente confeti alrededor cuando Charlie asintió. Traté de ocultar mi emoción, fijando rápidamente mi rostro en un libro y asumiendo una expresión de fascinante concentración.

El jueves trajo más sexo-almuerzo maravilloso y buenas noticias, también. El proyecto de mierda se terminaría el viernes y se le entregaría al profesor esa tarde. Aunque el año escolar estaba prácticamente terminado, todavía era agradable saber que no habría razón alguna que justificase la presencia de James en nuestras vidas después de mañana. Nada de lo que hiciera podría molestarme ahora, mientras esperaba con calma y por última vez, que ellos dos terminaran su trabajo. El monstruo, sin embargo, continuó enviando miradas recelosas en la dirección de James.

Sabiendo que tendríamos toda la noche, omitimos el… paseo el mediodía del viernes y almorzamos con mis hermanos. Miré a Emmett ferozmente, sólo desafiándolo a que se atreviera a abrir la boca y dejara que algo de vulgar inanidad saliera de ella. Pero los otros estaban demasiado ocupados con su viaje de compras a Seattle y el nuevo restaurante que no estaban tratando de prestar mucha atención. Sentí la familiar emoción que ocurría cada vez que pensaba en nuestra noche a solas en casa. Así que mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte, y no pude ver en absoluto la amenaza que se cernía sobre mí.

El primer indicio del desastre me llegó mientras esperaba que Bella saliera por las puertas del gimnasio después de la escuela. Y seguí esperando. Nunca había tardado antes y, eventualmente me di cuenta que nadie había pasado junto a mí. Comencé a preguntarme qué estaba pasando. ¿La clase estaba siendo retenida por alguna razón? Me estaba poniendo irrazonablemente nervioso.

Aunque en circunstancias normales nunca hubiera hablado con él, la desesperación me hizo llamar a Mike Newton cuando finalmente salió del gimnasio. No me molesté en bromear, sino que le pregunté directamente.

—¿Has visto a Bella?

Me sonrió exasperadamente, sin duda sintiendo mi ansiedad, antes de contestar.

—Las clases terminaron temprano hoy, Cullen. Me quedé a hablar con el entrenador, pero todo el mundo se ha ido desde hace rato. Tal vez se fue con alguien más —añadió con alegría innecesaria.

—¿Qué tan temprano terminó la clase? —demandé con urgencia.

—No lo sé. Unos veinte minutos, supongo —respondió hoscamente.

_¡Mierda!_ Revisando mi reloj, me di cuenta de que ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos. Bueno, sólo tenía que calmarme. Probablemente todavía estuvieran en la biblioteca. Me dirigí en esa dirección.

Me tomó sólo un minuto darme cuenta que la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía. Era viernes en la tarde e incluso los más dedicados nerds se habían ido a casa. Pero, ¿en dónde demonios estaba Bella? Mi nivel de preocupación incrementó un par de niveles. ¿Podría estar esperándome junto al coche?

Volví sobre mis pasos, hacia afuera. No tuve que ir muy lejos antes de que el Volvo entrara en mi campo de visión. Bella no estaba allí.

Ahora, el pánico se estaba instalando. ¿Dónde podría estar? Me quedé allí, estupefacto, tratando de pensar qué más hacer. Salté cuando escuché una voz femenina diciendo mi nombre, una sensación de alivio fluyó a través de mi cuerpo mientras me daba la vuelta.

No era Bella. Angela se acercó a mí con una agradable sonrisa.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Angela. ¿Has visto a Bella? —le pregunté, con el pánico comenzando a regresar.

—Sí. La vi en la librería en el último módulo. Creo que su clase de gimnasio salió temprano. De todas formas, me pidió que te diera esta nota, pero he tenido problemas para encontrarte —explicó, entregándome un pedazo de papel doblado.

¿Una nota?, ¿de qué trataba todo esto? Agarré el papel y lo desdoblé apresuradamente, más que ansioso de descubrir su contenido.

_Edward_

_Como sabes, James y yo teníamos que entregar nuestro proyecto hoy. Deportes terminó temprano, así que fuimos a la biblioteca para usar la impresora de la sala de informática de allí. Por desgracia, realmente necesitábamos una impresora a color y la única disponible no sirve. James tiene una en su casa, así que vamos a ir allí para imprimirlo. Debería de estar de vuelta en un ratito y este maldito proyecto ¡habrá terminado!_

_Con amor, _

_Bella_

_P.D. No te preocupes, James me aseguró que su madre estaría en casa. Incluso la he oído hablar con ella por teléfono._

Leí la nota dos veces, luego miré a Angela, confundido y asustado. ¿Su madre realmente estaría allí? ¿James intentaría algo?

_«¡Por supuesto que lo hará, idiota! —_gritó el monstruo, fuera de sí».

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Angela.

—No… no lo sé. Bella se ha ido a casa de James para imprimir el reporte. Ella sabe que no confío en él. Pero también dice que la madre de él está en casa, así que supongo…

Angela me interrumpió.

—Edward, James no vive con sus padres.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté estúpidamente.

—Bueno, ellos viven en otra parte, al sur de Seattle, creo. Aparentemente, no querían mudarse, así que simplemente le rentaron una casa mientras terminaba el curso escolar. Muchos pasan el rato allí los fines de semana; siempre hay una fiesta —viendo la mirada afligida en mi rostro, añadió—: No lo sé, supongo que su madre pudiera estar allí para visitarlo o algo… —su voz se apagó ya que incluso ella reconocía el vacío en esa garantía.

—¿Dónde es?, ¿dónde vive? — pregunté.

—Am… ¡no lo sé!, nunca iría a ninguna de sus fiestas. Tengo la impresión de que está a las afueras de la ciudad —agregó inútilmente—. ¿Crees que pasa algo malo?

—Estoy preocupado. Nunca me ha gustado la forma en que la mira, pero Bella siempre ha desestimado mi preocupación. Y ahora parece muy probable que le haya mentido sobre que su madre está aquí, tal vez para que Bella aceptara ir con él. Sólo necesito encontrarla, Angela.

Me quede allí por un momento, tratando desesperadamente de pensar qué podía hacer. ¿Quién podía saber en dónde vivía? La escuela estaba prácticamente desierta a esta hora. ¿A quién podría preguntarle? La inspiración me llegó. Había una persona que estaba seguro que conocía esa información y arranqué hacia la oficina dejando a Angela mirando a mi espalda.

Me detuve enfrente de la oficina para calmarme, dándome cuenta de que cualquier historia que dijera no sería creíble si estaba asustado. Miré por la ventana de la puerta y vi que la señora Cope estaba recogiendo sus cosas, preparándose para irse. Había venido justo a tiempo.

—Buenas tardes, señora Cope —dije, entrado a la oficina con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Ah, hola, Edward. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —su voz tembló con nerviosismo. Por favor, que alguien me diga que esta anciana no pecaba de lujuria conmigo.

—Es un poco tonto, señora Cope. Bella me pidió que la recogiera a la casa de James y se olvidó de darme su dirección —expliqué, agitando la nota como evidencia—. Ya que es nuevo en la ciudad y no sé en dónde vive, me preguntaba si usted pudiera ayudarme.

—No se supone que deba hacer eso —susurró, mirando a su alrededor.

—Oh, lo sé. Pero tampoco tengo su número de teléfono y me temo que Bella se va a preocupar si no llego pronto —vertí el encanto. Dejando caer mi voz, susurré con complicidad—. Nadie va a enterarse, no diré ni una palabra. Lo consideraría un favor personal —le guiñé el ojo, esperando que el impulso de retorcerle el cuello no fuera demasiado obvio.

—Oh, está bien, Edward. Déjame ver —aceptó, moviéndose al archivero y mirando las fichas de archivo con una lentitud insoportable. Mis dedos tamborilearon nerviosamente en el mostrador un momento antes de que me las arreglara para recuperar el control. El monstruo se paseaba inquieto, ocasionalmente levantando un puño en el aire y agitándoselo a algún adversario invisible.

La señora Cope sacó el archivo del cajón, arrastró los pies hasta su escritorio, y se acomodó en la silla, antes de tomar un pedazo de papel para copiar la información. _Dios mío, ¿acaso estaba cincelándolo en piedra?_

Finalmente, levantó la mano para ofrecerme el pedazo de papel. Sólo evité arrancárselo de las manos, pero la rapidez de mis movimientos todavía la hizo vacilar. Me apresuré a enmendarlo.

—Gracias, señora Cope. Es usted un salvavidas —_no tiene ni idea…_

—Es justo por la autopista 101, Edward, justo al final de la calle Andersonville —susurró, comiéndome con los ojos de una manera que me hacía querer poner mis manos en la posición de la hoja de parra. **[1]**

Me las arreglé para darle una sonrisa rápida y me apresuré a salir de la oficina, echando a correr por la puerta. Angela estaba esperando junto al auto.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —dijo ansiosamente en cuanto me vio.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin aliento como para responder.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Angela, ¿puedes quedarte un rato más?, ¿sólo por si acaso vuelve Bella? Te llamaré si… cuando la encuentre —añadí, jadeando por el esfuerzo y la preocupación.

Rápidamente, Angela escribió su número celular en una hoja de papel y me la dio.

—Llámame. Estaré esperando.

Salté a mi coche y arranqué del estacionamiento, excesivo en mi desesperación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue con él? Estaba totalmente asustado ahora, con mi boca seca como polvo y mis manos temblando. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, y mi estómago se contraía de miedo. Si él le tocaba uno solo de los pelos de su cabeza, lo mataría.

El monstruo, cargando una escopeta, de repente sacó una bellaca hacha de batalla y puso una sonrisa de pura maldad.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

**[1]** No conozco una forma común de llamarlo en español. Se trata de la posición en que se pone las dos manos tapando la entrepierna, imitando la hoja de parra que usaba Adán para cubrirse sus genitales.

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?

¡Ese maldito de James!, ¡no se contengan, chicas! ¡Díganme todo en un comentario!

Y recuerden…

Tenemos Facebook**: **diagonal **Our**(punto) **Paradise** (punto) **Cullen**, así que denle like!

Tenemos twitter: **DMonstruo**, **Sol_WB** (personal)

Y además correo electrónico: **our_paradise_cullen (Hotmail)**

Saludos.

**.::Sol W::.**


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Disclaimer: **__**Twilightzoner**__ es dueña del monstruo… __**Stephenie Meyer **__creó a los otros y el trabajo de la __**traducción**__ es mío._

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

Chicas, como algunas ya saben. Este es el último capítulo. Oww…

Muchas gracias por soportarme y seguirme en este fic hasta el final. Nos seguiremos leyendo, eso que ni qué

¡DISFRUTEN, ENTONCES!

* * *

**.Deseo de Medianoche.**

‗‖**Capítulo 24‖‗**

* * *

Conduje como un loco mientras el monstruo blandía su hacha. Mis pensamientos eran un torbellino con los desastres potenciales que la situación ofrecía. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué Bella se había ido con James? Ella sabía que yo sospechaba de él. Y ella me había prometido nunca estar a solas con él. Aunque su madre estuviera allí, una circunstancia improbable, aun así se fue acompañada por él en un coche. Y ese pensamiento me hizo pensar…

¿Y si ella quería estar a solas con él? Era una idea horrible, un concepto aterrador y lo rechacé inmediatamente. Pero mientras conducía como un loco, se negó a desaparecer por completo. No, Bella nunca me haría eso. Me amaba por completo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se pondría ella en esta situación? No, era imposible. Ella nunca había indicado de ningún modo que estaba interesada en James. Pero, ¿por qué otros piensan así, incluso si son unos completos idiotas? No, no podía creerlo. Sin embargo, ¿no pensaban mis hermanas que James era atractivo? Tal vez me había perdido de algo obvio para todos los demás.

Un nuevo temor se mezcló con mis dudas iniciales. Había pensado que estaba corriendo a rescatar a Bella, o por lo menos darle una salida fácil de lo que podría ser una situación incómoda. Ahora tenía que considerar la posibilidad de que mi repentina aparición fuera desagradable para ella, incluso una vergüenza. Sentí una sensación aplastante de tener enfermo el corazón ante la mera posibilidad de que esto pudiera ser verdad. El monstruo parecía herido.

No. _¡Deningunaputamanera!_, no lo aceptaría. No dejaría que el miedo encendiera inseguridad infundada en mi cerebro. Pero cuando di vuelta en la calle Andersonville, me di cuenta que no podía hacer otra cosa que tomar en cuenta ese escenario, a pesar de lo improbable que era en realidad, y mi intención original de irrumpir a través de la puerta como un arcángel vengador dio paso a una mayor cautela. Finalmente, afuera de la aislada casa de James, me detuve un momento, respirando profunda aunque temblorosamente, en un vano intento de calmarme. _¿Qué podría encontrar?_

Sintiéndome como un pervertido, poco a poco me acerqué al ventanal del frente de la casa, con el monstruo parándose de puntillas a mi lado. Había persianas en el interior, pero estaban abiertas los suficiente que podía mirar adentro, probablemente sin ser visto. Enfoqué mis ojos y mi corazón se detuvo.

Estaban en el sofá, y James estaba encima de Bella. Parecían estar en medio de una sesión de besos muy acalorada. Con la cara de James pegada al cuello de Bella, no podía ver su expresión y conscientemente registré el pequeño favor de no tener que ver la pasión que estaría animando sus facciones. Pero esa era la única brizna de alivio mientras veía mi mundo entero derrumbarse. Al ver la mano de James comenzar a arrastrarse a la parte exterior del muslo de Bella y acercarse al dobladillo de su falda, tuve que recargar mi peso en el alféizar de la ventana e inclinarme hacia adelante, sintiéndome enfermo del corazón. Sabía que nunca me recuperaría de esto. El monstruo se dejó caer en un bulto, gimiendo y empuñando su hacha inútil.

Impulsado por algún tipo de reflejo masoquista, alcé mis ojos hacia la ventana una última vez antes de darme la vuelta para irme. Mientras lo hacía, con el rabillo del ojo vi un movimiento. El rostro de Bella se movió hacia mi dirección e, instantáneamente todo cambió.

Sus facciones no reflejaban pasión ni nada parecido. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos debido al miedo e ira, su hermosa boca estaba torcida de disgusto. No era deseo, pero la repulsión estaba escrita por toda su cara. Entonces, me di cuenta que la mano visible de Bella no estaba agarrando el hombro de James para acercarlo, pero estaba allí para hacer de palanca, sin duda tratando de empujarlo. El monstruo y yo nos pusimos en acción.

Corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la casa, con la intención de tirarla si era necesario, la golpeé con mi hombro al mismo que giraba el mango. Fue una suerte, supongo, que la puerta no tuviera llave, aunque no tan afortunado para mí, ya que tropecé entrando a la habitación con el aplomo de un babuino borracho. Al monstruo no le fue mejor, volando hacia la puerta detrás de mí y tropezándose sin gracia con el mango de su hacha. A pesar de la nada sigilosa entrada, aparentemente ni James ni Bella escuchar por encima del ruido de sus protestas. Yo ya estaba furioso, por supuesto, pero sus exclamaciones llenas de miedo y enojo me hicieron perder los estribos.

—¡No, James! ¡Dije que NO! —repetía—. ¡Basta!, ¡suéltame, cerdo! —al parecer, se las debió de haber arreglado para hacerle daño, ya que lo escuché gruñir, de lo que sin duda esperaba fuera dolor.

Corrí hacia el sofá, los ojos de Bella se abrieron primero con sobresalto y luego se cerraron con alivio cuando me vieron. Sin previo aviso, agarré la parte posterior del cuello de la camisa de James y tiré de él hacia arriba y lejos del cuerpo de ella, empujándolo en la dirección opuesta. Afortunadamente, él recuperó el equilibrio en la única silla de la habitación escasamente amueblada y se volvió para mirarme, con una conmoción indignada retorciendo sus facciones. De todos modos, consideraba su aterrizaje afortunado, ya que lo quería de pie por lo que venía.

—¿Qué diablos? —balbuceó.

—Eres un hijo de puta —lo maldije amenazadoramente—. Has estado planeando esto todo este tiempo, hijo de perra —no pude aguantarlo más, atravesé la habitación en tres pasos y le di un puñetazo en la cara. Mi cerebro vagamente registró el dolor de mi mano, así como un jadeo de parte de Bella, pero tampoco pudo disuadirme. El impulso de mi puñetazo, hizo a James caer con fuerza en la silla de nuevo, otra ventaja para mí. De esta manera, no tendría que recogerlo del suelo para golpearlo de nuevo, lo cual tenía mucha intención de hacer.

James se estaba agarrando un costado de su rostro y ya se veía vencido, pero yo apenas estaba comenzando. La lección no estaba ni cerca de haber sido captada todavía. Lo cogí por el cuello de su camisa otra vez, sorprendido de lo fácil que era levantarlo. Le sermoneé un poco más con mi brazo hacia atrás listo para otro golpe.

—¿Qué clase de maldito enfermo eres? —golpeé mi puño en su cara otra vez. Dolía tan bien, y observé con satisfacción cómo se dejaba caer en la silla—. Levántate, James. No he terminado contigo —insistí. Sus ojos miraron hacia un lado, evidentemente, buscando una vía de escape. Cuando no se movió, lo levanté de nuevo del cuello de su camisa, ahora comenzando a rasgar las costuras. El monstruo, consiguiendo en algún lugar del camino pintarse la cara de azul, estaba brincando arriba y abajo, balanceando al aire su hacha viciosamente y gritando algún primitivo grito de guerra.

—¿Quieres que te golpee de nuevo, James? —le gruñí.

—No —grito como un niñito caprichoso y travieso.

—Estoy bastante seguro de haber oído a la señorita decir que no también. Así que creo que necesitas aprender lo que se siente que tus elecciones sean anuladas por alguien más grande y fuerte —siseé. Lo golpeé en el estómago esta vez, ahorrándole a mi mano el impacto con el hueso de su mandíbula y él se dobló por la mitad antes de volver a caer sobre la silla, jadeando en busca de aire. Joder, esto era demasiado fácil, pero debí haber sabido que sería un maricón por encima de todo.

Mientras James estaba descubriendo cómo respirar de nuevo, miré a Bella. Mierda, se veía asustada. Tenía que acabar con esto.

Saqué a James de la silla, volteándolo un poco, y lo golpeé en la cara otra vez, sólo por si acaso. Se tambaleó por la habitación, aterrizando sobre su trasero deslizándose como medio metro. Me acerqué a él, levantándolo ligeramente por el frente de su camisa, y prácticamente espetándole, con la furia ahogada entre mis dientes apretados.

—No vuelvas a la escuela, James. De hecho, vete de la ciudad. Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver, voy a patearte el trasero. Si Bella piensa siquiera que te ha visto, alegremente te golpearé hasta la muerte. ¿Entiendes, cabrón?

Asintió ligeramente, encogiéndose y alejándose de mí. Sólo para asegurarme de que no se levantaría por un rato, coloqué mi zapato en sus bolas y me empujé a mí mismo en posición vertical, ejerciendo suficiente presión para hacerlo chillar y acurrucarse en una pelota en el suelo. Me alejé con disgusto, dejando al monstruo para limpiar.

Deteniéndome enfrente de Bella, con las manos en las caderas me tragué un par de bocanadas de aire y la miré. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de ella, agarrando sus costados. Todavía estaba demasiado lleno de adrenalina para ser suave.

—¿Dónde están tus cosas? —demandé.

Bajó la mirada, y vi su mochila en el suelo. Agarré la correa y luego su mano, realmente necesitando salir de allí. James seguía gimiendo en el suelo, el monstruo le gruñó y añadió uno o dos golpes ante su ocio.

No fue hasta que llegamos a mi coche que suavicé nuestro ritmo, deteniéndome para tomar a Bella entre mis brazos temblorosos. Ella puso sus manos en ambos lados de mi pecho y frotó su frente entre ellas, pareciendo querer esconderse dentro de mí. Apreté mi abrazo y por fin pude hablar sin furia aparente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, tan suavemente como podía debido a las circunstancias.

El roce de su frente contra mi pecho adquirió un movimiento ascendente y descendente, pero no dijo nada. Había llegado a tiempo, ¿no?

—Bella —traté más suavemente—, ¿estás bien?, ¿te lastimó?

—No, estoy bien —susurró, mirándome finalmente—. De hecho, las cosas se hicieron físicas unos minutos antes de que llegaras. El resto del tiempo estaba haciendo su rutina de seducción. Fue patético.

Me relajé un poco entonces, apartándole el cabello de los ojos. Sus brazos rodearon mi torso y me abrazó con fuerza, su cuerpo se aflojó con alivio contra el mío. Nos quedamos allí por un rato, sólo abrazándonos el uno al otro. Pero empecé a preguntarme por qué no me estaba calmando realmente. Decidí que mejor saliéramos de allí. Ayudé a Bella entrar en el coche, tirando su mochila en el asiento trasero. Mientras me sentaba en el lugar del conductor, me preguntaba una cosa.

—Ese maldito proyecto… ¿ya lo terminaste? ¿Necesitas volver a la escuela para entregarlo? —no quería que sus calificaciones bajaran por este demente episodio.

Bella se estremeció.

—No. Se lo voy a enviar por correo electrónico al profesor y le haré saber que le daré una copia física cuando la impresora funcione de nuevo. No quiero volver a la escuela.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? —pregunté.

—No. No quiero que Charlie comience a hacer preguntas. Prefiero quedarme contigo —explicó—. Vamos a tu casa, como habíamos planeado.

La discusión de la escuela me recordó a la pobre Angela, esperando noticias. Le pasé mi teléfono a Bella junto con el pedazo de papel en el que Angela había escrito su número.

—Angela me encontró cuando estaba ya algo asustado. Está esperando en la escuela para asegurarse de que estás bien. Si no quieres hablarle tú, yo lo haré —le ofrecí.

Bella rápidamente se volvió hacia mí, repentinamente frenética.

—¿Quién más sabe de esto?

Paré mis movimientos, dándome vuelta en mi asiento para mirarla.

—Nadie, Bella, sólo Angela. También está preocupada, así que alguno de nosotros necesitaba llamarle y asegurarle que estás bien. Sabes que no le dirá a nadie más si es lo que quieres.

—Es sólo que me siento tan estúpida; preferiría no tener que explicarle esto a nadie.

Bella cogió el teléfono y marcó el número mientras arrancaba el carro y nos marchábamos. Vagamente registré su conversación con Angela mientras me dirigía a casa. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad fue ocupada por otra cosa.

Había un sentimiento de rabia atravesándome que no pude identificar. Tenía que ser la adrenalina de la pelea, ¿no es así? Me refiero a que, nunca había participado realmente en un altercado físico antes, así que no tenía idea cuánto tiempo tardaba recuperarse emocionalmente de tales combates. Pero había una especie de excitación que recorría mi cuerpo en dosis cada vez mayores, que no tenían ningún sentido. Debería tranquilizarme más, no experimentar mayor tensión.

Miré a Bella y me di cuenta de que todavía estaba temblando un poco. Ahora que su llamada había terminado, tomé su mano con la mía, apretándola suavemente. En el siguiente alto, me detuve un momento para estudiarla, sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Había una razón por la cual me sentía… tenso, y no tenía nada que ver con la adrenalina y tenía todo que ver con la sangre acumulándose en mi ingle mientras veía a Bella.

_¡Mierda!, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!_ Pero lo estaba. No estaba temblando con furia contenida, estaba temblando de necesidad. Sólo podía asumir que algún tipo de respuesta primitiva innata había sido activada por la pelea. Había peleado la batalla y ganado, y mi cuerpo automáticamente llegó a la conclusión de que el trofeo era mío y que merecía tomarlo. Era absolutamente ridículo y completamente innegable. Como para demostrarlo, el monstruo, todavía con la cara azul, estaba comiéndose con los ojos a Bella como si quisiera devorarla.

Traté desesperadamente de mantener mi mente en mi conducción, pero mi… condición estaba empeorando por el momento. Y ¡Santo Dios!, las imágenes ahora estaban empezando a alimentar las llamas. Traté de acallar mis pensamientos, pero parecía que estaba completamente indefenso ante la poderosa naturaleza de mi programación ancestral. Yo era el vencedor, mis genes eran superiores, y mi cuerpo estaba demandando que dispersara mi semilla en beneficio de toda la humanidad.

Así que, por mucho que trabajé para evitarlo, no fui capaz de detener las imágenes de detener el carro, agarrando a Bella de su asiento, e inclinándola sobre el capó de Volvo. Y por supuesto, no se detuvieron allí. Luego, estaba jalando su falda por encima de su espalda, rasgando sus bragas y empujando mi rígida polla muy dentro de ella mientras la sostenía inmóvil contra el carro, reclamando mi debida y natural recompensa y asegurando la continua supervivencia de la especie. ¡Era insostenible!

Le eché una mirada a Bella, sentada silenciosamente junto a mí, apretando mi mano. Eso fue un error. Se veía tan delicada, tan vulnerable, tan jodidamente tomable **[1].**

Tenía que parar. _Esto_ tenía que detenerse. Yo adoraba a la mujer a un lado de mí. Acababa de ser maltratada en contra de su voluntad por ese imbécil de James, y aquí mis fantasías eran mucho peores. ¡Yo era mucho más sucio de lo que él era! El monstruo bufó repetidas veces y luego chilló.

Sin importar qué, iba a tener que permanecer lejos de Bella hasta que esto pasara. Los sentimiento que estaba experimentando ahora eran mucho más intensas que incluso durante el apogeo del plan RBS. De hecho, no estaba seguro de que pudiera recordar desearla tan desesperadamente antes.

Me detuve enfrente de mi casa con lentitud, de repente reacio a entrar. Bella me miró, perpleja por un momento, antes de abrir la puerta. Eso me hizo moverme, y salí de un salto para rodear el coche y ayudarla. Dejé que se adelantara mientras perdía tiempo agarrando su mochila del asiento trasero. De esta manera, me las arreglé para evitar tocarla, o incluso acercarme demasiado, de camino a casa.

Me detuve de nuevo en el vestíbulo, deteniéndome para ajustar mis pantalones y ver mientras Bella se sentaba sola en el sofá de la sala. Dejé la mochila y agarré una silla que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que en realidad no tuviéramos que gritarnos el uno al otro para escucharnos. Bella me miró con curiosidad, y le dediqué una sonrisa temblorosa.

—¿Estás segura que estás bien, Bella? —inquirí en un intento de desviar la atención a ella y desinflar mi polla.

—Sí, me siento bien. Es sólo que me siento como una idiota. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida? —ella verdaderamente parecía consternada… y tan jodidamente deliciosa. Mi pulso rebotó ante la visión de la adorable confusión que adornaba sus facciones.

—No debes culparte —le aconsejé—. Esto fue obra de James totalmente, y sospecho que había estado tratando de encontrar una manera de estar a solas contigo durante un buen rato. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?

Se veía un poco avergonzada.

—En realidad no me tocó ni nada. Incluso mantuve mi boca cerrada la mayoría del tiempo. Peor todavía me siento un poco… sucia. Creo que estaría bien si tomo una ducha.

El monstruo sentado a los pies de Bella, se animó considerablemente, mientras yo reprimía un gemido.

Dios mío, había usado la palabra con _D_. _¡Qué Dios me ayude!_ Tenía que ser capaz de hacer esto. Tenía que ser capaz de ayudarla a través de esto sin agredirla. Asentí con la cabeza y me puse de pie, dispuesto a seguir a Bella a mi habitación, temiendo que se diera cuenta que algo andaba mal si me quedaba abajo.

_No voy a ver su trasero… no voy a ver su trasero…_

Por supuesto, mis ojos estuvieron pegados a su trasero mientras subía las escaleras. Ahora estaba empezando a respirar con dificultad, y no era debido al esfuerzo. Al llegar a mi habitación, me quedé en el sofá y traté de mirar otro lugar que no fuera Bella. Fallé.

La vi encogerse un poco antes de irse al cuarto de baño, dándole a la puerta sólo un ligero empujón para que quedara parcialmente cerrada. _¡Mierda! ¡Cierra la maldita puerta! ¡Cierra la maldita puerta!…_

No cerró la maldita puerta, dejando mucho espacio para el monstruo de mirar adentro. Y a mí. Alcancé a vislumbrar unas partes desnudas y dulces curvas antes de que la puerta de la ducha se cerrara y su cuerpo se convirtiera en un vago contorno. Cerré los ojos para disipar la imagen, que fue inmediatamente reemplazada con gráficos aún más lascivos.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas y colocando mi cara entre mis manos. ¿Cómo podía estar pasándome esto a mí? Desde el primer momento en que la vi, el sentido de vulnerabilidad de Bella me había… atraído. También reconocía que las atenciones de James hacia ella habían tenido siempre un efecto indeseable en mí, añadiéndole urgencia al ya fuerte impulso de tener que aclamarla y poseerla. Pero esto, esto estaba más allá de toda mi experiencia. La energía residual de la pelea, cuando se añadió a mis impulsos pre existentes, aparentemente se habían transformado en algún instinto básico y salvaje para hacer valer mi voluntad. _¡Dios mío, estaba temblando!_

Levantando mi cuerpo del sofá, comencé a caminar por la habitación mientras me daba a mí y al monstruo, un riguroso sermón. Otra vez. _Bella ya ha tenido suficiente por un día. Lo último que necesita es a ti manoseándola también. Así que, sólo relájate, Edward. ¡Puedes hacer esto! Puede simplemente abrazarla, y ser el novio amoroso y comprensivo que ella necesita. _El monstruo lanzó un bufido sospechoso.

Atrapado como estaba, no había escuchado que se había cerrado la llave, pero inocentemente me di la vuelta cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. _¡Mierda!_ Bella salió sólo con una toalla envuelta alrededor de ella, luciendo cálida y húmeda e increíblemente provocativa, al igual que cierta parte de su cuerpo…

Tragué saliva compulsivamente, con terror, mientras Bella comenzaba a acercárseme, envolví mi cuerpo con mis brazos, como un vil cobarde, refugiándome detrás del sofá. Por supuesto, ella se dio cuenta, y una expresión de dolor dominó su rostro. Inconscientemente, reflejando mi postura, sus brazos se cruzaron alrededor de su cuerpo, con sus dedos agarrando su cintura.

Ella miró al suelo antes de preguntarme, con voz lastimera:

—¿Qué sucede, Edward?, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

—No. No, para nada —respondí, repentinamente dándome cuenta de que no era realmente ira, sino miedo lo que dirigía mis pasiones. Miedo de perderla, miedo de no poder proteger a mi imán de lujuria. No era su culpa, pero la razón no tenía nada que ver con agitación emocional que nos ocupaba. El monstruo me dio una patada en el tobillo.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan distante? —preguntó suplicante.

Fue una estupidez, supongo, no darme cuenta que mis acciones, o la falta de ellas, podrían herirla. Y su comportamiento sensible no estaba ayudando a la situación tampoco. En serio, ¿cuánto más atacable podría verse, allí de pie mojada e indefensa, vestida sólo con una toalla que ahora claramente se mantenía inmóvil únicamente por la presión de sus brazos contra su cuerpo. Sólo era justo confesarle mi debilidad.

—Bella… realmente deberías estar lejos de mí —admití avergonzado.

—Estás enojado —susurró Bella abatida—. Lo siento tanto, Edward. Sé que fui una idiota. Es sólo que realmente nunca pensé que…´

La interrumpí:

—No, Bella. No es eso. Estoy… estoy teniendo problemas para controlarme ahora mismo. Mira… te deseo tan desesperadamente justo ahora que no puedo confiar en mí mismo. Si te toco, si incluso me acerco a ti, voy a explotar. Y no sería hacer el amor, Bella. Sería impulsado por… algo más; por miedo, necesidad o alguna otra salvaje coacción. Y no podría ser tierno contigo, que es lo que necesitas en este momento. Tengo miedo de asustarte o lastimarte, así que estoy tratando de mantener distancias —expliqué en una carrera.

—¿No lo entiendes? —declaró, implorando desesperadamente, bueno, que entendiera— ¡Eso es lo que necesito! Necesito estar contigo… necesito saber que te pertenezco a ti y sólo a ti.

Sus brazos se extendieron hacia mí, y la maldita toalla cayó al suelo.

Ni siquiera podía recordar cruzar la habitación hacia ella, pero repentinamente, allí estaba, una mano agarrando su rostro, manteniéndola quieta mientras mi lengua saqueaba su boca, mientras la otra cogía una carnosa curva de su trasero, aplastándola contra mi cuerpo. Pequeños pero insistentes sonidos salían de la parte posterior de mi garganta mientras ella respondía con igualdad a la urgencia de mis besos. Y tal vez su impaciencia por estar conmigo, su expresada voluntad de entregarse a mí, fue la única cosa que me había impedido tomarla como un animal desquiciado. Tal vez…

No pensé más en ello, u otra cosa que no fuera Bella y el restablecimiento de reclamar su cuerpo. Mi mano bajó para unirse a la otra detrás de su espalda, y levanté su cuerpo, caminando a la cama. Tuve que luchar otra vez contra la urgente necesidad de darle la vuelta y entrar en ella por detrás, mientras yacía indefensa, teniendo por lo menos una onza de civilidad en mí, pero sabía que la idea sólo estaba siendo retrasada, no abandonada. _En otra ocasión, me prometí…_

Luché para rápidamente quitarme toda la ropa, mi voraz atención nunca vaciló en su cuerpo mientras me desnudaba sin aliento. Sus ojos viajaron por mi cuerpo, y Bella se apoyó sobre sus codos, mirando fijamente mi excitación. Esperaba perversamente que fuese preocupación lo que vi en su expresión.

De pie junto a la cama, cerniéndome sobre ella mientras ella yacía en ella, mis manos se extendieron y presionaron contra la parte interior de sus rodillas, separando sus piernas para mí. Mientras estaba allí, mirando mi… posesión, comenzó a temblar, pero afortunadamente resistió cualquier impulso que pudo haber tenido para proteger su modestia. Aunque yo sabía con absoluta certeza que nunca volvería a ignorar sus deseos, el conocimiento de que ella me deseaba también, que consentía mis acciones, perversamente fortaleciendo mi necesidad de salirme con la mía. Parecía que ella entendía mejor de lo que yo a mí mismo, mientras yacía completamente hacia atrás y dejaba descansar sus brazos a un lado de su cabeza en un gesto de innegable sumisión. De hecho, gruñí mi triunfo y me subí a la cama, colocándome entre sus piernas.

Mi mano fue directamente hacia su sexo, tomando una exquisita nota de la humedad, aun así tratando de confirmar su disposición deslizando un dedo en ella. Oh, estaba muy lista. Cuando sentí sus músculos se apretaron, perdí lo poco que me quedaba de reserva y bajando mi cuerpo, me sumergí en su interior.

Bella jadeó y se puso rígida antes de relajarse de nuevo y envolver sus piernas alrededor de mí. El monstruo tenía completo control sobre mí ahora, mientras entraba en ella inexorablemente, capturándola con mis brazos para mantenerla estable por mis furiosas embestidas, reclamándola con mi polla.

Y sí, allí estaba el miedo, la necesidad, la dominación, todo a primer plano, todo estallando de adentro hacia afuera con cada golpe despiadado. Mi asalto fue implacable, pero corto. No pude esperar a Bella; no pude esperar por nada. No esta vez. Mis caderas empujaron una última vez, mi mano bajó por su espalda para levantar y posicionar sus caderas para un contacto óptimo antes de que mi liberación me inmovilizara, y me estremeciera con un sollozo de alivio. La última de las emociones brutales se disipó mientras me recuperaba acostada sobre ella, sin aliento, y el remordimiento llegó un momento después. Bueno, por lo menos me llegó. El monstruo no parecía muy avergonzado, una vertiginosa sonrisa estaba estampada en su cara victoriosa.

—Bella, Dios, no me odies por esto. Por favor, no me odies —gemí, incapaz de mirarla.

—No seas tonto, Edward. Jamás podría odiarte —pasó sus dedos suavemente por mi cabello—. No creo que te des cuentas que necesitaba estar contigo tanto como tú querías estar conmigo.

Eso llamó mi atención. Me apoyé sobre mi cuerpo y miré a Bella a los ojos. Busqué su rostro, temeroso de ver repugnancia o aversión. No vi ninguno. No vi nada más que amor. _¿Cómo podía ser?_

La besé, está vez sin buscar ser el vencedor en una guerra no declarada, sino para expresar mi extremo amor y devoción. Mi lengua la acarició, deseando que ella entendiera, mientras una mano se arrastraba por la longitud de su costado, deslizándose entre nosotros para acariciar su pecho y atormentar su pezón. Bella gimió en mi boca, sus caderas se inclinaron hacia las mías.

Nunca la había dejado, y eso parecía algo bueno ahora, mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a recuperarse rápidamente. Mi deseo creció por ella y en ella, y comencé a moverme suavemente en su contra, esperando avanzar el proceso. No quería nada más que satisfacerla ahora. Sus estímulos vocales hicieron más para reavivar mis capacidades más que otra cosa.

Al parecer, mi descarada demostración de hacía unos minutos había sido todavía efectivo como un calentamiento para Bella, para mi sorpresa y deleite. Mis actuales esfuerzos servían como una continuación entonces, y ahora avanzábamos al evento principal, por así decirlo. Mis movimientos se intensificaron, al igual que mis esfuerzos para proporcionar estimulación. Coloqué suaves besos en su cuello, utilizando mis dientes cuando llegué a la coyuntura de su hombro. Bella se estremeció y se apretó más cerca de mí. Mi mano, ahora casi atrapada entre nuestros cuerpos, siguió acariciando su pecho, pellizcando y rodando la sensible punta, cada maniobra provocando una mayor respuesta.

—No te detengas —murmuró Bella entrecortadamente, sus ojos se cerraron, su cabeza hacia atrás y luego adelante—. No te detengas, Edward.

—Nunca, amor, nunca —afirmé, respondiendo a una diferente y no dicha pregunta.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir durante horas, si era necesario, para darle la felicidad que merecía, por no hablar de expiarme por saciarme a mí mismo como una bestia antes. Apoyándome sobre mis codos, mis manos se colocaron suavemente para mantener su cabeza quieta y dejé a mi lengua explorar tiernamente su boca otra vez. Recordé los días en que todo esto era todavía una fantasía mía, cuando penetrarla simultáneamente con mi lengua y mi polla representaba la altura de mi deseo. Pero ahora, poder hacerlo, y experimentar al mismo tiempo ese amor tan desesperado por ella, era totalmente estimulante.

Comencé a moverme con más propósito ahora, esforzándome para llevarla a la realización, para acercarla a mí, para hacerla compartir el éxtasis que ahora sentía y que ella merecía tan copiosamente. Sus gemidos y quejidos llenaron mi boca, sus dedos rasguñaron mi cuerpo, pero no la solté. Se retiró a algún lugar dentro, y aun así la sostuve, la amé. No podía permitirle estar sola ahora, susurrando mi amor por ella, lo maravillosa que era, que ella era mi mundo entero, mientras volvía a hacerla mía. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se convulsionó contra mi cuerpo, me sumergí aún más profundo en ella. Y cuando había experimentado el placer en toda su magnitud, me dejé llevar, agarrándome con ella a la vida. Como siempre lo haría.

Y el monstruo, dándose cuenta en ese momento que tres eran multitud, se escabulló silenciosamente de la habitación.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

**[1]** Esta palabra en sí no existe, pero tampoco lo era la palabra en el fic original. ¡Sólo traduje una palabra inexistente a otra inexistente en español!

Les dejo nuestras redes sociales:

Facebook**:**diagonal **Our**(punto) **Paradise** (punto) **Cullen**, así que denle like!

Twitter: **DMonstruo**, **Sol_WB** (personal)

Correo electrónico: **our_paradise_cullen (Hotmail)**

Nos leemos en el epílogo.

**.::Sol W::.**


	25. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes están basados en los que pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. El monstruo es el bebé de __**Twilightzoner **__y el trabajo de __**traducción**__ es mío._

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

Este es el final oficial. Agradezco todos sus comentarios, favoritos y demás. Gracias por llegar conmigo al final de esta historia, a pesar de todos los contratiempos.

Sólo me queda decirles que lo disfruten y que nos seguiremos leyendo si así lo desean.

* * *

**.Deseo de Medianoche.**

‗‖**Epílogo‖‗**

* * *

No podía quedarme quieto. Seguí caminando, tropezando con el monstruo de vez en cuando mientras me seguía, ambos tratando de contener nuestra emoción. Habíamos estado planeando esto durante las últimas semanas y el tiempo finalmente había llegado. Había costado un poco de trabajo; bueno, mentir en su mayoría, para ser precisos. No tanto de mi parte, ya que sólo estaba optando por no ir al largo fin de semana de mi familia en la gran ciudad. Pero Alice había ayudado a inventar una historia para que Charlie dejara a Bella pasar los próximos tres días conmigo en la gloriosa soledad de mi casa. Sería lo más destacado de mi verano.

No es que este verano estuviera resultando otra cosa aparte de maravilloso, bueno, con una molesta pero tolerable excepción. Bella se había sentido obligada a tomar un empleo de medio tiempo, trabajando en la tienda de Newton, tratando de ahorrar dinero para la universidad. No me gustaba exactamente el hecho de que pasara tiempo en compañía de Newton. Cada vez que me detenía allí, lo cual era bastante a menudo, lo encontraba bebiendo los vientos por ella. Siempre me hacía reír ver la mirada de molestia de Bella mientras él flotaba alrededor de ella. Era inofensivo, de todos modos.

La única amenaza real ya se había arreglado. James se había ido; lo suficientemente inteligente, por lo menos, para prestar atención a mis advertencias. Nunca regresó a los últimos tres días de escuela, y poco después oí que él había vuelto al agujero del que originalmente había salido. Sólo podía esperar que la lección que le había enseñado hubiera hecho mella en más de un sentido, y que las chicas en su nueva escuela estuvieran seguras de sus depredaciones.

Aparte del trabajo de Bella, seguía siendo mi mayor esperanza que no necesitara dinero para la universidad; que antes de irnos, ella aceptara casarse conmigo y pudiera dotarla de todos mis bienes terrenales. Había tenido la valentía suficiente para sutilmente sacar a flote el tema un par de veces este verano y esperaba estar progresando. Ella sabía que yo estaría dispuesto a cualquier tipo de ceremonia; pequeña o grande, simple o elegante, para que pudiéramos estar juntos todo el tiempo. Tenía la intención, sin duda, de vivir juntos en la universidad a pesar de todo, pero deseaba más que a nada que nuestro acuerdo se hiciera permanente.

Mientras estuviéramos juntos, no sería tan exigente sobre dónde asistiríamos a la universidad. Habíamos pasado un montón de tiempo hablando de eso últimamente, pero en lo que a mí respecta, los únicos requisitos eran que los dos fuésemos aceptados y que los de primer año no necesitaran vivir en el campus. Habíamos comenzado a compilar una lista de las escuelas a las que aplicaríamos, notable más por su diversidad que por otra cosa. Aunque todavía quedaba un año, no podía evitar centrarme en eso cada vez más. Pasar tanto tiempo juntos este verano sólo abrió mi apetito por su constante compañía.

Así que, aparte de las medias jornadas que Bella trabajaba, estábamos teniendo un verano perezoso y agradable. Tuvimos muchos picnics relajados en el prado, haciendo buen uso de la inspiración proporcionada por la manta escocesa esta vez. Dimos largos paseos por el bosque, hablando de nuestros días y sobre nuestro futuro, y en lugar de inseminar árboles, llegué a inseminar a Bella contra un árbol o veinte de ellos. Las pijamadas «con Alice» eran comunes, permitiendo muchas noches de placer, y tantas duchas largas que quedarían sin comentarios. Y todo eso palidecía en comparación con esto de todos los fines de semana. Me froté las manos alegremente y me reí cuando vi al monstruo hacer lo mismo.

El timbre sonó, y casi se me sale el corazón por la boca. Respiré profundamente para calmarme y me acerqué a la puerta, abriéndola lentamente. Realmente quería disfrutar mi primera impresión. Una mirada y pensé que mi polla podría golpearme en la cara.

Usando un traje que yo había elegido en cada detalle, Bella estaba en el porche. Se veía tan jodida y adorablemente deseable que tuve problemas para aspirar hasta mis pulmones el aire repentinamente caliente. Lentamente escaneé su figura, absorbiendo cada detalle.

Llevaba una ajustada camisa blanca de botones que se extendía por sus fabulosas curvas. Sólo podía distinguir el contorno de encaje de su sujetador tipo push-up blanco que llevaba debajo. Aunque Bella no necesitaba esas mejoras, iba a dar un vistazo inocentemente cachondo. Naturalmente, llevaba una mini falda roja escocesa, presumiblemente con bragas de encaje blanco debajo de ella, y si no estuviera duro como un yunque, esa falda habría hecho el trabajo muy bien ella sola. Finalmente, su atuendo estaba completo con unas medias blancas sobre la rodilla y un par de zapatos negros con tacones modestos y una correa a través del pie. Muy recatado en realidad. El monstruo, como siempre, estiró el cuello para ver mejor su falda.

Bella estaba jugando su papel a la perfección, habiendo peinado su cabello en dos largas trenzas, una idea de último momento que realmente apreciaba. En sus manos sostenía un cuaderno y un libro de matemáticas. Me dedicó una tentativa sonrisa antes de meterse en su papel.

—Hola, Edward. Gracias por haber accedido a ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas. Realmente te lo agradezco, sabiendo lo ocupado que estás —dijo con timidez.

Contuve una risita, y poniendo mi voz firme, respondí:

—Entra, Bella. Espero que hables en serio sobre querer mejorar en matemáticas. No me gustaría pensar que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

—Oh, hablo en serio, Edward. Y estoy tan agradecida. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué estoy batallando tanto —añadió con una tonta pero linda expresión en su cara.

—Bueno, entonces, vamos a trabajar aquí en la sala. Podemos sentarnos uno al lado del otro en esté sofá, y puedes poner tus libros en la mesilla —discretamente me ajusté antes de conducir a Bella a la habitación, sentándome en el sofá y palmeando el espacio junto a mí—. Siéntate aquí, Bella.

Se sentó a mi lado, y desde este ángulo, estaba obteniendo una vista mucho mejor de las maravillosas cosas que estaba haciendo ese sostén a sus pechos de por sí espectaculares. Lamí mis labios antes de arrancar mis ojos hacia su cara. El monstruo se sentó en la mesilla, todavía tratando de obtener una visión del _moneyshot _**[1]**

—Ahora, Bella, ¿por qué no me muestras los problemas con los que estás batallando?

—Ok, marqué la página —colocó el libro en su regazo y lo abrió en un conjunto de problemas matemáticos, mostrándomelos. Apoyé mi mano en su muslo mientras miraba la página.

Le expliqué, brevemente, el primer problema y le dije que se pusiera a trabajar en él. Lo hizo diligentemente por un minuto antes de darme su respuesta.

—Tsk, tsk**[2]**, Bella. Me temo que es totalmente erróneo. ¿Estás segura que me estabas prestando atención? —pregunté condescendiente.

Ella asintió enfáticamente y agregó:

—Lo siento, Edward. Lo intenté.

—Bueno, creo que tal vez necesitas un poco de motivación para hacerlo mejor —concluí—. Inténtalo de nuevo, y debo advertirte que en mi opinión, el aprendizaje se facilita si existen consecuencias directas al fracaso. Tal vez, aprenderás más rápido si inculcamos un sentido de… disciplina en el proceso.

Sus ojos se abrieron adecuadamente, y volvió a su trabajo, mordisqueando el extremo del lápiz como una muestra de máxima concentración. Después de unos momentos, ella me entregó el papel triunfalmente.

Le eché un vistazo a la obviamente, equivocada respuesta por sólo un segundo antes de darle una mirada que implicaba que, si bien yo no quería castigarla, era necesario por su propio bien.

—Bella, estoy muy decepcionado. Creo que para que esto valga la pena, tendrás que mostrarme de que estás verdaderamente comprometida en mejorar. Por otra parte, entiendo que… hacer hincapié en el proceso de aprendizaje con cierto refuerzo… físico, puede ser más beneficioso.

—Ah, ok, Edward —contestó con una expresión de idiota confusión. _Era tan jodidamente linda…_

Mi mano se dirigió a la parte posterior de su cuello para mantenerla quieta para un lento pero profundo beso. Mi lengua invadió su boca mientras mi mano se arrastraba por su cuerpo libremente, deteniéndose para acariciar su pecho y toscamente apretar su excitante piel. Después de un minuto, me aparté, jadeando, y los ojos de Bella se mantuvieron cerrados durante unos segundos más.

—Ahora — susurré—, me sentiré libre para aumentar las lecciones tomándome libertades cada vez mayores hasta que vea que realmente has comprendido la materia. Vete al problema siguiente.

—Ok —suspiró Bella, agarrando su lápiz y el papel y pasando muy poco tiempo realizando los cálculos.

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras revisaba su ridículo intento de resolver el problema. Afectado con un aire de tristeza, continué con nuestro juego.

—Bella, esto es verdaderamente lamentable. Me temo que voy a tener que tratar de motivarte más.

La besé otra vez, más agresivamente en esta ocasión, mientras mi mano derecha soltaba uno de sus botones, esta vez deslizándose en el interior de la copa de su sostén para acariciar su piel desnuda, pellizcando y rodando su pezón hasta que ella gimió en mi boca. Bella permaneció pasiva, evaluando correctamente mi estado de ánimo, sintiendo mi deseo de «aprovecharme» de ella.

Nuestro juego continuó, Bella haciendo pobres intentos para formular respuestas, mientras yo le informaba de sus errores con alegría reprimida antes de darle sus… instrucciones adicionales. Con el siguiente error, desabotoné su camisa completamente y planté mi cara en su glorioso escote, recogiendo ambos pechos con mis manos mientras me revolcaba en su dulce piel. Ella me dio una respuesta correcta después de eso, sólo para fastidiarme, supongo, pero elogié sus esfuerzos sinceramente mientras le echaba una mirada triste a sus pechos. Luego, con el error siguiente, empujé las copas del sujetador a un lado y succioné un pezón, dejando a mi mano atormentar el otro, hasta que la cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás y sus gemidos se hicieron continuos. Dejé sus pechos descubiertos, mirando con júbilo mientras sus pezones se oscurecía más y más, como resultado de varias respuestas equivocadas y mis ataques cada vez más voraces a ellos.

Después de imponerme sobre ella, a veces preguntaba, improvisando, por así decirlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto va a ayudarme a entender, Edward? —inquirió Bella ingenuamente, mirándose dubitativamente sus pechos para dejar en claro a lo que se refería.

—Oh, es una técnica comprobada —le aseguré con convicción—. El aumento de la… estimulación, definitivamente ayuda al proceso de aprendizaje.

—Está bien —aceptó con despreocupada ignorancia, mientras yo esperaba con impaciencia la siguiente respuesta incorrecta.

Cuando, inevitablemente, apareció, suspiré dramáticamente, diciéndole a Bella:

—Me temo que son requeridos más concertados esfuerzos por mi parte —la besé implacablemente y suavemente deslicé mi mano bajo su falda y dentro de sus bragas las cuales, con deleite observé, estaban empapadas. Este juego iba a tener que progresar rápidamente ahora, porque estaba desesperado por estar dentro de ella. El monstruo hojeó el libro de matemáticas, en busca de problemas cada vez más difíciles.

Mientras tanto, desesperado por un liberación ahora, dejé a mis dedos manipular la cálida y mojada piel de Bella mientras colocaba besos en su cuello y pechos. Ella gemía ahora, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante para aumentar la presión. Yo necesitaba un poco de fricción, y nos interrumpí para que pudiera anotar un último problema. Bella me miró con ojos vidriosos y párpados pesados, y estuve a punto de tirar la toalla en ese momento, pero decidí que sería mucho más divertido terminar el juego.

—Un intento más —insistí, apuntando a otro problema—. Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien esta vez.

Ella cogió el lápiz que había caído por ahí y echó un vistazo al libro.

—Edward, muchos de mis amigos tienen tutores, y nunca me han hablado de… um… nada como esto.

—Aunque admito que mis… técnicas pueden ser… heterodoxas, están basadas en técnicas científicas comprobadas. Estoy haciendo un gran sacrificio personal para ayudarte con tu trabajo escolar, ¿sabes? Creo que sería más amable de tu parte reconocer este hecho y colaborar con el proceso —respondí con firmeza.

—Oh, por supuesto, Edward. Eres tan inteligente; estoy segura que sabes más —aceptó rápidamente de la manera más adorablemente tonta.

Ignoré la malvada y lasciva mirada del monstruo, esperando el momento de llevar la lección a su conclusión. Casi me reí en voz alta a su verdaderamente patética respuesta al problema, emitiendo un suspiro de exasperación en su lugar.

—Me temo que va a ser necesario… meterte la información con… un poco más de esfuerzo. Es por tu propio bien, Bella. Por favor, ponte de pie.

Se veía tan deliciosamente atractiva, jugando nerviosamente con una trenza mientras asumía una actitud de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

La acompañé a la parte trasera del sofá y exigí:

—Ahora, inclínate.

Ella sólo me miró, con los ojos abiertos y temerosos. Arrugué mi frente, asumiendo una expresión de máxima autoridad, incitando a Bella a inclinarse sobre el respaldo del sofá y arquear su espalda tentadoramente, apoyando sus antebrazos en el borde superior del sofá para tener un sostén.

Levanté su falda ansiosamente, jalando sus bragas hacia abajo sólo lo necesario para tener acceso a las partes más atractivas. Simplemente, me encantó la vista de esas bragas de encaje blanco enroscadas alrededor de sus muslos, dejando al descubierto su perfecto trasero. Me quité mi camiseta y desabroché mi cinturón y mi cremallera, bajándome mis pantalones y bóxeres lo suficiente para hacer el trabajo. No tengo idea de por qué me parecía tan erótico en ese momento el sólo quitar la ropa del camino en lugar de desnudarla, pero estaba haciéndole algo perverso a mi libido.

Mis manos comenzaron a tantear las curvas carnosas de su trasero antes de que una se arrastrar hacia el frente, sin dejar de provocar y manipular sus suaves pliegues. Sabiendo que no había ninguna duda acerca de su disponibilidad, me alineé y entré en ella brutalmente, antes de comenzar a empujar lenta y deliberadamente en ella. _Jódeme, pero esto es el cielo…_

Me sumergí profundamente, manteniendo un ritmo constante, jugando con su piel sensible, con mis deseos en conflicto mientras buscaba aumentar la tensión y aún, prolongar el escenario que había anticipado para un largo tiempo. Trabajé en lograr la máxima estimulación, saliendo tanto como fuera posible antes de sumergir mi polla completamente dentro de ella. Cada vez que entraba, observaba la exquisita vista de mi polla desapareciendo dentro de su húmeda y cálida piel, y mis gemidos y exclamaciones incoherentes se hacían cada vez más feroces y fuertes.

Aumenté la velocidad de mis dedos y mi polla, con sus apretadas paredes agarrándome, acariciándome con cada golpe. Perdóname Dios mío, pero me deleitaba en su indefensión, con mis ojos agasajándose en su trasero expuesto, enmarcado por la falda escocesa roja por un lado y sus pequeñas braguitas sexys por el otro, sus trenzas bailaban al frente y atrás mientras yo me movía en ella y animaba sus responsivos gemidos con mis dedos. Me hubiera gustado ver la forma en que sus pechos rebotaban sin duda de manera impúdica, y hacía una breve nota mental de colocar un espejo para similares y futuros encuentros.

El juego había llevado mi disposición a las alturas, y embestirla tan profundamente, enterrándome por completo, estaba haciéndome difícil el aguantar. Afortunadamente, pude sentir la terminación de Bella a la vuelta de la esquina. Estaba haciendo ruidos inhumanos y gimiendo repetidamente entre exclamaciones del tipo «¡Dios, oh, Dios!» y «¡mierda, Edward!», y otros sonidos completamente seductores que estaban ayudando a aventarme al precipicio. Cuando sentí sus músculos apretándose alrededor de mí, me corrí con una violencia que no había imaginado posible, bombeando mi liberación dentro de ella mientras mis manos refrenaban sus caderas para mantener nuestro contacto hasta lo último.

Me desplomé sobre Bella, tratando de no someterla a todo mi peso, y brevemente apretando un pecho para compensarlo por la anterior falta de atención. Ella se encogió contra mí y la solté con el fin de alcanzar los pañuelos de papel que había colocado antes al borde de la mesa, habiendo extrañamente previsto este escenario. El monstruo, al parecer no habiendo entendido que el juego había llegado a su fin, volvió a hojear el libro de matemáticas.

Nos limpiamos provisionalmente, y Bella se dio la vuelta, curvando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mirándome burlonamente.

—Edward, creo que me ha ayudado. Ya me siento más inteligente —bromeó, con todas las señas de colegiala de pocas luces. Me besó antes de ir al baño.

Sí, era una forma fantástica de empezar el fin de semana, pero sólo un comienzo. Después de ajustar mi ropa y tomar asiento, el monstruo me entregó esa lista; un cuadrito más palomeado. Veamos, ¿qué podríamos intentar después?, ¿debería ser el corsé azul?, ¿las cuerdas de terciopelo y los ojos vendados? En realidad no me importaba. Llegaríamos a ellos eventualmente. Después de todo, la lista era muy, muy larga, lo suficientemente larga para la eternidad.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

**[1]** Es algo bastante obsceno, pero desde el principio se advirtió que esto era puramente pornográfico. Se refiere al momento justo pre-eyaculatorio, en el cual el hombre saca su «miembro» de dónde haya estado (?) y derrama su semen, específicamente en la cara. Se le dice moneyshot, porque sería el momento de la «paga».

**[2]** Sonido de chasqueo de lengua.

Les dejo nuestras redes sociales:

Facebook**:**diagonal **Our**(punto) **Paradise** (punto) **Cullen**, así que denle like!

Twitter: **DMonstruo**, **Sol_WB** (personal)

Correo electrónico: **our_paradise_cullen (Hotmail)**

Saludos.

**.::Sol W::.**


End file.
